O'Brian Chronical
by cmopatrick
Summary: Paddy O'Brian's life starts changing... will the changes never cease? Caught up in old grudges and new threats, Paddy finds a way... sorta... The ongoing story from MWO FF is a blend of BT, MWO and real world physics. No, it isn't "canon"... other things are reflected that are in keeping with canon history, but not very common in any of the fluff or printed fiction I have read.
1. Unexpected

_(ooc: fyi, this is my current "live" story; it is being updated every few days in shorter blocks on another forum, but chapter length compilations of those shorter posts should be posted here every week or so.)_

** "Damn, man, in town they said you was dead!"**

**"Yes, pilot, why didn't you check in when..."**

**An electronic voice says, "Simulation ending." The visor display retracts from my face and...**

**"BOY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"**

**"Where's Joe?!"**

**I look up to see Captain Howard angrily glaring down at me and Marty with a very puzzled look. I'm not completely sure what I've done wrong, but judging from the Captain's face I'm pretty sure it's serious.**

**"How did you get logged in under Joe's sim ID?" It is not a question, more like a demand, and I rather be shot than invite the wrath due for failing to answer the Captain.**

**"Joe lets me log in every week when he is out, especially Friday mornings before ten."**

**"When did you say?" Marty now seems more interested than confused. He and the Captain share a quick look and now look back at me.**

**Captain Howard queries, "And what do you do when you are in before ten on Fridays? For that matter, how long have you been doing it?"**

**I look back and forth between the two of them hunched over the sim cockpit and worry that I'm getting Joe into a world of trouble... and wonder what is the right way to answer that will keep me in my job and Joe from restricting me from piloting the simulation at least occasionally. Finally, I just settle for the simple truth, "He lets me run some of his favorite sims and it's been probably six months. Please, Sir, I didn't mean to get him in trouble."**

**To the Captain, Marty says, "well, if Joe is toast and Paddy here has been doing his qualifying for the last six months, maybe we won't have as much trouble tomorrow."**

**They both look down at me and I feel really odd.**

**... **

**Ok, before I get too far, let me tell you a bit about me. My name is Padraig O'Brian, but most folks call me Paddy. I am the crew chief, mechanic, ammo loader, weapon polisher, mech washer, mud scrubber and occasional vomit cleaner for an old Raven piloted by the sometimes sober Lieutenant Joseph Green. Even though I'm just seventeen, I'm actually getting pretty good at my job here in a little two lance 'Mech merc unit called the Green Zone Riders (don't ask me where that name came from, I just work here).**

**Now before you get your pants in a knot about my age, I bet I'm the equal of your best mechanic. Around here, even old gray-headed Master Wolte who crews the Colonel's old Dragon accepts me as capable, and he has fought in real wars.**

**Ok, I gotta admit it's just natural for me. You see, my da is a mechanic. Granda, too. Fixing things is in my blood... sorta. Once I grew big enough to hold a torque wrench, I was invited into the shop. The lads figured out quickly that if they showed me anything once, I caught on and could help... and when I was old enough, just to do it on my own. I always wanted to know what things did and why, by the time I was 13, I pretty much understood the complex systems that made up the heavy farming and transport machinery that modern life seems to depend on. Soon after, da started taking me all over the planet to help with big contracts. I was never the best on our teams, that was da, but I was close and I knew it. When I turned 15, I finally got tired of being in da's shadow and wanted to prove I could do things on my own.**

**Da listened when I sounded off, but said I was not ready. Even worse, he said I needed time to mature. At the time I thought he was angry and hurt that I didn't want to stay and inherit the business, but now I'm not so sure. Didn't matter, I felt burdened to be there in our shop. I needed change.**

**I remember that the advert was pretty simple: "Heavy equipment mechanic needed. Great pay and travel opportunities. Need Immediately." I sent what was asked for to the contact number, thinking it was a long shot, but wanting any chance to make my mark... on my own. **

**Almost before I sent my info, I had their reply. In retrospect, it might have seemed they were a bit too eager... almost desperate... to talk with me. Yeah, I neglected to accurately present my age; an act of omission rather than lying with a false number. **

**It was Master Chief Wolte who met me in that downtown warehouse near the Spaceport. Face like chiseled granite, I hadn't learned yet to read what he thought, but his questions were direct and he soon had me assemble what looked like a large hydraulic actuator and install it onto what I now know was a Hunchback lower-leg assembly. Testing wiring bundles followed, then diagnosing a simulated problem in what I now know was a myomer bundle. It was not until he asked me to troubleshoot and repair the alignment on a large bore weapon with complicated magnetic coils and capacitors that I began to suspect that this was something more than the average job.**

**I remember looking at him and asking, "just who would I be working for?"**

**He laughed and answered, "The Green Zone Riders, a Battlemech Mercenary Corps. Still interested?"**

**I guess I saw nothing but glory in the very idea, without thinking through the reality of life like this. I was younger and very excited at the chance to do even more than I thought my da could ever do... and I said, "Yes."**

**In the end, I was offered the job. I wondered that he never even asked my age, but I now think he didn't care. My problem was, they were leaving the next morning and I could not get home in time to talk it over with da. Master Wolte needed an answer then, and I again said, "Yes."**

**Now I'm on a dropship parked at the edge of a hot spaceport on a dusty little world at the border of the Periphery... I don't even know the stupid planet's name. I work on our least glamorous 'Mech, a RVN-2X. If I understand its history correctly, it was captured by the Federated Suns many years ago from the Capellans and refitted, then after a murky period wound up being added to our stable from the selection of some dealer on Solaris VII. By the time I got to be its caretaker, it had been rebuilt and refitted to the point of battle-worthiness, but not much more. The job of keeping it running has meant a lot of long nights, especially considering the casual and somewhat haphazard approach to piloting that Joe brings to the command chair.**

**... **

**"You will be in my office in twenty minutes of I'll have you scrubbingdeck plates until we have a rock I think I can fairly to drop you off on."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**They exchange looks again and the Captain strides off.**

**"Am I in trouble?" I ask Marty.**

**He smiles and cryptically answers, "Define 'trouble'."**

**As he too walks away, I have to wonder...**

**... **

**Captain Howard's office is so sparse I might have mistaken it for a school counselor's office back home. It has one desk with a less than comfortable looking chair parked on it's far side. There is a little folding chair that I think I am supposed to sit in, but right now I have a lot more nervous energy than such a frail looking thing could contain. Along one wall are what look like 'Mech schematics, some appear to have been hand drawn, others printed in some kind of relief so they at least appear to have a shallow third dimension. Other than a pair of combat boots in the corner, the whole place has about the same sterile sense that fills the nurse's office at the other end of the deck. **

**Waiting in the relative still of a landed dropship, I try not to imagine all the kinds of trouble I'm in and if my sim use is illicit enough to earn me an escort out into the starport with my few belongings in a box. Kinda hate to admit it, but right now I'm not all that worried about how much trouble I'll get Joe into.**

**There are two doors into the room, one behind me and one just left of the desk, the latter opens suddenly and in stride three people: Captain Howard is first in line, one of the light pilots comes second, and Colonel Jackson Greer follows briskly.**

**Captain Howard is about as tall as I am, maybe five or so centimeters taller, but then again maybe not. He seems about average build, neither soft or hard, if you know what I mean... and if I were to guess, I'd say he is in his thirties or forties, especially since there is no sign of gray in his mustache. Right now, he is dressed about like he was twenty minutes or so ago: black combat jacket, a black shirt of some sort under it, and black pants.**

**The light pilot is a pretty young woman, maybe ten centimeters shorter than I, with a light but wiry frame. I think her first name is Fatima, but she doesn't hang out with anyone I know, so I'm not sure. I am fairly certain that she pilots our newer Raven, a 3L, for the Colonel's lance... and while I know Joe doesn't seem to like her, he has a solid respect for her skills. She too is in the informal uniform of a combat jacket, shirt, and heavy pants, but hers are a vibrant royal blue.**

**Colonel Greer seems a bit ruffled, I might almost guess he was sleeping and had to get ready in a hurry for this. Dressed in the same gear as the Captain, but with gold trim on his sleeves and at the shirt collar, even while seeming slightly unprepared, he gives off a sense of presence that evokes a loyal impulse... he is our leader and only a fool would miss it. He has a close cropped beard and mustache with just a little gray adding texture; I would guess he is about fifty, but looks both fit and strong.**

**At their entrance, I try to remember how some of the pilots come to attention when they show up and hope I'm not embarrassing myself by attempting some semblance of that pose. The Colonel tilts his head just a little as I do this, not sure what he is thinking, but he at least has noticed.**

**... **

**Captain Howard speaks first, "Mr. O'Brian, would you tell the Colonel what you told me about your sim use under Lieutenant Green's id?"**

**"Um, yes, sir. Well, you see, I didn't mean to get Joe, er... Lieutenant Green, into any trouble, sir. I didn't mean to..."**

**"O'Brian," the Colonel interrupts, "don't worry about Joe. I want to know what you have done." He doesn't seem really angry... in fact I'm not at all sure what he could be thinking right now, but I had better answer anyway.**

**"Yes, sir. I pretend to pilot Joe's 'Mech in some of his favorite sims."**

**"And when do you do this?"**

**"Whenever I have free time, but he gives me Friday mornings off just to relax and do it uninterrupted. He says it will help my productivity to become familiar with his Raven's controls in a simulated use environment."**

**The Raven pilot looks over at the Colonel, then back at me.**

**Captain Howard picks up, "just how did you get him to let you into the sim under his id in the first place?"**

**I try to remember, it has been months now. They are all three staring at me, I think they almost expect me to lie. **

**"I was in Joe's... um... Lieutenant Green's cockpit, seems I was running a targeting diagnostic... oh, yeah, I had just done a test on the right arm weapon after replacing a damaged powersource. I had set the unit to power up the alignment beam and hud reticule when he leaned over the side of the cockpit and asked what I was doing. I explained and he looked at me funny; I figured he was..." my voice trails off as I try to think of some way of saying it.**

**"Drunk or drugged?" the Colonel finishes my sentence.**

**I guess I can't really help Joe by being less than honest, "Yes, sir. Anyway, he said something about not being able to use a 'Mech without being a pilot and I didn't argue... instead I asked if he could teach me how. I don't know why, I just think 'Mechs are pretty extraordinary and wanted to know what it takes to actually walk one out."**

**Captain and Colonel exchange glances again; it's like they know something I don't.**

**The lady light pilot asks, "so he showed you?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am. It took a weekend to get it down enough that he said he would have to teach me more lessons by acting as my opponent. One on one, we played three sim drops, and he won two out of three." I smile a little with a pinch of pride showing, "but that was the last time he won more than he lost."**

**The Colonel's stare is intense, "Can you follow orders?"**

**... **

**I am back in the sim cockpit, this time with an actual neurohelm on. But unlike my easy spars with Joe, this time I will face a sober and probably serious opponent: Lieutenant Fatima al-Zafirah, the other Raven pilot.**

**Unexpectedly, I hear the Colonel over my headset, "O'Brian, I will give you a series of orders. Carry them out in the simulation to the best of your ability until or unless I tell you otherwise."**

**"Yes, sir," I hear myself respond.**

**"This will be a cradle insertion. Have you ever done a hot drop in your sims?"**

**"No, sir."**

**"Ok, cradles are normally not under your control anyway, so all you need to know is that at first you will not feel the gyro's. They will only be released to your control moments before the cradle releases you at the surface."**

**"Feel the gyros?"**

**I can hear talking in the background as the Colonel's voice comes on again, "You have never piloted your sims with a neurohelmet connection, have you, son?"**

**"No, sir. But I can learn."**

**I hear him chuckling as he keys back up, "That's the spirit. You'll get the hang of it really quickly. OK, when you touch down, crouch your 'Mech, run a combat diagnostic and then take all weapons hot."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Good luck, Mr. OBrian."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**... **

**The virtual world flickers once and then becomes almost real. I seem to be both jolting and floating down through something that looks like a gray mist... no, now I can see that these are clouds and I'm almost through. Below me, a broad countryside of choppy green and granite hills and azure lakes opens as I seem to get closer. In the not too distance, a range of more precipitous slopes rises to sharp crags. Truly in the distance, there are peaks that seem to already tower above me, some snow covered and others completely lost in the clouds.**

**I have an instant of panic, the ground near a small lake seems to be approaching very quickly and I feel the near vertigo of falling from a high place. My palms seem suddenly wet and I shiver once. Can I really handle a 'Mech in a test like this? Should I just give up and accept whatever punishment they have in mind?**

**No, I am in a 'Mech, a Raven 2X... and I am a pilot, if only in a sim. I will have no fear, just as if I were in the real thing at a battle. No man or woman will make me afraid. I am an O'Brian. I am strong.**

**A strange sensation fills my body, like I am suddenly very agile. I have never felt this, it is like there is a new power in me.**

**I feel the cradle release the 'Mech and a moment later I am standing on the ground. No... wait... I am in a 'Mech, aren't I? In the artificial sim cockpit I see me in the command seat, why do I feel like I'm suddenly standing up?**

**"Remember to crouch your 'Mech first," the Colonel instructs, breaking the disorienting sense that I'm not doing what I feel like I'm doing.**

**"How do I do that?" I ask, as I remember his original instructions.**

**"Tell the ai to crouch the 'Mech."**

**"Crouch the 'Mech, please."**

**"Yes, Sir." It is a woman's voice that speaks, but she seems a lot nicer than the one Joe calls "hitching Betty" in the sims.**

**Suddenly and without warning I seem to have crouched down. I can almost feel my legs bend and I know that I'm keeping myself balanced. My right hand leaves the stick and I realize that my legs and the rest of me are still seated.**

**"Is this what you mean by feeling the gyros?"**

**"I would guess what you are experiencing is part of it. I have never tried to explain it to anyone, but I would guess that yes, you are experiencing that first marriage of man with machine."**

**"Wow."**

**... **

**I start to think of the things I was to do and key the combat diagnostic command on the small console that tucks under the sensor screen.**

**"Frame undamaged and ready," the warm, almost smoky, voice of the ai intones.**

**"Reactor online, power at five percent."**

**I see the indicators going through their progressions and hear her call each system when it checks out.**

**Finally, "All systems go for combat."**

**What was next? Oh, yeah... I flick the safeties off and hear the hum as the the laser's capacitors load up with charge and the missile loading system racks six missiles into my launch tubes. There are only two weapons on this Raven, a large pulse laser in my left torso and a SRM6 in my right. My right arm has a TAG unit mounted, but it only helps semi-locked ordinance... something I don't expect to encounter here.**

**"Good start, pilot. Now, stand your 'Mech, and move about a hundred meters offshore to your left... map grid AlphaFoxtrot 117."**

**I pull up the Battlemap and see that the coordinates are about 300 meters West Northwest of my position, then click the map away and bump the throttle up to about 20%. I wonder where Lt. Al-Zafirah might be hiding and try to move with the scant cover to the last point before I have to head out into the open. I rotate the torso and look for enemy contact indications... but see nothing of note.**

**I reach the spot and have an interesting sensation of almost floating. The water comes almost up to the cockpit windows here and wavelets play with the Raven's nose, sometimes splashing, sometimes making it seem to bob a little. There isn't any significant wind, and as far as the distant shore I notice only hints of mountain reflection in the almost unruffled surface.**

**Back and forth I swing the Raven head, stirring a little wake and bubble trail with each motion. If she is nearby, she will spot me while I'm still mostly helpless.**

**The urge to move, to do something, builds. I wish I knew what to anticipate, but I don't. I check the infrared and see nothing that looks like the hint of a moving mech. Again, my palms seem to be sweating a lot, especially the one on the throttle. I wonder if they forgot about me, maybe something happened in the control room. Why didn't they give me more instructions before they left? Do they want to see if I'll show some initiative and go looking for the Lieutenant on my own.**

**In my mind, I hear that question again, "Can you follow orders?"**

**Maybe this is part of the test, to see if I can do as I'm told without having to do my own thing or have all the answers.**

**... **

**A fish of some sort jumps after a mayfly only a few meters in front of my nose. I imagine the sound of the splash, but there is silence in my ears.**

**I bring up the battle map again and study it. In the spars with Joe, we were never so far apart that I needed to consider a map, but this thing must be huge. I zoom in an order, and then an order again. It must be some sat map with a 3d dataset to help set the hills and valleys into perspective. I note that my position is represented with just an icon, I would guess that the map is not a "live" view, probably set on some world with historic satellite imagery.**

**Every ten seconds or so, I click the map away and check my surroundings, then bring it back up. I zoom back to the original magnification. Fifty rows by fifty columns... if the scale is accurate, the map must cover 2500 or so square kilometers. I zoom back another order and realize that there must be a nearly continental basis for the map.**

**I nearly jump as I hear, "That is a three meter tactical battle map. What that means is it resolves objects down to three meters in size. That particular map covers roughly one degree of longitude for that planet."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**"You are welcome, pilot. Now, move back to the shore and along it to the little bay at AlphaHotel 97."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**Throttle up to what would be a comfortable walk on land, but seems a veritable crawl here. Things get easier the closer I get to shore, and the sense of buoyancy and gentle rocking diminish until I sense them no more.**

**I am suddenly aware that I have no sense of urgency, of danger. Something Marty said while fitting me for the neurohelm sounds in my mind as if an alarm had shrieked in my ears, "ALWAYS watch out for al-Zafirah, she knows her stuff."**

**Things I have learned to do while evading Joe in spars invade my sense and I begin arhythmically moving the throttle, making small course adjustments in as arbitrary a manner as possible, and looking in all directions as I go. Nothing on sensors, no IR signature, nothing...**

**I pick my way slowly along, ever aware that the Lieutenant may be shadowing me just out of sensor range, waiting for a clear shot. Still, I keep on, moving my 'Mech to minimize exposure while still getting to the bay ahead in something I hope will be a reasonable amount of time.**

**…...**

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

**The sound rattles the little 'Mech cockpit, but I see no damage. I am, however, suddenly driven by instinct into moving quickly to the nearest bank for shelter.**

**"What was that?!"**

**The ai answers, "from the frequency, probably a near miss on the cockpit from a gauss round."**

**That seems odd, Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven doesn't mount a gauss. Well... did anyone actually say she would be dropping in one?**

**"Thank you," I finally reply, rather out of habit.**

**"You are welcome." Wow, this ai is actually sort of intelligent.**

**I pull up the battle map and try to figure out where the shot could have come from. I had just passed a creek, perhaps back in the hills to my right? The lake shore to my left seems barren and close to two kilometers to it's nearest point.**

**What should I do? The Colonel gave me orders, but he didn't know about this. Well... no... wait, this is a sim; of course he knows. What is the test here?**

**"Colonel Greer, I just had a gauss fired at me. Do you want me to go back and investigate or continue with my orders?"**

**The comms are quiet, but in asking the question, I think I already know the answer.**

**I key the mic live again, "Continuing as originally ordered. Moving on carefully."**

**I thrust the throttle forward, as if the power of my motion might make the Raven accelerate just a bit faster. Sprinting to the next cover protecting my right flank, trying to still move a little unpredictably, I see a rock face explode from an impact just before I come even with it. She led me by too much, I'm safe... this time. She must be behind me and to my right. I pivot to see behind me, but either she is staying in cover or out of my sensor range. I double check with heat, but nothing shows back there. Looking forward, I know I have a couple kilometers left to get to the bay, perhaps a bit of maneuvering will get me there in one piece, then I can maybe hide and catch her as she comes up.**

**... **

**Throttle up and down, turning and twisting as I go, I make the fastest time I can to the bay. Neither seeing nor hearing another shot, I am rather congratulating myself as I step onto the rather stony beach.**

**TSSSSSS!**

**The Raven's nose glows from the lasers that seem to converge on it out of nowhere. My hud shows the center torso as a rather angry orange. I pivot towards the fire and glimpse another Raven arcing around a corner about three hundred meters away.**

**"Those lasers will be ineffective underwater. Head out to the center of the bay." The colonel's voice is as even and unemotional as if he were declaring it "day" when a sun is up.**

**While I muse on this, my reflexes obey and I'm running straight into the water. I worry for a moment that I won't be able to defend myself when she comes back, especially as I get closer to having just the upper torso and cockpit exposed.**

**"Sealing weapons," the ai intones, and distant mechanical sounds tell me they are both secure from the water now.**

**The further out I go, the deeper I go. Well over my head now, I see only the ripples on the surface up above.**

**In front of me, however, are what look like ruins. The stone bones of buildings seem to mark a drowned hamlet... one that, as I go deeper, obviously once had at least some Battlemech presence. I begin to follow a pathway of sorts between algae encrusted carcases of destroyed 'Mechs, not always or even usually recognizing them as I pass. **

**The whole thing seems so surreal, and come to think of it... it makes no sense. Small schools of minnows dart in and out of holes where weapon fire ripped gashes into the armor and underlying components. Was there a damn built and the town got flooded? Some climactic catastrophe that deluged the place?**

**The sensors beep and I can see a red triangle approaching from my right. I target it and see it is Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven approaching. I can't really see much in the water, things kinda fade to a blue haze about forty meters out.**

**"Pilot, I need you to follow me." That sounds like what little I remember her voice to be, but why would I want to follow an enemy?**

**"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but my orders are to move here."**

**Again, I sense the Colonel chuckling as he says, "Very good, O'Brian. I am now going to change your orders: I will have the Lieutenant become an ally. You are to follow her on whichever flank she asks you to. Stay within either sensor or visual range until you reach your original insertion point. If she requires assistance, you are to provide it. Do you understand your orders?"**

**"I think so, sir. Well... kinda..."**

**"What do you not understand?"**

**"Sorry to have to ask a stupid question, sir, but what does 'flank' mean in this situation?"**

**He is laughing as he answers, "on a side, a little behind but never very far away. It is a position that helps protect her from attacks from behind."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**"Two more things, pilot."**

**"Yes, sir?"**

**"First, the only stupid question is the one you don't ask when you don't understand. Second, you probably don't know that Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven has something that limits how far out from you she will show on your sensors. Be very careful not to stray too far or lose sight of her, no matter how complicated her movements seem."**

**"Yes, sir." I hope I'm up to it, but I try not to show any hesitation.**

**The Raven is about 50 meters in front of me when the mech indicators in my hud switch from enemy red to friendly cyan.**

**Again, I hear Lt. Al-Zafirah's voice in my headset, "Pilot, I need you to follow me."**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**She turns just a bit and passes me closely on the right.**

**"I want you on my right flank about fifty by a hundred." I try to sort out what she means by the numbers and am about to ask when she adds, "that would be fifty meters back and about a hundred meters to my right."**

**I fall a bit behind and look for a way to move to the right, but nothing presents itself until we have moved a several hundred meters. As it opens out, I move at an angle to her and get about where she asked me, then move to match her pace. I am certain now that everything we have done so far has a purpose and sense that this is somehow the final test... and I SO don't want to mess it up.**

**Her head breaks the surface and the 'Mech begins to pick up speed. I match it as best I can, though at first I am a bit distracted at how her mech seems to surge a lot. **

**No, wait, those are throttle variations like I have learned to do. Her pattern is very different, but she is also a good pilot, maybe I can learn something that I can use against Joe the next time we spar.**

**My Raven's head breaks the water, too. I can see her torso swing back and forth, she is looking for something, anything. I can clearly see that she has no gauss mounted on her 'Mech, now I have to wonder.**

**"Lt. Al-Zafirah?"**

**"Yes, Pilot."**

**"I got shot at by a gauss twice, up ahead near that creek in Alpha... um... what is 'G' called?"**

**"Golf"**

**"Thanks. AlphaGolf 102. Came from my right then, so our left now."**

**"Very good. Thank you."**

**I notice her moving a bit closer to the bank and hugging it's contours more. I feel a bit more exposed, but this is where she wants me.**

**... **

**My Raven tromps along, splashing through ankle deep water, sometimes sinking a bit deeper, but never too far. All the while, this new sensation of actually doing the walking myself, add a bit of wonder to the sim and the reality that I'm not actually doing anything beyond piloting.**

**A jet of water plumes up to the right of the Lieutenant's 'Mech. I see her suddenly start moving in a complicated dance, the 'Mech becomes completely unpredictable in it's speed and direction.**

**"Pilot," she says quickly, "evade the fire, but continue to cover my flank as best you can."**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**Her Raven darts towards where the fire must have originated, but she is never moving in a straight line.**

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

**I however, have been paying attention to her piloting and mostly forgotten mine. I have just lost my right arm and the TAG with it. I find cover quickly, but am shocked at just how easy it was to wing my ride. Looking over, I can see mangled metal and strands of myomer lit by some kind of electrical flickering.**

**The ai speaks up, "right arm destroyed. TAG destroyed. Right torso armor at 74 percent. Right shoulder joint has minor frame damage."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You are welcome."**

**Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven has disappeared from my sensors... how?... nevermind. Throttle up, dancing towards where I last saw her...**

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

**The screen goes dark and I hear the ai alert, "EJECTING!"**


	2. Ready, Set, Go?

**I am sitting in a very nice office. It belongs to Colonel Greer, and seem appointed befitting his role as our commanding officer. There are several leather chairs, his behind the desk being the largest. Ensconced in it's plushness, he seems quite comfortable and, if appearances mean anything, he is satisfied and not angry.**

**Captain Howard is seated in another comfortable leather chair a bit closer to my side of the desk and on my left. To my right is another chair like his, a dark leather that all but begs one to sit down... but I will not without invitation.**

**As if reading my mind, the Captain does indeed ask, "will you sit down, Mr. O'Brian?"**

**"Um... yes, sir."**

**Capt. Howard continues, "how do you think you did, O'Brian?"**

**"Um... I died, sir. Not too good after all."**

**"Can you tell me what happened?"**

**"Well, yes, sir. I had been looking at my damage and lost contact with Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven and knew I was supposed to keep her flank protected. I kinda ran out into trouble."**

**He nods. "did you learn anything from that or the rest of the exercise?"**

**"Yes, sir. Quite a bit, if I can count the gyros thing and walking underwater and trying to remember not to walk in a straight line under fire... and..."**

**"That's fine for now." He turns to the Colonel and asks, "well, what say you?"**

**They all look briefly at me and then the Captain continues, "I grant he is rough and will need a lot of more serious sim time and maybe some lessons from Fatima and some of my guys, but if you are willing to risk it, I think he could do for now. I'll make sure he is carefully briefed and able to do what I need."**

**Again, they all look at me, but this time they do not look away.**

**I feel completely out of the loop, something just doesn't add up. Da used to tell me to ask questions whenever possible, and I take the initiative now, "excuse me, but I feel like I'm in the middle of something and I have no idea what. I would really rather not be part of getting Joe into trouble, if that is what you are planning for me to do. Please don't ask me to do that, sirs..."**

**I'm not at all sure what I just said that was so funny, but they are both laughing pretty hard as if I was one of those top shelf stand-up comedians.**

**The Colonel comes to my aid, "you don't know what all this was about, do you?"**

**"No, sir."**

**Capt. Howard looks suddenly serious, "Joe was in town last night. The report I have states he was drunk or drugged and got in a fight with someone who beat him up pretty quickly. You know Joe's temper, well, he pulled his sidearm and the person he was fighting with, a militia officer no less, was faster on the draw and Joe... well... he didn't make it."**

**"Joe's... he's dead?"**

**"Yes."**

**I search their eyes; the laughter is gone and sympathy has replaced it in both pairs.**

**"Padraig," the Colonel starts, "the sim drill was to see if you could pilot and follow orders well enough to take Lt. Green's place. It would be on a trial basis for now, but we are short a qualified pilot for a mission tomorrow and I would personally appreciate it if you would give this a try."**

**"You would be our lance's second wing, roughly the same job Marty does for my flank you would do for Ray," the Captain explains.**

**Lt. Raymond Jordan is a burly no nonsense guy. Joe thinks he... er... thought he is a really good pilot. He has our Hunchback 4H, an intimidating fifty ton 'Mech that he has earned a reputation for piloting very viciously. I wonder what he will think about getting stuck with me... then again, if his expressions when hes dealt with Joe have meant what I think they do, he might think I'm something of an improvement as long as I don't shoot him in the back.**

**"So, what does that mean for me?"**

**They both smile and Colonel Greer answers, "you would be the Raven 2x pilot on our mission tomorrow. We will pay your expenses and you will earn what Joe would have if the mission is a success. If it doesn't work out, I won't hold it against you and you can return to being a crew chief. I'll even give you a bonus for taking the risk, even if we don't succeed. What do you say?"**

**Me... pilot a 'Mech... myself... my heart is pounding so hard... I know it must be dangerous, but... I WANT to do this... all of a sudden I know I have ALWAYS wanted to do this.**

**"Ok, what do I do now?"**

**"Are you agreeing, O'Brian?" Capt. Howard asks.**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**They both grin and the Captain starts to rise from his chair. "Well, then we better get you started. Come with me."**

**...**

**Lieutenants Raymond Jordan and Martin Kuti are standing in a small common area the pilots in Captain Howard's lance share, chatting about something as the Captain leads me into the room.**

**"Ray, do you know Paddy O'Brian?"**

**They both look my way and Lt. Jordan nods a little, glances at Marty and then back at the Captain. **

**"Yes, sir," he responds.**

**"You know about Joe, right?"**

**"Yes, sir." **

**If I were to read his expression, I'd guess Lt. Jordan is trying to look serious, but there are obvious undercurrents of the "I knew it was coming" or maybe even "it was long overdue" racing across his features.**

**"Has Marty filled you in on Paddy's target practice for Joe over the last several months?"**

**Both lieutenants look my way again and this time neither looks back as Lt. Jordan answers, "Yes, sir. I take it you had him tested?"**

**The Captain chuckles, "don't miss a thing, do you? Yes, we ran a light one and he actually took orders..."**

**Ray whistles and nods while chuckling...**

**"... until he got a bit overloaded and took a gauss in the face."**

**The Lieutenant gets a bit more serious, his eyes never leaving mine, "so you are wanting him to take the late Mr. Green's place on my flank. Do I have a say in the matter?"**

**"Well, yes. But, in the end, would you rather have a green pilot who can at least shoot acceptably, tries to obey orders, and will be sober on your flank or be an exposed solo if we get separated?"**

**"I take it the Colonel approves."**

**"I think he likes the idea. Paddy has the moves, just no tactical awareness. His only spars have been against Joe."**

**Lt. Jordan snorts, derision obvious as he looks at the captain.**

**Capt. Howard continues, "so you see my point."**

**"Yeah." He looks back at me, "You good with this, O'Brian?"**

**"I'm a little scared, sir, but I won't let you down."**

**Marty is nodding and out of the corner of my eye I see Capt. Howard look at Lt. Jordan while doing the same.**

**Lieutenant Jordan asks, "what did you say?"**

**Maybe I shouldn't have been so honest, "that I won't let you down, sir?"**

**"No, the other part."**

**I think I'm flushed, my face is so hot I could cool down in an oven. "I'm a little scared, sir."**

**He smiles, "yeah, bet you are." He looks at the Captain, "he'll do. Gonna be a change from little he-who-hides-in-back."**

**The three of them laugh.**

**Marty starts up, "you'll need to get him some gear, he had my spare helm on this morning."**

**"Yeah, and is he doing his own 'Mech or do you need to get Master Wolte to assign help?"**

**"Can you handle servicing your 'Mech for right now?" Captain Howard asks.**

**"I can handle all of..." I think about what I do and hesitate, "well, almost all of what I need. I'll need help on the pre-walk."**

**"No problem, I'll talk to Master Wolte when we're done. Marty, would you take him over to supply and get him a cooling suit, boots, and a proper helm?"**

**Marty grins, "yes, sir."**

**"Hey, O'Brian," Lt. Jordan says, "lets do a sim drop at 1700, ok? Give us a chance to try some things out and let me get a feel for what you can do."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Hey, if you're a pilot in our lance, drop the 'sir' stuff with us," he motions to Marty and himself, "I'm Ray, ok?"**

**"Yes, si... er... Ray. I'm Paddy."**

**They all three laugh and Marty waves me to follow him as he heads out into the 'Mechbay.**

**...**

**Sonya, our quartermaster, looks a pit puzzled at Marty's request. "You want what for the chief?"**

**"He is going to pilot the 2X tomorrow and needs pilot gear."**

**"Pilot it where?"**

**"We have a mission."**

**"You mean he will walk it out of here with the lance?!" Her tone and expression define incredulous. "Not that I think much of Joe, but what does the Captain think of this? Or the Colonel, for that matter?"**

**"The Captain is the one ordering it. Colonel Greer must be on board, too, or it would never go down."**

**"No offense, Marty, but you have pulled way to may practicals for me to believe this. Let me call the Colonel."**

**She walks over to her desk comm, "I'm calling the Colonel now."**

**"Go ahead," Marty replies.**

**"I mean it," her hand is on the pad.**

**Marty grins and nods.**

**"Colonel, Sonya in supply." She says clearly. "Too late now, Marty," she smirks.**

**"Sonya, what's up?" Colonel Greer's voice comes on.**

**"Thank you, sir. I have Lieutenant Kuti and Chief O'Brian here. Sorry to disturb you, sir, but the lieutenant says..."**

**The Colonel interrupts, his tone all business, "Sorry to cut you off, but I'm short on time and I know where you are going, Sonya. O'Brian will be piloting a 'Mech tomorrow and needs whatever any other pilot needs. Consider this authorization to give it to him."**

**Sonya looks thunderstruck. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."**

**"You are welcome."**

**She looks up at us... no, at me actually, as if she had never seen me before. "Wow. I'm sorry I didn't believe it. If anyone deserves it, it's you. Well, except me, of course," she grins and I smile back.**

**...**

**"Hey, Paddy might know!"**

**That sounds like Mike, Marty's crew chief on the Wolfhound. He is standing in a huddle of other chiefs in a corner of the 'Mech bay.**

**"Hey, Paddy!" that would be Gloria, hard to miss her voice, "Come 'ere a min."**

**The bag with my new gear is rather heavy, but I can't seem to resist being drawn towards the group. In addition to Mike, there are four other chiefs: Gloria, chief for Lt. Jordan's Hunchie; Anne, chief for Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven; Butch, chief for Lt. John Ames' Cicada; and Donna, chief on Capt. Marcie Stevens' Trebuchet. Heck, the only chiefs missing are Senior Chief Lora Zandervan from Captain Howard's JagerMech and Master Chief Wolte who leads the lot of us and is chief for the Colonel's Dragon.**

**"What's up?" I ask no one in particular.**

**"Hey, we heard a rumor that Joe got in some kind of serious trouble in town. Was he really arrested for pissing on the mayor or some..." Mike's words die as he sees my expression. "Paddy, what happened?" Maybe he thinks my bag is my gear and I'm leaving, "You get canned?"**

**I smile weakly and say, "Nah, but Joe got killed last night."**

**There are gasps and shocked looks for all and Gloria comes over and gives me a quick hug.**

**Now I'm puzzled, "what was that for?"**

**"Well, you must feel pretty bad about that."**

**"He wasn't my da or brother, why would I feel bad?"**

**"Oh... sorry."**

**Even if I thought I understood women, which I don't, I sometimes think I should still catch whatever these social cues are... but I'm rather clueless right now.**

**"You don't think you'll miss Lt. Green?" Donna asks.**

**"Only if I break more stuff than he did."**

**Now several of them have puzzled looks. Mike and Gloria both open their mouths as if to speak, then look at each other. **

**"You first," Mike offers.**

**Gloria nods then asks, "why would anything break, we don't have anyone right now to walk the 'Mech for the next mission, shouldn't break just sitting there."**

**I must be grinning way too much and they seem to have forgotten completely about Lt. Green.**

**"What's up, Paddy?" That's Mike again.**

**"They want me to walk it out tomorrow."**

**Seems like everyone has about the same look Sonya had... it's at least an order of magnitude more surprised than the word "stunned" represents.**

**Anne looks thoughtful, then, "were you the person Fatima said she had an unscheduled drill with this morning? I thought she was talking about someone from an MRBC post."**

**"Yeah, that would be me. I got killed pretty quick."**

**"She said the pilot seemed pretty green but had potential and could at least follow orders."**

**"I've heard that a lot, as if Joe couldn't. If he didn't follow orders, why was he still walking the 2x?"**

**While some of them look a bit confused, Donna and Gloria exchange a glance then Donna replies, "He was the founder's son. While the Colonel was still the XO, Colonel Green was killed on a mission. Colonel Greer has never really told me, but I think Colonel Green had asked him to look after Joe... and he did, well as best he could. That's why Joe's 2x is so customized, the Colonel wanted him to be able to pilot a more viable machine and didn't spare the expense to refit it."**

**"Yeah, shame Joe got to pilot it, though..." Gloria starts, then seems to think better of where she was going, "no, I shouldn't have said that. Joe had his demons to deal with, just like his dad."**

**I think there must be a lot more to this, but Gloria looks like she has awakened some kind of sadness and wants to say no more about it. Maybe its good that this is the moment Master Wolte chooses to walk up to us.**

**"Good day, crew." We all acknowledge him and he continues, "Well, Paddy, looks like you get a trial pass in the 2x. Colonel seems to think you can bring it back in one piece, or at least few enough that we can put it back together."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Well, your captain asked me to grab someone to help you finish the prewalk in the morning... you have a preference from the techs or anyone else?"**

**I feel kinda odd choosing a chief for myself and just shake my head.**

**"Ok, well, I think maybe since this is still a trial run, I will do it myself if you can be ready a half hour before the drop time. That work for you?"**

**Again, I don't really know what to say and just nod.**

**"Done and done, then." As he turns to leave, he offers, "good day all."**

**After he is gone, Anne breathes, "I am SO jealous."**

**"I was just going to say that," Butch agrees.**

**...**

**It all seems new. I'm sitting in the cockpit I have been in a hundred or more times before... but always when Joe would be taking it out. I switch on systems to test and realize that the tests are more that something to do, tomorrow, the pre-walk checklist follows the same basic order, but the systems will stay on until I return alive or... well...**

**What am I doing? I have got to be crazy. I hear the short range rack go through a load cycle, hear the tube covers clear, and realize that tomorrow it will be for real, against someone or something that will shoot back... and not nearly as sloppy as Joe's shooting... they will not be out for what little pride they have left, they will be trying to kill me before I do the same to them.**

**Wow.**

**The realization that it's not a game, that things could go wrong... well, suddenly my stomach is doing somersaults and my head feels a bit dizzy.**

**Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. **

**I look up and there is Colonel Greer at the left window, trying to get my attention. I flip the switch and the canopy rises. He is standing on the service gantry next to the 2x's cockpit, but not looking at all out of sorts... his expression even reminds me of how da would look at times when I needed help or advice.**

**"Colonel Greer, sir" I start while trying to disentangle myself enough to stand up...**

**"Stay there, O'Brian." He is not ordering, but friendly. "I brought you something and wanted to offer you a bit of advice. That Ok with you?"**

**"Um... yes, sir?"**

**He laughs, then, "nothing to worry about, just two things to help you prepare. First, I give a copy of this to every pilot I command."**

**He hands me a smallish book (you know the kind; words printed in enk on bundles of paper... like ancient manuals from the days before pads); the title is "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu.**

**I look up at him and try to figure out if I should be glad for this; presuming that I should, I offer, "Thank you, sir."**

**"You look confused," he laughs, "it is light reading at first, but can be learned from each time you go back through it. I am assigning you to read it though once tonight. It will help you get your mind off of tomorrow and you might learn something useful that you can use."**

**I look back down at the mostly brown cover, it feels solid in my hand even though it is barely a centimeter thick. I look back up, unsure of what to say other than, "Thank you, sir."**

**He seems like a pretty jovial guy right now, because he laughs again and shakes his head just a bit as if he can hardly remember his first time in my position. **

**"The other thing is I want you to start using this." He hands me a chip obviously meant for the 2x's tactical pad. "This is the light version of the Battlemech Tactical Combat Trainer, 17****th**** edition. I think you can be a great pilot, but we can't send you anywhere to train with proper instruction. I know we are asking a lot of you tomorrow, and hopefully there will be more to come, so you are going to have to learn this stuff as fast as you can. Do you understand, Padraig?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Will you give it a try?"**

**I nod, "yes, sir."**

**"Good man. I'll let you get back to finishing your tests, but I want you to start the drill this afternoon, ok?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Well done. As you were." With that, he turns and walks away down the gantry.**

**Sun Tzu, seems like a Liao name; kinda odd that the Colonel would give out something from the Capellans, considering what I've heard about his experiences with them. I flip through the pages and stop randomly:**

**21: Movement amongst the trees of a forest shows that the enemy is advancing. The appearance of a number of screens in the midst of thick grass means that the enemy wants to make us suspicious.**

**I wonder what a "screen" is, but guess the other stuff might make sense. It continues:**

**22: The rising of birds in their flight is a sign of an ambuscade. Startled beasts indicate than a sudden attack is coming.**

**This must be pretty old stuff, I can't imagine that it would matter to a 'Mech what the animals are doing or if the trees are swaying... isn't that what sensors are for? For now, I put the book in my jacket pocket, maybe I'll read it after dinner.**

**...**

**I'm about done, the tests are all over and I am just looking at all the little things I never thought I had any business checking out before.**

**There is an actual little picture of a teen with a uniformed man, I would guess its a lad with his da, printed on something paper-like; its stuck into a crevice where two equipment units butt up against each other. I wonder if this is Joe with the late Colonel Green.**

**The little box mounted like a drawer under the main console catches my eye... and I don't look away. Privacy seems irrelevant now; I reach out and pull it far enough forward to open the lid. It isn't locked, and inside there are some papers and a few small things. One item catches my eye, a unit emblem from the Wolf's Dragoons... was Joe's da from there? Oddly enough, I wonder about Colonel Greer?**

**For a moment, the similarity of their names, Greer and Green, strikes me as humorous. Bet that got folks in trouble at times... well... anyway.**

**I look down at the little chip on the tactical pad. It must be pretty important, maybe I could take a look at it now. I power the unit on and a cover slides down, locking the chip in place. The "neurohelm delinked" icon flashes center console; I nestle the helmet onto my skull and feel the mech link with me.**

**The woman ai I heard this morning comes on, "new pilot detected. Greetings, pilot. Welcome to the 17****th**** edition of the Battlemech Tactical Combat Trainer. I will be your instructor in all drills and sims, and serve as your cockpit ai while the BTCT is installed. Are you ready to begin?"**

**...**

**"Lesson interrupted for communication."**

**I am still in the Raven 2x, trying to learn and practice all the drills... or at least all the drills the ai is giving me. I must have been at this for an hour or so, it's really kinda fun to get a feeling that I really can learn all this.**

**"Hey, O'Brian, ready for our sim?" Its Ray, he must be wanting to move things up.**

**"Um, sure or we can wait until 1700."**

**"It is 1700, Padraig."**

**What?! That can't be right... but the cockpit clock agrees... where did the time go?**

**"Oh, Ok. I kinda lost track of time."**

**"It happens. Did the Colonel give you a BTCT copy?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good, I was hoping he would. Can you transmit you current scores?"**

**"Um..." I look around the cockpit, "if I knew how, I would."**

**"Tell the ai so send your BTCT scores to connected mech HB-R."**

**"Ok, just a minute." I say, then I try to talk to the 'Mech, "um, ai, I need you to send my BTCT scores to 'Mech HB-R."**

**"O'Brian, you need to set the mic to a key, so you don't make everyone listen to you talk to your computer. The switch to make it 'push-to-talk' should be on the panel on your left side, just above the small keyboard. Usually a yellow pushbutton physical switch. When it is set, there should be a little yellow icon that is supposed to be closed lips."**

**It takes a few seconds to find the button, I've seen it before but never had to service it. Now that I press it, I can see the odd shape that is supposed to be lips, and understand why Ray sounds like he thinks its a stupid icon.**

**"Got it, sir... er... Ray."**

**"Good. Your ai already sent the scores, looks like you are a passable shot and ok for basic dancing, but entirely clueless on situational tactics, combat tactics, and environmental dangers."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Don't sweat it, tomorrow is probably more about the dance anyway. Being able to shoot at something with a minimum of accuracy is a plus."**

**"Um, Ok... if that isn't an insult of some sort."**

**I hear his tone soften just a hint, "no, probably just projecting on you. My bad. Ok, lets walk these things out."**

**I try to understand what he is getting at with "projecting" and wonder if I should be offended, but for the moment it is clear as ebony.**

**"Initiating simulation."**

**The scene flickers, I wonder if my neuro helm has a bad connection, maybe I had better... Ray's Hunchback is moving, walking towards the open dropship portal. Wait, when did they open... oh, I get it, I'm in the sim, now.**

**"Thats pretty slick, I almost missed the change."**

**Ray keys up, but all I hear is a chuckle.**


	3. A Trial

**I push the throttle up, turn, and step out the door behind him. Dust swirls at each footfall as the Hunchie throttles up to a full walk. Kinda makes sense, don't want to burn out the myomer needlessly running everywhere.**

**At this pace, the little 2x keeps up easily. For the first time, I notice a rather pronounced rocking motion, side to side. The command chair has pneumatic and hydraulic dampers that keep the walk from being a painful experience, and I suddenly realize that all the movement is why they mount the little 'Mech's combat stick and throttle on the chair itself.**

**"Ok, have you done the heat drills yet?"**

**"Um, no, don't think so."**

**"No problem, your left hand is on the throttle, correct?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Ok, assuming your fingers are each lined up over a button, press the button your ring finger is lined up with."**

**Tthe screen takes on a garish quality, lots of greys with just a hint of color in most places... except the Hunchback. It looks different, with blues and a slight hint of yellow.**

**"I think I have it, your 'Mech looks mostly blue, but nothing else does."**

**"Sounds about right. Ok, watch my 'Mech for a minute."**

**All of a sudden, there is a warming of the color. We walk a few seconds more and it becomes positively yellow. Again, not many moments pass and now it is almost a vivid orange.**

**"Don't get too close, mine will shut down in a few seconds."**

**I back the throttle and just as the Raven starts to respond, the Hunchie does indeed stop while glowing a bright red. I also think I notice what might be his lasers firing in front of him just before he shut down.**

**"These are the ranges for a 'Mech's heat seen through our infrared adapters. Used with a zoom, you can often spot targets or at least their movements by their heat signature."**

**"Even when its hot out like it is here?"**

**"Sure. If is a bit harder while the 'Mech is just walking and cool, but get it running or firing weapons, and it is an easy spot."**

**"Ok, thanks."**

**I flip back and forth between the two modes, seeing that indeed the exterior heat is marginal compared to the Hunchback, at least for a while until is cools completely off.**

**"Ok, normally, I would want you to be a scout, slightly ahead and to my blind side."**

**"Um..."**

**"Right side, behind the hunch. I can actually see around it with the helmet's visor, but it always seems like there are things that don't come through from that side, don't know why."**

**"No problem. I'm going out in front."**

**"You use a lot of words, O'Brian. Try to use as few as possible in combat, it helps reduce the overload a brain suffers when everything is ugly and lots of people are talking in your ear."**

**"What should I say?"**

**"Well, I use, 'En route!'"**

**"Good enough for me, if I can remember it."**

**"Just try, that will be grand. I'll help remind you if it will help."**

**"Um, sure, well... if I don't get too nervous."**

**"I'll try not to be too hard on you... at first."**

**"Fair enough, sir."**

**"Ray."**

**"Ooops, sorry."**

**"And do you want to be Paddy or O'Brian, or something else?"**

**"Can I just be 'Pad'?"**

**He laughs, "sure can, Pad."**

**For just a moment, I don't feel so much like a teen in a man's world... I feel like I belong.**

**…...**

**"I gotta question for you, Pad: when you 'sparred' against Joe, were you in terrain, or did he just drop you both into Solaris type arenas?"**

**"Well, I don't know what a Solaris arena is, but the drops were all kinda enclosed, pretty flat, and with only occasional hiding places."**

**"Yeah, an arena of some sort. So you've never spotted or scouted before, right?"**

**"Yes, sir... ooops... yes, Ray."**

**He is laughing as he keys up, "You're a nut, you know that, right?"**

**"Um, Ok..." What else can I say?**

**"Hey, that's a good thing, gotta be at least a little nuts to walk one of these things out to fight."**

**I smile to myself, then, "Thanks."**

**"Ok, while you are out front, watch for sensor signatures and switch back and forth on your heat sensors. ECM 'Mechs won't show on normal sensors until you are right on top of them."**

**It's kind of odd, but I would swear that when Ray keys up, there is music in the background. "What are you listening to?"**

**"Just some vibes. When I'm fighting it helps me stay in the dance flow and when I'm just walking, it helps pass the time."**

**"Jix! What are you listening to?"**

**"Jix? That's a new one."**

**"Like 'cool' or 'slabbed'... you don't say 'jix'?"**

**Ray is laughing pretty hard when he keys up, "No, don't say 'slabbed' either. Am I that much older than you?"**

**I must be flushed, my face burns like a rising sun. Embarrassed, I shy away from the question, "so, when will we run into the enemy?"**

**It's quiet for almost a full minute. I wonder if I said something wrong.**

**"You doing Ok? No disrespect meant in the question, Pad, just trying to make conversation."**

**"I guess I'm just feeling a little..."**

**"Anxious?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Just take it easy, we are out for a drill. I'm not grading you, just trying to build some team relationship. You ever play sports?"**

**"Some. CB league when I was little."**

**"Classic Basketball? Cool... or... um... jets?!"**

**For a few moments, I remain clueless, then I understand that he is trying to use, "Jix?"**

**"Yeah, that's it. Gotta stay enterado somehow, right? Anyway, I played CB in middle ranks, too."**

**I try to imagine Ray as a... in my ear, a sensor beep distracts me. My hud has painted a red triangle above some light trees; I select the target and sweep the reticule onto it. "Contact."**

**"Good catch, Pad. Got it."**

**My sensors show that it is a Flea. Something odd about it... "wait, there are two of them."**

**They are suddenly moving towards us and accelerating rapidly.**

**"Very good. Watch their speed, they are small but in groups can be deadly. When we run into enemies, indicate contact and then retreat to my flank, either on the right or left; which is your choice unless I tell you specifically or you see that I'm about to be attacked on a given side, them move to that side."**

**"Yes, sir." I throttle back and let the Hunchie move past me, torso moving and direction changing fairly often.**

**"Don't forget to dance... here they come." His lasers are firing and I see the nearest Flea glow and darken with burnt armor.**

**I guess I forgot AGAIN... (sigh)... running straight at them. Well, now I'm moving the way I should.**

**Both Fleas fire and I'm aware that they are splitting up. These guys aren't like Joe, they move quickly to try to get a back armor shot on the Hunchback.**

**"Pick one and shoot him!"**

**Ooops. I pivot and am starting to chase one. Reticule crosses the chassis and I fire the LPL. Got one arm. Now he notices me and...**

**TSSSSSSS! My nose glows as two mediums light me up, and my heat is suddenly not decreasing. I take my eyes off the little light and wonder if I have somehow lost a heat sink or two... then realize the other Flea made a pass and used a flamer on me. The first is doing the same, I hit him again with the LPL and note that my heat is getting pretty bad... systems are getting sluggish, too.**

**From over my shoulder, I head a big BOOM! and see lasers slicing into a new hole in the first Flea's side. I don't hear it, but there must be some blast sound as the little 'Mech explodes.**

**"Never stop in a fight, go after the other one."**

**"Yes, sir," I reply as I pivot to find the other one running almost straight at me.**

**I shoot missiles and LPL at it's torso and it just explodes.**

**"Lucky headshot... or did you mean to do it?" Ray asks.**

**"Just luck, was aiming at the CT."**

**"Luck counts. Good job."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Ok, resume your lead wing spot."**

**"En route."**

**We run along for about ten minutes this way before Ray asks, "did you notice how your heat made that Raven run a bit slower?"**

**"Yeah, it did seem sluggish."**

**"Exactly. Too much heat for very long will degrade torso twist speed and several of the actuators can seize, not to mention the auto shutdown. Heck, you can even cook off ammo if you let it go too long."**

**"So, is that why I had to replace so many shoulder sockets and torso frame spars? The almost always looked like they were poorly heat-treated, but I was always sure I had checked them for quality before I installed them."**

**"Well, I would guess so. Never worked on a 'Mech... not really mechanically inclined myself."**

**I'm surprised by this admission, but then again, I guess I shouldn't be... I was a crewchief myself and no other pilot in the unit works on their 'Mech.**

**The 2X stumbles into a small arroyo and jars to my right.**

**"Don't let your mind wander, Pad. Need to adjust to things like that until you do it by instinct."**

**I feel diminished by another failure. I wonder if I really can handle this... do I belong in a 'Mech?**

**…...**

**"Ok, Pad, I want you to slow down to about thirty and pull up you battle map for a moment."**

**I do and reply, "got it."**

**"Do you see the hills about ten klicks in front of us?"**

**"What's a klick?"**

**"Kilometer."**

**I look out about ten grid squares and see there is a broad range of hills. "Got it."**

**"Good. Do you see the little valley at LH166?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"That is where we are heading. If you zoom in, you will see the target, a large fuel depot that is supplying convoys and rolling armor."**

**"Ok."**

**"They will probably have point defenses, some rolling stock, and maybe an active 'Mech or two. If we stay too long, we may have aircraft to worry about as well."**

**as I study the map, I feel the Raven step into a hole and almost fall over. I can feel the gyros rotate and spin against the inertia to pull me back, but it's close.**

**I drop the map and regain control and my place.**

**"Yeah, you need to not have the map up too long at any time. I should have briefed you before we left; we get a briefing before we walk on any mission, I just forgot on this outing. My bad."**

**Wow, I thought pilots never admitted they made mistakes... I guess Joe really was an outlier. **

**I check the map pretty quickly while the ground is flat. "Which side do we attack from?"**

**"VERY good!"**

**Not sure what I did, but I bask a moment in the compliment.**

**"As you think about it, think about how you would defend it if you had limited resources and might have to stall for time until help arrived."**

**"Um... shoot better?"**

**Laughing, he responds, "Well, that's not exactly where I was going with that. Have you ever done any hunting?"**

**"Some, but not a lot. Mostly sat in a blind and looked down to wait for something to come by."**

**"And what two things would a blind like that have?"**

**I have no idea what he is getting at, "it's cold and wet?"**

**He keys up to start to speak but is having trouble controlling his laughter and the line goes quiet without a word said. We tromp along for at least a minute before he tries again, "well, they are that, Pad, but they are also higher and hidden. The higher up you are the better you can usually see and target. Problem is you are easier to see and therefore counter unless you are also hidden."**

**That makes sense.**

**"Point defenses are ones that don't move. They are usually protected by fortifications, covering fire, being hidden, or a combination of those."**

**"Ok."**

**"Ok, well we are getting too close to let you think about it much more, so I'll just say that we are going to move west of their position and come down at them slowly and carefully."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Correct course to 310 until we reach LF167, I've marked it on your map. Oh, and bump it back up to about 43kph, Ok?"**

**I do so and try to walk an even speed while toggling back and forth to the map.**

**"Straight line."**

**Hmmmm, was doing it again. "Thanks."**

**"Sure."**

**There are a LOT of things to think about all at once. I key the map up, try to get the image in my mind, and return to piloting. We are only three or four klicks out, the ground is starting to rise a bit.**

**"Ok, back it down a bit. Let me take lead again. Flank right."**

**I do and notice more and more trees on the hills ahead.**

**"Careful in the trees, these things are big enough to do some damage."**

**"Can't we just blast them?"**

**Ray is having a lot of fun with me today. Again, he is laughing as he says, "Yeah, if we don't care about letting the bad guys know both that we are coming and where we are."**

**I guess that makes sense.**

**"Stop!" Ray's voice is urgent.**

**Throttle to zero, the 2x comes to a halt. I don't see what he has, but I'm looking all around with visual, heat, and sensors.**

**All around us is what looks like fair to good range land, even though I see no animals or ranching gear. There is a small wire fence not far in front of us, maybe three or four strands standing about a meter and a half high. There are little red placards on the top wire about every twenty meters. But I see nothing else and have to wonder why we stopped.**

**"Could the fence trip us?"**

**"No, but I would guess you don't recognize the configuration and haven't zoomed in on a placard yet."**

**"Um..." I start and do shift enough to zoom in on one.**

**The little red sign has a white skull and cross bones. Above it are the words 'Danĝero! Minoj!' and under it are what look like Capellan characters 险！雷区！危**

**"What are..."**

**"Minefield."**

**"Oh." I look left and right, the fence goes on for a ways on both sides. "Could it be a trick?"**

**"We aren't going to find out. Follow me."**

**…...**

**We have run past the end of the fence and still I follow the Hunchback westward... away from the target. **

**A kilometer passes.**

**And another.**

**Finally, he turns north again. At first I don't understand, what makes this spot better than the previous two and a half kilometers?**

**"Don't flank, follow exactly in my wake."**

**I'm surprised as much by his sudden communication as what he wants me to do, but I obey. I keep expecting to have to weave for tree branches, but I guess he is clearing things out in front of me pretty efficiently... welll... while the Hunchie is too wide for it, I suddenly realize that he is walking along a dirt and gravel track through the trees. Outer boughs swish against his arms and mine, but we have no direct issue with the massive boles themselves.**

**I pull up the map, but can't for the life of me figure out how he knew it was here.**

**"How did you know it was there?"**

**"It had to be."**

**Huh? "I don't follow"**

**"There needs to be a local route around the minefields for locals. Nothing big enough to attract objections from the depot staff, but something that will allow lorries and stock to move. I used to live in land like this, we always had to avoid the bases. Made sense they would, too."**

**"Slabbed!"**

**"Yeah, whatever... look sharp, we have a fork that may go our way."**

**"Ok, Ray. Lead on."**

**"Actually, I'll step into the left side, but I want you to take the lead onto the right. I'll follow a bit back, just move at my walk pace. You will disturb fewer branches than I and your BAP may be able to detect things before I could."**

**"Ok, um..."**

**"Just follow the track until you get a sensor ping, see another fork, or find something out of the ordinary like another fence or a vehicle. You're gonna do fine, Pad."**

**I don't feel like I'm quite likely to be all that good, but I figure it can't hurt.**

**We are walking, but I can't see nearly as far ahead now, the branches hit the Raven head-high, and until they pass, I'm pretty blinded.**

**"How did you see through all this?"**

**He is laughing again as he answers, "you may not have noticed, but I slowed down when the branches were in my way."**

**"Oh. Ok." **

**I slow down and realize that I can indeed see better. The trees are actually spaced widely enough that we could walk between them, but it would be a pain to do, not very far in any direction would work.**

**We walk along at about 20kph, rays of light filtering through the forest canopy across the parallel ruts of little used dust make for a bit of challenge, what if I don't see something and set off a bomb or something? But I don't miss... there is a flimsy metal gate across my path and I stop.**

**"Got a gate of some kind here."**

**"Ok. How solid?"**

**"Pretty flimsy, I could kick it out of the way without risk of damaging the 'Mech."**

**"Does it have any markings or anything special?"**

**I zoom in and see nothing but metal tube style gate and a fairly heavy padlock. It is obviously just there to stop vehicles from proceeding, anything else could go around through the brush.**

**"Just a roadblock, the kind that keeps hotdoggers off a road they don't belong on. No fence or other stuff on either side."**

**"Nothing on your sensors, right?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Ok, stay put."**

**I look around at the forest and see on the sensors that he has moved into the woods and is swinging around behind the gate from my right.**

**"Look at the trees on either side, maybe twenty meters past the gate. Close to the ground. See anything?"**

**I zoom in and don't see anything. "No, just some rocks and..." **

**Hmmm... those piles do seem set exactly on opposite sides of the road, with crevasses that might hide something...**

**"Do you see it now?"**

**"Well, just piles of rock, but they are rather symmetrical."**

**"There is an optical trip beam set up between them. You should be able to at least see the gap between the stones."**

**"Got it."**

**As I study the rock piles, I think I can even see the cables coming out the side of the left one and a smallish antenna up the trunk about forty meters. Pretty sneaky. **

**Now that I think about it, the level of detail in this sim is outstanding. Not like the target practice stuff Joe had me do, this is just amazing. I could actually be there and probably not see this much detail.**

**"Move back down the road, you will see where I left it. Follow where I've been, Ok?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**I turn back and look for his passage. Fortunately for me, a fifty ton 'Mech doesn't exactly leave brush undisturbed when it goes off-road. I trample the bushes he has mangled, making the same turns and twists to avoid the trunks.**

**As I come up behind him, he says, "Pad, we are close now. Check you map to orient yourself, and get ready to dance... we will move through these trees pretty quickly, take care that you don't hang that right arm or rip it off, Ok?"**

**I pull up the map and indeed, we are barely a kilometer out.**

**"Make sure your weapons are hot, but don't shoot me in the back."**

**"Did Joe really do that to you?"**

**"Most rookies do. Joe was... um... just a rookie longer than most."**

**…...**

**"Ok, plan a: we move through the trees directly towards the north end of the depot, near the waterfall..."**

**"What waterfall?"**

**"Pull up your map."**

**I do, "Ok."**

**"See where the creek enters the camp at the north end, right at the edge of LH166 and LH167? See how it looks like it makes a big pool all of a sudden?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Waterfall, all but certain. We're gonna need to get you trained to read a map faster than you can read a repair manual."**

**"Ok. Well, if they let me keep piloting."**

**"Yeah, well, so far I think you'll do if you don't get cocky. Just keep this 'want to learn' attitude and we will all want to help. The lance does better if we are all the best we can be, trust me, we don't want you to struggle or lag behind."**

**"I'll try, Ray, but..."**

**"No 'buts' about it. You are already doing the right things, we all had to start somewhere."**

**We start to walk towards the depot, carefully stepping around the trunks that keep interrupting forward progress.**

**"Anyway," Ray resumes, "plan A is to move to the head of the waterfall and try to determine the lay of the land. If we get a hostile contact before we get there, plan B is to move down the near side of the hill, the edge of the clearing, to where we can get a clear shot into the depot generator and/or fuel tanks. Our mission is to blow them and get home in one piece; kills are not important unless we wipe the entire camp and can guarantee that the salvage team won't get killed coming in."**

**"And if we get cut off?"**

**"Keep close, fight hard."**

**"What if we get separated?"**

**"Destroy as much as you can, but leave yourself an out."**

**"What?"**

**"An escape route back into the trees. Remember the minefield, though."**

**"And if I get trapped?"**

**"Your 'Mech has an auto eject. The ai will punch you out if your mech is dying... and I expect you to fight until that Raven is ready to die if you are trapped. "**

**I hope I don't get trapped. Well, unless I am already...**

**We walk along and I think I am beginning to see light on the other side of the trees... I'm guessing a clearing ahead. I pass a trunk, pull up the map, note that we are about a hundred meters from the clearing, flick it back down, and just miss a drooping cedar-like branch that is trying to grab my right arm.**

**"Shouldn't I have something on the sensors by now?"**

**"Yeah. Odd, that."**

**"Well, where are they, actually?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, its a sim, right? Haven't you done this one before?"**

**"No. You never repeat a drill with the same terms unless you are planning for a specific known, and even then you really never 'know' all the permutations."**

**That complicates things. "Oh." **

**"If you know the answer before you do something, there is no challenge to keep you sharp, no chance for the adrenaline to really get pumping, no way to expose your own weaknesses."**

**I was understanding until that last bit, "why would I want to expose my weaknesses? I always want to do what I do well."**

**"The enemy doesn't care what you want."**

**"Touché."**

**"If you practice only what you do well, you have at least two problems: you will be limited in what roles you can fill and you will not be able to learn to overcome or lessen the damage your weaknesses introduce to your piloting."**

**"Oh."**

**We are at the head of a little valley, barely ten meters back into the trees. No contacts. I flip on the external microphone, but hear only the sound of the nearby waterfall. I can see the whole camp and depot beyond, but there is no activity. There seem to be no 'Mechs or other equipment.**

**"Are they out on a raid or something?"**

**"No, we missed a passive sensor somewhere... they know we are coming and probably from where. They probably have an ambush laid and are just waiting for us."**

**"Oh. What do we do now?"**

**"Look, I think the sim is trying to use my patterns against us. It knows me and has adapted again. I need you to think through the situation and come up with an idea of your own, Ok?"**

**Panic starts to rise and I can almost feel my heartbeat shake the 'Mech, "But I've never done this..."**

**"Settle down, Pad. You aren't responsible for saving the galaxy, just for finding a way to attack the target that I usually wouldn't use."**

**Frustration wells up, "Well, how do I know that, I've never dropped with you?!"**

**There is a deadly edge in his voice, "Don't do the anger thing with me, understand? Don't do it with any of us. You aren't the founder's kid, and you will be out on your ass if you do. Got it?"**

**I feel like I've been slapped. I don't want to do this anymore. Its not fair.**

**"Pad, do you understand me?"**

**"Yes." I nearly spit the words out.**

**Unexpectedly, he follows with, "Yes what?"**

**He is pulling rank. "Yes, sir."**

**"If you don't want to do this, say so. I'll end this right now and you can go back to the ground crew. Is that where you want to be? Is that where you belong? You either choose to give this up or you need to settle down right now."**

**I am about to snarl a retort, but suddenly his words sink in. He has spent the afternoon trying to help me be better than I was... treating me like an equal, albeit a rookie equal. Why am I suddenly so hostile? Do I really belong on the ground after all? Am I wrong to dream of being a 'Mech pilot? Can I really do it?**

**…...**

**While I try to decide what I should do, I look out at the camp just below me. The depot itself is walled, at least on this side, with a single heavy gate. In between the wall and the waterfall, though, is what appears to be a hamlet worth of shacks and trailers, with what might be some admin or maint buildings mixed in. Along one side, parked rather far from the wall, are a row of semis with tanker trailers. Next to them is what appears to be a decent shop, looks like it could handle several larger vehicles. There are four bays visible from here, I think I see a barrel or two sticking out of one...**

**"The shop has something in it."**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the Hunchie shift it's position slightly.**

**"Very good, looks like a quad."**

**"Why don't they have the trucks inside the wall to protect them?"**

**"Well, won't matter, they are probably empty anyway."**

**"We used to work on all kinds of heavy rigs, including tankers... they always said 'no welding around empty tankers' because an empty fuel tanker is just a fuel-air bomb waiting for a spark."**

**"Well, they are too far out from the wall to do much damage, don't you think?"**

**"Wouldn't they come running if we wipe the line of them and take the shop out also? Kind of a distraction thing?"**

**"Go on, I'm listening."**

**I think for a minute, "if they thought we would attack the tankers and shop, wouldn't they have attacked us before we could get such easy shots?"**

**"Good point." his voice is sounding thoughtful.**

**"Most folks we knew who weren't in the business couldn't understand why transport units paid us so much, but da said they didn't understand logistics... about how things move and how expensive good trucking equipment is to replace."**

**"I like where I think you are going with this. I wouldn't have paid them much mind. I would have probably moved around to where I had a clean shot at a the tank farm's cap. What do you suggest?"**

**I look down at the scene. Two things seem important to me: there is only one way into the camp for anything but a 'Mech, the gate in the depot wall; and the barrels poking out of the maintenance bay could be on a working 'quad (whatever that is), and part of the trap, couldn't they? We go past towards the depot and they shoot us in the back... or maybe I'm just imagining.**

**"Could that quad thing..."**

**He interrupts briefly, "Quad-cannon."**

**"Quad-cannon be ready to start up in there and we are just supposed to think it is being worked on... if we notice it at all?"**

**"Very good. What is your range on the shop?"**

**"About 200 meters."**

**"Good, your SRMs are in range."**

**"Ok, thanks, Ray. Here's my idea: you hit the tankers and I blow up the shop, then we shoot anything that comes in the gate, and blow up the rest of the buildings down there until someone comes?"**

**"I like it. We fire together. Count of three."**

**"Ok."**

**"Go ahead and count, this is your call."**

**"er, yes, sir. Three. Two. One. Fire!"**

**Lasers slice the air and missiles boil forth from their tubes.**

**A LOT of things happen in far less time than it takes to tell them all.**

**The first tanker Ray hits explodes in a gianormous ball of fire, and the rest of the tankers almost instantaneously follow suit without another shot at them.**

**My SRMs rip through the shop's sheet metal roof and there are several satisfying explosions followed by a very large one that sends bits of building flying like so many angry hornets. The fate of the quad-cannon is obscured in the smoke and raining debris, and I wonder if this was such a good idea... no, it worked... its blackened debris-covered form sits, barrels askew, in the wreckage.**

**"You got a tank, too, Pad."**

**"Yeah, I see it now. Never..."**

**My sensors ping to life with four approaching targets.**

**"Here they come."**

**Through the open gate, two smallish tanks and two larger but rather odd looking treaded vehicles are rolling.**

**"Back up into the trees, those two at the back are Myrmidons. They have PPC, best to get them closer where we have a better range advantage. The other two id as Galleons, one medium and two small each; light by comparison, should be no big deal."**

**"How long are we likely to have before the air you talked about comes?"**

**"Depends. We don't want to take too long, but if the units guarding the depot think they can get the kills without the flyboys getting credit or salvage, I bet they hold off unless it is obviously going bad for them."**

**The tanks have rolled as far as the destroyed shop. I suddenly have a lot of targets in the depot.**

**"Kill them now!"**

**I step to the brink and empty my SRM tubes at the first Myrmidon's exposed upper armor. The LPL rips through what is left and the vehicle loses it's 'enemy' designation with a plume of rolling oily black smoke. Ray has chosen the other of the two and shears the PPC barrel clean off of the turret. An AC10 round booms out and blasts clear through the deck halfway between the front and the turret... and two Myrmidons combine to pollute the air.**

**"They know where we are, their radar has gone hot. No 'Mech signatures yet, but two more myrmidons near the front of the compound and... ouch, a Demolisher... AC20 on that, watch out for him."**

**I feel something strange and notice that I seem to be taking damage. What is..."**

**"Move! Something with an AC2, I could see them hitting your nose, but you need to move when you are getting hit."**

**"Ok, sorry."**

**"Can you see what or where they are?"**

**"No... 'fraid not. Should we move to where we can fire on the depot now?"**

**"Yeah. Head left, behind where the truck lot was... and keep moving until you are near enough the wall to be sure you can hit the storage tanks, generator, or radar."**

**"Got it."**

**…...**

**We cross the creek about thirty meters behind the waterfall and are moving into the trees when I get a pinging signal and see the missile locked warning.**

**"Got missiles!"**

**"Use the trees."**

**I move further back into the woods and am aware that while there are missiles plowing into the arboreal giants, they have not gotten to me... yet.**

**"I didn't see any tower mounts, they must have carriers or 'Mechs we missed."**

**"For what?"**

**"The LRMs"**

**"Oh."**

**"Don't slow down, we need to keep moving."**

**I round a particularly large trunk and feel the whole 'Mech buck as if punched in the shoulder. **

**The sweet voice of the ai explains, "TAG destroyed. Right Arm destroyed. Right shoulder socket damaged."**

**"What?" **

**The ai doesn't respond and I didn't key up so Ray doesn't either. A quick look out the right cockpit windscreen shows that I have indeed been hit, and badly.**

**"Not sure what hit me, but I just lost the TAG."**

**The Hunchback slows rapidly and turns, lasers up and at the ready... then they sag back down a bit.**

**Once again, I get to hear laughter as Ray keys up, but no words. What could be so funny about me getting shot? I turn to look behind me and suddenly understand: large portions of the TAG and my right arm hang tangled in a twisted branch close to the tree trunk. To add to the decoration, there's a spaghetti of wires and twisted metal hanging out into what must have been my path. **

**"I don't mean to say 'I told you so'... no, wait, I do mean to." Ray returns to laughing at the sight before he releases the comm key.**

**I guess it was a pretty dumb thing to do.**

**"C'mon, rookie," he adds with a chuckle.**

**We press on, flanking east. I can see the plume of smoke from burning tankers and equipment start to block out the sun, and still we are back in the trees.**

**I pull up the map. The closest target is the piping and cap to a long row of buried tanks. We are still high enough to be able to shoot over the wall, but I'm not quite in range yet.**

**Missiles coming again, big trees save me from the challenge once more. I try to get an idea of where they must be coming from.**

**"Ray, I think the LRMs are coming from either dead center in the compound, or on the far edge near the south wall... lots of clutter in-between."**

**"Yeah, that would seem to be the line. We need to keep moving for the target. Look for any option to run out and fire or run out and scout threats to our position relative to targets."**

**We continue crushing underbrush and foliage.**

**Two red triangles suddenly blaze out almost dead ahead.**

**"Right in front of us!" I excitedly report, but Ray has caught them as well.**

**His lasers slash out just as I get id on one, a Raven 3L. My LPL reaches out and the SRMs chase it into the gangly 'Mech. Half a heartbeat later, Ray's AC booms out and the Raven's nose crumples into jagged shards of armor clinging to the exposed from. Lightning seems to fill the exposed internals world of metal and gear.**

**The other 'Mech is Cicada; its long-legged, somewhat like the Raven, with a broad squat torso and deflector plates for arms. It is running a serpentine curling around the Hunchie, but now looking at me. Two bright powerful lasers lash out from the side torsos, coloring my nose a ruby with heat and bright yellow on my sensors. This is going to be a long night fixing the plates and re... no, wait, it's a sim. Duh. **

**Instinct takes over and I aim for the windscreen dead center... and at the moment I fire I'm accidentally synced with Ray... and the machine falls moments after the forward window vaporizes from the combined destruction.**

**"Did he not have an eject option?"**

**"The sim doesn't add it where it isn't a tactical necessity. Besides, if there's a ghost in there after being hit like that, well, it would glow in the dark." As he says this, Ray is also finishing off the Raven.**

**"Ah."**

**Missiles incoming again, but this time I misjudge; "Damage Critical" is my ai's assessment.**

**Ray has reached a decision point of some kind, "turn and attack the cap as quickly as you can. I'm right behind you."**

**"Yes, sir!" I swing the stick hard to the right and head for the edge of cover. I'm in range and about to fire on the cap pipe when a strange structure catches my eye, "whats that near the back gate?"**

**"Good eye, that's the generator; kill it first!"**

**It is right at the edge of my Large Pulse's optimum range and just out of range of the SRMs. The LPL lashes out, and a half ton or so of concrete is melted into glowing syrup.**

**BOOMMM! Ray's AC is barking, too.**

**Missiles incoming!**

**"Turn your torso to spread the damage on those missiles!"**

**I pivot away from the incoming volley, and indeed, nothing gets any angrier than the torso.**

**"Thanks."**

**I'm almost to the wall, still just out of range to hit the generator with my SRM. My LPL lashes out at almost exactly the same place I hit before on the generator... some kind of turbine or fan would be my guess as to what it is. Smoke billows and I see about half my targets wink out.**

**"Got it, good job."**

**"I'm hit pretty bad, Ray, should I run back into the trees before the LRM hit me again?**

**"No, they were on automated turrets. I missed them at first. Look sharp, here come Demolisher and Myrmidons."**

**I can see they will take a few more moments before they can line up a shot or two; I pivot and the LPL darts to the clearly exposed tank piping. **

**An earthquake nearly knocks me to the ground, while the ground before me erupts as if some giant sandworm had chosen that spot to rise.**

**"You might have warned me you had a nuke over there, Paddy."**

**"Um, I don't..."**

**Ray is laughing, "you must have chosen the right pipe, then."**

**I look over at where Ray had been, but don't see him... oh, he did fall down... now I understand. I look back to prepare for the next attack, but it doesn't come.**

**"You seem to have gotten lucky a lot today. Not a ringer, are you?"**

**"Well, if you don't count the TAG, sure..."**

**Ray keys up, "Now THAT'S..." He is laughing again, I can imagine tears running down his face. Finally, "you're one funny guy."**

**"What now?"**

**We both look out at the devastation; with the exception of the badly damaged wall, everything inside the compound is churned like a giant rototiller had played there.**

**"Well, we can walk back to the 'insertion point' and be bored; we can stand around here and probably deal with the air that I would bet is no more than ten minutes out; or we can end this and meet in the debrief room to see what we can. I'm getting hungry, so I prefer the latter."**

**I feel completely agreeable, "sure, I imaging the mess will have some leftovers."**

**"No, I don't think so. Officer's mess doesn't have hours like that, and at least tonight you get to eat with us."**

**Somehow I had not expected that, but I at least secretly enjoy the chance to enter one of the officer sanctums.**


	4. Am I Ready?

**…...**

**I didn't expect the room to be full, but all six of the other pilots are seated or standing... including Colonel Greer and Captain Howard.**

**"I thought you said I wasn't being graded." I almost whisper towards Ray's back as he walks in front of me.**

**Over his shoulder, he tosses, "you aren't, but we all meet both pre and post mission anyway and, well, even though it was a sim." He turns as he reaches the front of the room and continues, "this was your first time out... if they are supposed to trust you tomorrow, they have a right to see."**

**"I guess that makes sense. So we sit through it again?"**

**"Yup."**

**Colonel Greer walks forward and says something to Ray, then turns and motions everyone else to sit down.**

**"Ok, just to make sure we are all on the same page, I wanted us to review Paddy O'Brian's sim under Ray's leadership as a mission because we have no other history on him. First, though, let me make sure everyone understands why the Chief is in this position." He leans, almost sitting, back against a table. Is he tired?**

**"Last night Lieutenant Green was involved in an incident that cost him his life. I have been dealing with the authorities all day and the security trivids from the establishment show that it was indeed his own fault... we are not going to act in any manner against any involved. We have a mission in the morning that requires both lances and is best served by having them at full strength. By fortunate coincidence, we found out this morning that Chief O'Brian has actually been piloting Joe's Friday shooting range sims, meaning that he has at least a minimal qualifying accuracy. Lieutenant Al-Zafirah ran him through a simple walk-around and we all agree that while he is very green, he can be an asset when we walk tomorrow, provided that all can agree with it."**

**There are murmurings around the room and pretty much everyone looks briefly at me and them back at the Colonel.**

**"Lieutenant Jordan ran him through a depot destruction sim raid using the Zanora Red Lancer compound and a average difficulty setting. All actions and audio is preserved, with both cockpit views and a flyover as well. We'll see the wrap with Lt. Jordan's visor on the left, the flyover centered, and Chief O'Brian's on the right. Any questions?"**

**Everyone seems to be settling in for the watch, I move to the back wall and stand there hoping I did well enough, afraid to watch just how badly I really did.**

**To no one in particular, the Colonel says, "Tsaris, please begin the replay."**

**An ai voice coming from just above the screen replies, "replay beginning."**

**I can see in the center screen that we are in the trees near the beauty of the plunging water. I'm not really paying much attention to the audio and it seems that not many of the others are either as they whisper back and forth.**

**Suddenly, an angry tone cuts through the room...**

**"Well, how do I know that, I've never dropped with you?!"**

**There are distinctly audible gasps from several of the pilots and suddenly most of the otherwise barely interested faces turn towards me as if I had murdered a child or something. Even Marty seems taken aback, he glances my way and then back at the screens, all the while shaking his head.**

**I sink onto a bench at the back wall, wanting to disappear, so ashamed that I don't want to have to see their faces. I wish they would just end it so I can be through whatever is next.**

**In the still after the recordings have finished, I wonder if they will still give me a chance.**

**"Questions?" asks Colonel Greer.**

**A hand rises, looks like Captain Stevens.**

**The Colonel nods her way, "Yes, Captain Stevens?"**

**"Are we anticipating him in Joe's place on Ray's wing or would we be better served having him over on our lance to help keep him in line?"**

**"Glad you asked," his eyes move to me and he continues in an even tone, "Chief, I know you must have a skewed idea of what pilots are like because of Joe, but let me be clear, Ray went easy on you. Respond to any of us in unprovoked anger or frustration like you did him and you will be out of this unit. Not back to ground crew, but out at the first civilian spaceport we reach with a one-way ticket home. Do you understand?"**

**I know from feeling my heartbeat in my face that I am flushed with embarrassment, but still answer clearly, "Yes, sir."**

**"Lieutenant Jordan, I am willing to give you a choice: if you are uncertain and would rather have Lt. Ames as your wing for this mission and until we know for sure if Chief O'Brian will become our eighth Mechwarrior, we will make it so. Captain Stevens would get the Chief, at least until we promote him or pick up another pilot; permanent assignments can be worked out at that point. Your choice."**

**Ray looks at me and I realize I am holding my breath in the silence. It must not be an easy choice, he keeps thinking. Finally, he nods a little, almost as if just for himself... **

**"What about you, Pad? Are you willing to submit to my leadership and work on your self-control?"**

**I nod, "Yes, sir. As long as you're willing to teach me."**

**He smiles and looks back at the Colonel, "Pad is my wing, sir."**

**Colonel Greer smiles, "Good. We have one final order of business, but first, are there any further questions about this 'mission'?"**

**Six faces look at him with indecipherable expressions and mine silently looks on in relief.**

**"Ok. Chief O'Brian, would you please come up here?"**

**"Yes, sir." I walk forward, nervous with the sense that everyone is watching me, hoping I can make a better impression than my failure in the sim did, trying not to look too awkward or anxious.**

**"Do you still want to walk out tomorrow with Captain Howard's lance in the Raven 2x?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Good. By the rules of this unit, we can not have a pilot who is not an 'officer', even if it is only as a temporary field promotion. You are hereby field promoted to lieutenant and shall hold such rank until the field need is past or the promotion is made permanent." He hands me a bronze bar like Joe used to have and reaches out to shake my hand, "Congratulations, Lieutenant O'Brian."**

**"Thank you, sir," I say as I take the bar with one hand and shake the Colonel's with my other.**

**To my complete surprise, all six of the remaining pilots applaud.**

**…...**

**We are sitting in the officers mess, all of the 'Mech pilots plus the dropship's officers are sitting on either side of a longish table, our meals done, dishes and utensils awaiting the inevitable clearing away.**

**I push myself a little back and wonder; I don't think I've eaten that well since... well... since home. I feel a pang of something like loneliness, maybe a bit of missing my da... we were close once. When we completed a contract, we would have big meals like this. I wish I...**

**"Ok, it's time to test our new pilot's nerve!" Martin exclaims suddenly.**

**I look his way and see he is likewise staring in my direction. By intent or accident, he is down the other end of the table from me; we are not at the ends, but as close to them as possible on opposite sides.**

**He continues, "I've heard from very reliable sources that Paddy loves HOT food..."**

**All of the pilots nod in agreement, even though I don't actually know half of them well enough that they would have even noticed me before today.**

**"So I declare a challenge! I think I can drink a whole one of these before HE can!" **

**As he speaks, he holds up two little black bottles, marked with red and white skull and cross bones... the mark of Rat's Blood Reactor Fuel. This stuff is know as "the hottest sauce in the galaxy"... it is the epitome of chemical fire to even the most die-hard spicy food lovers. Next to it, the red naga chilies my granda used to grow on the shop roof are milder than green bell peppers. The very fact that a teaspoon in a bowl of chili makes it too hot for even me to eat makes me doubt that I can finish one, much less race someone to be done.**

**There is a general clamor in assent to the proposed challenge, though I'm not agreeing, yet...**

**I honestly didn't know that Marty likes spicy food. My dinner normally has several drops of granda's home distilled naga juice, but as far as I can tell, he didn't even add red pepper. Maybe he orders it spicy and I just didn't notice. **

**But the more I think about it... the very fact that he as not one, but two of the fairly expensive bottles of this brew gives me further pause. If he doesn't like hot why would he have some? Especially considering that one drop is more than most folks can handle.**

**"He looks a bit frightened." that was one of the women pilots, not sure which.**

**Marty smiles what might be a purely evil grin. "What, it this too hot for ya, Paddy-boy?" He asks while again brandishing the two bottles.**

**"He does look a bit too fragile to handle it, maybe you should challenge him with milk," that would be Captain Howard.**

**While everyone else laughs, Lt. Al-Zafirah shakes her head at something, probably disgusted that I have not got enough courage to step up to the challenge. She rises from the table, excuses herself, and after offering a "good evening, all" she leaves the room.**

**"I think he's just too young to handle that much heat, go easy on him, Marty." I'm not at all sure who said that, or if I really care right now.**

**"Here, put this at his end of the table," Marty says, handing one of the bottles to the dropship officer sitting across from him to pass down the line. Hand after hand passes it down to Ray. Lieutenant Jordan is sitting next to me, looks at the little sealed bottle, at me for a long ten seconds or so, and back at the bottle. He moves to pass it back up the line, but Marty interrupts him.**

**"No, let him see it." Marty exclaims. "I want him to consider the challenge in all it's glory."**

**Ray is shaking his head some, but after thinking about it, hands me the bottle. I look it over, it appears authentic, the old fashioned red wax seal with the gold "radiation danger" symbol impressed into it... I have no doubts, and da used to have one of these.**

**"Tell you what Paddy-boy..." I do wish he wouldn't say it like that, it's annoying... "you think about it, and I'll go ahead and have some."**

**I look up as Marty breaks the seal and opens his bottle.**

**The Colonel speaks up, "Everyone back from the table, if either one loses it, it's better to be back at a distance." They all rise and back away to the sides of the room, leaving the table like a field of contest between us.**

**"Cheers!" Lt. Kuti exclaims and puts the bottle near his mouth... then pauses. I see what appears to be the natural hesitation that close proximity to the Rat's Blood brings... it's the faint whiff of lava heat that can leave no doubt among the initiated. Suddenly, there is a decision and he puts the bottle mouth to his lips and drinks a swallow. He has a huge involuntary shudder, then swallows.**

**I'm expecting sweat and tears, the flush of the ultra super-hot spice... but after that first shudder, he simply drinks swallow after swallow as I grow all the more stunned. Even granda on his best day was not in this league.**

**Martin holds the bottle upside down over his mouth, the last drops making a lessening trickle that announces the container is empty. All eyes are on him in the silent room...**

**BrrruuuuuuppPPP!**

**His belch sounds like an explosion in the quiet. **

**There is a smattering of congratulations, then they all turn my way.**

**Martin grins at me. I... well... I am stunned.**

**"Well, Paddy-boy, since you won't race, are you too much of a coward to even try to match me?"**

**I feel the flush of anger at his words, but I also look down at the wee bottle, the likes of which has fueled more than one night of misery for untold braggarts. What is the point of the challenge? If I have no hope of even finishing, is there a point at all? The cost of my pride would at best be an entire night of misery hugging a toilet, and at worst a trip to the infirmary.**

**Something da often said comes to mind, something appropriate...**

**"'A man has got to know his limitations'," I quote from memory, then look up at him and quietly say, "Honor is due."**

**Marty's smile fades just a bit. "What?"**

**I put the bottle on the table. "I'm not in your league, sir. Rather than waste such fine and expensive heat, I acknowledge you are the better man. I accept this is beyond my limitations and concede that honor is due."**

**Marty glares at me for a minute, then breaks into a full laugh. Even more unexpectedly, the room applauds.**

**I seem to be even more clueless about officers than I thought possible, they make no sense to me at all right now.**

**"Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" Marty asks.**

**"Um, excuse me? I don't understand, sir."**

**Colonel Greer steps forward, "You did well, O'Brian. Most times Marty actually gets them to take a mouthful... or at least start."**

**Ray gets that "guilty as charged" look... in fact, if I read it right, so does Lt. Ames.**

**"What? I don't understand, sir."**

**Marty speaks up, "Your bottle is the real pain. Mine is just beer."**

**I still don't get it, "What was beer?"**

**He holds up his bottle and shows his teeth with a huge grin, "this bottle was full of beer, not that Rat's Blood stuff."**

**I look down at the one on the table, it looks Ok... oh... what was it Sonya said about Marty doing practicals? Did she mean practical jokes?**

**"So this was just a joke?"**

**Captain Howard steps in, "Not quite. Consider it part practical joke, but also part initiation hazing and part test of personality. You did a pretty good job, Paddy."**

**I look back down at the bottle, then up at no one in particular. "So, does this mean I get to keep it?"**

**The room fills with laughter and Marty chuckles, "If you really can stand it, take it with my blessing."**

**"Thanks."**

**…...**

**Ray, Marty and I are standing in the main bay, near the foot of the Colonel's Dragon. There is an air-wrench going at the far end of the gallery, but nothing else sounds loud or too close.**

**"They haven't cleaned out Joe's hole yet, you'll have to bunk in you usual spot tonight," Marty says quietly.**

**Ray nods and adds, "If you do well tomorrow, Pad, they'll have it ready for you tomorrow night."**

**I too nod. It seems this has been a very long day. Across from us is Marty's Wolfie, one down to the right is the 2x. I have seen it so many times, but it suddenly seems different.**

**"She's just waiting for you," Ray observes. He continues, "You doing Ok?" **

**I realize both of them are looking my way.**

**"Just thinking. Been a long day, maybe I'm just tired."**

**They both chuckle and Marty says, "Yeah, I bet. Not exactly what you expected when you got into that sim this morning, was it?"**

**This morning. It could have been a year ago, so much has happened. **

**"Will all my days as a pilot be like this?"**

**"No," they answer in unison.**

**Ray continues, "you probably didn't see it in Joe, but most of us spend our lives in sim drills, tests, and waiting. The fun stuff isn't every hour of every day."**

**"Yeah," Marty picks up, "the space time is the worst. At least you guys in ground crew got to be active and about your business. We get so familiar with our ais that..." he falls unexpectedly silent.**

**Ray nods.**

**We stand in silence for a minute or more. Ray looks at his Hunchback, Marty at his Wolfhound, and oddly enough, I look at the 2x. There is nothing really pretty about it, but I have spent many long hours working on her and find a deep appeal in her lines. Tomorrow... well... tomorrow...**

**"You have something to read?" Ray asks.**

**Disturbed from my thoughts, it takes me a few moments to answer, "Hmmm... oh, um, no, I..." Remembering the Colonels assignment, I correct myself, "actually, the Colonel gave me something to read, I should do that."**

**"Art of War?" Ray asks, and when I nod, he continues, "good. It'll help keep your mind focused, Pad, and may make it easier to sleep."**

**"Don't sweat tomorrow, Paddy," Marty adds. "You are going to do fine."**

**I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Captain Howard walking towards us.**

**"Alright, gentlemen, walk time is 0530, pre-mission brief at 0300 with breakfast if you need it served then. Go get some shut eye." He gestures towards me, "if you have trouble getting to sleep, Paddy, the infirmary can give you a tosol patch... guarantees 6 hours shut eye."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Any details on the mission, sir?" Ray asks.**

**"Things are still fluid, we won't have updated mission info until midnight or later, and the Colonel doesn't want the rest of you worrying or speculating."**

**"If they are that loose," Marty is following up, "is there a chance we won't have enough data to firm it up on time?"**

**The Captain looks a little troubled, "The contract has a lot of wiggle room on that, but the later we walk, the less chance of complete surprise."**

**"Close-in isn't an option?"**

**"No, their anti-air would eat us alive. We'll have to walk a bit."**

**Ray and Marty look at each other and back at the Captain.**

**"Trust the Colonel, gents. He hasn't led us anywhere we couldn't handle. Now off to bed, I need each of you fresh tomorrow."**

**"Yes, sir," Ray responds.**

**"Yes, sir," Marty also.**

**"Yes, sir," I likewise reply.**

**He turns and strides towards another knot of pilots that is huddled at the other end of the gallery.**

**"Fair warning," Ray offers me, "don't eat or drink much at the briefing; even better, just have a daral and a small cup of water."**

**"Daral makes me jittery. Why wouldn't I just eat normally?"**

**"Ever notice a men's room in that 2x?"**

**Even as I answer, I am recognizing the point, "no."**

**"Yeah, mine doesn't have one either. The on-board stuff can do the job, but you DON'T want to actually use it short of an emergency."**

**"And when you are fighting, taking a potty break is NOT cool."**

**"So best for me not to need to go in the first place, right?"**

**"You got it."**

**"Yup."**

**…...**

**Our ground crew bunks are set into long blocks, just over a meter high by a meter wide by two and a quarter meters long. Its really just a bed with a reading light and a bare minimum of room for clothes and personal items. I remember the claustrophobic sense being entombed in mine the first night I crawled into it.**

**That was a long time ago... almost two years... I left everything I knew for adventure without a clue about what adventures are really like. I'm still not sure I know very much, but I know more than I did.**

**The Colonel's book seems rather simple, but there is a lot of stuff crammed into it. I've read it though once and am going back through parts of it again.**

**One thing catches my eye:**

**16. The spot we intend to fight must not be made known; for then the enemy will have to prepare against a possible attack at several different points; and his forces being thus distributed in many directions, the numbers we will have to face at any given point will be proportionately few.**

**Is that what Lt. Jordan was trying to teach me in the sim today? As I ponder the many lessons that have flooded over me today, I close my eyes. In the fog that rises through my thoughts, I sense sleep approach... and welcome it as a friend.**

**…...**

**The strobe alarm is going off; I hold my eyes tight against it, but there is no escape... if I don't turn it off, there will be a sonic one in less than sixty seconds that will REALLY set my day on edge. My hand explores the wall of my hole until I hit the pause button. Light becomes a constant and I peek out at the clock: 0245 already. It feels like I have been dreaming something, but I grasp at fog trying to understand the vague unease it must have brought.**

**I pop the hatch and begin to crawl out into the waking crew quarters; to varying degrees, the rest of the crew chiefs are doing the same. From within Butch's closed hatch, the piercing audio alarm screeches and several of us groan.**

**"Why does he always have to let it go that long?" One of the women mutters what we all are thinking.**

**"He hates us, why else?" I think that was Mike.**

**Master Wolte's head comes around the corner and I bet he is about to go give Butch an "ice water surprise" when Butch's hatch opens, flooding the room with that horrid sound for the moment it takes before the alarm autostops.**

**Gloria moans, "Make him scrub mud off the footpads."**

**Master Wolte grins at us.**

**Lora raises the bar as she counters, "Or clean out the emergency waste systems."**

**Ouch, never want to be on her bad side.**

**Butch rolls out, his sleeping coveralls rather not as closed as they ought to be; a fact that several of our female teammates take as reason to throw whatever they have near at hand at him. He corrects the offense as quickly as possible.**

**It always seems like the same drill on walk days. If we are not already up, we are awakened by the alarms with enough time for breakfast and morning roundup before we meet our pilots and start the pre-walks.**

**"Lieutenant O'Brian, I take it you are not where you should be."**

**I look at our Senior Chief, Lora Zandervan, and am about to ask what she means...**

**"O'Brian, your prewalk briefing is in ten minutes." Master Wolte gruffly says, as if he had caught me taking an extra desert at mess. "You piloting dressed like that?"**

**"Piloting..." I start, then it all comes back.**

**"For what I hope is the last time," he starts calmly, then shifts to that old familiar yell, "O'Brian, get your ass in gear!"**

**Everyone laughs and I lunge for my locker. The small door pops open and my bag of combat gear fairly assaults me as it falls out.**

**I swing the changing door around me and leave the night coveralls for my new cooling suit and the wicking cloth that will drain sweat from my skin. The black combat jacket slips on and when the changing door slips back, I imagine I hear one or two gasps.**

**Anne and Donna both nod approvingly, Gloria smiles. I don't know why I should be any different, but just for a moment, I wish I were more their age or they mine.**

**Master Wolte evaluates me for a moment, then he too nods.**

**Mike salutes. Then everyone else does as well. Even Master Wolte is at attention and saluting.**

**"Lieutenant," Lora says, "it is customary for an officer to return a salute."**

**I know my hand is rising to return the gesture, but it might be another person doing it. These people are as close to friends as I have ever had, maybe even a stand-in family. I finish the movements and our salutes end, but there is a separation suddenly, and I am aware of a loss. **

**I have felt this before, when I left home to join these people, and once long before... **

**I blink back a hint of moisture, take a deep breath, nod to the group, and head out the portal into the main hallway. **

**At this moment, I pass from otherness to being a pilot... a Battlemech Pilot. I may not live the day, but I know inside that I can never be satisfied with anything less than this. If there is a cost, well... I wonder just what the cost will be, but I know I will pay it.**

**The briefing room portal slides open and either I am on time or they were waiting for me. No, I must be on time, the colonel and both captains are conferring around a lit screen or table surface or... well... something like that. Lieutenants Jordan and Kuti are sitting together with compads out and glowing, discussing something. Lieutenant Al-Zafirah sits to one side, her command pad also obviously active. I hear someone behind me, turn and see Lieutenant Ames grin as he darts in to take his place.**

**Captain Howard has noticed me and approaches with a compad. "Here's your pad, Lieutenant. I hope you slept well." He says while studying my face. "You still good with this, Paddy?"**

**I smile and admit, "still a bit scared, but I can handle it, sir. I am SO ready for this."**

**He smiles and nods, "Good. Glad you're walking with us." Turning, he walks back up to the front.**

**Marty whispers loudly, "Over here, Paddy," confirming it by gesturing to a seat on the other side of Ray.**

**"Did you get a daral?" Ray asks, and when I shake my head "no" he hands me a little container. "Better jittery than worn, hungry, or needing facilities."**

**He knows his stuff; I choose to trust him and accept, "Ok."**

**"Water on the table back there, use the little blue cups... full they have just enough water to wash it down.**

**"Thanks," I reply, getting back up. The table at back is well laid with meat and dry breads, along with juices and several steaming liquids. The ice-water is at the far end, along with tiny blue cups that must be for just this purpose; I open the container, swallow the daral, and wash it down with one dose of water.**

**From the front of the room, Colonel Greer starts, "alright pilots, lets get settled."**

**I scoot back to my seat and Ray hands me back my pad. **

**"Turn it on here," he indicates as if I couldn't turn on a simple pad. Part of me is annoyed, but then the screen turns to an odd slate of shifting colors and I have to admit that I'm suddenly confused.**

**"Put your hand on the surface, fingers spread like this," he holds his right hand out with thumb and fingers splayed.**

**I comply and suddenly there is a bright blue pulse that quickly shrinks to an outline of my hand. I glance at Ray and before I can look back, it has disappeared to a completely black screen.**

**"Captain Howard," Ray says loudly enough to be heard up front, and when he catches the captain's eye he motions him over.**

**"O'Brian's pad doesn't recognize him yet."**

**"Sorry about that, here, let me have it."**

**I hand him the device, he turns it back on, places his hand, keys something, then hands it to me with it again showing the seemingly random kaleidoscope of colors.**

**"Handprint it now, O'Brian."**

**Again, the blue light contracts around my hand, but this time it flashes suddenly and my screen is a map of some sort. Ray holds his up to compare, and I indeed have the same basic map, though it looks like Ray has already made some notes on his.**

**"Good," the captain says as he turns and moves to rejoin the Colonel.**


	5. It Takes Time

** "Ok," the Colonel commences, "prewalk 314 GZR to order. Please sync you compads to the main."**

**As Ray reaches over to show me where to press, I notice the open portals all close and a small red light come on in all four corners of the room.**

**"Tsaris, please record now."**

**"As you wish, Colonel," the ai answers him.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we are in something of a quandary. Before I tell you what we think appropriate, let me bring you up to speed on the contract series, what we know about this mission, and what we unexpectedly do NOT know."**

**Marty and Ray both have concerned looks, and I get the impression that this is not how these prewalk briefings normally go.**

**"The contract is a planetary series, jump fees were part of the up-front non-refundable expenses. We are supposedly here to help break a pirate syndicate from the Greater Valkyrate that is trying to establish a base here, but the original MRB posting was very vague due to the 'fluid situation on the ground'. The upside was that it pays VERY well, and we retain full salvage rights."**

**He pauses, as if in thought. The room is very quiet.**

**"The downside at the time we took it was that we would be at the edge of the Oberon Confederation and within range of..."**

**Again, he falls silent.**

**"Excuse me for a minute, please." Motioning both captains to him, they quietly confer.**

**I lean a bit towards Ray and whisper, "is this normal?"**

**"No. Never seen anything like it. Marty, you've been here longer, you have any ideas?"**

**Marty looks thoughtful. I can hear Lt. Al-Zafirah and Lt. Ames whispering, too.**

**"I do remember once, when we still had both Colonels and the other two lances. We were pretty close to Kurita space. Colonel Greer acted a lot like this, but he was just XO and Colonel Green decided to go ahead. It turned out to be some kind of trap, and we got hammered... if I remember right that might even have been the mission when we lost Colonel Green. Been a LONG time, maybe five or six years."**

**The fact that we once had fielded four lances really surprises me, but before I can ask for more detail...**

**"Let's refocus, team," Colonel Greer says.**

**The whispering stops and all our eyes are on the suddenly older looking man who leads us.**

**"Before I speculate further, let me tell you what we know and don't. Our initial orders are to stop a pair of convoys that are making their way from LimaHotel 641 to somewhere near LimaAlpha 550. We have sat maps of the area, but no tactical three or better newer than last week; we had been promised updated versions by last night, but they are not available at this time. We have, however, unofficially accessed planetary weather sats at just after 0000 this morning, giving us a near current ten meter infra-red and a seven hour old visual ten."**

**While describing the two maps, both briefly appear on our pads.**

**"From the former, we know there are four different possible heat groupings that could be the targets... problem is, at ten meters, they could just as easily be civies going to a football match, harmless traffic, or..." he pauses for effect, "unexpected combat units."**

**I glance around; everyone is focused on the Colonel.**

**"Judging by their direction and suspected speed, they will make this zone," he circles one on our maps, "just after dawn, roughly eleven hours from now. As you can see, there are numerous heat signatures here, but they at least appear benign; as the three meter appears to confirm."**

**Our maps zoom in on the blotchy colors and Ray leans over towards me and in less than a whisper says, "hot springs, most likely."**

**Colonel Greer continues, "We are further hampered by a lack of conventional aerial data, especially since both our UAVs are inop right now and our 'hosts' are unwilling to provide any form of recon."**

**"Not good," I hear Marty mutter.**

**"Its our opinion that if we are to attack without a recon, we might commit an atrocity... on the other hand, once they have daylight, we can't approach for another eighteen to twenty hours... presuming we even know where they are at that point."**

**The map zooms back to the possible corridor of travel, still in the heat tracking version.**

**"If we overlay the heat positives on the three meter," the pads display this arrangement, "you can also see that there are several places where the route might cross through ambush zones, especially here." He marks a circle on his map and all of ours duplicate it. "This one seems to have a high probability of overhangs that might easily null any heat or visual, meaning we would need pads on the ground if they get that far."**

**I don't really know why, but I raise my hand like I was in a class.**

**"Yes, Lieutenant O'Brian?"**

**"Sir, why wouldn't we just get there first?" I think a couple of eyes glance my way, but I stay intently focused on Colonel Greer.**

**"Fair question; this type terrain is hostile to cradles," the maps zooms in on the location in question, "a hot drop on the site would be suicide even presuming that there is not some trap already laid there. Further, if we made it, we would have to spring our trap before we could be completely sure what we were firing at or they would potentially be able to run our gauntlet."**

**"Oh. Could we block the passage?"**

**He seems to think for a minute, then responds, "let's keep that idea in reserve for now. It would be very difficult to do, but we might still consider that."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**Again, he seems lost in thought. A moment passes. Now it's a minute. Without explanation, he returns to his original view of the tactical with the heat overlay and resumes, "what we need to do is get good data, quickly and... quietly."**

**He and both captains look at Lieutenant Al-Zafirah. From her smile, I would almost bet that she knew they were about to turn to her.**

**"I am at your disposal, Colonel," she states clearly.**

**"Knew I could count on you."**

**"Ok, this we know. Now, we get into the speculation."**

**The three of us lean forward expectantly.**

**"Some of you know that there is one particular unit we have had problems with before..."**

**Marty whispers, "Waco Rangers."**

**"... the Waco Rangers. I'm not going to go into the whys, let's just say there is very old bad blood."**

**We look at each other and then back up front.**

**"I have zero tangible reasons to suspect them, just a gut check." He sighs and looks tired again, "Thing is, those intangibles have kept our bacon out of the fire more than once, and remind me of a time when they should have."**

**He makes eye contact with each of us around the room, even turning to look at both the captains.**

**"We took the contract, MRB will skewer us if we back out without cause... and a 'gut check' isn't one in their book. If this is a trap, however, then we need to be ready and expect the unexpected. Do we have any ideas or suggestions?"**

**Ray speaks up, "Colonel?"**

**"Yes, Lieutenant?"**

**"Do we have any info, real or suspected, about the disposition of civilians in the region?"**

**"No. We need that, too. What I am suggesting is that we recon our three fastest 'Mechs, with Lt. Al-Zafirah as the deep point dropped about here." He indicates an areas several kilometers from where he worries an ambush might be. "That does mean we have send the other two faster 'Mechs: the Cicada and the Raven 2x..."**

**He has my complete attention.**

**"... to points roughly here and here." At each "here" he indicates a location on the probable route.**

**Almost at the same moment, both Ray and Marty say, "Sir?!"**

**"Yes, I know who will be in the 2x." He looks directly at me, "I believe I can trust him for this."**

**…...**

**"But Colonel Greer, my Wolfhound is as fast and I have experience," Marty objects.**

**"Lieutenant Kuti, the 2x has that extra light we dropped in there last March, and while Joe never got it there, it can handle 113kph; that's a good fifteen faster than your Wolfhound. Besides, I actually need your skill and firepower with us. Lt. O'Brian will be tasked with searching for contacts and is expected to run away if he is spotted; your weapons will likely be needed to help us protect him if he brings a train of enemy units in hot pursuit."**

**I'm still dumbfounded and haven't thought of a thing to say.**

**"But sir, Paddy can't..."**

**Now the Colonel is angry, "Enough, Lieutenant!"**

**Marty sits back with something of a stunned look. Beside me, Ray has a really worried expression. I? Well, I have a rising sense of dread.**

**Captain Howard finally speaks up, "I know we usually talk things out and try to come to a consensus, but this time we need to listen to the Colonel and trust that the three of us have realized that this is the best way we can find to protect our unit and still accomplish the mission if it is actually for real."**

**Both the Colonel and Captain Stevens nod in agreement.**

**"Look, there are real risks with this," Colonel Greer resumes, "and we know it. We are asking a lot of all three scouts, especially Lt. Al-Zafirah. If this mission is no more than what it was sold as, then we are going to be fine... and if it is not so benign, every one of us will probably be tested beyond what we thought were our limits... no matter how far we are from the main body of 'Mechs."**

**I'm having a hard time getting a grasp of what is happening here.**

**"You Ok, Pad?" Ray almost whispers after glancing my way. Problem is, the room had just gone silent before he said that, now everyone is looking at me.**

**I can feel an undefined terror lurking just below my thoughts. It forms a bottomless lake waiting for me to step down into, knowing I will drown before I find my footing...**

**NO.**

**In my mind I scream at that lurking thing, "I AM AN O'BRIAN!" However diluted that ancient bloodline is, I will carry it with courage. I refuse the terror. I will not step down into it to drown, I will fight for and with every breath.**

**"Lieutenant O'Brian, are you Ok?" Captain Howard asks.**

**"Working on it, sir."**

**He smiles almost knowingly, "Yes, I would guess so. You look a little pale."**

**Captain Stevens leans towards the Colonel and whispers something. He nods, and she asks me, "are you up for the challenge, Lieutenant O'Brian?"**

**"I'm not sure, Ma'am, but the unit needs me to be and I need to try, don't I?"**

**"Yes, we do need it or others will have to assume greater risk. You have spoken well." She looks back at the Colonel and nods.**

**The Colonel resumes the briefing, "We will cradle Lt. Al-Zafirah here, Lt. Ames here near this valley junction, and Lt. O'Brian here, nearest the signatures we had last night, but likely behind most of them now. He will also be the pilot closest to our staging point, and hence to our assistance if he gets into trouble."**

**Captain Howard adds "We may be adding complexity to a simple operation, but the lack of solid recon can not be overlooked."**

**It seems that everyone I can see is nodding at this assessment.**

**"May I ask why we are so concerned with dropping hot close in?" Lt. Ames asks.**

**Captain Stevens answers, "The original intel we got from our employer indicates heavy LRM and quad-cannon presence. We would rather all our 'Mechs reach the ground in the same condition they leave the dropship in."**

**Ray leans over towards me and actually whispers this time, "be careful of the LRMs, you don't have an anti-missile system on that 'Mech. **

**While I wonder why I don't have one, I remember in yesterday's sim how quickly I got into trouble from missiles and promise myself not to let that happen again. "Thanks," is my barely audible reply.**

**…...**

**"Ok, all except Lt. O'Brian report to your 'Mechs."**

**As he rises, Ray pats me on the shoulder and says, "You'll do ok. Trust your dancing and don't stop moving under fire."**

**"Thanks."**

**We have been given a lot of technical details, most of which have made no sense to me, in the last fifteen minutes. Now, as almost everyone leaves the room, I am left with just Captain Howard and Colonel Greer walking towards me.**

**The portal closes and they turn a couple of chairs around to face me.**

**Captain Howard starts, "I think you're still confused, and I completely get that. We want to distill your instructions to something that won't overload you, Ok?"**

**Colonel Greer nods and seems to evaluate my expressions.**

**"Yes, sir," I answer.**

**"There are really four things we need you to remember to do: seek, observe, report, and run away. On touchdown, you need to head north to within a kilometer or so of the route we marked. Oh, use this control to upload to and update your cockpit battlemap and the comm sequences we gave you. Anyway, once you are there, you will probably need to keep heat detection up, at least unless you are out into the daylight."**

**I nod.**

**"If you do not already have contacts at this point, move parallel to this valley, trying to stay between 800 and a thousand meters from the center; this is where we anticipate the convoys will be moving. Go no farther than this waypoint," he says while tapping his compad; a bright gold icon appears on my battlemap. "Unless you have found enemy 'Mechs or other military targets, do not use your comms. If you do get this far without contacts, find a place to observe from and wait. Be sure to try to obscure your 'Mech if it comes to that."**

**Again, it seems all I can do is nod.**

**"If you observe military targets..."**

**"Like 'Mechs or tanks?"**

**"Yes, but also groups of tankers or transport trucks with unknown cargo."**

**"Wouldn't they have 'Mechs or tanks with them?"**

**The Colonel answers this time, "we can not really assume that. If it is a trap, they might use them as bait."**

**"You mean like in that Liao book?"**

**"What?"**

**"Art of War."**

**He laughs, "that book is about three millennia older than the Capellans. But yes, he does address using bait... and we must be careful to be aware of it, because it may help us find where the real threat lies."**

**Captain Howard resumes, "So, if you observe military targets, call in the location and unit composition if you can."**

**Colonel Greer picks up at this point, "now this is important: if you come under fire of any kind, retreat along this line..." A gold line along what must be a ridge is drawn as I watch my compad. "Notify us that you are running, and we will try to make for the same line. If you have to keep going, circle west before you reach this mountain range, use this river if you need to hide. Head back to our main staging point here."**

**I look at this, then back up at the Colonel. "is that really likely?"**

**"I don't know, Paddy. Things are not what they should be, and you are a lot less experienced than I would prefer. If Joe were here, Marty would get the assignment and I would leave Joe to "guard the dropship"... having you on this means I can keep Marty for the main group and increase our strength."**

**I nod.**

**"The other thing to note is if we call for you, I will send your 'Mech a waypoint. Make your best time to that, we may well need help there."**

**Captain Howard offers, "even if you are not able to fight effectively, you can serve as a distraction... because they do not know how experienced you are. Better to dance than try to get a lot of damage, Ok?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**They both rise and I suddenly understand I should, too.**

**Colonel Greer's stare is intense. I meet it and he finally nods, "you'll do, Lieutenant. You'll do."**

**Out of instinct, I salute and they both return the gesture.**

**"To your 'Mech, son."**

**…...**

**I have done all I can alone. I climb the stairs and walk out along the gantry access closest to the 2x. Across the isle I see Marty climb into his Wolfhound and Mike hooking up his headset at the crewchief access point. Part of me is wistful at missing the job I know so well and part of me is just feeling alone without someone at my 'Mech leg hooking up to talk to me.**

**I hear rapid footsteps behind me and pivot to see Captain Howard turn onto my stretch of metal with something in his hands.**

**Almost apologetically he starts, "We are really short on sidearms, Joe's are impounded and we don't even have enough laser pistols for all the other pilots, so..."**

**He opens the case he is holding and pulls out a semi-automatic pistol of some kind. "Have you used an ammunition type pistol before?"**

**"Yes, sir, well, at least some. Da occasionally let me use one of our 8mm on rats and bogsies."**

**"That will do. This a bit bigger than your eight, with a bit more kick; it's a 10.8mm magna with armor piercing depleted uranium core rounds. It won't kill a mech, but will punch through most body armor. If we end up assigning it permanently, we'll get you some range time with it. For now, while I hope you don't need it, it won't do to send you out there unprepared. Oh, and wear it, don't hang it up somewhere... if you have to eject, it won't do to leave it behind."**

**"This the safety, sir?"**

**"Yes. You have to chamber the round..." he demonstrates as he talks, "and clear the safety." He pops the clip out, clears the chambered round into the case, then reinserts it into the magazine. "That all make sense?"**

**"Yes, sir, got it."**

**He reinserts the clip and hands the weapon to me, along with a chest holster and four more magazines. As I sling the holster to its place and stow the clips in their pouches, I notice that he is still standing there with an odd expression... maybe part concern and part uncertainty.**

**"You really Ok with this, Paddy?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Look, I wouldn't have wanted you out on your own if there was a better way, but I promise we will come to your aid if you get in trouble, Ok?"**

**I smile a little, "Thanks, sir. I'll do you proud."**

**He seems to evaluate my face for a minute, then his demeanor changes. He smiles and nods, "Very good, Lieutenant. As you were." With that, he turns quickly and is off.**

**I flip on the xl and hear that familiar hum start. Looking over the side, I can see Master Wolte at the foot of the Dragon, he is probably close to comeing over, but still talking with the Colonel on headset.**

**I hook the neurohelm to it's fiber harness and seat it onto my head. It only takes a few moments, but I feel that strange sense of the mech again... and I have to admit that I like it.**

**The 'Mech's cooling hoses are on the left side and match fittings in my suit at about waist-high. I snap the lock rings into place without a drop spilled... then flip the suit-conditioner on and feel at least a bit refreshed.**

**"Are you there?" I ask into the cockpit.**

**To my relief, the ai answers, "Yes, pilot, how may I assist you?"**

**"Can you run the walkout and combat prewalk check list?" As an afterthought I add, "please?"**

**"Yes, I can."**

**I watch the displays, but nothing seems to be happening.**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"No." She sounds so intelligent, but it seems she doesn't understand me.**

**"Well, it doesn't look like the prewalk is running."**

**"You have not asked me to start it."**

**What? "I thought I just did..."**

**"You asked if I could do it, not if I would start it."**

**"Please start it."**

**"Starting."**

**Now I can see the systems checks going through their many blinking lights and hear on-board systems power up and, when appropriate, back down.**

**I think of every woman I have ever had the misfortune of being annoyed by, from me mum, God rest her soul, to Marcie in seventh year who insisted in making me feel like an absolute idiot every time she came swishing and swaying my way. Now I get an ai that is as annoying? No wonder Joe was a basket case some times.**

**I try to push such thoughts out of my mind as I pull the harness webbing across my body and click the four buckles together.**

**"Do you even have a name?" I muse out loud, not really expecting an answer.**

**"No, at this time for this pilot, I do not. Nor am I aware of you having entered yours."**

**"My name is Padraig, most folks call me Paddy."**

**"If your name is Padraig, that will do. Do you wish to give me a name, Padraig?"**

**This is kinda unexpected. "Um, what should I call you?"**

**Over my headset, Master Wolte clears his throat, "ahmmm, are you there, Lieutenant?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Not a sir to you, now, O'Brian... but I'll let it slip until we know that it will be this way more permanently. Anyway, have you started the prewalk yet?"**

**This is where the ai choses to speak, "Yes, Padraig has begun the prewalk, approximately two minutes until ready for crewchief interaction."**

**"Fair enough, I'm going to grab a drink of water, be right back."**

**I hear a click, that must be the headset disconnecting.**

**Without missing a beat, the ai responds to my earlier question, "call me a name you can remember but one long enough that I can voice-print it with you; it will add a level of security to the 'Mech."**

**There was this one girl I really liked just before I joined the GZR, Naomi Ebeneezer.**

**"Is Naomi long enough?"**

**"That would be sufficient. Is that your name for this ai?"**

**"Yes, Naomi."**

**"It is done. Prewalk complete to crewchief interaction."**

**I sit and listen to the many sounds and feel the balance my link with the 2x has given me.**

**"You ready up there?"**

**"Yes, si... Master Wolte."**

**"Good. Canopy down and seal."**

**I flip the appropriate switch and the upper cockpit, with it's colorful control panels and heavy windows, lowers onto the pod seal rail. I barely feel the vibration as they meet, then the environmental controls start and I know I'm actually doing this.**

**"Prepare for cradle attachment," Master Wolte declares.**

**"Naomi, open cradle latch ports."**

**"Ports opened."**

**I sense a bit of movement and look at my console. The cradle does not show attached and I still feel the gyros, I thought I shouldn't.**

**"Was that the cradle?"**

**"Who are you asking, Lieutenant?"**

**"Not sure, I thought I felt something move, but nothing sho..."**

**"Dropship took off," he answers a bit impatiently. "Your insertion is about fifteen minutes out."**

**"Oh, thanks."**

**Now I feel a shudder and hear a dull thud... and I no longer feel the Raven. Indicators for the cradle latches go green and the time-to-deployment timer has just come on.**

**"Unlatching RVN-2X bay retainer jaws. 'Mech is in cradle jaws only."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**"Transferring your jaw control to the hot-drop OIC."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**"O'Brian... er, beggin your pardon sir, Lieutenant O'Brian."**

**"Yes, Master Wolte?"**

**"One last bit of advice... don't over think what you are doing. You're the smartest kid I have worked with in a long time, but you occasionally get into a kinda analysis-paralysis. You've been on this 'Mech a long time, I bet you know more about it than you think. Trust you instincts when the problem seems too big."**

**It is quiet. I wonder if he means to say more and, well, I don't want to interrupt.**

**"Hang in there, Lieutenant. Try to bring her back in one piece, Ok? See you on the flip..." I hear that click again and the line is silent.**


	6. Sun Tzu Helps

**The bay is flooded with a flashing red light and I can even hear the klaxon sound; it is the warning that we are about to hot drop 'Mechs. Anyone not in a 'Mech has thirty seconds to clear the deck or risk an unanticipated ride down... without a parachute.**

**I will be the last one dropped, Lt. Al-Zafirah will be first and Lt. Ames second. The rest of the 'Mechs and our rolling stock will land at our rally point and await contact. If either Lt. Ames or I find targets first, the remaining five will move to our positions to engage, only if Lt. Al-Zafirah is the one to make contact will the dropship launch again and deploy them much closer to her.**

**The flashing light goes red and the rest of the bay lights go out. I feel the shudder as the launch doors beneath the 3L open, then the shift in trim that tells me her weight has left us. The doors must close swiftly, I don't see the blue flame of her cradle exhaust ignite. To be honest, I have been in the launch control before for this, but never where I could actually see what happens once the bay is sealed for the hot drop.**

**Now... well... there is another shudder suddenly, and I just glimpse the Cicada's head as that 'Mech drops through the floor. I glance down at my counter:**

**Fifteen seconds. My heart races.**

**Fourteen. I look at my main systems, they are all green... will they work for me?**

**Eleven.**

**Ten.**

**Nine. I feel a panic.**

**Eight. What the hell am I doing?**

**Seven. This is a huge mistake!**

**Six. NOOOOO!**

**Five. I stare at the counter.**

**Four. There is an audible whooosh as the doors beneath the 2x open.**

**Three. I feel her settle against the cradle jaws.**

**Two.**

**One. My heart would stop...**

**Chuuunk! The jaws open and through the doorway I fall. The red light slides past my face with the floor and the night arrives, all darkness. I feel the wind try to twist me over to fall headfirst towards the oblivion below and my panic turns to mortal dread: my cradle is not working!**

**Suddenly, all about me is a faint blue light and I am no longer tumbling to the planet below. Liquid hydrogen from the cradle jets is rapidly sucking oxygen from the air and converting to superheated steam with hardly a trace of light, but the force is easy to detect.**

**Naomi startles me, "Cradle stable and operating normally at 53%, guidance confirmed, dropping at sixty-four meters per second and accelerating slightly, ten thousand meters to ground out."**

**There must be nothing moving on the ground below, I see no lights or anything else. Well, I guess they could have spotted me and be already getting ready to offer an unwelcome greeting.**

**Part of me thinks I have completely lost my mind, but another part of me is unexpectedly quiet... no panic, no fear, not even anxious. I have crossed a Rubicon, there is no going back; I will do well or die. Even more odd... the part of me that isn't panicking seems to be winning my heart and mind. I sense that there is still fear, but it isn't terror... it is a sense of honest evaluation of danger, not an agony at the thought of it.**

**Again, Naomi speaks, "Cradle stable and operating normally at 57%, guidance tracking on target, dropping at seventy-three meters per second and still accelerating slightly, five thousand meters to ground out."**

**I have a sense of coming out of a dream as I fall beneath what I now recognize are clouds.**

**Now there are distant pinpricks of light on the otherwise pitch black canvas stretched out beneath me. Not more than ten klicks ahead of me, I can't miss the several ribbons of lights; a quick check of the battle map confirms they are where the route is that our targets ought to be taking. I strain to see if there are mechs, but the zoom is nowhere near that powerful.**

**There are increased vibrations and it suddenly seems like I'm slowing.**

**Naomi confirms this, "Cradle touchdown sequence initiated, thrust approaching 100%, dropping at thirty-one meters per second and slowing, five hundred meters to ground out."**

**"Thank you, Naomi."**

**"You are welcome."**

**I still can't see what is below me or... no, wait, there are trees blocking my view of the distant vehicles. Now trees near enough that they reflect the cradle's glow.**

**"Gyro control transferred to pilot."**

**As she says this, I feel that sense of the Raven as part of me.**

**"Contact in five, four, three, two, one..."**

**I drop the last centimeters to the ground and the cradle unlocks and falls with a thud. I and the 2x are on the ground.**

**…...**

**What were the things I did yesterday in the sim... yesterday, could have been another lifetime... I can't let myself get distracted... what did I do?**

**"Naomi, crouch the 'Mech, please."**

**"Yes, Padraig." Her voice is soothing somehow.**

**Again, I have that strange sensation of feeling my legs bend and keeping myself balanced, but there is something fresh about it.**

**In the dark, I realize I can't really key in the combat diagnostic command.**

**"Naomi, can you run the combat diagnostic or do I have to key it in?"**

**"I can run it, sir."**

**I remember how exacting her answers are and say, "Naomi, please run the combat diagnostic."**

**"Running."**

**The console begins to glow with indicators and lit buttons giving the cockpit an almost festive feel.**

**"Frame undamaged and ready," Naomi's pleasant voice begins. The indicators continue through their test progression and she marks each component system when it clears.**

**Finally, she announces, "All systems go for combat."**

**Above the windscreen, three safety switches have a faintly pulsing red light. I reach up and flick them to the "armed" position. The laser's capacitors begin to hum and there is a swish, clank as the SRM6 racks warheads into their launch tubes. I had never noticed, but in the quiet, I think I can even hear the TAG warming up... though it's charge storage is so small and it is so far out on the arm I have to wonder if I'm just imagining it.**

**Finally, "Naomi, please stand us."**

**I feel the 'Mech rise up and finally start to evaluate where I am. It really is soot black right now, no moons or stars even attempting to break through the clouds. I remember the heat sensor and pull it up, but it seems that there are no real clues in it, just mottled gray and black. It takes a few moments to remember that there is a light amplifier, I flip it on instead and details in shades of green replace the chilly forest night's gray.**

**I am standing in a fairly small clearing, too many meters in almost any direction would have introduced me to one or more trees. Most of them are smaller, less than a half meter in diameter, but there are some larger ones that threaten to show themselves as monsters if disturbed.**

**The Battlemap shows that I am a good six klicks from the place the vehicles were moving. I wonder if it is a road of some kind, it would make sense with the kind of traffic I saw coming down.**

**The sensors are clean, my beagle reaching for the traces of 'Mechs or even metal, but not finding anything.**

**"Naomi, please turn the exterior mic on."**

**"Microphone on."**

**Nothing out there... well, I do hear what sound like peepers in the distance. It seems almost too still, until I remember that a thirty-five ton object just blasted down unexpectedly... do I expect a herd of marat to run out and dance around to welcome me?**

**"... Don't over think what you are doing..." I'm almost able to hear Master Wolte's line from not that long ago.**

**I must move, action must replace analysis. There seems to be enough space between the trees and I begin making my way forward. Through the headset I hear a titanic...**

**KRRRASHHH!**

**KKRRUNCCHH!**

**KKRRUSSSSHHH!**

**Terrified, I pull the throttle to zero... sweep the Raven's head back and forth... nothing out th... oh...**

**I sigh and, "Naomi, please turn off the exterior mic."**

**At least the only "person" to know that I just panicked over my own movement noise is Naomi, and I do hope she won't try to entertain the rest of the team with a bloopers trivid when I get back.**

**Throttle forward and it's much quieter. Now if I can only get my heartbeat back to normal and my palms to stop sweating.**

**Step, step, turn, step step, step, turn... it's slow going, never more than about 20kph. I navigate carefully through the trees, both lesser and great. Some of these things are wide enough that I could hide the whole Raven behind them, and I can't even tilt my 'Mech's head back far enough to see their tops.**

**I can still hear the crash and crunch of bracken and fallen branches underfoot, but nothing that is alarming or annoying. I do try to keep looking in many directions, but nothing shows up.**

**On and on, it seems like landing was hours ago, even though the mission timer that started when we dropped Lt. Al-Zafirah has only just reached forty minutes.**

**Ahead a bright light winks on and then off... and on again... and back off...**

**again and again it repeats... is it a code? A message of some kind that I should recognize? We stop while I try to figure it out.**

**I zoom to full magnification, but they are so well hidden between the trees that nothing is recognizable. Switching to heat is no help, the forest is just gray again... no, there is a faint distant light blinking, but nothing like the beacon I saw before. Nothing on sensors, either. I flip back the the light amp and it just shines forth, unmistakable in its brilliance.**

**Well, I'm not going to figure it out from here, so I move on towards it.**

**Five paces further on, there is a second one, very close to the original, though it seems slightly offset, either blinking just before or just after. Again, heat and sensors show nothing, but at least the distant lights seem to exist. I wish I could ask someone, but breaking radio silence over this could ruin the mission... I need to just figure it out on my own.**

**It does seem like the trees are all smaller here, and the spacing more bunched. I move to my left around a sizable clump and the lights wink out completely. I try not to imagine all the possible things they can mean, but I also keep my 2x's head moving back and forth to spot any problem before it can happen.**

**As soon as I clear the thicket, I try to angle back towards the line I saw the lights on. All of a sudden, I see the outline of a not too distant notch between two steep descents and realize that there are vehicles moving past that notch maybe two kilometers out. A quick glance at my Battlemap shows that there are low ridges on either side... and the lights make more sense... I was seeing between the trees and out through the gap towards a road, vehicles moving made the blinking by only being visible through a tiny gap for just the moment it was opposite.**

**Another source of anxiety explained by newbie ignorance. I feel pretty dumb.**

**But I also don't waste time pitying myself, at least now I can do what I'm supposed to.**

**The gap is fairly level and plenty wide for me. A creek bounces merrily through with me and heads on to the nearby river.**

**Just past the gap, I can see a slight rise and move towards it. Up, I stride, and as I crest the top I realize that I am indeed about a klick out from what is obviously a fairly major road. I don't see any real concentrations of vehicles and there are no 'Mechs visible, either. I guess the cars and small lorries could be ferrying troops, but it would seem unlikely. There are a few tractor-trailers, but none that seem either bunched or cautious. If this were a convoy, wouldn't there be something more obvious?**

**Unexpectedly, it seems like it's getting harder to see.**

**At first I think of a mist...no, the windscreen is being effected too... there seems to be a new sound just barely audible... ah, it is raining. I switch to heat and see the distant colors of the moving vehicles make a spotty ribbon in shades of blue. Sensors still have no indication of enemy presence and the Battlemap shows no reason to disbelieve them.**

**While the Battlemap is up, however, I notice the marker for the location I am to move towards if I have no contacts. I guess this qualifies as a reason to move, and I turn and head east in as straight a line as I can.**

**…..**

**I have moved two kilometers so far, stopping four times to more carefully examine the traffic. There are few gaps between the ground clutter and I do carefully check the road when I reach each one. To stay in constant visual range, I would have to move very close to the road itself... I just hope I haven't missed anything. There are still about four klicks to go to reach my stopping point. Where I stand right now is a large field that runs the kilometer to the road... in daytime I would be obvious, but in this dark rain, I have no doubt that my mostly black paint-job is keeping me beyond the nightmares of the poor civilians in their vehicles.**

**"Contact." Naomi says calmly just as a distant ping on my sensors goes red. Suddenly, there are three more in a rather broad line, all to the west.**

**I swing my head back and realize the contacts must be in the air... raising the reticule I lock one and see that it is an H-7 chopper. The other three all show the same thing, each Warrior is armed with an AC2 and an SRM4. They are moving closer, it almost looks like their formation is set up to search for something.**

**I wonder if I should run, no, they will probably be here before I can get away.**

**"Naomi, can we hide the 'Mech from them somehow?"**

**"If the 'Mech is shut down, it will be harder to detect on sensors. In this light, that might constitute hiding."**

**"Shutdown."**

**I feel my legs bend, then nothing. All the console lights blink out and I am left in the near dark and silence.**

**"Are you still there, Naomi?"**

**"Yes, Padraig. I am currently installed on this 'Mech, where else would I be?"**

**"I didn't know if you would still be running when we power down like this."**

**"Yes, I am still running, ready to take appropriate action at your instruction."**

**"Ok, thanks."**

**"You are welcome."**

**I think I can hear a distant thmp thmp thmp, the fast staccato of choppers flying low and slow. They must be fairly close to be so easily discernible over the drumming of the downpour the clouds have let loose. This really isn't likely to be their favorite weather to fly, maybe it will help me stay undetected in the dark.**

**There... I can see a blinking red taillight maybe halfway between me and the road. More faintly, I see two more. The third must be hidden by the deluge.**

**They have not turned, but are now far enough to the east that I can only see one taillight again.**

**Something seems different. The traffic on the road has all but stopped. Ah, looks like a cop speeding... no, wait, he isn't going very fast at all. There is a second, a third, now there is something large and dark moving between some of the lights. I try to zoom in, but the system doesn't work without power and right now, I worry that I'll miss something if I expose myself and have to run. Oh, I can see enough of it now to know it is a large tank, and there is a second one right behind it.**

**Now there are two tankers... and a semi with a box... another flashing light escort... another low rolling vehicle, but I can't make out what.**

**Suddenly, a shadow blocks out the lights, moving across my vision: a 'Mech. I imagine I can feel the ground shake. I try to remember my silhouettes, but it isn't one I normally see.**

**"Naomi, can you identify that 'Mech?"**

**"Do you want me to power on?"**

**"No, thanks."**

**It lumbers on, I would guess it is halfway between the convoy and myself. Meanwhile, the convoy itself has more trailers and tankers, and more low rolling armor. I can't really see the 'Mech anymore, but I need to call this in, so I will have to risk it...**

**"Naomi, power on, please."**

**"Powering on," she says as the familiar hum of the xl begins.**

**"Stand as soon as we can, please."**

**The console winks on and we are standing as she says, "Standing."**

**The BAP engages and my sensors light with a steady stream of enemy units, all at 900 meters or more; I lock id as many as I can, turn and run for the hills behind me.**

**"Please open the command sequence, Naomi."**

**"Channels open."**

**"Contact, Lima Foxtrot 6 1 9. Choppers, rolling stock, at least one 'Mech on civilian highway with civilian traffic."**

**"Approximate speed?"**

**I turn to look back at the roadway now a little over two klicks back.**

**"Contact." Naomi announces.**

**"Not very fast. I need to go."**

**There is an odd flashing in the sky... oh, NO, I'm being shot at! Turning, I run again. Across the ridge and back down towards the trees.**

**…..**

**The rain has not let up and the unexpected happens: thrity-five tons of 'Mech speeds onto what turns out to be a thin layer of mud on fairly smooth stone... as I try to change direction, I discover that even with fancy technology, the laws of motion have not been suspended for my benefit.**

**It takes longer to describe than it does to happen... one foot already in the air for the next step when the other starts to accelerate faster than the Raven is moving. Like a beginner at skating, that front foot that was supposed to move backwards... well, it doesn't. Instead, my 'Mech does something approximating a flying kick, feet flailing in the air between me and the trees and the back of my Raven about to hit... BAAAMMMM... correction, has hit the ground. Naomi or other automated systems have tightened the strap webbing that holds my body into the command chair, but I most certainly feel it as my unrestrained bodyparts respond to the Newtonian laws that my torso is protected from. Something breaks free and smashes into my right shin and my left hand is unexpectedly not on the throttle but trying to punch me in the eye. Something else hits my right hand and there is a sharp jarring pain at the ring and pinkie fingers. It's probably good there are not any weapons triggered by those two, but I can already tell they are not just bruised.**

**I seem to be sliding between several trees and slowing.**

**Thummmmmp. Everything is jarred and my injuries scream out.**

**I don't know why, some instinct perhaps, but I say, "Power down."**

**Everything goes dark and quiet.**

**That was stupid, I think and am about to reverse the order when I hear the more animated thud of the helicopters over the more even drumming of the rain.**

**They are about to kill me, I know it. Any moment, I will hear the missiles coming or even just the banging of the AC2 flechettes ripping my cockpit armor to shreds.**

**I can hear my heartbeat, it is easily louder than their whirling blades. Maybe they are calling in their 'Mechs to take me prisoner. I feel my right hand and almost scream, there is something sticky, I can feel that at least two broken bones, and it is swelling very quickly.**

**Doesn't look like I'm that much better than Joe was after all...**

**Down comes the rain. This is heavier that "sheets" or "buckets", more like "an ocean poured down on Paddy's 'Mech." I imagine I can hear rivulets running around each side of the Raven's head.**

**I wish they would get it over with, the suspense is driving me bats.**

**It occurs to me that I no longer hear the choppers.**

**"Naomi?"**

**"Yes?"**

**Is there a 'Mech just sitting there waiting for me to show myself? Can I take the suspense of not knowing?**

**"Power up, please."**

**"As you wish, Padraig."**

**To my complete relief, the engine comes smoothly online.**

**"Damage assessment?"**

**"Frame intact, left arm shoulder socket damaged. Armor varies, center torso at 94%, left and right torso at 98%, right arm at 80%, left arm exposed or damage sensors inop, left leg 70%, right leg 97%, cockpit at 100%. Large Pulse Laser intact, Short Range Missile 6 tube intact, TAG shows power failure. BAP online, XL online, number seven heat sink has disconnected due to leak."**

**"Please run the combat diagnostic."**

**Well, I am now standing at the ridge line. My actual weapons are working, but I have no one to point them at.**

**The comms come to life, "Contact, convoy at Lima Echo 610. No choppers, two, no, three 'Mechs: Black Knight, Jenner, Mongoose; two assault tanks, 4 quads. Correction choppers inbound. Bugging out, will engage at choppers at range."**

**…...**

**The comms have gone wild in the last five minutes, it sounds like everyone but Lt. Al-Zafirah and I are engaged. I would guess that they have the convoy I spotted first, not much for me to do here, is there?**

**Should I head back to the rendezvous or try to help them? I never actually came under any fire, so I guess I am free to stay out here, but should I wait or run to catch up? I could get behind the enemy and really mess them up... well... didn't the Colonel at the briefing say two convoys? Is there another one still coming? I wonder if there is some way to know without giving myself away.**

**"Naomi, is there some way to tell if there are other radio signals like ours out there?"**

**"I can scan for other comm signal or sequence use."**

**"That works, would you do that, please?"**

**"Scanning."**

**The Colonel was going to send me a call point if he needed me to come, but so far I don't have one. Did he forget? I guess I can move on towards the original stop point, at least I will be closer if they call for me.**

**My left arm was in fact peeled off by my slide a little while ago, and now I can feel just a bit of imbalance as I walk along. I guess I should be glad I didn't destroy anything more valuable, the left arms we equip this thing with are mostly just armor plates on a shoulder mount. Still, every time I notice the blackened indicator on my status, I feel foolish.**

**"There are two sequences that are in use other than ours." Naomi's comment is rather unexpected, I had almost forgotten about my request.**

**"Can you tell where they are?"**

**"Yes, at least directionally. One is in roughly the same area our lances are fighting, but the other is coming up behind us fairly quickly."**

**Behind us... I turn but the sensors don't have anything. I move to where I can see the road, there is little traffic, the road seems deserted. I guess that would make sense if the convoys are acting like roadblocks on either side. There is a small ridge ahead that juts out into the valley, almost to where the roadway is. I climb it and look back. Nothing on sensors, on a whim, I flick the heat detection on and the green world is replaced by gray... and distant blue. I zoom all the way and am sure those are 'Mechs!**

**One, two, three... I should call them... four... all still out of range for id and... five... something seems wrong, they seem to be moving quickly...**

**"Contact."**

**I realize my danger... there is no convoy with them, they are running right at me!**

**Stick over toward the south, running through the rain.**

**"At least one lance plus one at Lima Foxtrot Six One Seven. Running," I call over the comms.**

**An odd tone starts and I see the "Missile lock" indicator start to flash.**

**I dart left and behind the ridge. Running. Light Amp on. Running. Watching for slick ground. Into some pine-like trees, they aren't quite tall enough to hide me completely.**

**I splash across a tiny creek, feeling it tug at my footpads. A boulder shifts under the unexpected weight, but the gyros and I keep us upright this time.**

**Missile lock again, I swing into a stand of larger trees.**

**In the middle of the combat calls from the rest of our 'Mechs, I realize that one is repeating, "2X, ARE YOU ENGAGED?!"**

**"Running. Under fire. Can't talk."**

**"Make for this mark!" I can't be sure the voice is his, but the icon flashes like the Colonel had told me it would."**

**"En Route."**

**I pivot for the rally point and realize I am starting a dance through the grove. Behind me, there are flashes and distant booms as if ordinance was doing damage... but I dare not turn for fear of ramming a tree in my flight.**

**"Naomi, is there still comm traffic behind me?"**

**"Yes, there appear to be five distinct signals within two klicks, the closest could be within five hundred meters."**

**Great, right on my rump. I crest another small rise, there are trees behind me, but it is rather open for the maybe kilometer between me and wherethe river cuts across my path.**

**Throttle wide open, 113kph in moments... I'm trying to get there in a hurry without running in a straight line.**

**The battle map shows that there is a wide bend on my way to the rally, too wide to follow, I am going to have to cross it.**

**Almost there...**

**Booom...**

**No damage showing, "Naomi, was that a near miss?"**

**"Yes, Padraig. It would have to have been a gauss round, they are the only thing that would be traveling at the supersonic speed needed to create an audible shock-wave."**

**My footpads slam down the river bank and into the water. Rapidly, I am deep enough to leave only the cockpit and upper torso exposed, but now I am moving in slow motion...**

**"MOVE!" I shout at the 'Mech.**

**"Engine at 97%, sir. You are moving as fast..."**

**"I KNOW!" I snap, and Naomi falls silent.**

**I turn to head more downstream and feel the momentum pick up.**

**There is a ledge of some kind; I unexpectedly step off it and am suddenly submerged. There is no jarring impact at the bottom, and while the gyros seem to have spun up to max, I don't seem to be in danger of falling over. Granted, I can't see a thing, but at least I am not being shot at... well, right now, anyway.**

**The rains are swelling the stream and silt fills my vision. Heat is no better, the water must be all the same tempurature. In the Battlemap I see that I have turned with the river to head towards the bend.**

**Thuumdd.**

**Something has hit me, but other than needing to overcome the force, it does not damage. Past my left windscreen, I see a glimmer of bark and hints of a branch... maybe two. The force is gone, and I guess it was just a log.**

**Turning against the flow, I pivot and discover that there are five contacts...**

**"Contact."**

**None are really close, and only one is in the river.**

**If they can see me, what will they do? If not, what can I do?**

**…...**

**The river pulls at me, tugging towards the downstream. How can I get away?**

**The Battlemap doesn't seem to offer anything more obvious than walking along the whole wide bend. Seems odd, but three of them are now moving the other way, not towards me at all. The map doesn't give me any clues... or does it?**

**There is a momentary brilliance that lights even me in my watery hole. What weapon was that? Several seconds later there is a deep rumble that permeates the channel and even the very hull of my Raven. No damage, I look somewhat up, trying to make out what could have done... a brilliant forking display of lightning illuminates the clouds overhead and the shadow of fish swimming many meters above me.**

**Along the river valley, the road used by the previous convoy crosses the river and makes a narrower neck of land before the highway again crosses the water. Perhaps that is the quickest way to join up with their already engaged units.**

**I look at that narrow graphic on the map, something from my reading in that Art of War book last night is playing with the edge of my awareness. The semis can't really move off-road very far or quickly... they have to cross the river... at the bridge. Words invade my awareness:**

**Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected. (VI:5)**

**Do they expect me to head back towards them? On the other hand, the Colonel ordered me to a waypoint... well... did he actually order me?**

**"Naomi, can you replay the last orders that went with the last rally point?"**

**"Yes, I can."**

**"Please do so."**

**"As you wish, Padraig."**

**There is a moment of static, soon replaced by, "Make for this mark!"**

**Their comm traffic is mostly calling targets... they aren't running my way yet.**

**While I waffle, the three cross the river and seem to be moving rapidly towards our engaged units.**

**Where do they expect me? What must they defend? Well, the convoys, but the bridge too, right? The Colonel wanted diversionary tactics... can I provide such without endangering myself or my orders?**

**Those three could make the battle tougher for our other 'Mechs... but what would they do if they thought I was going to blow up the bridge? The time to stop analyzing is now.**

**Over the comms I offer the cryptic, "out of danger. Moving to keep 'Mechs and second column disengaged."**

**I begin to move upstream. It is slow going, ever against the current. The two that had been on the shore tracking me back up, they think I'm going to try to attack them, I bet they want a clear shot. Will they know I really can't destroy the bridge...?**

**The first three are almost out of BAP range when I actually pass my first two adversaries. Deep and muddy flows my shield; I can only make out their shadows through the rain-filled blackness. It still seems that they can't attack me directly... but both turn to stay even with me. One of the other three disappears off sensors. I may be moving at ten kilometers per hour, but I am moving inexorably towards the bridge. The second of three disappears. Less than five hundred meters to the bridge. I can't tell from the map if there are many pilings or supports, but I can tell that I am having an effect on my adversaries... the last of the three has stopped moving away. One of the nearer two is running to the bridge. That third 'Mech is moving back towards me as well, or at least towards the bridge. In the dark and the muddy swirlings, I am about ten meters under the surface... a lance of brilliant white stabs into the water in front of me, but the laser is too easily dissipated into steam and blown-apart silt. My complete experience of it is the light show and a small shock as ionized hydrogen from the water concussively burns. Missiles plow into the water and harmlessly slow and stop before they reach me, a rare few detonate on impact with the surface.**

**They a coming back! All of them! By the time I am a hundred meters from the bridge, I am again facing five 'Mechs, albeit with me underwater and they above on the bridge or beside it. I admit, I'm worried that I have overlooked something, but right now they are all here and not fighting with the rest of the GZR. Through the dark I can almost make them out when the lightning flashes.**

**A burst of flashes on the bridge, followed by sudden flurry of what look like AC2 fletchettes that boil into the water in front of me... I worry at the damage they must be doing... but there is nothing. They appear to have no more force when they reach me than if they had been thrown rocks... I hear them hit, but there isn't any indication of increased damage. A half submerged log drifts along in the current, it's presence announced by another violent bolt tossed across the heavens above.**

**"Naomi, is there any traffic on their sequences?"**

**"Yes, both sequences are active, but it appears that only these five units and some source back to our west are active."**

**"None east of us?"**

**"No, sir."**

**"Any idea what they are saying?"**

**"No, sir, but there are almost continuous signals from all five 'Mechs. If there..."**

**An urgent call interrupts, "2X, Respond!"**

**I glance at the Battlemap, then answer, "Have five 'Mechs occupied at bridge in Lima Foxtrot Six One Five. In river south of bridge, not taking damage. Will attempt to hold them here until you arrive."**

**It is quiet. In the silence I realize that there isn't anything else on the comms: no combat being ordered, targets being called, or damage reports.**

**Ten seconds have passed.**

**"Copy."**

**One of the five in front of me turns suddenly and sprints eastward.**

**"One 'Mech running eastbound from this point. All others still holding position."**

**Lightning flashes and the river amplifies the thunder until the cockpit shakes. The controls and my hands seem instantly illumined, then cast back into the inky shadow that only my controls and indicators eventually dispel.**

**More lightning... but colored this time? I wonder if...**

**The four before me have turned and are running together off the west side of the bridge.**

**Now there is an explosion that appears to be on one of them.**

**Our comms come to life, "Target Echo, fire now."**

**I flick the Battlemap on and one of the five has indeed been lit up as Echo. They are all moving in an arc, facing away from me.**

**"2X engage at will," a voice calls and suddenly there is neither fear nor hesitation.**

**…...**

**Throttle up. In the sluggish gloom it takes forever to reach the ledge that was so easy to come down... going up, however, is more than these legs can quite reach.**

**"Choppers." That is a woman's voice, cold as ice and simply informing them.**

**"Echo down. L, get the choppers." that must be the Colonel, but on comms that voice is different enough that I can't tell.**

**"Copy." Another woman, that sounds like Lieutenant Al-Zafirah from yesterday.**

**"Alpha is hot."**

**"Target Gamma, fire now."**

**While they are having all the fun, I am still trying to find a way out of the river. It makes me mad that... I step up onto something I can't see and gain the slight elevation... is it enough? Trying to keep my balance and turn while the current pushes against me doesn't work, the right footpad slips off of whatever. I know it is there, though, and step gingerly towards the spot again.**

**"Two choppers down, column has two Demolishers, two Von Luckners, and four Partisans."**

**"Gamma is turning back."**

**"Target Foxtrot. Fire now."**

**I move a bit into the stream, trying to be careful not to lose my stepping stone or whatever it is. Facing roughly at the bank, throttle up, step onto the spot that should have my purchase... YES! Up and over the ledge edge with the next step! YES!**

**My excitement is short-lived, because I am still moving in something akin to first gear. Frustration replaces elation with the next lightning flash and a realization that our 'Mechs have crossed the river and are now fighting almost a half klick away against an enemy who seems to be rapidly retreating.**

**"All choppers gone. Low on ammo, unable to take rolling at range. Engage column?"**

**"No. Fall back..."**

**"Foxtrot down," interrupts.**

**"to wing."**

**"Copy."**

**Finally! Out onto the bank I sprint, still sluggish as a ton or more of water gushes from every possible catchpoint. There they are! Now at 113kph, I'm pounding as fast as I can towards them.**

**"2x, my wing." That sounds like Ray.**

**What was it he said to say... oh, "En Route."**

**"Column at two clicks."**

**"Copy. Two, Kill Gamma before they get here, independent after. One, target Delta. Fire now."**

**"Two, sub a."**

**"Copy."**

**"2x may not know how." Ray again, I think.**

**"Copy."**

**A different voice says, "Cancel two to sub a. One, sub a."**

**I am entirely lost at the chatter. Ray is firing at Gamma, so I guess I'm supposed to be firing at it too. Gamma is an upright-walking heavy 'Mech that I neither recognize nor want to waste time worrying about. All that matters to me is that it has one large laser that lashes out at us. I fire everything at it, expecting massive damage... but it never materializes.**

**"Range, 2x." That sounds like Ray.**

**Oh, yeah. Out of range for my missiles and barely there for the Large Pulse... not to mention that I fired at an oblique and the up and down rocking the Raven gives me means that if it touched Gamma at all, it was just to warm it up.**

**"Copy."**

**There is a brilliant flare that changes my view from greens to blazing white... Gamma explodes satisfyingly, but I can't see anything else right now in the visual overload.**

**"Gamma gone."**

**My screen is returning to greens. I can see that four of our 'Mechs have veered off towards what I suspect is the approaching column. The remaining enemy 'Mech, Delta, seems to be looping back towards the river... with us in full pursuit. It looks like a medium, I bet we can outrun it if...**

**"2x, stay at wing."**

**Oooops, kinda running ahead there. "Copy," I say as I throttle back down a bit.**

**"HB, split right."**

**"Copy," Ray answers and angles almost in front of me. Moving to hold my place at his flank, I notice in the light amp that I can see blackened armor on his right leg and arm.**

**Delta swings north at the river bank, back towards the bridge... and Hotel running across it.**

**"HB! Pinch!"**

**Ray swings his Hunchie back towards the fray and I see Delta and Hotel engage our Jagermech and Wolfie with flashes and explosions on both sides. We are not far...**

**"Delta all."**

**300 meters. Straight on, my LPL slices out at Delta's nearest arm. Got it! Well, did damage, anyway. My rack of missiles boils from their tubes and misses Delta completely, but one does hit Hotel in the upper torso. Everything is firing at Delta... alphas from all our 'Mechs make it glow and there are several explosions. An arm disintegrates and chest armor seems to be flying as well.**

**Hotel, however, has taken an interest in me.**

**Four green beams lance out, bridging the distance between it and myself in a moment, my center torso armor glows and I hear that horrid TSSSSSS! As they vaporize more and more of what protects me.**

**Duh! I've been running in a straight line! At what must be the last moment, I realize my error and swing my torso left. CT armor shows red, but the lasers never cut completely through.**

**Towards the bridge, there is a sudden flash, followed by, "Delta down."**

**"2x to left flank."**

**I move behind Ray to his left. Hotel had corrected for my movement... directly into Ray's onslaught. The Wolfhound's ER Large reaches out at it and as I clear I fire too. This time the LPL misses, but I catch it full in the face with missiles.**

**This time I see the cockpit pod ejecting just before the little 'Mech tumbles face down into the mud... it's momentum is so great that it slides almost to where we had been standing.**

**But we are not standing there. We are sprinting towards the west, towards where the Colonel's lance must be engaged.**

**"HB, take 2x and flank south to turn them."**

**"Copy."**

**I key up and add, "copy."**

**On sensors, I see the Captain and Marty pivot north.**

**Ray's Hunchie hesitates at the crest of the small north-south spur when he realizes that the trees beyond are too heavy to run through while staying close to the road.**

**"2x, lead."**

**"Copy."**

**I move south and head for the original ridge I followed. Staying on the north side, I comment, "Watch the mud, shallow on slick rock."**

**"Copy," he answers.**

**We are doing about fifty, and there to the north over the trees I can see flashes.**

**"How far?" I ask.**

**"One more klick."**

**Brush crunches and our 'Mechs pound on. I see a break in the trees and check the Battlemap. Yup, gotta turn, it will be a while until we have another.**

**"Here."**

**"Copy. Once clear, take wing."**

**"Copy.**

**It occurs to me that we should probably not have been talking while we did this... the thought coincides with a "missile lock" warning flashing on my console. Fortunately, however, trees offer their services to take my pain and I am unhit as we speed out from under the canopy. On the far side of the valley, I can see Marty's Wolfie spraying laser fire at traffic. Tankers and trailers transform into balls of fire that spread unchecked and glorious explosions that eliminate cargo. The tank that had fired missiles on me is trying to get Ray now, but he has missed the Captain's Jagermech and is suffering the consequences. Ray and I are also firing.**

**"2x, VLs have AC20, stay out of range," Ray announces just as a flash and BOOM announce that the turret gunner has taken a shot at me. At least this time I was not running straight, and I swing back to get out of range. The tank dies before I have to test his accuracy again.**

**We are speeding up the line, blasting every tractor and it's cargo. I can see what seems like weapon fire ahead.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I notice line of public transport vehicles pulled up near the trees. Maybe I just have an overactive imagination, but I could swear I see hundreds of little faces in their windows.**

**Ahead of me, Ray is taking evasive action, and I understand pretty quickly why... a pair of quads has opened up on us and before I can turn a lucky shot blasts down the bore of my LPL...**

**"Large Pulse Laser destroyed," Naomi states.**

**No time to think about it... I keep dancing. Meanwhile, Ray and Marty open one of them up while the Captain's autocannons are slashing through the other.**

**"Ceasefire."**

**"Copy." is repeated seven times, including my own.**

**The still is so sudden and complete that I am struck by it.**

**Near a burning semi, fire is moving, I look more directly at it and zoom in... it is a person. Burning. My stomach churns unexpectedly. The person becomes a body. My nausea is overwhelming.**

**"Canopy up!" I choke while ripping free the harness clasps.**

**Naomi answers, "Raising canopy."**

**My helm is off and my head barely clears the Raven's cockpit before my stomach empties. Again and again, my insides heave as if to flush the vision from my mind. Rain splatters on my hair and into the cockpit.**

**Naomi's voice on the cockpit speakers brings me to my senses, "Padraig, this cockpit is not designed for excessive amounts of water, you will risk damage if the cockpit remains open to the rainfall much longer."**

**I sink back into the command chair. "Close canopy, please."**

**"Closing canopy."**


	7. Aftermath

**The 'Mech bay is crowded, we have all been recovered, salvage is onboard, and there is a sense of excitement... well... all except at the far end of the bay where Colonel Greer, both captains, and Master Wolte are huddled together near one of the salvaged 'Mechs. **

**I guess I should be glad for the downpour, the stench of my weakness is washed away before the 2x ever reentered the dropship. **

**Now, with helmet off and cooling no longer flowing through my suit, I recognize that I am soaked with sweat. I wonder if there will be room in the shower...**

**"Good JOB rookie!" Marty exclaims as he bounds over to me.**

**Ray nods as he too walks up, "Yup, not too bad for a first timer."**

**I look up at the blackened nose and erased left arm. "Er, thanks... doesn't feel like I did any good and Joe rarely brought it back this bad."**

**"Thats because Joe never..." The words die on Ray's lips. "Look, you did what you were asked to do. Maybe even more than you were asked to do. I say it's good you are on the team."**

**Marty nods and grins.**

**"They'll have the post-walk in about thirty minutes," Ray continues, "better go get cleaned up."**

**"Yeah, and some food and a potty break," Marty smirks conspiratorially.**

**"Makes sense," I reply and head down the gallery towards the crew quarters.**

**The big mech is probably a medium, laying on it's right side with most of it's left blown off. Two techs are trying to get a secure crane attachment to lift it into a bay's jaws, but I guess it is bad enough that they are taking their time.**

**Oddly, the Colonel looks pretty upset about something. Captain Howard is trying to argue some point that I can not hear. The other two seem absorbed in studying the wreckage.**

**I pass by them, not close enough to hear, but near enough that Master Wolte sees me.**

**"Lieutenant!" he calls out. "Wait!"**

**It takes me a moment to realize that "lieutenant" he is addressing is me. When it does soak through, I turn to see him striding my way.**

**"Lieutenant, your gear has been moved to officers quarters for Captain Howard's lance."**

**"Um, are you sure they are going to keep me an officer?"**

**He smiles, "yeah, that's what I heard."**

**"Ok." I respond. "Um, where are those quarters?"**

**Pointing, he says, "somewhere back behind the 'Officers Only' door. You expect me to figure out everything for you?"**

**Man, does that sound familiar. My curiosity gets the better of me and I blurt out, "what's with the 'Mech there? They all seem..."**

**"It's a Hoplite," he interrupts, almost preemptively. "It's kinda rare and we're concerned about where it came from, that's all." The way he says this reminds me of all the times he has told me that something is none of my business. I wonder if this is the polite way he tells an officer the same thing without being insubordinate.**

**I guess it is better not to make a big deal of it, "thanks."**

**We each turn our separate way, he to the knot of officers arguing over the blackened Hoplite and I to the mysteries of the "Officers Only" door.**

**"Hey, Paddy, up here!" Marty hollers. I follow the sound of his voice and realize that I could have seen him if I knew where to look. I am near the lance common area I met with he and Ray in yesterday. I clomp and stumble my way up the steep stairs to see him waving me into some kind of office. There doesn't seem like there would be much room up here, and I'm right.**

**Well... actually...**

**"Home sweet home. According to staff, they moved your stuff in about an hour ago... guess the Colonel is satisfied."**

**"Jix."**

**"Don't sound so excited."**

**"Is this an office?"**

**"It's your quarters. That is a fold down, that is a study station with tech and tactical library, and that is... ooops, forgot to move that." **

**He reaches out and picks up something small.**

**"This was my room... you know, bottom man on the list. But Ray got Joe's old digs, I get his, and you, my friend, now being the new bottom, get this!"**

**I have had larger closets growing up, but after the cramped chief quarters it seems a lot more like a mansion.**

**"Cool!"**

**"That's better."**

**"Hey, any idea why a Hoplite would be a big deal?"**

**"A what?"**

**"Master Wolte said the 'Mech down at the end of the bay is a Hoplite."**

**"The one they are powwowing over?"**

**"Yup."**

**He points to the study area and its over-sized touchscreen, "Don't know, but you can check it out on the box."**

**As I move past him, he adds, "might get a shower first, not sure how to tell you this, but you stink right now."**

**"Oh, yeah. Um, where?"**

**"This way."**

**I have torn through my steak as if I hadn't eaten in a month. It was actually cooked exceptionally again, if I had room I would have another. Nothing else on the plate; certainly none of the formed meat paste, vegie paste, fruit paste, or cheese paste that they more than occasionally foist on the lesser crew.**

**I think I have a few minutes left, maybe brushing my teeth would be a good idea.**

**Captain Howard opens the door, sticks his head in and says, "postwalk will be delayed. We will let you know when it will happen."**

**He is gone before any of us can respond.**

**Ray looks back and forth between us with an indecipherable expression. Marty, however, sits with his mouth open and a look of disbelief.**

**"So, that's not normal?" I ask.**

**Marty shakes his head, no words attempt to break his shocked expression.**

**"No, Pad, it isn't."**

**…...**

**Lora and Gloria are at the quartermaster's as I walk up.**

**"The specs make it to be a BL-6b-KNT, with BAP and good communications gear."**

**"And the Colonel is passing up a heavier 'Mech again to let the Captain have it?"**

**"I don't know that. Master Wolte has just said he wants me to work..."**

**Lora stops talking and looks up as I approach the counter. Gloria seems unsure what to say or even how to act and Sonya stands at her desk and salutes.**

**I hurriedly look behind me for the officer and hear two of them laughing. When I see no one close, I get that sheepish feeling and look back at them. All three are saluting now and I do a little less than formal return of the same.**

**"Look, it's just me."**

**"Yes, sir." Gloria says and the distance I felt this morning grows again.**

**"Yes, Lieutenant, but things have changed and you have to understand that, too," Lora states while the other two nod solemnly. She continues, "You are an officer now, Lieutenant. We can be informal with our own pilots if they allow it... you know that... but since none of us is assigned to work with you... well..."**

**She is right, I know it. Still, I never thought being a pilot would seem so... so... so suddenly lonely.**

**Behind me, someone clears his throat. I turn to see Master Wolte with an appreciative look. We all acknowledge him and he too does a quick salute. I return it and he smiles.**

**"We'll get you used to it soon enough, Lieutenant. Ok, since you are all together, let me bring you up to speed on a few changes."**

**We all nod... well, I have my back to Sonya, so I just assume she is nodding too.**

**"First, Lieutenant, I presume you are over here to requisition what you need to make repairs on the 2x." I nod and he continues, "well, you no longer need to do that. Anne from Lt. Al-Zafirah's 3L will assist me in supporting your 'Mech until we can arrange for a qualified chief to take your place."**

**I must have an expression he approves of, because he smiles and says, "trust me, I know you want to work on her, but this is best for everyone."**

**"Yes, Master Wolte." I feel like my purpose in life is stripped... again. Bet I get bored with doing nothing pretty quick.**

**"Sonya, the Lieutenant no longer has repair parts privileges except in extreme need."**

**"Yes, Master Wolte."**

**"Lora, you are the best we have for tuning the hot rigs. Colonel Greer is taking the Black Knight, which is an all energy command 'Mech worthy of his rank and skills. I would like you to move over to become his chief, at least for now."**

**Lora looks thunderstruck.**

**"Both Colonel Greer and Captain Howard are fine with this."**  
**She still looks like you had told her she was being punished for something she didn't do.**

**"Besides, that frees me up to work more closely with the Captain's lance... where I will have both the Jager and the 2x."**

**Gloria exhales, "ohh..."**

**Lora suddenly seems to understand and, while not really smiling, takes on a positive expression and nods in agreement.**

**"And while you are rebuilding her, I will assist all I can, especially with any cannibalizing from salvage or the Dragon."**

**She nods and almost succeeds in looking appreciative. If I read his expression at all, he understands and is letting it go.**

**"And you, Gloria, can go and spread all the juicy new to the rest of the chiefs, as if they would not find out soon enough."**

**I don't really need to look, I know that Gloria's face is both excited and a bit embarrassed. We all know her reputation as the quickest way to find out what is happening on deck.**

**Master Wolte looks back at me, "Lieutenant, will you come speak with me for a few minutes?" He gestures out into the bay; I nod and we walk out side by side.**

**"The Colonel and captains are going to be busy for a few hours, so let me offer you some ideas until they can further or replace them."**

**We turn to face each other, not quite out on the gallery walkway, but not really anywhere else. It has been a long time since he spoke with me like this when there wasn't something I needed to do or needed to undo. For a moment, it reminds me of granda when he was about to explain something to my ten cycle old self.**

**"I have already heard that you did very well for a first time, but that you also got lucky and need all the practice you can get. While I can not order you, I would strongly suggest that unless you are eating, sleeping, or at briefings..." he thinks for a moment, "or on missions... that you be in your cockpit running drills. It is what most of the good pilots do. Not just here, but of the dozens I have worked for and with, the good ones all spend a LOT of time in their cockpits between walks running drills and sims."**

**I remember Ray saying something almost exactly the same, Marty, too. "Well, is she ready enough that I can get at it while we wait for the postwalk?"**

**He smiles and says, "Good lad... er, begging your pardon, sir... and yes, I have already gone over your cockpit and am certain that you can drill and sim run in her while I do repairs."**

**"Thanks Master Wolte."**

**"You can call me Hanse if you rather."**

**"Only if you call me Paddy again."**

**"Too informal. I'll do Padraig, though."**

**"Ok, thanks... Hanse."**

**He smiles, "Bargained well and done, Padraig."**

**…...**

**The local anesthesia and pain killing shot are finally starting to wear off. My right hand throbs through the wrappings and while they have been neatly set, the broken hand bones want nothing more than complete reintroduction to the numbed state of the past few hours. It is also obvious that they decidedly do not want to keep holding a stick while I do drills.**

**Gotta be tough, like granda's old stories about life back in the day... way back in the 2990s.**

**I am working on the forth lesson in the basic series, titled "Dancing in the Streets" by someone with a sense of humor... a near oxymoron considering the serious nature of the material. My 2x is stripped of weapons as a default and I am just trying to stay alive to escape a cityscape filled with all weights of 'Mech bearing mostly impossible unlimited-ammo ballistic load-outs. I'm starting to wonder if anyone can last more than the forty-two seconds that is my best so far... much less to the hinted "level two" through "level seven" that the score screen holds columns for.**

**Naomi is, however, helping me in ways a dedicated trainer might... we are going back over the last thirty-one second romp... or is that beat-down... (sigh) never mind...**

**"Repeated misjudgment at 0:23.42," she says without accusation. "Similar to previous three attempts to turn randomly while torso twisted left."**

**At this point we are actually reliving the last run-through; it has come out of pause just at this time-frame, but slowed to one tenth normal speed.**

**"Notice that while your torso turn is left more than fourteen degrees, your 'Mech never veers right of plane."**

**An overhead outline of the Raven shadows and illumines the point, and indeed, it is obvious that I never really turn back to the right from this configuration.**

**"This gives a skilled enemy gunner an increased chance to anticipate your next position and fire for damage that you walk into."**

**Yes, there I go... trying to spread damage and setting myself up for a twin gauss sniper who turns my cockpit into an animated ejection sequence just as the timer reaches 0:30.58.**

**"Do you have any questions on this run, Padraig?"**

**"No, Naomi." In my mind I know this is an ai, yet I also know I sound sheepish and a little embarrassed as I answer her.**

**"Are you ready to try again, Padraig?"**

**"Yes, Naomi."**

**A random street scene materializes with a mighty Atlas at the end of a street about four blocks away... facing me... menacingly...**

**"Start in five, four, three... pause for incoming comm signal."**

**"Padraig? You there?"**

**It sounds like Ray. "Yes, sir."**

**"Good. Practicing, I hope."**

**"Yeah, 'Dancing in the Streets'."**

**"Excellent choice. Anyway, take a break, we are finally going to have the post. Briefing in ten minutes. I get a feeling we may be in there a while, stop at the facilities if you think you might need them in the next hour or two."**

**"Ok, thanks."**

**Naomi comes back on, "Start in five, four..."**

**"Cancel, please."**

**"Run canceled. Would you prefer a different drill?"**

**"Exit trainer please, Naomi."**

**"As you wish." Her voice is so simple and direct... even desirable; there are no undertones of agendas or emotions undecipherable, no sense of awkwardness or immaturity rises when I interact with her. As I pull off my neurohelm, I realize that I already wish she were a person, maybe I could enjoy being with her... or at least not feel like an idiot tripping over my own words while trying to talk with her.**

**In the hallway it seems we have all arrived at the same time... well, almost.**

**"Lieutenant O'Brian?" a woman's voice behind me calls.**

**"Yes?" I turn and realize that it is Lt. Al-Zafirah striding up behind me. I hastily add, "Ma'am?"**

**"If you will permit me, I would like to sit with you during the replay. I may be able to ask questions about your choices or offer pointers that may assist you in evaluating the action. I would also be able to point out reasons for my own actions that you might miss, but that might assist you as you learn. Is this acceptable?"**

**We have reached the briefing room doorway. I pause to allow her to pass through first and she looks at me strangely.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"I know your cultural courtesies are rarely used, but is this not a gesture of respect?"**

**"Yes, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah, it is."**

**She seems to evaluate for a moment, nods, and enters before me. I follow her lead to a couple of seats on the left side with a good view of the panorama of displays at the front.**

**"Would you be offended or inspired to behave inappropriately if I allow you to call me Fatima?"**

**That seems an odd turn of phrase.**

**"Not sure what you mean by that 'behave inappropriately' bit, Ma'am."**

**"I know that many men in your culture presume an attraction when a woman invites a less formal interaction, as if perceived casual use of an individual's name represents or invites equally casual physical interest."**

**While I know what the words mean individually, I have no idea where she is going with this.**

**"Have I offended you somehow, Ma'am?"**

**"No, you have not," she says, then flashes a dazzling smile while folding her arms across her chest. "I would rather we speak with each other, Fatima to Padraig, if and only if you understand that I am not attracted to you or implying I would like any more than to be a friend, teammate, and possible mentor. If nothing else, my beliefs forbid anything more."**

**Oh, now I get it. "Um, sure, Ma'am."**

**"Fatima."**

**"Oh, er... I'm Padraig."**

**"Yes, Padraig, I know."**

**I wonder what is the right way to respond. Finally, the best I can do is, "I'll try not to let you down, Fatima."**

**"That will work admirably, Padraig."**

**…...**

**As I settle into my chair, I notice that Colonel Greer is sitting alone against the long counter that frames the room's front border. He looks tired and old... and is dressed in something unusual... I can't quite make it out as he is rather hunched over and the light isn't great up there... but it isn't the black with gold trim combat gear I have seen so often. It looks like an old abused leather combat, black or brown with red trim, but distinctly, even at this distance, a leather that has seen better days and perhaps a few sizes fewer at the waistline. **

**In a diminished voice, he instructs the ai,"Tsaris, please record now." **

**"As you wish, Colonel," the ai answers him.**

**He shifts and I see that the coat is emblazoned with the snarling wolf's head emblem of Wolf's Dragoons. **

**"We have a lot to talk about, team," he starts in a somewhat stronger tone. "Rather than do this haphazardly, let me break down where I think this meeting needs to go. First, we need to review the mission. There were some interesting things happen and we all need to be able to appreciate them in context. Second, we have some formal business, that won't take long, but it is appropriate at that point. Third, we need to provide you with some missing information that will give you a better understanding of just exactly what we think is going on. Finally, we need to assess what all these pieces mean to us, not only for any further missions here, but as a unit going forward. **

**"I reserve the right to ask that anything we might start to discuss or any applicable questions be deferred to any given point where I deem them appropriate, but I promise that we will get to them before the meeting is finally adjourned. We will take a break," he smiles as if he knows what we are thinking, "between the sections, but if you think you need one before we review several hours of mission material, please take a minute and resolve those needs now."**

**I guess everyone is already prepared. **

**Fatima reaches over and touches my sleeve. "Turn your compad on," she whispers, "some of the pointers and issues are displayed on that."**

**"Tsaris, please power the projections."**

**"As you wish, Colonel," the ai answers him and the wall across the front behind him is paneled with a large map and six... no... eight different views. One of them seems familiar... ah, the helmet recordings for all eight of us.**

**"Standard breakdown. Lt. O'Brian, since you haven't done this before, we have a map covering the mission and engagement area that will show our sensor data overlayed into a whole," he points to what looks like a zoomed out Battlemap, "and visor recordings from each active pilot or unit. If we had had a UAV or tactical satellite observation, that would also be displayed as appropriate within the action, but we do not include rolling stock or UAV if they are not engaged. If at any time you see something in any of the pilot's actions or on the map that you would like explained or examined more closely, we can zoom to see just the one recording in question or into the map until the issues are resolved."**

**"Thank you, sir." It is all so new and I feel like a kid at an adult meeting... what else can I say?**

**"Any further questions?"**

**All of our heads are obviously shaking "no", so as he sits down he says, "Tsaris, please start the replay."**

**"What the heck?" Someone near the front of the room says loudly. It is early in the mission and there are still only three active visors, Fatima's, Lt. Ames, and... er... mine. I kinda hoped they wouldn't stop quite here, but...**

**"Pause," Colonel Greer says with what I can only presume is a chuckle. "Let's take a minute to have a little fun with this one. Lt. O'Brian, would you care to narrarate this one for us?"**

**"Um, do I have to sir?" I ask while trying to grow smaller in my chair. "I um, suspect what happened is kinda obvious."**

**"Well, I suppose. But, of course, for it to be completely obvious without commentary, we should zoom in to your recording and rewind it just a bit... what do you think?"**

**"Can I hide under my chair while you do it?"**

**Everyone is laughing. Maybe we all needed the tension released a bit. Heck, even I am laughing at the thought.**

**"No hiding." He states with a smile, then, "Tsaris, would you zoom on the 2x, rewind about twenty seconds, and add an additional flow from 'Mech telemetry for a third person animation, camera behind and just above the 'Mech as it travels?"**

**"Yes, sir. Buffering..."**

**In the silence, I wonder if I can slip out unnoticed.**

**"Animation complete."**

**"Thank you. Tsaris, would you please replay at one quarter speed?"**

**"Yes, Colonel Greer."**

**Beside my visor view, there is a screen with a much rougher environment but what appears to be the 2x seen from just behind and above it. Both frames move, slowly, inexorably towards the moment where my traction was not as good as I had assumed it was. There in glorious high resolution animation, the little Raven goes horizontal, flies some distance through the air (further than I had thought at the time), slams into the ground, and slides between trunks to it's inglorious rest at the foot of a giant tree.**

**"Ok, pause please, that's enough."**

**Mercifully, the playback stops. It is at this moment that I realize everyone else in the room, even Fatima beside me, is at least trying to control a chuckle or laugh...**

**"Lt. O'Brian, do you have any comment?" the Colonel is trying for all the world to sound like this is a serious question, but he obviously shares the perception that this is horribly funny.**

**"Um... I fell down?"**

**Pandemonium. Everyone is now laughing so hard that there are tears starting on several faces. Marty actually falls to the floor and is rolling around in hysterics. Ray comes over to me and reaches out in an obvious desire to shake my hand. He can't get a breath to explain why, but we shake and he walks back to his chair still laughing almost uncontrollably.**

**It has been almost two minutes and still... well, now the Colonel finally raises a hand and intones, "Ok, we needed that. Thank you, Lieutenant, that was just what the doctor ordered. We have all been in a situation just like that at one time or another, let's let this be the once we laugh with you, lad."**

**"Um, yes, sir."**

**Around the room, the mirth is subsiding.**

**"Tsaris, standard breakdown again and resume replay, please."**

**...**

**"Stop please." That is Ray.**

**"Yes?" Colonel Greer asks.**

**"Sir, on Pad's replay a few seconds back, where he looks back over his shoulder... there are five 'Mechs in pursuit."**

**The screen backs up to where I am indeed looking back at the five before I crest the ridge to run for the riverbed.**

**"Sir, they had two lances, correct?"**

**Beside me, I hear Fatima, "mmmhhmmm," she indicates and from the corner of my eye I see her nodding in agreement.**

**"Yes, Lieutenant, they did."**

**"And yet they broke five and three... almost like we did."**

**"Very good, Lt. Jordan. But before you ask the next question, I wish to defer this part of the conversation for a while."**

**"Yes, sir.**

**From where I sit, I notice Ray and Marty exchange a glance. I look quickly at Fatima and while she only meets my gaze for a moment, there is an intense sense of expectation reflected there. Our eyes are all quickly forward as the playback resumes.**

**…...**

**It hasn't been going even a minute when I say, "Stop, please."**

**I hope I haven't interrupted incorrectly, but everything stops and Col. Greer looks my way.**

**On the map at the very top there is what looks like a light reddish semi circle...**

**"Yes, Lieutenant?"**

**"Sir, I'm sorry that I don't know, but what is that red circle thing at the top near where you are fighting?"**

**Beside me, Fatima says quietly, "Very good, Padraig, I was just about to bring that up."**

**From the Front, Colonel Greer has had Tsaris zoom in some. **

**He looks us all over and says, "I hope that more than two of you caught this as it started."**

**Zoomed in to the Battlemap it is much more obvious. It's almost like it was hovering at range to observe the battle... and now I notice that we have a unit rather closer to it than the others... 3L... Fatima's Raven.**

**"Lieutenant Al-Zafirah," he begins, "would you care to offer some insight?"**

**"It is how my Beagle represents an ECM field. There was a third Raven out there, there are no other 'Mechs with the recovered tech yet in production. I checked when we got back and no current records show any known SDLF units that the tech is known to have survived on. There were assault and scout SDLF units with it, but nothing appears to have survived the Successions. It has to have been a Raven."**

**"Why?" I ask, but it is out of my mouth before I really think about it.**

**She looks over at me, not quite dismissively, but not appreciatively either.**

**From the front, Colonel Greer takes this moment to speak up, "Lieutenant Al-Zafirah, maybe this would be a good moment to explain where your 'Mech came from and how special it is. I am sure there are others who have also wanted to know."**

**She takes a deep breath, "Several years ago, I was involved in a mercenary action opposing what the CCAF euphemistically called a 'counter insurgency'. I was a deep scout and spotter running a BAP equipped 'Mech when I noticed an odd field indication on my Battlemap... one that matched what you see here," she gestures towards the display up front. "I was able to discover it's nature. After spotting the 3L and then feeding it misinformation, we surrounded and captured it."**

**"Captured?" Lt. Ames asks rather incredulously.**

**"Yes, we arranged for it to walk into a trap that tangled it's legs. My commander rewarded me with it once we understood exactly what it is... seems he felt that I had contributed to the mission the most, that I was the best deep scout, and that I might be able to use their tech against them. At that point the 3L was still exceptionally rare, the ECM upgrade to the LosTec SDLF Guardian only being a year old. Even now, while there are records of Star League chassis variants with ECM, like the Atlas D-Dc, they are all extinct from the natural cannibalization that happens once the tech could no longer be repaired."**

**"But how can you be sure our current target was a Raven?"**

**"Statistical likelihood. I just checked the main 'Mech chassis database on Terra; one thing it includes is a list of all known 'Mechs with all their known variants. Only the Raven shows it, though I imagine the Capellans are working frantically to make this much more common on their 'Mechs. Since the ECM gear itself is still being ramped and there isn't a lot of stock to sell off, it is exceptionally likely that any ECM field we identify on the battlefield will emanate from a Raven 3L."**

**"So they had one that escaped?" I ask.**

**Colonel Greer clears his throat. "Ok, we are again close to something we will be discussing at length very shortly."**

**...**

**"Wait, am I seeing that right?" That would be Marty.**

**Again, the review stops.**

**"If I see that correctly, the 2x visor and the Battlemap both show five 'Mechs standing there... shooting at him in the water."**

**"Very good, Lieutenant Kuti. I have already marked a point to back up to, let's watch this in isolation." To the ai he says, "Tsaris, please replay zoomed to the Raven 2x visor from time reference gamma."**

**They see from my visor that I am back deeper in the river.**

**My disembodied voice sounds, "Naomi, can you replay the last orders that went with the last rally point?"**

**"Yes, I can."**

**"Please do so."**

**"As you wish, Padraig."**

**Some static... then, "Make for this mark!"**

**Colonel Greer says, "Pause, please." it does, and he continues, "O'Brian, why did you check on that, especially at this moment?"**

**"I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what your orders were... well, so that if I did what it seemed I should... I could... er... do it without worrying that I wasn't obeying orders.**

**"And what did you think was needed?"**

**"Well, I couldn't keep all five occupied with combat, I would have gotten cut down. And I remembered that you said yesterday that being underwater limited the weapon effectiveness. Oh, and there was that thing from the Artful War..."**

**"Art of War?"**

**"Oh, um, yeah... from the Art of War that said: 'Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected.' ****I figured that if I could get some or all of them thinking that I might be going to blow up the bridge, that they might move to defend it. Without it, they would have had trouble getting that convoy through. It just made sense to me."**

**"I want us to all notice this," Colonel Greer says with an admiring smile. "Tsaris, please continue the replay."**

**We get back to the point where they are standing above me on the bridge.**

**"Naomi, is there any traffic on their sequences?"**

**"Yes, both sequences are active, but it appears that only these five units and some source back to our west are active."**

**"None east of us?"**

**"No, sir."**

**"Any idea what they are saying?"**

**"No, sir, but there are almost continuous signals from all five 'Mechs. If there..."**

**An urgent call interrupts, "2X, Respond!"**

**"Have five 'Mechs occupied at bridge in Lima Foxtrot Six One Five. In river south of bridge, not taking damage. Will attempt to hold them here until you arrive."**

**Silence descends.**

**Ten seconds have passed.**

**"Copy."**

**One of the five turns and runs east.**

**"One 'Mech running eastbound from this point. All others still holding position."**

**"Stop, please." The Colonel rises, perhaps a bit stiffly, and says, "this is the kind of reasoning and initiative that probably saved us from a much more serious fight. Let me take a moment and specifically say this was exceptionally well done, Lieutenant."**

**The room is still for a moment, then everyone applauds. I know from how hot my face feels that I must be flushed, but it feels so wonderful to have people I trust say I did anything exceptionally, much less this trick on the enemy.**

**…...**

**"Stop, please." Captain Stevens stands and turns. **

**At first, in the somewhat darkened room, I don't realize she is looking at me, then it dawns on me that this is so. I have been trying to follow the mop up activities of the others and missed that this is where I lost it over the side in the rain.**

**"You have learned something, have you not, Lieutenant?" Her question is not hard, nor is it emotional... her tone evokes a sense of compassion and realism at the same time.**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"That is good." She sits back down and says, "resume, please."**

**Colonel Greer speaks up, "well, actually, we are close enough to done that we can stop here if that is agreeable to all."**

**Everyone I can see is nodding.**

**"Ok, let's do a quick break. Back in fifteen. Thanks, all." He appends to the ai, "Tsaris, please complete the replay and set for status review."**

**Most folks rise, but Fatima leans over towards me, "what was that about with the Captain?"**

**"I saw someone burn to death and threw up all over the side of my Raven."**

**"Ah, first time, huh? Well, everyone in this room has probably had that experience. If it doesn't effect you, then I don't want to drop with you... the only ones I have ever known who were that cold belonged to Liao."**


	8. What Do We Know?

The halls seem both crowded and empty. Our trips to resolve needs are over and we are milling our way back to the briefing room. Marty is chatting with Ray, the Captains have their heads somewhat together, Fatima and Lt. Ames seem animated about something. I have passed a couple of the crewmembers, but I am a pilot now and they barely see me even when they salute. I wonder if I was as aloof... did I treat officers like they were a necessary nuisance when they passed me by?

"Hey, Lieutenant O'Brian."

I turn to see Master Wolte headed the same way. It is he who has called to me.

"Yes, Master Wolte, how may I assist you?"

"You look older than you did a few hours ago, Padraig."

"Kinda feel it, Hanse. Yesterday when I got up seems like an eon and even this afternoon a century or two."

"Yeah, well, if anyone can make the jump, you can. Probably take a week or two until you can settle into a routine, but you gotta remember what I taught you about the routine: it is the discipline when it doesn't matter that will save you when the pressure is crushing and it does matter."

"Thanks, Hanse. I appreciate all the times you've helped me."

He smiles a little and nods, "I know, lad, I know. Thanks for telling me, though."

I am surprised that as I turn for the doorway into the briefing area that Master Wolte does the same.

I must have a puzzled look, because he says simply, "I have a part to present, too."

Bet he briefs us on the condition of our 'Mechs and the salvage.

…..

"Ok, let's get focused, team," Colonel Greer begins. "Next order of business is a proposal: I propose that based on his performance already we upgrade Lieutenant O'Brian's on-trial field promotion to a full commission as a pilot in our team and accorded the full rank due. Anyone disagree?"

All around me, pilots are nodding and smiling.

He motions "Front and center, Lt. O'Brian."

It seems odd that he is still in his Dragoons jacket, but as I walk to the front, I see him as our leader and someone I am growing to respect a lot.

He smiles and almost quietly says, "Not one to be too much on ceremony, but you deserve to have something to remember."

I wonder if he means himself or me.

He picks up a small case and opens it. "These bars are actually yours, not hand-me-downs from your predecessor. You have already proven the faith we put in you to be well placed. I expect you to work as hard at being a good pilot as Master Wolte insists you did at being a good crewchief. It is an honor as your commanding officer to welcome you formally to the ranks as an officer and Battlemech Warrior."

The small case in my hand means only a little, but his words mean a lot. "Thank you, sir."

I salute and he returns it. Turning, I realize that everyone else is standing and smiling.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant," Captain Howard says with a grin; his hand reaching out to shake mine.

I think everyone else wants to offer the same, but the Colonel has other business to get to...

"Ok, we can be friendly and congratulate the Lieutenant afterwards. Right now, I need you all to be seated... we have pretty serious stuff that we need to get to."

Most of the seats have been taken, it seems that the dropship's officers are in here as well. Marty appears to have saved me a place, though, and I move quickly to the open chair.

…..

At the front, there are four people: Colonel Greer, Captain Howard, Captain Stevens, and Master Wolte. Like the Colonel, all wear different gear than normal... the officers are in matching combat jackets and Master Wolte is in a dark coverall... all with the emblem of the Wolf's Dragoons.

"Some of you have already made guesses about my history and that of these comrades, but let me give you a brief synopsis. We were all members of the Wolf's Dragoons at the time of the battle on Misery against Kurita. Two of us, Master Wolte and myself, were at it's... creation..."

The pauses seem significant, but I don't know why... perhaps he is choosing his words carefully.

"... in 3005. The next thing to know is that in 3008, the Dragoons fought against fairly green Mercenary unit on New Aragon called the Waco Rangers. The son of the CO died tragically, but they have held a grudge against the Dragoons ever since. Our small band of survivors from Misery escaped via a different means than the main group... took us a few years, actually..."

The other three nod, their expressions hard to read.

"... and rather that rejoin, we founded the Green Zone Riders. Since then, we have several times discovered Waco Rangers pursuing us. The one time they actually caught us was when we lost Colonel Green and two lances worth of pilots and 'Mechs. Are you with me so far?"

No one moves and the room stays silent.

"Now, we have no specific reason to believe they are involved with what happened this morning, but I have my suspicions. And what, many of you may ask or already have asked, happened with today's drop?" He looks at both captains, then resumes, "As Ray noted earlier, the units we dropped against broke into a pattern we have used ourselves: five and three, with the five being the main force. There appears to be a reason for the similarity... they were also a merc unit with Dragoon roots. Two of their 'Mechs were ones very specific to the Dragoons and our original..." he is choosing his words carefully again, "... cache of 'Mechs."

"Colonel Greer?"

"Yes, Lieutenant O'Brian?"

"Would that include the Hoplite?"

He smiles. "Yes, Lieutenant, I noticed that several of you tried to query about the chassis already."

I smile and nod... and notice that Ray is doing about the same.

"Anything else?" He eyes the room, then continues, "While I have been unable to establish who got the contract that they appear to be on or the size of the unit, I believe that they were brought here under terms we would have considered... as part of a choreographed attempt to weaken or destroy one or both of us."

…..

"Colonel?" Fatima starts.

"Yes, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah?"

She looks a bit conflicted, like she isn't sure she should be asking. "How did they find you? Or us? Or them? We haven't visited Outreach since I joined up with you..." she seems to be thinking, "did you go there very often after forming?"

"No, we actually only visited twice, and then only under an apparent interest in registering at the Hiring Hall. Truth be told, we have no idea how they seem to have found us before, or why they would know about us now. There are some ideas that perhaps someone in Comstar is providing intel, but I can see no hard evidence to support that. Does that help?"

"Well, no, not really," she admits.

Lieutenant Ames raises a hand, "Excuse me, Colonel, but is there a reason why we don't think these were pirates with old Dragoon salvage?"

The Colonel inhales to speak... but pauses. "Based on what we know absolutely for certain: no, we can not rule out pirates having possession of those 'Mechs. We can, however, see tactics that require much better organization and unit cohesion than normal for pirates."

With this answer, Lt. Ames falls silent, but Marty's hand is up.

"Colonel Greer?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Kuti?"

"What about their transport here? Is there a dropship? I thought jumpships prefer not to come this close to the periphery without paying customers. Do we think they were doing garrison work?"

"All good questions... ones we are trying to find answers for even as we speak here."

Marty looks a bit concerned, "well, do we even know if the Waco boys are here on-world?"

"No, we have no intel on them at all."

Again, Marty seems unsatisfied, but this time lets the issue go.

Fatima, however, has a new avenue of questioning, "Colonel?"

"Yes, Lt. Al-Zafirah?"

"Has the mission contract for this last drop been paid?"

"Yes, it has; by the way, all of the pilot accounts have been credited appropriately. Two more missions are being offered following the original planetary contract. That said, they are still promising intel in support without ever having lived up to that on today's mission."

Fatima's follow-on sounds apologetic, but it is blunt, "Begging your pardon then, sir, but it almost sounds like we have no more than thin circumstantial evidence that there is anything amiss."

The Colonel nods. "Yes, exactly."

This is obviously an unexpected answer to several of the pilots and even a couple of the dropship's officers.

It is one of these officers, the ship's captain, I think, who speaks up next, "Colonel Greer, what is the nature of the concern then? Do you think the dropship is at risk? Should we not withdraw to orbit if there is something so serious to be worried about?"

"No, Captain Amundsen, I believe the dropship is safe for the time being..."

"The time being?"

"Yes. Have you gotten a reply from the Marritan yet? Or any other jumpship for hire?"

"Well, no, but we are way out here. Naval contacts take a while, you know that, sir. Besides," he is just commenting, "that HPG software problem probably has things gummed up."

"Yes, I would imagine. Well, the dropship is your charge, if you think we need to be orbital for the time being..."

There are groans all around the room, and I am one of the people making such.

"... then by all means, we can do so."

The captain frowns, I'm sure he doesn't like life in orbit any more than the rest of us do. "I guess we will stay planetside... for the time being."

"Good. We may need to reposition, of course, but for now there seems little point."

The briefing room is silent. At the front, Colonel Greer and the other three are leaning against the counter top.

It has been a minute of quiet.

Finally, Colonel Greer asks, "are there any other questions, or are we ready to move on?"

…...

"So that gives us five 'Mechs that are within an hour of ninety-nine percent," Master Wolte is wrapping up his status report to all gathered. "and three more that need less than half a day. The most difficult, again, is the Black Knight, we are having to fab a significant number of structural parts from other salvage and spares; I would estimate that by this time tomorrow it will be ready for the Colonel to walk out. Considering it's weight, the Hoplite would probably be a candidate for armament changes as soon as we can afford it; the stock AC10 paired with a lonely LRM5 seems grossly underpowered for our likely uses. We have salvage SRM4 and SRM6 launchers that might be good replacements, and I think we can cannibalize enough parts from the streak salvage to build an operational unit if that is the preference. Any upgrades, however, delay it's availability for at least a few days. That said, Lt. Ames Cicada is currently more powerful and weighs less."

Colonel Greer nods, "Yes, we won't need that right away... no spare pilot for it."

Nodding, Master Wolte asks the room, "Any questions?"

There really are none, the briefing room seems tense, the repair status seems almost an interlude before we get to... well... whatever is next.

Unexpectedly, it seems, Captain Howard clears his throat and asks, "Any timetable on getting either of the UAVs up?"

From here, it seems that everyone is nodding.

"Well, unless you can get us into a stock of guidance parts and an aileron replacement, I have no timetable. We just can't repair them with stock on hand."

The Captain's face is notably disappointed, "Thanks anyway."

Marty and Ray seem especially restless.

Colonel Greer concludes, "Thank you, Master Wolte."

"You are most welcome, Colonel."

Master Wolte rejoins Captains Howard and Stevens near the wall behind the Colonel.

"Ok, quick break everyone. Be back in ten, Ok?"

If anything, while the ten minutes may have brought one kind of relief, it has only made the sense of apprehension hang in the air like a thick spider web. Unlike the last break, no one is interacting, we are lonely little islands of thoughts and imaginings. Whatever dragons we need to slay, let's just get it out on the table... it can't be worse than what we are making it with our uncertainty... can it?

"Let's come to order, people." Colonel Greer doesn't look like he has moved and his expression, if anything, seems even more like a distant thunderstorm brewing soon to be felt trouble.

We all settle into our places.

"It would seem that we have four general options, with more buried within the details of each. First, we can return to orbit and continue to try to get a jumpship out here; in other words, abandon the contract and the planet. Second, we can return to orbit and try to use the dropship systems to gather intel ourselves; the intent being to answer some of the questions already raised... like where is the dropship or dropships."

Neither of these options seem to sit well with the faces I can see... well... except Master Wolte... and... maybe Colonel Greer.

"The other two possibilities look at the contract mission options: another interdiction of supplies... this time supposedly only rolling armor; or what appears to be an airbase recapture, with no intel on assets on the ground. The latter has the advantage of our having salvage rights to anything... including any aircraft, manned or unmanned."

At the mention of the last mission, there seems to be growing interest.

"If we are to do the interdiction, it needs to be tonight, but I don't think we would be sure to be at full strength by that time."

He pauses, I would guess he is watching our reactions.

"The airbase can be done whenever, though I would suggest that urgency should be the watchword... meaning that we would go as soon as we have eight at one hundred percent and at least some intel on the target."

He again seems to gage the responses in silence.

"If we head up to orbit, we can recon the base, determine best routes and potential hostile assets."

"Colonel Greer?" Fatima takes point.

"Yes, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah?"

"How long would the orbital survey take?"

"Considering the weather at the target is about the same as what we had this morning, I can't answer that. We need at least thinner clouds to get IR and it would be better to have clear skies for a high res visual."

"Is a ground recon an option?"

Her question seems so strange to me, but the Colonel appears to have anticipated it, "yes, if we go that route, a ground team would be the best risk for a timely reconnoiter. But it would be a significant risk, nevertheless, and I will not authorize a solo run. If no one else, I need you to make it back with your 3L."

Her expression is blank, but I think there is an edge in her tone, "I accept complete risk with my 'Mech. If I do not make it back, I will not have cost you anything... sir."

He smiles and nods, but his words seem coldly calculated to cut across her assertion, "Lieutenant, you are of course welcome to go your own way as you see fit, but I might suggest that there are currently no heavy-lift dropships that I'm aware of here for civilian traffic... and while we would rather you are on our team, I'm afraid that I would have to insist that if you decide to terminate your relationship with us that this dropship would not be able to provide you further transport."

Fatima is tense as a energized myomer bundle, her eyes almost slits as she looks at the Colonel... or at least it looks that way in this light.

"Of course," he continues, "I would prefer that you remain with us and lead one or two other 'Mechs on an overnight reccy. The Wolfie and 2x are also ready to go immediately, and either or both would give you cover if you need it."

She looks over at me... well, she might also be looking at Marty, since he is sitting beside me. I have no idea what she might be thinking. She looks back up front and says nothing.

"Ok, while this is not a democracy, I would like to know your preferences by a show of hands. Leave while we still can."

Master Wolte's hand rises... but none other.

"Orbit until intel is more complete."

The pause brings no raised hands, no, I can see that Captain Howard has raised his. Looking around, I also see three dropship officers with their hands raised also.

"Hit the second interdiction, possibly with less than full strength."

This time, no hands take to the air.

"And finally, raid the airbase with an early recon by Lt. Al-Zafirah and one or two others."

All the pilots raise their hands, including Captain Stevens. After an initial reluctance to vote, I let my hand balloon off my lap, too.

"Are you willing to run the recon on my terms, Lieutenant?" he asks Fatima.

She nods, "Yes. I will take Lt. O'Brian if he will commit to my orders."

"With the caveat that they do not change or disregard mine," Colonel Greer answers. He looks over at me, "Are you willing to run her wing, Lieutenant?"

I look over at Fatima and realize that Marty is staring at me... and seems nearly livid.

"What?" I whisper.

He says nothing, but the Colonel seems to think I have given him an answer that he just could not hear, "What was that, Lt. O'Brian?"

"Oh, um... I guess if Lt. Al-Zafirah thinks I would be... well... it would seem that Marty or someone else might be better... but... well, I'll do whatever you ask, sir."

"Very well, Lieutenant." His eyes move back to Fatima, "when will you want to walk? I would think O'Brian is about shot; either the doc ups him or he should get at least six hours. We would not be able to get you close, in fact, we would probably let you run from here, so you can expect eight to ten in the saddle just to get there."

"Don't up him. Have our Ravens otherwise ready to walk in seven hours." She looks over at me, "take a sleeper and hit the sack. We walk in seven and a half."

Now she looks back at the Colonel and that edge seems to hint at not having left, "With your permission, of course, sir."

…...

I can't seem to get Marty's glare our of my mind. As Fatima and I each rose and left the briefing, the look Lieutenant Kuti gave me could have been that of a murderer temporarily thwarted. I have no idea why, but he seemed exceptionally hostile... I kinda wonder if he had been drinking, but then again, I really doubt he would attend a meeting of such import while intoxicated. On top of that, I would have sworn we were getting along just fine.

I'm in my "quarters"... maybe calling it an "eighth" or even "sixteenth" would be more appropriate... trying to relax enough to sleep. Like all good closets, it has clothes hanging overhead and shoes underfoot. The sensation I have most in looking around is one of being in a coffin. As I wonder about the nearly 400 kilometers we will walk going to the base, it seems that boredom will likely be my foe more often than not. Still, the excitement is enough that I'm convinced I won't be able to sleep, even with the little blue "sleeper" I just took.

My thoughts return to Marty... I guess I really don't know him. He and Joe were friends of a sort, and more than once they could be found together with a pile of empty alcoholic containers, Marty had endeared himself to the crew... but neither explained to me the apparent mood swing or its sudden onset. Up until...

Hmmmm... feeling a bit less... well... here. I tink tha pilott's sweeppers musht... musshht...

…...

The door alarm penetrates the aimless rambling my brain prefers during a slow waking. I'm not sure where I am, or even if I'm still dreaming... don't remember this place... is it somewhere I fell asleep when I was little? The alarm grows more insistent... did I fall asleep in class again?

Through the fog I finally respond, "Here?!"

"Lieutenant, you have fifteen minutes to get to your 'Mech." Not sure who that is, but everything else is suddenly understood... I'm not still dreaming and I'm in my cubbyhole... and I'm almost late for my drop with Lieutenant Al-Zafirah for a recon run.

Just fifteen minutes? The missing time since last night forces me to sit and stare in disbelief at the clock: 2135, how did I lose almost the whole seven hours?

"Coming!"

I must have been down like a tree-fall after that sleeper. Heck, other than my combat boots, I'm still dressed as I was when we dropped yesterday... well, at least I won't lose time making up my mind what color socks to wear... that lack of likely distractions will make it easier to be at the 2x in time.

"Lieutenant Jordan suggested that you might need something like these," Colonel Greer says while handing me a pill and little blue cup of liquid. I'm standing next to my cockpit, air flowing up warm through the gantry deck. It surprises me that he is taking this time to speak with me.

"Daral?" I ask.

"Something like it, my private reserve. Same with themiruvor, it is an ancient cordial meant to restore and rejuvenate. I think your situation makes you a candidate for both."

"Thank you, sir."

"Look, let me be straight with you. I don't really know what is happening with this walk, and it bothers me... a lot. It might be an unreasonable paranoia on my part, but with all the other coincidences and without that unknown ECM 'Mech being identified... well, I'm sure we aren't getting the whole story... even if our contracting party believes we are. I am even strongly inclined to move the dropship to another location after the two of you step out... this feels too much like a trap of some sort.

"Next, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah is upset at being required to bring someone with her, she prefers solo when she can get it... but she can also take risks without thinking about it when she thinks the reward is great enough. It's something she rarely does when she is with someone else, so I forced the choice... but you are not whom I expected her to choose. Understand that she is a proud woman, with more than a little of the warriors of old about her. I need to give her the best chance to return in one piece, and that is where you come in: be careful to stay with her. Any order she might give you is to be weighed against this. The exception is if she is caught or her 'Mech destroyed. While you are with her, watch her closely. She has become a master with her Raven... learn all you can from her while you can; we need to have a better second scout, and I believe you can be that pilot."

"Thank y..." I start, but he isn't done and holds up his hand for silence.

"Next, we still have no recent intel on the base. It has been socked in with storms for days so even the last three days worth of weather sat images aren't a help. You are waking in there blind and I know it. This is a reccy, a reconnaissance only mission. We need your data more than we need you to shoot big stompy 'bots.

"Finally, we have your comms set up with three locked sequences, one for just you two, one for communication with us, and you will have one special one that will connect with my personal comm. Do not break radio silence unless you have to, but if you need my help, use it to let me know and I will work out a way for us to assist."

He stops and looks intently at me. "Do you have any questions about what I have just told you?"

"None that can't wait, sir. I think I understand my orders."

"Good. Now put that holster on and mount your chariot, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

He pats me on the shoulder as he turns, "Good luck, O'Brian."

"Thank you, sir."

"Prewalk complete to crewchief interaction," Naomi declares as the last of the flashing "testing" indicators goes out.

"Master Wolte?"

"Ready, Lieutenant O'Brian. Canopy down and seal."

I flip the switch and the canopy sinks onto the pod rail with hardly a sense of contact, but the air cools as Naomi adjusts the environmental controls to 20 degrees celcius.

Master Wolte resumes, "Board down here looks good, Lieutenant. By the way, the Large Laser is not quite as efficient as the Large Pulse Laser was, but it is the best we had available. On the upside, the downsize bought you an extra ton of missiles for the SRM6 and a spare heatsink."

"Thank you, Master Wolte."

"Anne is signaling that Lt. Al-Zafirah is ready to walk. Have you done a comm check with her yet?"

"No, thanks for reminding me."

I look down at the little card someone has stuck near my heat indicators... channel 2 is our private sequence. "Lieutenant Al-Zafirah?"

"You are loud and clear here, Lieutenant O'Brian."

"I have you clear also, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah."

I flip back to the crewchief comm, "Good to go here."

"You are green down here, sir. I can release your clamps on your order."

"Please do so now."

"Unlatching RVN-2X bay retainer jaws. Your 'Mech is free and ready to walk. Don't forget to check out with dropship control."

"Thanks, Master Wolte. I really appreciate you working with me on this... it means a lot to me."

"Any time, Lieutenant," he says... then, almost as an afterthought, he adds, "Go do us proud, Padraig."

"Thanks, Hanse."

"You are quite welcome, sir."

I flip over to our unit comm sequence, "Raven 2x to GZR control. Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Lieutenant."

"Clear and ready to walk."

"You are cleared to walk, please follow Raven 3L on departure."

"Thank you, sir."

"Godspeed, Lieutenant."

For just a moment, I look at the 'Mechbay that has been home for so long now... as I wait, I have a sense that this is somehow a special instant in my life. I don't really understand why, but I soak in it while it lasts.

I feel her before I see her; Fatima in her 3L has stepped into the gallery and is striding for the door and the planet outside. As she passes me, I nudge the throttle forward and experience the wonder of walking my 'Mech out into the sunshine.

It does seem momentarily odd to have us on Terran time when this little world has so many more hours in it's daily cycle... the thought passes quickly as I orient on Lt. Al-Zafirah's Raven. Throttle up to catch up with her. In the afternoon light, the 3L's black looks much warmer and its turquoise markings remind me most of Fatima's combat gear. She is making a good pace and I notice for the first time that even at a brisk walk, the Raven is so well designed for stealth that it stirs very little dust.

On our sequence, Fatima says, "we are going to head north for about six klicks before we turn towards the east and our hidden base. Keep your BAP on and if you see anything unexpected, let me know immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

…...

Six klicks have passed fairly quickly, open town-land is giving way to more barren scrub with a fair number of smaller trees. We are holding a steady sixty-three kph pace and I am on the left wing about three hundred meters back.

We finally reach a small creek bordered by mature aspen-like trees; here she stops.

"Ok, Padraig. Listen carefully. My ECM unit will cover both of us if and only if you remain within a hundred and eighty meters. If you are outside of that space, you will be visible to sensors; readily identifiable and a hazard to us both. I would like you to stay within one hundred and twenty meters to give us cushion from mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Fatima."

"Yes, Fatima."

"Until or unless I break radio silence, you are not to use your open comms after we leave this place. I will flash my public running-lights if I want you to establish a tunneling connection. You need to understand that my approach will not be direct; if we are being watched or followed, I want us to know about it without them suspecting. Just follow my lead and only fire if one or the other of us comes under fire. Do you understand these instructions as well?"

"Yes, Fatima."

"Oh, do you have music set up for walking, running, and combat?"

"No, do I need it?"

"It is a significant help to me, especially during the long hours walking... pick something with a good tempo, something around a hundred beats per minute. Your ai should be able to assist for now."

"I'll check with her when we're done."

"Very good. Let's get on with it, then."

We turn east along the stream, working among the trees... not really in the open, but not completely covered either.

…...

I pull up the Battlemap again. After almost three hours of this steady rocking, it still seems like we are a long way off. Around us, the landscape varies between gentle hills and fairly broad valleys. Our original creek has grown to a muddy torrent, and after it began to swell, we have been staying on the north bank. I understand her choice; downstream about a hundred kilometers, the river turns southward enough that it would cut off our route unless we use a bridge. Something that might be watched or monitored...

Fatima's Raven isn't being too coy with it's movements, I suspect she is more concerned that I remain within that safe180 meters than with anything else. Then again, the trees are not very thick here, so it isn't like we are dancing the whole way.

Naomi has found some simple electonica to listen to, the beat helps pass the time and establish a rhythm for the walking. I'm sure it will get boring and might even hurt if I'm trying to fight, but I suspect she has something for that, too.


	9. What Now?

**9 – What Now?**

**A red indicator flashes unexpectedly on my console...**

**"Incoming message on the GZR control sequence. It has an emergency protocol flag set."**

**"Let's hear it, please."**

**"...say again, abort! GZR units engaged in dropship defense against four confirmed lances of Waco Rangers. Make for grid Blue recovery Saracen marker Orange for colors."**

**Fatima's Raven has halted and her running lights are flashing.**

**"Mission 315, abort! I say again, abort! GZR units engaged in dropship defense against four confirmed lances of Waco Rangers. Make for grid Blue..." **

**I move the 2x face to face with her 3L and flip the alignment beam on.**

**"...recovery Saracen marker Orange for colors. Mission 315, abort! I say a..."**

**"Naomi, kill that, please."**

**"Done, Padraig." Except for her response, it is now quiet.**

**I see the little red dot on her cockpit move as our two 'mechs tone lock the two beams together.**

**"Link established," Naomi informs me.**

**"Padraig, have you heard the distress call?"**

**"Yes, what do they mean?"**

**"That I have been very wrong and the Colonel right. They are trying to get us to a location to meet up with survivors..."**

**"What?!"**

**"That means they are concerned that our dropship won't get powered up and off the ground in time to survive. They are under significant attack and five or six operational 'Mechs plus the Tornado's own arsenal is not enough to save it."**

**My mind is blank... our dropship, Tornado, is being attacked? How can that be?**

**"Look, just follow me."**

**"We going to help protect it?"**

**"No. We are going to Blue Saracen Orange."**

**"What?"**

**"Tell your ai to replace the map grid with the emergency mission overlay grid 'blue' and to mark 'Saracen Orange' on it."**

**"No, I mean why not go back to help?"**

**"How long does it take to get the dropship ready for emergency departure?"**

**She knows this, "twenty minutes, fifteen in a pinch."**

**"Exactly. How long have we been walking away?"**

**"Oh. Um, ok."**

**"If they get her into the air, they will let us know... until then, we will obey these orders."**

**"Yes, Ma'am. Lead on."**

**The 3L turns enough to pass me and I pivot to follow.**

**"Naomi, would you do the things for the map that Lt. Al-Zafirah said I needed to?"**

**"Please clarify, Padraig."**

**"The grid blue, um... orange something... no, saracen orange."**

**"EMO grid Blue now on Battlemap. Saracen recovery zone highlighted and marker Orange designated."**

**"Thanks," I reply as I bring it up... it is twenty or more klicks west of where we left the Tornado... I hope it is close enough to help.**

**We have been walking only six minutes when the red indicator stops flashing. Maybe everything is Ok now.**

**"Are they still broadcasting on the GZR comms?"**

**"No, sir. That sequence is clear."**

**Maybe they can't call right now. Maybe they are just really busy. Maybe... well... part of me feels empty and I wonder if all my maybes aren't as likely as cows having wings.**

**Maddeningly, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah keeps her same pace as we head west. I want to run all the way back, but she appears to be in no hurry.**

**…...**

**At the first passable ford, we turn south. While comparatively shallow, the thick flowing water still comes almost up to the cockpit, looking mostly like creamy chocolate milk... except when the odd tree flows by. It's force strains and pushes against my ability to cross, but the broadness of the ford has lessened the stream's power and we make it safely.**

**"Anything more from them, Naomi?"**

**"No, sir."**

**We leave the water rich zone of trees and are into open ground quickly. Two more hours to go. Why can't we run? I dare not key up to ask, but this walking in spite of the urgency will drive me bats in no time at all.**

**I do notice that she is moving a bit more skittishly, as if there were a danger that something narrow and predictable would get her killed. Oddly enough, I seem to be following her movements without too much effort.**

**Something seems odd on the skyline... I zoom in.**

**A thick plume of smoke blackens the sky east southeast of us. I don't need to look at the map to know... that is where we will find the Tornado.**

**…...**

**At twenty klicks, Fatima breaks radio silence, "Do not respond. M315 closing on Blue Saracen Orange. ETA under fifteen minutes. Beacon search upon arrival."**

**She has done this to alert me, too... her throttle goes up and I hardly miss a step as she accelerates.**

**"Naomi, please match the beat to our pace."**

**"Adjusting with throttle, sir."**

**We even out at 112kph, a hair away from my throttle being maxed. As we run, I wonder what we will see. Will we run into those four lances? Are there untold enemies out there just waiting to slice us apart as we scramble to recover survivors? It occurs to me that I should have my weapons armed and ready to fire.**

**"Naomi, can we run the combat diagnostic while we are in motion?"**

**"Yes, Padraig."**

**"Naomi, please run the combat diagnostic."**

**"Running."**

**The console indicators and buttons blink merrily and Naomi calls each system clear. Finally, she announces, "All systems go for combat."**

**I reach up and flick the three safety switches to their "armed" positions. Capacitors hum as the laser comes to life and there is that distinct swish clank as the SRM6 readies it's initial salvo.**

**At five klicks, Fatima begins a more complicated dance and I am finally beginning to struggle to keep within the ECM bubble. I lurched past her as her throttle unexpectedly drops, but before I really can get back, she is passing me again... on my other side.**

**The terrain we are approaching is much choppier; there are more trees, boulders, gullies, and hills than the ground we have been on since we walked out the dropship portal this morning.**

**There is a sudden blip on the direction indicator, though my sensors are still blank. I pull up the Battlemap and it is now obvious at the near edge of the highlighted Saracen area; bright and then fading... if it were a sound I would say it was pinging.**

**Fatima in her 3L has seen it too... we slow and begin moving in tandem in that direction. There are burnt and damaged trees all around. My first glimpse of the pod is a shock... it has been almost completely crushed... something heavy fell onto it... no, there is nothing nearby. There are two more pings now on the sensors, but I want to see what has happened here and zoom in.**

**There are obvious 'Mech foot-prints all around it, including some monsters that are easily bigger than anything I have ever seen.**

**A medium laser slashes across my vision... no damage, but I turn as quickly as possible and am starting to accelerate to dance... but it is the 3L that has fired. The torso moves back and forth as if the Raven was telling me "no" by shaking it's head. She turns her back to me and heads for the next ping. I guess she had to get my attention somehow. I follow dutifully while I wonder what is happening to my world?**

**We cross a small ridge and to my right I can see the distant tower of still boiling smoke billowing madly at the heavens. It's almost sundown and the column is touched with golds and oranges as it tumbles upward to spread with the wind.**

**This pod is larger, or perhaps I should say "was" larger... it too has been obviously trampled. As far as I can tell, there is no sign the canopy was blown off and the rear accessway is closed as well... I suppose they could have closed it after leaving, but I get the sense that this was a deliberate kill of a helpless pilot.**

**Again, the 3L is shaking it's head. I nod mine and we are off to the next one. There are more and more signs of heavy equipment or 'Mechs trampling the ground. Well short of the next ping, the 3L stops. I wonder why until I see the rear of the evac bus with a hole from what must be a ballistic round. Like a tin can with a firecracker, it has exploded outwards and then been consumed in a pretty significant fire. **

**It occurs to me that if we had been hit two days ago... I would have probably been in that bus.**

**Anger at whomever did this threatens to cut loose... I will hunt them down, gut them, skewer them... crush them underfoot.**

**Once again, the laser breaks my distraction and Fatima leads me away from the scene. I still notice that there were at least two other vehicles in the fleeing convoy. Is this how we treat our enemies? Whatever their reason for hounding us for so long, they must actually hate us with a blinding passion.**

**The last pod is in much better shape... or so it seems at first. As I get closer, I see what is clearly the Wolfhound pod... with has a huge hole through the ferroglass that would sit at the pilot's left hand. A quick look at the far side reveals that the round exited that way. While not stepped on, a zoom in shows that most of the armor had been stripped on the left. It must have been a gauss fired at the weakened hull... slicing through metal, electronics, and flesh like a hot knife through butter. The ai auto-ejected the pod after Marty had... had...**

**My mind's eye recreates the cockpit scene and my stomach turns, flips, and tries to cartwheel.**

**"Naomi, open the canopy, please."**

**"As you wish," she says as the heavy visor slips up off my Raven's face. **

**For the second time in two days, I retch violently. **

**Nearly exhausted, I look up from the vile smelling side of my 'Mech where stomach bile mixed with too little food dries slowly. The 3L is standing not thirty meters away... facing me. She can't have missed my embarrassing lack of fortitude, but at least the Raven's expression is as impassive as before.**

**I make mental deals with myself about never having to do this again. I want to find a way to be hard and aloof... protected like everyone else must be.**

**Fatima is flashing her lights again. I have Naomi close the canopy and then I walk the 2x over to align. Our 'Mechs do the tiny dance that will get us talking again.**

**"Are you Ok, Padraig?"**

**"I'm gonna have to be aren't I?"**

**"Yes. I need you to be. This is unexpected and we are going to have to depend on each other until we can find our way clear. We need to go to the Tornado, or at least what is left of it. I don't think this is going to be pretty... can you handle it or should I let you power down and wait here?"**

**"I'm going. I'm... well, I'm..."**

**"You knew Lieutenant Kuti at least some, did you not?"**

**"Yeah. Gruesome way to go."**

**"He likely never felt a thing. The pods that got crushed are a different matter. I really want you to be on my wing as we run to the dropship. Can you handle it?"**

**"I'll do my best."**

**"That is good enough for me."**

**The 3L turns and accelerates rapidly. We run towards where the dark brown snake rises from earth to blot out even heaven if it can.**

**"We are receiving a general transmission on one of the common frequencies," Naomi informs me.**

**"Ok, let's hear it."**

**"...the Big Bear Mercs and Green Zone Riders. You may flee, hide where you will. We are going to address some other trouble, but we are not leaving the system and will be back to hunt you down like the dogs you are. We are the Waco Rangers. Once a Dragoon or their lackey, always one... and worthy of the most gruesome death we can provide. We are coming for you. Attention! Survivors of the Big Bear Mercs and Green Zone..."**

**"Kill that!" I spit into the air in front of me and mercifully it stops.**

**We pass a slag pile that I can not identify, then another that obviously was once a Hunchback... sans it's cockpit pod.**

**The Colonel's Dragon still has it's pod... but it has also been destroyed by being stepped on. The 'Mech itself was stripped of it's arms and legs and battered by untold direct hits on her torso.**

**Now I can see her hulk: the dropship Tornado never left the ground... she died right were we walked out of her.**

**There is a small flash near one of the charred APU hulks. There... and again... I zoom in and see the most welcome sight: a soot covered person on the ground but with enough strength to flash a mirror at us to indicate that we have a survivor.**

**I break the radio silence, "on the ground by the number three APU... or what is left of it."**

**Fatima's head comes around and she now sees whomever as well. "Copy. Dismount and check on them."**

**"Without a gantry?"**

**"Just crouch your 'Mech, open the canopy and climb out the handholds and down the knelt legs."**

**"Oh. Yes, Ma'am."**

**She sighs but says nothing more.**

**As the canopy rises, I realize that the handholds are on the left side... the nasty, smelly left side. Well, guess I need to do this anyway.**

**It occurs to me that this could be a trap of some kind; I draw my pistol and chamber a round.**

**The person on the ground seems unable to stand, gesturing to them to stand up is useless. **

**The waving has stopped and what I guess is a man sinks back onto the packed ground.**

**"Who are you? I call out as I hurry to him while watching everything I can see for a threat.**

**"God be Praised! Padraig, you are a sight for sore eyes."**

**"Master Wolte?"**

**…...**

**Seven of us sit around a small fire in the shadow of Tornado's mostly burnt out hulk: Lieutenant Fatima Al-Zafirah, the much bandaged Master Chief Hanse Wolte, Ensign Lloyd Marks in his unexpectedly crisp uniform, Quartermaster Sonya Tavares with a blood stained bandage about her forehead and another on her left forearm, Chief Anne Zachary with casts on both feet, the somewhat burnt but sedated and bandaged Deckhand Lisa Monroe, and myself. We have roasted a side of beef we salvaged from the damaged coolers and are just finishing a feast few of us could have foreseen and I suspect none of us are likely to have again soon.**

**"Well, I guess this is as close to a meeting as we will get," I start.**

**Master Wolte smiles and nods, "Go on, Lieutenant."**

**"Um, so what do we do now?"**

**My question hangs for a few moments.**

**"Elect a leader," Lisa says finally.**

**"Shouldn't we just go by rank?" Anne asks.**

**"No." Fatima's bluntness is abrupt and rather unexpected. "I would be senior, but I neither want nor deserve to lead."**

**Anne looks hurt by this revelation, but her expression changes fairly quickly to acceptance and she nods and says nothing.**

**Fatima continues, "We should elect. But first we need to know who our options are." She looks around the group of us. "Ensign Marks? Are you interested in leading?"**

**He looks at us, each in turn. It seems obvious that he is undecided. Finally, "well, I'm a navigator. I was trained on New Avalon, but by a mercenary unit and not the AFFS Navy. In space I know what I'm doing, but..." here he looks rather behind him at the battered hull of our dropship, "that doesn't quite seem likely soon. Never even wanted to drive one of those," he points at our Ravens. With a shrug he finishes, "I can if need be but I would think there would be better."**

**Fatima looks at Master Wolte and he answers the unspoken question, "no, I don't want to lead beyond the ground crew. I do, however have a nomination..." surprisingly, he looks at me and continues, "Lieutenant O'Brian."**

**"What?!" I sputter.**

**"Hear me out. You are one of our two pilots and a pilot should lead. You know you aren't good enough to think you can do it all on your own and need the whole team... we all need it. But you have also shown glimpses of leadership from the day I brought you on board. Granted, you need an alarm clock sewn into your shirt, but I vote for you."**

**I'm stunned. All the more so by what comes next.**

**"Yes," Lt, Al-Zafirah says quietly. "He will need guidance, but he learns very quickly and as long as pride does not get in his way, he will do. I believe we need a pilot to lead and as I have never been a true member of the GZR... for now, that leaves him. I do think that as an elected leader, we should also reserve the right to vote at some later point to see if we wish to retain him in that role."**

**"Wait..." I start.**

**Sonya interrupts, "yeah, I can see it, too. I vote for the Lieutenant."**

**"But I don't want..."**

**Anne says, "All in favor?"**

**Six voices say, "Aye."**

**My silence is the exception. How did that happen? I'm so stunned by this that while they are all looking at me, I can't bring myself to say anything but, "are you sure? I mean, ME?!"**

**Not sure what I said that was funny, but there are smiles and chuckles all around... all the while, everyone is nodding.**

**"But I have no idea what to do."**

**"Start with an inventory, Lieutenant," Sonya says with a practicality that I envy at least a little.**

**Master Wolte nods in agreement.**

**While I figure they will change their minds shortly, I decide to go along with this advice, "Ok, what do we have that is usable or salvageable?"**

**"We need to do a good inventory in the morning," Master Wolte starts, "but I believe we might actually have an additional 'Mech almost at combat ready."**

**"How?" I ask.**

**"The Black Knight was in it's jaws in the rebuild unit. That unit is reinforced to keep accidental explosions inside from doing much damage outside... I couldn't be sure when I peeped in earlier, but it looked to me like it might still be intact, or at least mostly so."**

**"Well, if it is, then with Lieutenant Al-Zafira as our best pilot, she should get it."**

**"No!" Fatima nearly shouts in defiance.**

**"Who else is there?"**

**"You."**

**"Not a chance, and you know it."**

**"He's right, Lt. Al-Zafirah." It is Anne's suddenly quiet voice that cuts though the circle as if she had screamed it.**

**"If I have to lead, why can't I say the best pilot gets the best 'Mech?"**

**Now there are five heads nodding in agreement with me and only Fatima disagrees.**

**"The Raven is mine. It is not GZR property. I will pilot my own 'Mech."**

**"Well, then I guess we leave that behind, what next Master..."**

**"No!" Ensign Marks is now frustrated. "He's right, the best has to work in the best for all our survival. If you are with us, you need to accept this until we have other options."**

**I think of something, "Well, if we can get the Black Knight running to your satisfaction, how about we trade it to you along with some amount of c-bills for your 3L?"**

**"No, Lieutenant," Sonya says clearly, "the BK is worth more."**

**Fatima looks at her coolly, "and the newer 3L with the Guardian and Beagle is much rarer." She looks back at me, "go on, I am listening."**

**"Well, if we are the Green Zone Riders now and I am the 'leader' then I can handle our accounts and resources as I think best serves the unit, with input from others, correct?"**

**There seems to be general agreement around the group.**

**"We may not be able to access the c-bill accounts," Lt. Marks says thoughtfully.**

**"What about pick of the best weapons from the salvage to get it into the best form?"**

**"Twenty percent of future salvage value and profits."**

**Master Wolte and Sonya both look at me and shake their heads "no."**

**Before I can reply, Fatima corrects herself, "Fifteen."**

**"What was your old deal with Colonel Greer?" My query seems simple enough, but Hanse nods in obvious approval.**

**"We are not talking about what was. We are here now and you want my 'Mech."**

**"No, I want you in the best 'Mech because you can shoot a heck of a lot better than I can."**

**"Admit that you covet the 3L."**

**Do I? It doesn't set my heart racing like things I have been told I coveted before did.**

**"No, Ma'am. It might be nice to learn, but I don't see me doing what granda called 'coverting'... well if I remember his definition correctly."**

**She looks at me carefully. "No, I guess you don't, do you? Then I would settle for ten percent of the salvage value or fifteen of the profits."**

**It seems I remember granda telling me about ways to seem reasonable while getting an increasingly good deal down the road. "Never pass up trading a set high value today for a seemingly insignificant percentage tomorrow... when clear expectation of success just makes that amount so much bigger."**

**"All the salvage value of what we can take with us and one percent above your normal salvage and c-bill shares for as long as we have seven members, to be adjusted proportionally if/when we add personnel."**

**"You sound like a dealer in a Baghdad bazaar." She smiles, nevertheless, "done and done... presuming I am satisfied with it."**

**"I will crew it for you, Lieutenant," Master Wolte says, "so you will have no need to expect less."**

**"But..." Anne suddenly recognizes that she will be stuck with me... I think.**

**"You know the 3L, you should continue on it," Hanse says to her.**

**She looks over at me, her face rather impassive. She appears to think about it, nods just a little, and looks down at her hands. Now she looks back up at Master Wolte and quietly accepts, "as you wish, Master Wolte."**

**"I could let you work on the 2X if you don't want to have to work with me," I offer.**

**Her face scrunches for a moment like she is confused, "No, not that at all. I just like working with Fatima... er... Lieutenant Al-Zafirah."**

**Fatima smiles at this intimation.**

**"What about your other 'Mech?" Ensign Marks wonders aloud.**

**"I thought we might give another aspiring pilot a chance to learn it."**

**Sonya and Anne both look up at me... the former with an eager fire in her eyes and the latter with what seems apprehension.**

**As if to leave no wisp of doubt, Sonya loudly and boldly says, "Pick ME!"**

**…...**

**It occurs to me that maybe these six people are depending on me. While I'm really not comfortable with the idea, something I kinda remember granda saying to da somewhere way back floats unbidden to my mind: "responsibility may not be chosen, but it needs to be met anyway." Ok, maybe those weren't the exact words... I kinda get the impression I was still little... maybe seven or eight. That was about the time we lost mum... wasn't it?**

**No, can't let my mind wander. They are all looking at me... I think they expect me to think of something brilliant to do next. Strange how little bits of wisdom from the shop come back at times like this... right now I can hear da saying I should always know what is in my toolbox before I leave on a trip. While I know he meant that I make sure I hadn't left something important on the workbench (or elsewhere), it seems like maybe I ought to know what everyone can do.**

**"I guess we are all going to have to double duty for a while," I start, "at least until we are in a better place. I'm still really learning to pilot, but I can also help with repairs... I'm at least a passable crew-chief and mechanic. How about the rest of you?"**

**"I am a pilot." Fatima says plainly.**

**"Nothing else?" Ensign Marks asks.**

**"Well, I can cook, but I no longer have halal meats to work with and will not cook this," she gestures at the well roasted and significantly consumed side of beef.**

**I am about to ask what she means, then I notice that she actually has just bread and vegetables on her platter.**

**Just above a whisper, Anne says, "she makes great breads."**

**Fatima glances her way, but I can't read her expression and she says nothing more.**

**I decide to let it be for now. "Ensign Marks? How about you?"**

**"Anything to do with navigation, maps, and such. Well, and I can cook some... not an expert, but I don't have too much trouble. Better if I can have a rack of spices and good cuts of beef or fresh fish." **

**A thought comes to mind, "Are you good with planetside maps, too? I mean not just..."**

**Before I finish, his nodding becomes, "Oh yeah! I've always loved maps. Ever since I was a Junior Explorer, I was always the one with a compass and map getting us wherever."**

**"So if we need someone to look for a good place for us to hide while we recover and figure out what to do..."**

**Again, he interrupts, this time with a brightened look like he was welcoming Santa Bear himself, "OH YEAH! Lemme at 'em!" He seems done, then gets a look of horror and adds, "er... Sir... Lieutenant... um... Commander...?" I can tell he is struggling with the new realities, but I guess he thinks I'm already some hard-nosed type, "begging your pardon for the outburst, and no disrespect intended, sir."**

**What would the Colonel have done? I know so little about leadership, maybe for now I should just be myself. "It's Ok by me for now... um, no disrespect... um... taken here. Look, we're all still getting the hang of this and I'm much more concerned that we survive this together than that we all get the rank stuff right right now. And we are going to need the best map search, I don't think we can stay here long and going the wrong way could be even worse."**

**Fatima and Hanse exchange a knowing smile while nodding, then look back my way.**

**"Do you think they will come back?" Lisa's look may be influenced by the medication she has taken, but it sure seems like thinly veiled terror in her eyes.**

**"They said they would."**

**Fatima nods.**

**"What do you mean?" Hanse asks.**

**"There was a broadcast just before I found you that said something to the effect of they had to take care of something else in system but would be back soon to hunt..." I think about how their words might effect Lisa or others here and adjust them just a little, "for us. They did sound like they would also be chasing another unit... the something Bears... I'll go back to the recordings if it matters."**

**Hanse is very interested. "Great Bear Mercs? Or maybe Big Bear Mercs or Shadow Bear Mercs? I don't remember the exact..." He stops as he sees both Fatima and I nodding. "If the Colonel was right, we might have allies if they can get past the fact that we whipped their butts. Especially if any of the actual Bears are still alive."**

**While his wording towards the end is puzzling and even a little worrisome, the idea of greater numbers sure appeals to me.**

**"'Actual Bears'?" Anne's question is curious and not at all confrontational.**

**Master Wolte looks at her with great gentleness and answers, "Something from the past. I knew four of the original Wolf's Dragoons who were... Bears... like me." I think he sees a question coming and preempts it, "we were part of a larger family unit... perhaps 'tribal' describes it better than 'family'... it is rather complicated and I really can't explain it to you very well right now."**

**Anne nods and seems to accept this. In my mind, I imagine something like a fraternal organization... maybe like the one granda belonged to: the Order of the Great Otter. The Great Otter is a constellation you can see from anywhere in the northern hemisphere back home... her nose is always where you can orient on for north because it never moves throughout the night.**

**Master Wolte resumes speaking, "I am both a Master Crewchief and a teacher of sorts... maybe 'trainer' is a better word. I have been these for more years than most if not all of you have been alive. Alas, that means I am little good outside of a tech environment or mentorship."**

**"Can you train me to know more about this leader stuff?"**

**My question must please him, because his smile is as large as it is likely genuine, "I would be most honored, Lieutenant."**

**"Thanks, I need it."**

**It is silent, perhaps not really awkward, but I realize we are looking around at each other.**

**"I'm a mechanic," Lisa says rather softly. "I used to help my pops on his trucks. I got trained in an office on accounting stuff, but I hated it. Was hopin' I would get to be a crew chief on a 'Mech, but at least I got to help on them and worked a lot on the rolling stock." I am about to offer a comment when she rather sheepishly says, "oh, and I can't cook to save my life. I know I should be able to, but I have trouble boiling water without trying to burn the kitchen down." At this last admission she looks dejectedly at her hands.**

**"I suspect we will need all the help we can get keeping things working... and maybe helping me figure out the books when we have some."**

**She smiles, though I think I see at least as much sedation as satisfaction in her eyes.**

**Sonya speaks up, "Well, I was quartermaster... hope I'm a pilot in training now... hint, hint." She grins at this last part. "Anyway, I know parts and inventory... and how to rewire harnesses to fit equipment into places it wasn't intended to go."**

**"She is a good electrician, too," Anne offers and I know she's right; more than once Sonya has helped me out on the 2x.**

**"And I'm a crack shot with a ballistic rifle or pistol," Sonya continues. "Grew up on a farm shooting whymers and somal that harassed our stock, but I also hunted with my dad and uncles."**

**"That's good to know, I bet we will want for meat before too long."**

**Fatima wrinkles her nose at the thought, but everyone else nods.**

**Lisa asks, "how about you, Anne?"**

**"I am a crewchief. I was a pastor's wife until our city was hit by a Red Lancer raid. They..." she looks thoughtful, "... well, that was a long time ago. Like you," she looks at Lisa as she says this, "I grew up in a mechanic's family and learned to be around tools and heavy equipment when I was just a lass. When I lost my family I didn't need to be a mom or run ladies ministries or lead worship anymore... and... well..."**

**As her voice dies away, I wish I knew what to say. Unexpectedly, Fatima gets up, walks to her, and gives a consoling hug. I think I hear Anne sob.**

**Fatima resumes her seat and Anne appears to be back to normal... though I now wonder just how normal things really are for her. Seems strange, I have lived in fairly close quarters with her for two years and had no idea she had such a tragic background.**

**She clears her throat, "so I am a Raven mechanic now. I serve where I am and trust that it's where I need to be."**

**…...**

**It is hard to know what to do... none of us expected to be out of our bunks tonight... well, actually I guess Fatima and I did, but not exactly like this.**

**Sonya found the ship's locker with personal ballistic weapons at least partially intact and has issued everyone a rifle or pistol with ammunition. While they wouldn't do much against 'Mechs, they should help against animals or more typical bandits. Some of us are more comfortable with the weapons than others; not knowing what else to do, I try to be an example by cleaning and making sure my sidearm is loaded and ready. I also make sure that I have enough clips to take care of an extended gunfight. Almost everyone else... except Anne... does the same as well as they can.**

**I finally think of something to say, "look, I still have some waking meds in me, why don't the rest of you get some sleep and I'll take first watch. Anyone want to relieve me when I need it?"**

**Sonya and Ensign Marks both raise their hands. **

**"Thanks," I say. **

**Continuing, I offer, "Look, tomorrow we will need to get to as much business as we can with our several injuries. We can try to get away from here, taking what we can carry... providing that we can locate a good place to go. For now, get comfortable and sleep, Ok?"**

**They nod and each moves as well as possible to where a good bit of bedding has been moved into a sheltered area of what was our 'Mech bay this morning.**


	10. Get It Together

**Master Wolte and I are alone for a few minutes. I am pacing around our little area, trying to keep a lookout while the others sleep and walking along beside me, Hanse has chosen this time to speak with me one on one.**

**"Right now, there are two things you should focus your limited 'free' time on: drilling in your 'Mech with the BTCT and reading this," He says while handing me an old leather-bound book before continuing, "reading the book Colonel Greer gave you, Art of War, should wait until you are done with this."**

**"You mean I'm going to have free time?" I roll my eyes while trying to chuckle; the latter is forced and doesn't sound like I find much humor in it.**

**"You have to make free time. Don't think that leading means you do everything yourself... learning when and to whom to delegate responsibility is the most important thing you can do to help you free time to learn about leading us on and off the battlefield."**

**I'm not sure I follow, "Come again?"**

**"You remember the story I told you when you first came on-board? The kid and his ax?"**

**Of course I remember that one: kid joins a logging crew on trial and on day one chops twice as much as the next best... day two it is barely better, day three, middle of the pack, day four, half what the best is doing, and by the end of the day on day five, not even half what the worst has done. Every day he has worked longer and harder... but lost ground. As he sits dejected, the foreman comes up and says something like, "I'm gonna have to let you go at this rate, but I'll give you one more week to get better if you promise to take the time every day to sharpen your ax."**

**I nod at lesson, "so I might be willing enough, but if I don't sharpen my ax I'm only going to drag us down... right?"**

**"You got it, Padraig. Make the time to get better at this and you will not only get better, but you might keep us together and alive."**

**"No pressure, right?"**

**He laughs, "never said that. If my years with Colonel Greer taught me anything, I would have to lie to say that. But in spite of... or maybe because of... the pressure, he took time to study and learn right up to the end; I think that is an example you would be well advised to try to follow."**

**I nod again.**

**Looking down at the book in my hand, it seems that it's well worn leather cover must be much newer than the pages themselves... they are laminated with a plastic of some kind, but their age and wear imply they must have been very old and well used before getting treated. While there is no title on the cover, inside I find one: "The Three Meter Zone" by J. D. Pendry, Command Sergeant Major, USA. Beneath the title is a sentiment, "To Chief Master Sergeant Jody Jorgensen: Congratulations on your promotion to Chief Master. Our Command Chief Master recommends this to all our staff NCO leadership and I trust his judgment. May those you lead from your new post learn from you as you grow better with this." The signature below it is a bit hard to read, it looks like an "A"... with a stained and illegible rest of the first name, a fairly readable last name that looks like "Kercnsky" and dated "12 May 2784".**

**Hanse taps the book, "This was written for those in small unit leadership roles in an ancient land military called the United States Army, but the things he talks about apply to what you are going to need to learn in a hurry. Oh, and when you are done with it, I expect to get it back in as good of a shape as you got it."**

**"It says something about an NCO... what is that?"**

**"A Non-Commissioned Officer. The leaders at the line level... what I am would have been considered an NCO. Ground troops in the AFFS, for example, still have them in much their original role. You are a newly minted officer, but you have no training in leading small groups... which the seven of us essentially are now. This book distills lessons you would have learned in officer training or serving under other officers and with other Master and Senior techs. It is the closest I can come to giving you a crash course in becoming a leader for us. I know it helped me when I was promoted, even though I had had strong examples to follow."**

**"Thank you, Hanse. I hope I can do this... I don't really..."**

**He smiles as he interrupts, "You'll do, Padraig. You're already off to a reasonable start. Keep working at it and you'll do nicely."**

**"May I still ask questions?"**

**"I expect you to... though if they are serious, it might be good to ask when I can speak with your privately first."**

**That makes sense. "Works for me."**

**"Good. Ok, off to bed for me... don't stay up too late, we will need you fresh tomorrow, too.**

**I have been walking my 'rounds' for about three hours when I hear an unexpected sound... a crunch on broken glass just outside the bay.**

**My heart races and I clear my sidearm so quickly that I never even think about it. It came from an area a bit behind me and almost across the spot our sleepers are in, but I don't want to wake them it if is just a deer or something...**

**Slipping as quietly as possible around the resting bodies, I reach the door just as there are more crunching sounds towards where the 3L stands. In the radiant starlight, I see a human form move towards the crouched 'Mech.**

**"Halt! Don't touch that 'Mech!"**

**"Padraig! Stop shouting and put that gun away!" It is just Fatima... though I wonder what she has in mind.**

**"What are you doing out here? You had me thinking someone was sneaking up to steal your Raven."**

**"It makes more sense to me to sleep in here and be ready to move if we need me to than to be caught sleeping down there."**

**That makes a lot of sense, I wonder why I hadn't thought of it.**

**"Besides," she continues a bit more quietly, "I can't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep on that cold deck plate."**

**I understand that one, too. In fact, I had been wondering the same thing, maybe i'll sleep in the 2x when I let someone relieve me tonight.**

**I holster my weapon and offer, "you had a great idea. Didn't mean to holler, but I... well... get some sleep, Ma'am."**

**"I will, Sir." A graceful feline climb with soft words to her 'Mech, and she is gone into the dark womb of her cockpit.**

**Above me, the Banner blazes mightily... none of the constellations are familiar, but I think we are much closer to one of the spiral arms and this sky filled with brilliant stars seems nearly as bright as our moons back home. Behind me, someone snores loudly and I remember my rounds.**

**…...**

**Sonya startles me, "Lieutenant? It'll be daylight in four hours. You were supposed to get one of us to relieve you."**

**"Well, all of you need your sleep."**

**Even in the dim shadows of the bay, I can see her roll her eyes. "And you don't, right?" I see her shake her head, "look, I'm not trying to be disrespectful of your rank and all, but you need some sleep or you'll get us killed making poor decisions when you are weary... or taking too long to make good decisions because you are sleepy. I'm rested and you aren't. Go take a nap at least."**

**While she is gesturing towards where the others sleep, I say, "Ok, I'll get some sleep, but I'll get it in the 2x. Fatima... um... Lieutenant Al-Zafirah is in her 'Mech also."**

**"Do you think I could learn one of them? The 'Mechs?" she rather breathlessly asks.**

**"Well, I hope so... gonna give you the chance if we can get the Black Knight working to where Lt. Al-Zafirah will make the trade."**

**"Thank you, THANK YOU!" She quickly throws her arms around my neck in a hug worthy of a small bear, then backs off equally swiftly with an embarrassed look. "Sorry, couldn't help myself, Padraig. Sir. Lieutenant." She giggles and I have to admit to myself that once again I am clueless about women.**

**In the quiet cockpit, I wonder about the day now past. I woke this morning with uncertainty and now need to sleep in spite of every significant mooring I had depended upon having been ripped away. I seem to have no sense of what I am in the middle of... just the urgent knowledge that if I give in, the flood I paddle against will instead capsize my life and pull me under to drown. Worse still, now there are many people who are depending on me... that thought almost brings fear past my defenses... almost.**

**People I was learning to respect, appreciate, maybe even care for... people like Ray or Colonel Greer, or even Marty, they are gone. Erased from life, but not my memory.**

**The least expected thing happens... a tear escapes my left eye. While my attention is diverted, another slips out of my right. Suddenly, I have a full fledged jail break, salty streaks running down my face to where my wispy almost-beard pretends to dominate. But the onslaught continues, ignorant of my masculinity or the facial hair that should have defended me. Each lost person I have known since I joined the Green Zone Raiders is brought to mind, and I am forced to admit that I am weeping for them. I'm very glad I can at least hide this embarrassment in here... nothing like letting the others know how emotionally weak I am. What would Master Wolte think if he could see me right now?**

**Somehow, my mind washes itself by letting these eye rivers overflow... and sleep sweeps the last puddles away with the closing of my eyes.**

**…..**

**"Come with me," Master Wolte says quietly as we finish a morning meal not that removed from last night's... more meat from the damaged cooler.**

**I follow him into what were once parts of the ship that I had never entered before. He turns a corner and enters an ash-filled room not that different from many others in here, but his seriousness tells me this is important.**

**"You have inherited the Colonel's command by virtue of a vote... what was his is yours now."**

**"Not much left, is there?" I start, but he holds up a hand.**

**Pulling what must be burnt cloth away, he exposes a small safe set into the wall near the end of what I guess was a fold-down bed. Part of me feels like I don't belong here, but a fascination holds me as the Chief spins a small dial different directions until...**

**Click! The sound is like a bell in the silence.**

**Turning a small handle, it sounds like bolts are drawn, ending with a sharp Chnk!**

**He swings the little door open and I can see inside there are papers, a small box, an odd looking laser pistol, and an old fashioned envelope.**

**"These are yours." Hanse says while lifting most of them out.**

**I am still rather surprised.**

**"Hold out your hands, please, sir."**

**I comply, more out of respect for him than anything else. He hands me everything but the laser, and in all honesty, that is the one thing that interests me most. The box, however, is incredibly heavy for it's size, and I nearly drop it.**

**"What the...?"**

**"You will need that to get us supplies and maybe information."**

**I'm at the very least puzzled and open the lid; nestled inside are what look like twenty and fifty gram gold bars. No wonder it is so heavy, there must be a half kilo in here. There is a smallish box tucked into one corner as well, but it only contains data chips.**

**"Be careful with those," Hanse gestures. When I nod, I guess he correctly figures I'm thinking about the bullion and follows on, "the chips are more valuable than the metal. There are four c-bill accounts represented there, two marked "a" and "b" especially are important... used together they access a c-bill account with enough reserves to ship two lances of 'Mechs and the full crew to the nearest hiring hall. If we ever get to a safe haven to access them, such a reserve may be able to get us off this rock and back to a hiring hall. The main GZR accounts won't be available to use until we are safely away from here and can make a claim against them at a hiring hall or the MRB."**

**Again, I'm confused, "how do you know all this?"**

**"I had an identical box in a duplicate safe hidden in my quarters. We were at opposite ends of the ship, a catastrophe at one end wasn't going to strip us of the means to recover."**

**"You knew this was going to happen?"**

**He shakes his head, "No, sir. We planned ahead years ago. If you have a plan to take care of most surprises, you can usually recover from the things you overlooked."**

**"Oh." That makes a lot of sense. From the look on his face, I think I need to learn from what he just said. I wonder, "So did you get your box already?"**

**"You know where our quarters were."**

**He's right. There is a huge hole open to the sky that was once the aft end of the ship.**

**"So, how do I get supplies?"**

**"Find a town and buy some."**

**…..**

**Ensign Lloyd Marks sits down across from me at a makeshift table. Between us, we now have a fair sized display surface that he and Sonya have pulled from the least damaged section of Tornado's bridge. It isn't prefect, but with power from a generator and three solars that Sonya and Lisa put up, we are are now able to look at a regional satellite map without squinting at our pads. The map finishes loading.**

**"Here," he points. The whole thing is still so zoomed out that I'm not even sure where we are... Lloyd's speed at reading the map defies my comprehension.**

**"Here what?"**

**"Oh, um, sorry, sir. Just a moment."**

**He zooms in centered on an area near where he pointed. It looks kind of familiar, maybe near us?**

**"This is where we are," he points to the new center.**

**There are no indicators or anything on the map, maybe he saw the lay of the land from the bridge while we were landing. Maybe with Naomi's help I could have figured this out, but Ensign Marks really is good at this.**

**"These three places are closest."**

**He seems to be pointing to empty spaces... that can't be right. I use my pad to zoom further in on each blank, only to realize that they all have varying sized spider-webs of what must be roads. Looking back at the larger display, I recognize that if I knew what to look for, I too could probably have spotted them. Based on the grid, they are all at least forty kilometers out, and the one he originally pointed to is actually the farthest. I remember Ray telling me that I needed to learn how to read maps, maybe I've found the perfect teacher.**

**"And this is the one I would suggest trying." He is again pointing at that more distant one.**

**"Why not one of these?" I gesture at the other two.**

**With a patience I hope I can have some day, he explains, "This one would be perfect if there weren't this ridge of hills and these two rivers. The closest road," here his hand is tracing a line I would have missed, "runs so far out of the way that it would actually take at least twice as long as either of the other two."**

**"Well, the 'Mechs can go overland," I counter, then almost immediately wonder out loud, "well... if there aren't too many trees or..."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"How would you use the 'Mechs to carry supplies or purchase more transportation?"**

**Wow. Now that is thinking ahead. "Excellent point. Are you sure you wouldn't rather lead?"**

**He smiles, "No, I kinda like having input but not having the pressure to actually decide, delegate, or do."**

**"Fair enough, I guess." My attention returns to the map, "Why not here, then?"**

**"Two reasons. First, while it certainly is big enough, it may actually be too big."**

**"Would you please explain that to me?"**

**"Sure. This area here may represent either a small VTOL airfield or dropship landing zone. These shapes may represent a base of some sort."**

**"So maybe we can get out of here!"**

**"Are you sure enough you're willing to bet our lives?"**

**The question has me stumped. "Why?"**

**"Where would a dropship land that would be near supplies while also close enough to our wreckage here to easily walk 'Mechs? If they are already there or show up while we have people in town, will our people have time to escape and also warn whomever stays behind?"**

**Wow. "Good point."**

**"The other is more apparent when we zoom back to where we originally were." As he says this, the map zooms back out.**

**I have no clue. I guess I could try to bluff, but right now I rather learn all I can. "I don't see it yet... please show me."**

**He smiles and I have to wonder if he can guess the choice I had. "Yes, sir," his tone is positive and professional, "this long line, this is the main road to Gergash, the town we dropped into when we arrived. Their spaceport is the logical way off-world for us... if we can get a dropship in. But it is also the most likely place to look for us... racing to get away. Wouldn't it fit that they might even be waiting there right now, wanting us to have our hopes up before they deal the coup de grace?"**

**"The what?"**

**He chuckles, "it's an old expression roughly meaning the killing or final blow."**

**"Ah." What he says makes sense. "So, that one being almost the wrong direction is a good thing?"**

**"Well, several things are going for it."**

**I'm honest, "I have no real idea, why do you think so?"**

**He looks at me thoughtfully. "Do you want me to just tell you, sir, or do you have time to try to learn the ways to see this stuff?"**

**I want to learn, but deep down I have a growing sense of urgency that we must not stay here too long. "I need the help, but I sense we are short on time."**

**"Ok, the town is far enough away from other places that it will likely have a fair amount of self-sufficiency, but there are no flat areas immediately nearby, so a dropship would have to be out a ways. They will likely have vehicle dealers to support a rural population, meaning pickups to mid sized lorries that we could adapt for four of us to drive. Loaded with supplies and whatever salvage we need most, we can make for whatever shelter I can find... if you still want me to look."**

**It isn't a question in my mind, "Yes, please look. You are the guru on this, I want your help."**

**He smiles and nods, "we do the best we can with what we've got."**

**My da used to say that... I wonder how he is today.**

**…...**

**Fatima is looking through the Black Knight cockpit while Hanse and I stand near it's shoulder on a makeshift gantry. Compared to the Ravens, it is a monster. I wonder what it would be like to run her.**

**My hand is throbbing again, the climb up the ladder wanted for more health it has, and before halfway, I was moving up painfully slowly. I wonder if I've further hurt any of the healing bones or tissue. I know we don't have an unlimited supply of the stuff that numbs everything, but I kinda wish for just a little more right now.**

**Unexpectedly, Lt. Al-Zafira steps out of the 'Mech with a disappointed look. Master Wolte and I exchange an apprehensive glance as she strides over.**

**"This isn't going to work for me." She is blunt and matter-of-fact about it.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I do not belong in it. I have a sense of dread and can not do it. I need to stay in my 3L."**

**"But I thought we agreed..."**

**"If I thought it was satisfactory. I do not."**

**Master Wolte's expression is even more surprised than mine, and he opens his mouth to speak...**

**Fatima, however, cuts him off before he can start, "You have done as requested, Master Wolte... the 'Mech is certainly about ready... but I would die in this 'Mech. You must accept that I will not pilot it; I will leave if I have to... either way, I will remain pilot of the 3L."**

**I think for a moment about offering her a greater share, but I don't get any sense that she is trying to bargain. She has decided and is done with the possibility.**

**"No," I say quietly, "I need you with us more than I need to try to prove that I can force you to pilot something you dread. I rather risk dieing in it than lose your presence with us."**

**Both of them look at me and she offers a slight bow.**

**"Thank you, Commander," she says.**

**"Um..."**

**"No, you have earned the right to the rank. I honor you with it as the Ensign Marks has.**

**She passes me and heads down the ladder we have used to get up here. I sure wish we could have repaired the stairs, but the priority is the BK, .**

**Master Wolte looks at me and agrees, "Yes, Commander is more fitting. Maybe you should be in this 'Mech after all."**

**I look at her, still latched in the bay jaws that have miraculously survived. I'm not sure how we are going to get it out, but one problem at a time.**

**"Lloyd, uh... Ensign Marks has identified where he thinks we would be best off going to get supplies and vehicles."**

**Master Wolte nods in agreement, "sounds good, but you need to call a meeting. Everyone will be involved, so everyone should know what is up."**

**"Ok... but I think we need to get on it, I have a bad feeling about just sitting around."**

**…..**

**We are all gathered about the map desk, Ensign Marks is finishing his explanation of why he thinks we should go to Terrino, the small town he had pointed out to me earlier.**

**"... so the approaches would be easier to find cover along. As you can all see..."**

**I admit I can't, but am not going to interrupt.**

**"... this also give us a pretty good chance to watch out for problems if we just station a lookout here," he points at a gap in the rolling hills, "where it is the closest point the open scrubland with it's broad flat surfaces."**

**I think he sees that we are not quite following.**

**"While a hot drop would work, an incoming unit would probably want the flats to land in."**

**Now we are nodding again and he gives us a grin for our efforts.**

**"So, who should go?"**

**"We have one small equipment hauler that survived, we might get four of us in there... if we are very friendly."**

**"If I may?" Master Wolte has something to say.**

**"Please," I offer back.**

**"I would suggest Padraig and Lisa go for the first run."**

**I am about to object, but bite my tongue out of respect... or maybe it is out of force of habit from a couple of years under his leadership as a crew-chief. He is watching me, I think he is waiting to see if I interrupt to say anything. Lisa seems puzzled, but seems willing to hear him out.**

**"The thought is that they are about the right ages to be brother and sister. Her experience with finance and his authority to make decisions should be a perfect match for this. They can slip into town and make a decent case that with their injuries they need the supplies. Maybe they can even say the pirates got them. Besides, I think we need to keep the 'Mechs close at hand right now and if you," he is speaking directly to Sonya right now, "mean to get qualified on the 2x, we need you to be in it every minute of the day getting good enough to at least walk it with the rest of us."**

**"Do we have extra copies of the BTCT?" Fatima's question is one I should have already asked.**

**"Yes," Master Wolte answers. He looks over at me and asks, "do you want your ai moved over, or would you rather start from scratch."**

**I don't have to think about that one at all, "Please move her over."**

**"No problem." He looks back at Lt. Al-Zafirah, "I will get her a copy of her own as soon as we are done here, Ma'am."**

**Anne is again paying attention more than I expect, "All in favor of the plan say aye."**

**They all vote for it and I have to agree. My vote does come after everyone else has spoken, but it makes it unanimous.**

**"How soon will we be ready to cut the BK out?" I ask.**

**"Well, with Sonya working her sims and Lisa out with you, I think Anne and I will probably need until you are back to get everything ready. Besides, we will want to get as much as possible clear of the wreckage in case that bay or even the Black Knight itself are holding up more than we can tell."**

**I look at Anne and try to imagine her hobbling around with Hanse and have to agree that the process will slow down with just the two of them.**

**"Well, should we wait?"**

**"No. If you can be back before it gets too late this afternoon with a second vehicle, then we can run the rest of us up before things close tonight and maybe be ready to roll by morning."**

**That makes sense. "Ok."**

**…..**

**"Lieutenant, may we speak privately?" I ask Fatima.**

**Her glance appraises me, then nods and she follows me to the foot of her Raven.**

**"How may I assist you, Commander?"**

**I guess that rank is going to stick, at least for now... I might as well get used to it.**

**"I would like you to find a sheltered place to keep an eye on things here; one where you can be powered up and able to run to assist if needed."**

**"That won't be a problem, I was already thinking the same thing."**

**I smile, "yeah, most of you seem about ten steps ahead of me. Hope I don't miss something because I haven't gotten far enough along."**

**"You are doing fine, Sir. Remember, each of us has our own small area to think about, you have all of them now and with less than a day to build the experience needed to be excellent at it. You will be a good leader if you continue as you have started."**

**"Thank you, Fatima."**

**"And thank you for not arguing with me about the BK. A woman has got to know her limitations, that large a 'Mech is one of mine."**

**"Funny, da always said that as a 'man has got to know his limitations'... I guess they are the same."**

**"Yes, whatever applies to you is appropriate."**

**I am about to turn when a thought strikes me, "May I ask you a question?"**

**"Yes, sir... I may not answer, but you may ask."**

**"If I wanted to get you the kind of food you need, what would I ask for?"**

**She laughs; it is a beautiful sound, full of musical emotion and honest joy. "Thank you very much for asking, Padraig. I would still need to procure it for myself, but if you see someone selling 'halal' meats, perhaps you can make note of where they are and I can make a personal visit."**

**"Are there any supplies I can get that fit your needs?"**

**"Most fruit and vegetables will work, and fish is acceptable also. In an emergency, the Law of Necessity allows that I may eat other things, but short of starving I rather do without than needlessly risk violation."**

**"I guess I don't understand completely, but I'll try to find out if there are options. Any particular kind of fish?"**

**She laughs again, "Fresh is best. If it smells of ammonia, skip it altogether."**

**"Fair enough. Thanks again for keeping an eye on them while I'm gone."**

**"Safe journey and swift return, Padraig."**

**"Thank you, Fatima."**


	11. Pirates?

**Lisa is trying to have an animated conversation while she drives in excess of a 120kph, something this carry-all seems ill suited for. During this, she insists on taking her eyes off the road for long stretches, especially when she wants to make a point. Within the first five minutes, I am so distracted by her driving that I have no idea what she is talking about and honestly don't care... I just want her not to kill us. Anyway, if that isn't bad enough, at every place we slow below 80, she's trying to do stuff to her face using the rear-view mirror... I think that is makeup or something. We have several close calls with oncoming traffic and almost hit an old cow standing on the road's shoulder.**

**Needless to say, by the time we reach Terrino, I am something close to a nervous wreck. Maybe I should go get supplies or something. Heck, I'm dripping sweat and it's only 29c out.**

**After passing an increasing number of ranches, we go by what looks like a truck and tractor lot, then a bank, and finally are into a smallish downtown. The roads are clean, but dust is everywhere.**

**"Tell me where you want me to go," she says cheerily.**

**I resist the urge to say what I'm thinking, but I also would rather walk than remain in any vehicle while she is the driver. "Why don't you go back to the truck lot and look around while I check out this part of town, find out what we have for c-bills, maybe convert the gold."**

**"Shouldn't we stick together?"**

**"I'll meet you back at the truck lot, we can cover more ground separately."**

**"Well, I guess you are the boss. Ok. Meet you there when?"**

**"Give me an hour. Beep the comm-link if you have a problem of need me to come sooner... and I'll do the same should I need.**

**She nods as we roll to a stop at a quiet intersection.**

**As I step onto the pavement, I have to resist the urge to kiss the ground... it is that good to be on solid land again.**

**…..**

**I'm sitting in an old but acceptable faux-wood chair in the almost air-conditioned sales office at Terrino Farm & Heavy-haul. The pushy male salesman has left frustrated after trying to convince me that an abused 3005 half and half was worth at least the asking price of 327,999 c-bills. Lisa has already departed for the Tornado wreck in a 3027 Land Train we picked up across town; it is completely loaded and obviously martially modified by the previous owner for dealing with less than cooperative folks along the road... and that was barely 500,000.**

**I have asked for the manager, but think it likely they will simply ask me to leave. In the mean time, I let my gaze wander about the showroom. Nothing here is new, it is more like degrees of old. Ok, we are in the boon thules out this close to the Periphery, but still, forty-five year old junk asking a prince's ransom?**

**A young woman approaches, probably about my age. She is very pretty, but what I really notice is how she walks with absolute confidence... she could be a younger and less restrained version of Fatima. I bet she will be the one to ask me to leave... if she is even coming my way.**

**"You are Padraig, yes?" She asks, though I have no doubt she already knows for certain.**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"Ah, wonderful. I am Fairuz Abboud. I understand you are fairly well aware of the condition of some of our equipment and may have taken offense at a misunderstanding on our salesman's part. Please allow me to apologize for that unfortunate misunderstanding. My father would not have wanted so knowledgeable a customer to be put through such a trial. Is there anything I personally can do for you?"**

**She is good. If I had never seen this kind of response, I would probably be in a lot of trouble about now. Of course, I never actually had to deal with the folks doing the selling, and she is very attractive, something the folks da dealt with never were.**

**"Um, thank you, Ma'am." Without thinking, I start to offer her my right hand to shake. Within their wrappings, my bones take this opportunity to offer a piercing pain and I am a moment too late to stop the yelp that escapes my lips.**

**She looks from my hand to my face. "You are the one who was at my uncle's establishment with an injured woman a little while ago, are you not? Bought the '27 Train, right?"**

**Smaller towns... I forgot how well folks might know one another.**

**"Yes, Ma'am." I don't want to say too much, no telling how many of them might be on the Waco Rangers payroll.**

**"You two aren't from around here," it isn't a question, "were you injured in the pirate convoy raid?"**

**I look down at my hand. What can or should I say?**

**Her voice drops to barely above a whisper, "you must be with the mercenaries they brought in. I had heard that you guys were pretty good.**

**I smile and let her fill in the blanks.**

**"I guess in the end you got overwhelmed anyway."**

**Wow, news travels fast. I guess someone must have seen the attack on Tornado. As I think about it I'm just surprised that we didn't have anyone come out trying to salvage her.**

**Her voice falls further, now it is a whisper, "I know where two of your crew are hiding."**

**The excitement on my face must be obvious, she motions that I say nothing.**

**"They are at an abandoned mine north of where they got... er... I think the word is 'dropped'... or something like that."**

**"Why would you...?"**

**She interrupts, "I lost three drivers in that massacre."**

**Wait... that can't be right...**

**"Never heard of pirates destroying everything without mercy. In the past they wanted the fuel and supplies... sure, they would kidnap the drivers to finish transporting it to their ships, but eventually they would always let them go. It must have been hellish having your unit cut up and then having to know that in their fury they killed the rest of the people you were there to protect."**

**She thinks WE are the pirates.**

**"Can we talk somewhere private? I could buy you lunch."**

**"Strange pickup line, Sir. Why should I go anywhere with you?"**

**I don't know why, but I remember that man on fire and suddenly feel that I should be honest with her and let things shake out as they may.**

**"It was a mercenary unit that did it." I say quietly. "There is actually a third unit that was manipulating the whole thing... the Waco Rangers. They that didn't care about anything but revenge on the first two. The ones you think were pirates were sold a bid that said it was a Valkyrate pirate convoy they were attacking... and it was to be completely destroyed. They even tried to be careful not to damage civilian vehicles from outside the convoy. There was no malice involved."**

**She is silent and clearly stunned. Finally, she manages, "They?"**

**"You may do to me as you wish, but I was one of the 'Mech pilots you think are murderers. Our ship and most of our people were destroyed by the Waco Rangers yesterday, so I can not resist you. Please don't tell anyone else about the other unit's survivors, but do tell those pilots to be prepared to escape, that the Rangers are coming back to kill the rest of both our units soon."**

**She is quiet, processing my confession. I can hear some droning music in the background and the regular sounds of office denizens going about their daily routines.**

**We have been sitting here quietly for several minutes. **

**I think it is time to be going, maybe I can escape town and warn the others that we are the bad guys here. I start to stand again, but she reaches out a hand and takes mine. It is an unexpected gesture, and her expression is even more unexpected: concern and caring.**

**"Let's get something to eat. We need to talk, you and I." She is again speaking just above a whisper, but as focused on her as I am... well, she might as well be shouting.**

**…...**

**Miss Abboud has is sitting across from me at a small table in a well used diner barely large enough to be called an eating establishment: Momma Joan's or Momma Jane's... something like that. We are a short walk from the showroom, a distance covered without more than five words between us. She is about my age, probably a little older, but close enough that I don't feel guilty about the attraction I'm discovering.**

**The waitress arrives with a platter bearing more than such a small surface has any right to contain, but it is our order: a charakt burger (all I know is the waitress said "it tastes like beef") with sweet potato fries and a chocolate shake for me and a pastry of some sort with a pot of steaming tea for her. That Ms. Abboud ordered simply "my usual" implies that she is very well known here.**

**I wait as she does what I suspect is some kind of praying over her food... I may not know her customs, but I can at least show some respect for her while she follows them.**

**She finally looks up, looks at my uneaten meal and smiles. "Thank you for your courtesy, Mr. O'Brian."**

**"You are most welcome, Ma'am."**

**She takes a mouth-filling bite of what seems a odd looking little pizza and obvious pleasure marks her chewing.**

**"May I ask what that is?"**

**She finishes her blissful bite and answers, "Sure, it is a fatayer, made to my mother's mother's mother's exacting recipe. I had to teach Joan how to do it, since I can't cook Lebanese meat balls, much less do fatayer justice."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Bread, cheese, and a whole lot of secrets," she answers with glee dancing in her eyes.**

**Her eyes. Like Fatima's, they are deep and expressive, but unlike Lieutenant Al-Zafirah, Miss Abboud's eyes seem intent on being joyful amid the tumble of loose dark hairs the wind and our brief walk have unleashed.**

**Her expression changes a bit and she asks, "How is your burger?"**

**I realize that I have been staring. "Um, sorry, it is...er..." I realize that it is untouched and take a bite. **

**We continue to eat, mostly in silence with just kitchen noises to keep the spell her eyes have cast from overwhelming me.**

**"I can help you on one condition." She has finally chosen to break the silence, the small remaining piece of her... um... bread thing still in her hand, waving with her gestures as if to offer punctuation, "Well, two, really. You pay a fair price for what you get, and any driver I send has the right to go with your..." she thinks for a moment, "... team? Or whatever you call what you are, when you leave. They are not required to go, but you will take them if they want."**

**"Seems fair to me. I can't imagine any problem with that."**

**She smiles and the room lights up as if the ceiling had vanished and the room was suddenly bathed in warm sunshine.**

**…..**

**"Hey, Fairuz! Do you know who the carry-all out in your lot belongs to?"**

**I suspect that would be my carry-all... well, at least until we are done with the purchase it will be a "trade-in" on.**

**"Sure, Mac. Is there something wrong?" she answers.**

**"Nah, just might have some info... nothing really special, though... to talk with them about."**

**She looks my way briefly, but it is long enough that he comes up with enough to come over and nod in my direction.**

**"You running the errands for whomever, boy?"**

**He might be twice my age, and half again my size, but I have to still be careful not to take insult at his rudeness. I size him up as well as possible and manage to find a bit of calm; enough, at least, to reply, "Perhaps. How may I assist you, sir?"**

**He lowers his voice to an almost conspiratorial level and finds a tone to match as he says, "I might have some info about survivors from what happened. Is that worth somethin'?"**

**I really don't know what to think... wouldn't it be worth it to find out if there are any other survivors from either unit?**

**"Probably. Depending on what it is, I..." I pause, it might be better to be a bit cautious, "... can ask the people with the power to decide."**

**"Can you take me to them?"**

**"What if I can help you?"**

**"I want ten thousand c-bills, cash, up-front."**

**Seems a bit overpriced info, especially since we can already account for the GZR members, both living and dead.**

**"Well, I can ask, but I'm not sure they will be interested."**

**"Oh. Well, maybe that's too much... can't blame me for trying, times are hard here. I really just need to talk with one of them Battlemech drivers... they'll know what to do."**

**"And if you are talking with one?"**

**"Aren't you a little young?"**

**I shake my head and start to turn away... it isn't quite disrespectful, but I am not exactly saying I want any more of this conversation.**

**He looks at me strangely. "You were there, weren't you?"**

**He seems suddenly friendly, like he just wants to be helpful... maybe I misunderstood his intent after all; I look him in the eye and nod.**

**"In one of those 'Mech things with the same logo as that carry-all has on it?"**

**I smile just a little and answer, "Yeah, I was there."**

**"Ah." With this he turns away from me as if headed for the door. Unexpectedly, he begins to pivot back. **

**…..**

**A lot of things happen all at once, or at least so close together that it takes longer to read them than live through them. **

**First, I notice alarm on the face of someone across the room. **

**Next, someone screams and I recognize that he has a sidearm in hand. **

**As he continues to turn towards me, I somehow manage to plant my left foot and begin to shift laterally right towards his blind side. **

**His weapon has now cleared his body and is close to pointing at me while I am moving away from sitting down into a springing or lunging motion. **

**My mangled right hand grasps for my pistol, but only succeeds in clearing it enough that when my bones scream the weapon is suddenly loose and falling towards the floor.**

**I know it is cliché, but it seems that in slow motion the gun starts firing; I can see each flash, sense each BAM!, and even see each casing eject amid the smoke.**

**The fourth shot hits me in my left arm at the shoulder, it feels like I've been stabbed with a molten dagger and punched hard at the same time.**

**My right hand can not take my weight as I try to use it to keep my balance and I am falling to the floor.**

**The seventh shot hits my left ear and grazes my scalp behind it just as I crumple completely to the ground... as chance would have it, my left hand comes down on the pistol grip.**

**He is a lousy shot. I am right-handed. **

**Against me, he is uninjured and unimpeded. In my favor, I have enough momentum that the polished floor keeps me moving when he obviously thought it wouldn't. As I start to slide, my fingers close on the pistol and try to find the safety.**

**As I finish moving, a chair takes the next three rounds for me while I manage to release the safe and get my middle finger onto the trigger.**

**The pain in my arm is horrid, but as his face comes around the far side of the wounded chair, I have managed to find the will to raise the weapon.**

**BAMM! I get one shot off... and see him stagger. His weapon flies as he reaches for his wounded right shoulder. He never sees that I can't hold the gun aloft for a second shot, he is fleeing out the door.**

**I realize that I am covered in sticky red... blood... mine...**

**I see her face, Fairuz is full of concern for me... and I sense that... she is barking orders...**

**…...**

**"He is coming around." **

**I do not recognize the woman's voice, but I do know that someone is moving my left arm and I'm feeling a LOT of paint from the experience, "Ow! Stop it!"**

**"Stop being such a baby." Now her voice is sorta familiar.**

**My eyes seem welded shut, but someone is torturing me with red hot pokers and I feel very uninclined to cooperate. "NO! STOP, IT HURTS!"**

**"O'Brian, what were you told about managing your anger?" A man speaks to me as if I am expected to listen and... well... I do seem to recognize him as important enough to at least try to comply. Still, I'm not really sure about who he is and I'll be shot if I know where I know him from.**

**Shot.**

**Oh... now I remember. Well, that explains the pain. I guess at least I'm not dead.**

**There are two women and one...no, two men. My eyelids are still sewn together, or maybe there is something else making me feel odd and leaving my eyes unwilling to face the harsh light.**

**The new male voice says, "Won't the rest of your people come for him?"**

**The familiar woman's voice is next, "yes, I called for assistance and we have at least one 'Mech on the way."**

**"I'm not sure we can hold off that bunch if it gets much bigger." That is the somewhat fearful sounding second man.**

**"No one under my hospitality will be hurt while I breathe. I will swear off harming anyone and use Mr. O'Brian's gun if need be." The unfamiliar woman seems to know me.**

**"Do you have any idea how to use a gun, Fairuz?"**

**"No. But if I am close enough, I'm sure it will work fine." Now I remember, that unrecognized voice belongs to Ms. Abboud.**

**The first man speaks again, "No, we will have a skilled 'Mech pilot on scene in..." there is a pregnant pause, then, "... about eight minutes. Between Ms. Monroe and myself, we can mount a spirited defense for that long. Besides, it might be better for you not to seem to be helping us; defense of your honor is different from becoming a collaborator."**

**"I am an Abboud! Anyone who enters the hospitality of my family's properties is under my protection, and that lot all know it," She sounds very offended. I suddenly have a mental picture of those deep brown eyes flaming with anger.**

**"I understand, Miss, but..."**

**Another voice interrupts as footsteps run up, "I found it, Ma'am."**

**Fairuz answers, "good, let me see..." I imagine I hear pad clicks, "... ok, draw about 50ccs, please."**

**I feel a prick in my right arm.**

**"Will that be enough?"**

**"We'll know soon enough."**

**I seem to... um... I'm not really... there are voices... distant... spinning inward... tired...**

**…..**

**Chunk! Crunch!**

**I'm barely present, but know that must have been a heck of a pothole or we are flying.**

**"Sorry back there."**

**Well, now I can guess that Lisa is speeding me somewhere. The road is choppy and painful, but while I might have feared her driving this morning, right now she seems like the right person to be doing it.**

**Pain seems everywhere. My head. My left arm. My right hand. The places without intense agony just seem tired... or maybe that is just me.**

**"Lay still, Lieutenant."**

**I know him, I just don't know where from. Seems like there is a lot of that going around... familiar strangers.**

**I feel a mosquito bite my right arm. Maybe I should... need more rest... um... **

**…..**

**"That's the best I can do." That sounds like Sonya. "If we had enough medical supplies, maybe I could do better, but he really needs..."**

**My eyes open just a bit, even though it requires an effort that I am loathe to expend.**

**Yup, Sonya. She announces, "He's awake."**

**Master Wolte comes into view. "How are you doing, Commander?"**

**"I hurt."**

**"I bet. We've patched you up as well as we can for now. I would recommend that we move tonight; even if the Rangers are not coming soon, that mob in town can surely follow Lieutenant Al-Zafirah's tracks back and I would suggest that things are bad enough that we are better served not having to resort to using serious firepower against civilians."**

**My mind seems to be clearing. We went to Terrino for something... oh, yeah, "Did we get enough vehicles?"**

**"Well, I would have preferred more. We won't try to get that carry-all back, but we did purchase a heavy haul with an eighteen meter forty ton lowboy, a marginally..."**

**I interrupt, "that the Land Train?"**

**He smiles, "Yes, sir. Guess you were there for that one. Anyway, we also got a converted bus that is marginally armored, and an all terrain duce and a half."**

**"What?"**

**"A truck with tires in front and a three meter heavy-duty rubber track in back... looks something like a tank back there, but it has great traction when things are nasty. Lieutenant Al-Zafirah has taken temporary command and ordered that we load everything we can... but we are going to need you to walk a 'Mech."**

**"You have got to be kidding me."**

**"No, we have your shoulder stabilized and the rest of you bandaged up where you need it. I'm afraid you have lost most of your left ear and I hope the neurohelm contacts won't add too much pain to that gash in your scalp, but we can numb the shoulder and hand enough that you can use them for a while."**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"A place that Miss Abboud suggested, a large deuterium-ice mine well north of here. Ensign Marks thinks it should be doable under cover of darkness, though the rain could be a problem."**

**"I don't hear any rain."**

**"Forecast to start any time now. Ms. Abboud showed me a current download from a weather sat, and it wasn't pretty."**

**"It will cover our tracks, though." Fatima has joined the conversation.**

**Sonya looks at me and asks, "are you ready to try sitting up?"**

**"I guess I better be." I'm not, but I do it anyway. I struggle to be strong, but at least a few groans escape.**

**Sonya has a rather large syringe in hand and asks, "Where does it hurt most?"**

**…...**

**We are all antsy; the rains have started and we are crowded into the bus with more supplies and salvaged gear than is probably smart. Then again, we each have a case of "what we leave is what we will need" and would rather barely have room than be the one to get us killed for the lack.**

**I am seated on the dashboard looking at my team... Ok, maybe "leaning against" it is more accurate. Lloyd seems to have caught a cold and is sniffling, but everyone else is silent.**

**"Well, it feels really funny to be headed out like this, but I think we have what we can carry for now. I guess we could just blow up what is left when we leave so no one else can steal it."**

**"No," Lisa says. "If those towns folk come out here, they will get something and feel like they got even... or at least even enough. Better to let them cool off that way than leave them be ready to help the Rangers."**

**I hadn't thought of it that way.**

**Master Wolte offers, "well, the problem is we might be tempted to return for what is left and give our hiding place away when we return to the mine."**

**Lieutenant Al-Zafirah has a very concerned look.**

**"Lieutenant?" I ask.**

**"I think that if we know the danger and one of us would risk everyone else anyway for no real gain, then we have bigger problems than being discovered. While I do not know that she has the right reason, Ms. Monroe still has the better way. Besides, weapons flashes might be visible though clouds and assist our enemy if they are in orbit."**

**"Well..." I start.**

**"Let's leave it, then." Master Wolte doesn't seem pleased with the choice, but he is going along... and saving me from having to decide. Maybe I'm a bit cynical, but I wonder if he is deciding to pick his battles and this one is just not worth the effort if it weakens his influence down the line.**

**"Ok, that is done. I suggest we move out with Lt. Al-Zafirah scouting out in front, maybe a klick or so, with the vehicles fairly close together and you..." here I motion towards Sonya, "and I on either side in our 'Mechs."**

**Sonya suddenly looks drained, maybe even frightened. "Sir, I don't even know how to make it run yet, I don't know how to shoot the laser or the missiles. I can't..."**

**Her growing appearance of panic must be stopped and I interrupt, "Lieutenant Tavares! I just want you to walk the 2x. Even Joe could do that when he was... um... out of it. Heck, he couldn't even walk himself when he was like that. You are smarter and more coordinated than he ever was. You can do this. I'm the one they will shoot at first anyway if someone shows up. And if they do, I want you to run away; we need you to preserve that 'Mech. Let Fatima... sorry, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah and I deal with any fighting unless you are cornered and have no other choice." **

**She seems to have settled down. Even if she hasn't I have her complete attention.**

**"That is an order, Ma'am."**

**Sonya relaxes as if unburdened from a hundred kilo pack, but I now have everyone else's complete attention. The expressions seem unreadable, I am being evaluated and do not know if I have any clue how I am doing.**

**I look at Lt. Al-Zafirah and ask, "does that plan make sense?"**

**She is looking at me, no expression, no motion.**

**I glance at Hanse and then let my eyes move back to her.**

**She is still fixed, no sign of an answer, not even anything that might indicate she heard me at all.**

**"Are you telling us or asking us?" she finally asks.**

**I look around and while I get the sense that their eyes were on her just a moment ago, everyone but Sonya is watching me with faces carved from expressionless stone.**

**"I rather ask, but if we run out of time, then either I tell or someone else leads."**

**She smiles. It is good to see her smile.**

**"Your orders are good up to about the second river. From then on, I think we should move one 'Mech or vehicle at a time, and I should walk with them to keep them under the ECM."**

**"Then unless there are objections, that is what we will do. Agreed?"**

**Everyone nods.**

**"Plan B?" Master Wolte asks.**

**"If we are attacked, I will turn east and try to draw them away or at least into fighting me. Vehicles head to the crossing at the second river as fast as you can. Lt. Tavares, stay with the vehicles unless you are endangering them... if you are, run west and then curve north to the mine. Lt. Al-Zafirah, support the vehicles as much as possible, choose your direction from your best judgment if you are putting them at risk. Meet up with them at the second crossing and lead them on to the mine. Ensign Marks, you know the route from studying the maps, you have command of the vehicles themselves. Get any or all to the rendezvous. If neither 'Mech is with you after an hour, go on to the mine on your own." I look around at all of them. "Questions? Problems?"**

**They remain thoughtful but all nod. I even think I see Hanse smile just a little... for a moment.**

**"Ok, GZR mission 316, get ready to ride. Sequence will be on my pulse, radio silence until or unless we have contact, then vehicles try to stay silent if at all possible."**

**"You heard the man," Master Wolte says and we all start to move.**

**…..**

**The Black Knight cockpit is roomy, but seems rather a mishmash of systems and parts from other 'Mech cockpits. The command couch is rather ill-fitting, but I strap myself in and nestle the neurohelm onto my head... and feel two searing stabs as electrical current from sensors zaps the gash behind my ear. Still, I think I can feel the raw power of the 'Mech as the massive gyros begin to spin up.**

**"Naomi?"**

**"Yes, Sir?"**

**"Naomi, please run the combat diagnostic."**

**"Running."**

**The console begins to glow with indicators and lit buttons. Unlike the 2x, the layout feels a bit less intentional and even a little haphazard. Several of the displays don't even line up with each other.**

**Naomi calls each test and the component system when it clears. Finally, she announces, "All systems go for combat."**

**The overhead console has a line of safety switches, all faintly pulsing red. ErPPC, LPL-1, LPL-2, four numbered MLs, and one SL. I reach up and flick each one to the "armed" position. One by one, the many laser capacitors begin to hum until the whole cockpit seems to vibrate with the drone. **

**As the last one goes green, I quietly say, "Naomi, please stand us."**

**I seem to tower over the Ravens, and have to look down to see the vehicles. On our mission channel I say, "Ready?"**

**Five replies sound, all are affirmative.**

**"Sequence pulse in five, four, three, two, one." I push the little button for a manual tone pulse.**

**"Switching to command sequence," Naomi states.**

**"Everyone here?" I ask.**

**Again, five answers indicate we are together again.**

**"Ok, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah, please lead out."**

**"En route, Commander."**

**Her 3L disappears into the rainy darkness. I have her on sensors. Now I don't.**

**"Lieutenant Tavares, please take the right side, about even with the last vehicle," I say while carefully walking this ungainly contraption to the left about even with the bus.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Ok, team, move out."**


	12. Walkabout

**It has only taken about ten steps for me to wonder if I couldn't just stop, walk (on foot) to the spaceport, and catch a transport back home. I know that the booster shots Sonya gave me are still working on my hand and are trying to work on the angry pain in my shoulder, but the seat is jarring and uncomfortable, and this stupid neurohelmet's contacts are trying to electrocute my unprotected open wound. All this and I'm unexpectedly spawning a rock crusher headache as a side benefit.**

**I hope we don't encounter anyone. If we do I hope it is an occasion for me to go down fast in a blaze of glory the rest will at least remember for a few weeks.**

**One step at a time. **

**I have got to make it, not for me, but for these folks. It seems they are actually counting on me. This is murder. **

**One step at a time. **

**How could they be so... OWWw! I look about and realize that I have just stepped down a half meter into a ditch, and because I was wallowing in misery I missed the obvious. (sigh).**

**One step at a time while looking at what I am doing...**

**…..**

**"Taking small arms fire." That sounds like Master Wolte.**

**I look around, nothing seems unusual. We are about forty-five klicks East Northeast of the Tornado wreck and about to cross a rain choked tributary not much smaller than I suspect the river is. The bridge is simple and sturdy, made to hold the vehicles, but not 'Mechs; it is also open and close with no hiding place that I can detect. Here and there are low trees sparsely scattered across the open ground, a thicker stand seems to be out across the creek maybe two clicks, but it is hard to be sure in this downpour, even with the light amp on.**

**"Where?"**

**"Not sure."**

**Behind me, in the center of the column, the duce and a half suddenly jerks left and seems poised to try to ram my leg when it gets hung up.**

**Puzzled, I ask, "You Ok back there?"**

**There is no answer.**

**Fatima breaks her silence. "Snipers in trees, your eleven o'clock. Use heat." I don't know where she is, but I flip over to the infra-red vision and there in those distant trees are indeed a number of small heat signatures.**

**I see red. No, not just red, but RED! SCREAMING FLAMING CRIMSON RED!**

**My pains are subsumed in the adrenaline and my anger finds a direction I won't be corrected for. Throttle up, running through the flood right at them. There is a bit of motion, but I'm closing fast. My range indicator on the ErPPC flashes and I fire. It goes a little wide left, but I see more heat showing in the view. Bet the trees are on fire, serve the dogs right to get roasted. It seems they are trying to move to the right, but now I can see laser fire from their far side... Fatima is no more merciful than I am and she is a better shot. One knot remains and I unleash another streaming torrent of focused protons. I reach LPL range, but realize there are no targets left.**

**"Looks clear," I hear myself say.**

**I slow and turn, trying to control the shaking my hands seem intent on allowing.**

**"Lisa, you Ok back there?" I ask while walking back towards our entourage. **

**"Crew-woman Monroe is dead," cuts through the channel. I know I have gasped; she was driving the duce and a half.**

**I knew I should never be in charge, they are letting me lead them to their deaths. Doubt assails me with a club and recrimination pins me down with laser fire. In the rear view, I see the knot of trees has become a pyre. I know they are not alive, but I can't help wishing one or more of them were so they could suffer slowly.**

**I run the Black Knight back to our little convoy. As I approach, it's obvious they are moving her body into the back of her vehicle.**

**Master Wolte runs back up and seats himself behind the wheel. The comms impatiently announce, "I have the duce and a half. She is aboard. Let's get going."**

**I must act responsibly... I must. Turning the 'Mech, I order "Move out."**

**…..**

**Bam!**

**I remember reading something once that was as torturously miserable as this is turning out to be. **

**Bam!**

**It went something like, "slog-slog-slog-slogging over Africa" and was about something as interminable as this walk is. **

**Bam!**

**If I though I knew what hurt is when we started, I was badly mistaken.**

**Bam!**

**Each step jars every part of me as badly as driving over washboard roads in one of da's trucks used to.**

**Bam!**

**The 2x seat adjusted it's various hydraulic and pneumatic suspension systems to keep me floating above all but the worst walking vibrations...**

**Bam!**

**... but this 'Mech plays pogo stick for each step, trying to launch me against the harness and my helmet connections at the top...**

**Bam!**

**And then the "Bam!" pounding me at the bottom end as the whole assembly slams onto the hard rails underneath it.**

**Bam!**

**If the controls weren't attached to the seat, I couldn't move this thing at all.**

**Bam!**

**Even if my right shoulder wasn't wounded it would scream... no, wait, it WASN'T.**

**Bam!**

**I want to scream soooooo badly. This is murder.**

**Bam!**

**I wonder if I can force an eject... just push a button and the stupid thing will die on the ground as I jet off.**

**Bam!**

**How does anyone fight in this anyway? Maybe this is why we beat them so badly.**

**Bam!**

**I think decapitation is preferable to this. My head seems about ready to explode anyway.**

**Bam!**

**Maybe I can get Sonya to take this 'Mech next time.**

**Bam!**

**…..**

**We are waiting on the north side of the second river. By "we" I mean the three vehicles, Sonya in the 2X and myself. Fatima is scouting the remaining fifty or so kilometers between us and the mine; well at least that is what I remember us discussing. **

**I pull up the battle map. This is hilly country, and it looks like there is one road we will need to cross. I wonder where that leads and zoom out. That looks familiar... west of us it... oh. That is where we "pirates" attacked the supply convoys. I zoom out once more and to the east see the base Fatima and I were headed out to recon when things went wrong. Two days ago. Or was it three? Kinda hard to keep my days straight right now, and the oppression my headache is imposing makes independent thought all the more difficult.**

**As I wallow in my misery, it seems there is an odd smell. I know that smell, but for a moment can't figure out where from. I raise the visor and see nothing unusual, but notice the smell is a little stronger.**

**"Naomi, do you know what that smell is?"**

**'I am not equipped with anything to detect smells."**

**"Any systems showing problems?**

**"No, weapons all still green and engine output at idle."**

**"Oh, thanks." Maybe I need to look around myself. "Naomi, kneel the 'Mech, please. I need to check something."**

**The harness releases and I look around at the compartment. Something glints on the floor, the interior light reveals fluid... lots of fluid. I reach down and feel it, it is an oil of some sort. One whiff of it on my fingers and I am instantly convinced of two things: it is hydraulic fluid and it's presence on the floor probably reflects an absence in my chair suspension. Maybe I should fix that.**

**…..**

**Well, I finish jury rigging the command chair so at least it won't bounce with each step; it isn't pretty, but I have bumped the air pressure up to where the chair is frozen in place at the top of it's travel. Tromping my big stompy 'Mech around will still hurt, but at least I think I can survive long enough to cover the remaining klicks to our hiding place and repair the hydraulics there.**

**I wonder if we should do something for Lisa. Maybe bury her here near the river. No, I guess that wouldn't work, I really don't want to break radio silence right now and besides, my 'Mech won't be much good should we be attacked while I'm not in it.**

**Ah, there she is: Fatima returns.**

**Her Raven walks up to face me; well, the Black Knight has to bend forward a bit to let me look at her upturned beak. I see her running lights flash and wonder if she wants to tunnel. Um...**

**"Naomi, where is the tunneling link button in this 'Mech?"**

**"On it's comm panel."**

**"And that is?"**

**"In the cockpit."**

**"Fat lotta help you are."**

**"You are welcome."**

**If she were a woman, I could almost imagine that she would have that ornery smart-acre look painted all over her face.**

**I look around and finally see the panel in the most unlikely of spots... I can barely reach it without unhooking the harness again. Once pushed, the button begins the aligning...**

**…..**

**"Took you long enough, Commander."**

**"Thanks, Lieutenant. I think they stuck the stupid panel the button's on in the worst possible place and my ai is being a... er... pain. So what's up? Did we plan to do a tunnel and I just forgot?"**

**"No. We have a problem. Well, two actually. The first is that if we continue on this course, we will have to cross a roadway about twenty klicks in front of us at LimaJuliet 582. Worse is that if we follow this road, the intersection with the highway has several places where people stop. While the road traffic is light enough this late that we should have no trouble in that regard, there are a lot of people out in the area around the intersection."**

**I pull up my Battlemap as she says this. Zooming in, I notice the intersection isn't actually a direct walk across. The road north is actually a little to the west, on the edge of a cluster of buildings. There is something else, the area is completely surrounded by sharp hills with just the narrow gaps for the roadways through them.**

**She continues, "It is just over ten klicks east of where I hot dropped for our 'pirate' raid; the territory is very rough. I'm very concerned that we will not be able to get the vehicles through without either they or our 'Mechs being spotted."**

**I zoom back a bit to look for an alternative.**

**"The second problem is that there has been activity within five klicks of our little hideout. Recent activity." She seems to pause, then, "Recent 'Mech activity. A patrol route from the look."**

**"You think Ms. Abboud set us up?"**

**"I do not know. You did say she mentioned something about the survivors from the other unit hiding in a mine to the north."**

**"Have they been near the one we are headed for?"**

**"No, there are no tracks and there isn't any seismic signature there."**

**"Well, what do you recommend? I rather not be out in the open."**

**"Nor I. If you pull up you Battlemap, I can show you an option I took a quick walk over."**

**"Already up."**

**"Very good." She sounds impressed. "There is a turnoff about ten kilometers north at KiloZulu 583. It is narrow, but paved; if we keep the 'Mechs off on the south side, we can move us all along at a better pace than we have been able to maintain here. Can you see where it turns north?"**

**"KiloZulu 565."**

**"Very good, Commander. When it turns north it does meander a bit, but makes the crossroad at the point where there do not seem to be any buildings or other reasons for people to congregate. The road is straight enough for a couple clicks on either side that we could see vehicle lights at a distance. With a bit of careful spotting, we can cross there undetected."**

**I zoom the map a bit and see that the road north of it looks more twisty. For that matter, it seems to head northeast while the mine at that point will be northwest.**

**"But doesn't that take us the wrong way?"**

**"There is another way in from the north, I actually think it is the old miner's road. We would be going out of our way by several hours, but what I saw of the route makes me think we are safer that way and if we get going now, we should be able to make it there before local dawn."**

**It all makes sense.**

**"I think this is what we need to do. Do the other vehicles have a tunneling thing too?"**

**"No, just 'Mechs."**

**"Oh, well, I guess one of us will have to dismount and let the others know."**

**"Yes. I need to keep the field on to cover us, so..."**

**I chuckle, "Yeah, I know. I'll flash when I'm back and you can lead out."**

**"Well, until we reach the turn. Then you will have to walk in front and Lt. Tavares behind with the vehicles bunched pretty close together. Remember that the ECM only covers a radius of 180 meters."**

**"Got it. Be right back."**

**…..**

**My right hand is swollen again. Now that I am in front, my throttle is maybe more important, but my shoulder, too, is alive with fire.**

**The bouncing hell is over, but now I feel every vibration with only as much padding as I have... er... as standard original equipment... Ok, the part of me I sit on. For better or worse, right now that doesn't seem like much.**

**Ahead, a pair of headlights rounds a distant bend: they are coming right at us. There is no real choice, our vehicles would get bogged in mud the minute they leave the road. But part of me balks at killing an innocent someone just because they are in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Radio silence be damned, I key up on the command sequence, "you three stay on the road. We'll move clear and rejoin you after they pass or you pass them. Or if you need help."**

**I turn right and hope the other two follow suit quickly. The oncoming vehicle seems to be moving pretty fast, it will be close enough to see us if we are not 500 meters or more off the road in the next minute, tops.**

**Our vehicles keep moving, acting like there is no reason for concern.**

**I, however, am sure I have done the wrong thing. Should I head back and stop the oncoming lights? The others are with me in the downpour's gloom, a small group of lanky trees hides my larger frame.**

**What looks like a small pickup rushes past each of the vehicles, then speeds on into the night.**

**I wonder if the others are as relieved as I am.**

**…..**

**The rain has slacked off a bit. I think I can actually see details of trees and the hills behind them. Indeed, there almost opposite me must be the valley the road is supposed to follow; it is a darkness that deepens with distance.**

**Wind gusts have picked up and we are having trouble keeping the tarp secured over the salvage loaded on the lowboy. While Master Wolte and Ensign Marks fight to further restrain the wannabe sail, our three "Mechs are standing bunched close together on a slight rise. I can only just make out the road a kilometer and a half ahead, there have been no vehicles on it for the ten minutes or so since we arrived.**

**I wonder how Anne is doing in the Land Train. At least it has driver assist, a simple ai that might make it easier on her cast laden legs. I don't envy her, though.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I see the hand-held light flashing in my direction; it is the signal Lloyd had suggested to indicate they are ready. I turn towards the 3L and flash my running lights. Fatima repeats the signal to Sonya and we all three turn towards the vehicles in the roadway.**

**Slowly, I walk down the hill. Trying not to lose Fatima's ECM or the bus on my left takes a lot of attention, and I nearly miss the fact that just before the crossroads the gap between the trees narrows to barely the width of the road. Lloyd in the bus is oblivious and is into and through the narrow tunnel without me beside him. Hanse, fortunately, is paying attention and I slip in front of him to make the passage. Ok, the Black Knight is so broad that I break quite a few branches, but after such a storm, wouldn't that be normal?**

**No lights in either direction. After stopping to check, Ensign Marks drives on across the highway as we had agreed. I, too, step across, trying to be careful not to step too close to the intersection. The bus slows to a crawl about a klick out, waiting for us to catch up. I am not too far behind, but turn to cover the crossing for the rest. Each vehicle makes their way to where the bus is all but parked, and both Ravens do so as well.**

**Well, that was easy.**

**We all turn up the valley and find the going is pretty good. There is a rain-swollen stream fighting with the boulders that litter it for a safe passage to the river and there are many conifers in loose stands that might be just as the terraformers dropped them.**

**…..**

**Just below level with my cockpit is a ball of some sort, floating in the air. It is maybe thirty meters ahead of me and I might easily have missed it if it wasn't swinging as if in the wind.**

**Again, Llody has missed the fact that I have stopped and is driving ahead anyway; this time the rest of the vehicles follow. From behind me a searchlight blasts out into the darkness and night vision in my visor turns it into a brilliant light.**

**"Wires." Fatima's voice announces as the light goes off.**

**The brake lights come on on all three vehicles.**

**I get it, those are power lines. Big ones.**

**There is a flashing behind me and I turn to see the 3L running lights blinking merrily. Well, she does stop once she is sure I know we need to tunnel.**

**…..**

**"So they are below your cockpit?" Fatima asks.**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"This is my mistake, it never occurred to me to look up."**

**"Will they electrocute me if I just walk through them?"**

**"It doesn't matter. If the wires were damaged like that, there would be crews out quickly and it won't be difficult to identify or find us."**

**The command sequence comes to life, "We need to move on from here." There is urgency in Master Wolte's voice. He is right, all the more so because now we are using the comms as well; with this terrain we are boxed in and would be easy targets from the air.**

**"The BK can't go under these wires, we have to turn around and go back or he will be give us away." Lieutenant Al-Zafirah states.**

**"No." I don't really know why I say it, but I do. "Take everyone else on to the mine and set up camp. Leave this sequence up and if I get in trouble, I'll let you know."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I don't know yet, I'm making this up as I go."**

**"Pull up your BM, Commander." I think that is Lloyd.**

**My what? Oh, BattleMap. I do and say so.**

**"Do you see the river along the 549 line?"**

**"Yes."**

**"If the power lines follow the trail I think they do, they cross it at LimaNovember 549. I bet the lines cross that river valley either under the river or high above it... much higher than your highest antenna."**

**If I loosely parallel the highway, I could reach that river road and work my way up past the wires. I am about to key up when it occurs to me that there are no straight roads back. If I do this, I might not be able to make it to the mine before morning.**

**Fatima seems to be thinking the same thing, "No, he would be exposed."**

**"Lieutenant, get them to safety. I will get there as soon as I can. If I don't make it by local midnight tomorrow, you can backtrack the shortest route on the north side of those wires."**

**"NO."**

**I hear myself say it before I have taken time to think, "That is an order, Lieutenant."**

**Silence.**

**I know I shouldn't have said that.**

**Silence still.**

**Finally, "Yes, Sir."**

**"I'll call if something bad happens."**

**Silence. No one is moving, either.**

**"Look, I've already gotten one of us killed tonight. If you want me to lead, please don't question this choice." I think for a moment, then add, "And if any of you want to lead instead, please just say so."**

**Still no reply or movement.**

**"Go, people!" I say while turning back towards the highway. In my rear view I see brake lights on the vehicles come on, then what appears to be their rolling on up the valley. Now a silhouette of a Raven crosses their lights, it is moving behind them. I don't see the other Raven, but trust that they will do as I asked.**

**…...**

**This was a mistake. Another one. Great leader I turned out to be. Well, if I survive this, I bet they choose someone else. I hope they do.**

**I hurt. Really, really hurt. I'm not even to the river yet and I hurt so bad I just want to park this piece of junk, walk away, and just let it self-destruct. Whatever got into me to think I could pilot it? I should have just left it sit in the Tornado wreck and blown it to bits. I would be in the 2x and with everyone else. We would be almost to shelter. I wouldn't be trying to keep this torture chamber on legs moving.**

**How far have I come along the highway? Ten klicks? Fifteen? The river can't be that far ahead. **

**I pull up the Battlemap and my stomach churns; I realize that pain must make the distances pass more slowly... I have maybe gone seven kilometers towards the river, with more than that again still ahead before I get there.**

**I suddenly find myself missing Lisa. Wishing I could even endure her insane speeding again. I long for the hint of anything that would unwind the hours and free her from a pointless death, but nothing in this universe will undo what has been done. My guilt is a blanket, soaked in her blood and weighed down with my own incompetence.**

**The 'Mech crunches along through the underbrush. Maybe if I gave it to them, told them the others had all died, and asked only to go home, they would see my age and send me home like the foolish kid I am.**

**Fool. Yup. Writ large.**

**A particularly sharp jolt brings me up short and I am instantly needlessly angry.**

**"STOP THAT!" I yell at the mindless machine, irrespective of the fact that it can no more stop when I'm keeping the throttle up than I can warp space-time and jump it over the power lines. I feel still more foolish at letting my temper fail so badly again, but that feeling does nothing to diminish the runaway emotion.**

**Naomi offers a bit of counterpoint, "If you wish me to stop any command, you must first issue one and then request that it be stopped or canceled."**

**"I wasn't talking to you."**

**"Is there someone else in your cockpit?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Who were you ordering to 'stop that!' then?"**

**"In a moment it will be you to stop asking me stupid questions!"**

**In the ensuing silence, I am left to my pain... well, and the many little sounds of a moving 'Mech. Ok, it isn't really silent, but it's close.**

**…..**

**My granda once told me the legend of the supposed first Brian in our family, Brian Boru. He was a hero and fought against invaders and won. He endured trials and hardships. Oh, and he lived nearly two thousand years ago. Granda wanted me to understand and be inspired by that old king. Well, it didn't work, then or now. Right now, when I could actually use inspiration, all I can think of is that I'm glad I wasn't there back then. I'm so inadequate against just about any task that has come my way and I honestly just wish the walk could end so I could cry silently in a corner somewhere while my body tries to recover from this abuse.**

**…..**

**There are brief gaps between the squalls where starlight makes the scene before me almost wonderful.**

**I have reached a vantage above the river where I can study it's channel as it narrows into a curvaceous gorge. Down-river from here the opposite seems to happen, the flow follows it's slow winding delta into the mouth of a huge lake. Across the river to the east, a minor range of mountains is nevertheless offering peaks with white mantles to the cloud eyes and the stars they contain.**

**It would be a perfect scene, idyllic in so many ways and maybe even spectacular in daylight were it not for one thing: about a klick in front of me is a tower of some sort that my sensors are reporting as an enemy. It stands between me and the road up the gorge towards my freedom, holding the mouth of the canyon like a guard dog watches his family's home. It taunts me through the dark, daring me to make a decision and waiting to convert any mistake on my part into disaster for the rest of my team.**

**I just sit and look at it. I know I need to do something, but what? Every thought seems to offer an answer is immediately followed by forty times the problems against it. "Indecision" is suddenly my middle name.**

**…..**

**I am still trying to make up my mind. The mission clock says it has been almost two hours that I have held this spot. Self-loathing and recrimination duel with doubt and inability to decide what I can, much less should, do.**

**The few partings in the clouds have gotten fewer, and the clouds themselves have drifted down the far mountainsides to shroud most of the uplands. Unexpectedly, a gap comes that is not dark on the other side: dawn is almost here!**

**Where can I hide? How can I hide? There are no big trees here, just scrubby juniper-like conifers and lots of boulders. No time to go back. No time to go up the canyon even it the tower wasn't there. I look back towards the lake and remember that I can take a 'Mech underwater; well, if the water is deep enough.**

**I need to get to the river. I need to do it now, or the tower will spot me in the growing light. Throttle up. Pain re-screams of the ill I am suffering my body to endure. I am moving anyway.**

**There is a narrow road that runs along the river bank. It is deserted and I am striding into it's broad shoulder to cross it. One leg swings over it. I feel the weight moving forward.**

**Down the road a kilometer or so to the south a semi rounds a corner; ablaze with it's late night "day" floodlights on, I have no doubt I am visible. Not just a silhouette, but with that much candlepower I bet they can spot rust and dents. On into the river I stride the Black Knight, not waiting to find out what interest I might have for the trucker. **

**Rats! It isn't deep enough! A quick glance over my shoulder tells me the driver isn't slowing down, but I'm not going to stand here and let him call me in. I wade on towards the far shore. I'm three quarters of the way across when I finally find a deepening channel and can walk deep enough to submerge myself into the silted river. I go on a short way and then stop to consider my situation. **

**Hmmmm, maybe I can get part way home after all. If it stays deep enough maybe I can slip upriver towards the north, maybe even get far enough to be under the power lines and ready to move when darkness comes. Lotta "maybes" there, but I guess it can't hurt to try... well, any more than any other walking in this hurts.**


	13. Growing Pains

**The river moves, I can feel it. Nothing is visible through the unending brown and there are no real sounds I can identify, but I feel it ever and always pushing on the Black Knight. I am halfway up the river's canyon passage; the depth has indeed been enough, though going any further would raise me up to where I and my 'Mech will be visible. I'm just waiting for dark.**

**Waiting.**

**I have been practicing with the BTCT, but can't really seem to focus very well with my stomach rumbling and my several wounds begging for relief. **

**More waiting.**

**The Battlemap has also become boring, though I know I haven't scratched the surface of what it can tell me. Maybe with Lloyd as a tutor I can learn enough to read it like he and Fatima do, but right now understanding it is just another thing I need to stop being incompetent at.**

**Still waiting... (sigh).**

**I keep coming back to the fact that my jury rigged cockpit neglected to have some of the simpler necessities installed: like storage for food or water. Even the water purification and extraction systems seem not to have been finished, the plumbing is capped off and sealed. Well, at least the fold down... er... personal facilities are working, though I wonder how long until the naturally generated odors... um... ripen. I know there is supposed to be a recycling thing hooked up to it, but that too was going to be taken care of when we got to the mine. In the mean time, it seems that I will have to just survive as best I can. **

**Bored waiting.**

**I have had little excitement standing here, just a few times where there were sensor contacts and I shut down for ten to fifteen minutes. I'm really glad that I seem to be a bit out of the way.**

**Bummmp. Something like a tree trunk floats past, rubbing against the windscreen. Excitement! Wooohooo!**

**Did I mention that I am going to have to wait like this until nightfall? What I wish I could do most is take a nap. "Naomi, are we safe for me to sleep when we are crouched like this?**

**"Of course, Sir. Would you like a wake up alarm set?"**

**"Sure. How much time left until local night?"**

**"About seven hours, Padraig."**

**"Thank you, Ma'am. Would you please set an alarm for about eight hours?"**

**"Alarm set. Sleep well, sir."**

**I look out at the boring brown and feel the river flow...**

**…..**

**There is a loud clanging jarring me from the semblance of rest. My eyes want to stay closed, but my ears are about to pitch a fit, so open the eyelids go. "Hello?!"**

**Naomi answers as the clanging ceases, "Your wake up call is now complete."**

**I feel like I'm rather in a daze and it sure seems hot in here. No, the temp gages show normal; if anything my environmental settings are being held on the cooler side. Still, I feel completely flushed and I ache even in places I didn't just hours ago. I want a drink of water so badly, but in spite of it's volume just outside my compartment I sit here unable to slake that thirst.**

**I raise my hand to touch my cheek and realize I am very hot. Not on the outside, but the inside. Fever. I need to get to camp. NOW!**

**As I reach for my controls, I realize that my right hand's swelling has not gone down; if anything, it is worse. The wrapping that was to have held things together until we could get past our last "mission" is now disintegrating, my broken bones each bellow for attention, and even worse, my fingertips have become completely numb. I can barely hold the directional and weapons joystick in a manner that will let me move, much less manage the weapons. I look down at the extremity and try to will it to obey regardless of the pain, but only convince myself that my greatest danger will be accidentally firing a weapon.**

**"Naomi, can you disable the weapons triggers on the right hand joystick?"**

**"Yes, Padraig."**

**This is getting on my nerves. "Naomi, will you disable the weapons triggers on the right hand joystick?"**

**"Triggers disabled, sir."**

**"Thanks."**

**My left shoulder hurts a lot. Ok, that is an understatement, I'm whining enough without adding this. Besides, I need to practice being tough.**

**The very thought of being tough is such a joke right now; no one watching me would ever mistake what I am for tough.**

**Somehow, I get the map up, orient myself towards north, and begin walking through the ink-dark waters.**

**…..**

**I stand at the mouth of what is unmistakably an old mine. Someone has hollowed out a large slice of mountainside, probably for shelter to process the ore, leaving a huge overhang marked by only a few natural posts of the native rock at the front to help stabilize it.**

**Under the massif is the most welcome sight I have ever beheld: two Ravens, three vehicles, four silhouettes and... (sigh)... and a campfire.**

**I am ready to die. **

**I have been walking for hours through a living hell of pain. I seem to have shut most of the horror out of my memory... I don't remember most of the walk, and if I did, it would be almost worse in the retelling. I know I did it or I wouldn't be here now, but I could not prove that it was me based on any experience along the way. I guess I'm developing an autopilot for moving a 'Mech**

**Through the darkness I step the last few paces, stopping well under the overhang but before the ceiling comes ominously close. As I do so, I realize the 3L is tracking me; Fatima must be the missing person down below.**

**"Naomi, kneel the 'Mech, please."**

**"As you wish, sir."**

**The BK settles and so, I hope, ends my misery.**

**…..**

**Through a haze I imagine a dream of a familiar face. Not sure who, but kindly. Quiet cute, too. The face appears to be speaking, but all I hear is a steady rhythm of some big drum: Bump! Bmp. Bump! Bmp. Bump! Bmp.**

**The face comes closer and I feel a coolness... maybe a wet cloud blown gently across my face. No, more like pulling a cool wet t-shirt over my head on a summer day. Well, sorta.**

**I think I hear words.**

**"... you hear me? Bink if you can't speak. Padraig, can you hear me?"**

**Blinking as communication, what a novel concept. But what if I can speak?**

**The face looks away and it seems there are other faces nearby.**

**That first face says something, then adds, "I can't get anything out of him. Will one of you decide?"**

**A disembodied voice says what I think means, "Ask him again, Ms. Abboud. He seems to be coming around."**

**Abboud... that seems familiar from somewhere.**

**The first face has returned. Yes, she is familiar, too. Ah, Abboud is her. Um... Fair something.**

**She repeats, "Padraig, can you hear me?"**

**Somewhere deep inside I recognize that I should answer, "Yes" and I do.**

**She is smiling now. What a lovely smile.**

**"I need your permission to bring someone here to help you."**

**"Ok," comes out, then after a moment's pause, "You are sure pretty."**

**She smiles and rolls her eyes, "Thank you." Looking up at the others, she says, "you heard him say 'Ok' didn't you? I'm going to get help and you won't shoot me when I get back... right?"**

**Someone laughs and I hear another voice say, "Go."**

**Pretty face moves away and the cool t-shirt seems to have left with her.**

**…..**

**A lovely face, with black eyes frames by a tumble of black hair and a most kissable mouth, hovers just above me. **

**A little light shines into my left eye, then goes out. Nope, now it is back... er... out. Is this a game? How can I play? Ooops, too slow; now the right eye is playing with the light. I wish they would tell me the rules, I can't think hard enough to figure this game out.**

**I think those sounds mean something, it is like a rhythm the way they make them together.**

**"They." Aren't I one of "they?"**

**Lovely face returns and seems to communicate with me, but I can only get the impression that something will help me feel better.**

**I feel so warm.**

**…...**

**I wake to a conversation and recognize immediately that the fever is gone. The fuzziness I seem to have survived for however long has fled away to drain someone else. Opening my eyes a crack, I see Fairuz sitting by the foot of my bed while Fatima has drawn up a chair to sit and socailize.**

**"Your name is Fairuz? That sounds familiar... wasn't there a Terran singer by that name ages ago?"**

**"Yup. Grandfather loves those type recordings and my mother named me after her."**

**For the first time I can remember, Fatima looks relaxed and maybe even shares a friendly smile. "My mother and her mother before her listened to many of the old Terran recordings, especially after we left Damascus. I think I even have copies of many songs Fairuz sang."**

**"You mean the REAL Damascus? The Terran one?"**

**Fatima smiles, but there is more than a hint of sadness there, too. "Yes. We were Terran before my father decided to move us out to New Avalon at the request of his uncle, Imam Omar at the White Mosque of Flensburg."**

**"Wow, I've never met anyone from Arab Terra."**

**Fatima seems to want to change the topic, "Can you sing like the famous Fairuz did?"**

**Fairuz laughs merrily, "Oh heavens, no! If I try to string more that a few notes together, the dog starts howling."**

**"You have a dog?" There is obvious distaste in Fatima's question.**

**"Yes, a snowy retriever... well, I had one."**

**Fatima is looking her up and down like she is seeing Fairuz for the first time. She says something in a language I have never heard, but with which Fairuz is obviously fluent.**

**Back and forth they talk, with Fatima seeming to get almost angry before she is struck with that "oh..." look and obviously understands something she must have missed before.**

**Fairuz looks over at me. I get the impression that she has known all along that I am awake. Unbidden, she explains, "Fatima is a Sunni Muslim, I am a Maronite Christian. I think she had never understood that the famous singer named Fairuz, a woman once much loved throughout the Arab world was herself a Maronite Christian from my ancestral home of Lebanon... it is a natural mistake that many have made without malice. Since we both are from the same general ancestral region, speak Arabic and hold many interests in common, it was not an unnatural conclusion on her part to think that I must be Muslim, too. My having had a dog kinda put the lie to that, but now we understand our frames of reference."**

**I have no clue what that is about, but Fatima is nodding in agreement and I'm too tired to risk pushing this friendly scene back into some heated debate.**

**…..**

**I have seen this woman's face in a dream. She is walking towards me now, talking with Fairuz and nodding in agreement with some point. Her deep eyes seem ebony against her broad bone-white smile. I think her hair is different than my dream, somehow, but can not imagine what. She must be near forty, but in a timeless way could also be twenty-five or fifty-five. She wears the cooling suit and her shapely legs are bare to above the knee: she must be a pilot.**

**"How are you, Padraig O'Brian?" she asks.**

**Somehow I'm not surprised that she knows my name. "I'm getting better... um..."**

**She laughs, as does Fairuz, "I am Commander Nanako Tetsuhara. I was your healer while you were ill."**

**"Who?!" Master Wolte's voice carries and I see him jump up and run our direction.**

**She is suddenly defensive, her sidearm appears to be loose and ready to draw.**

**Hanse runs up and asks her pointedly, "Who did you say you are?"**

**"Nanako Tetsuhara. And yes, chichi was... oh, sorry, my father was General Minobu Tetsuhara."**

**For a moment, I think Master Wolte is going to draw his weapon and she certainly has her hand on hers.**

**"NO!" It is all I can shout, but it breaks the sense of inevitability to whatever was happening. "What is going on here?"**

**They both look at me.**

**"She's a Snake," there is absolute hatred dripping from the words that leave Master Wolte's lips, "and she was probably there."**

**Before I can ask where, she speaks, "Yes, and after Jaimie honored my father I repaid the honor by saving one of your own, Dragoon."**

**"But how many did you kill, Drac?" I have never seen Hanse so intensely angry himself.**

**"I am a doctor, I was assigned to my father's command as his personal physician. Until I rescued Captain Urso, I had never been in a 'Mech, and to my knowledge I have never killed any of your brothers."**

**There is a change in his expression, "Urso? Describe her."**

**Nanako smiles and it seems that tension is slipping away from us to disturb some other group... for now.**

**"She is a bear of a woman, even at her age."**

**Hanse nods, "Is? I have no doubt she would be, if she still lives."**

**"Until a few weeks ago, that was her 'Mech." With this statement, she points at the BK. "She is as recovered as can be and if she..." here Nanako nods towards Fairuz, "has anything to say about it, you will see her soon."**

**Master Wolte nods and his hand leaves his weapon for another time.**

**"As I was saying," she resumes speaking with me, "I am Commander Nanako Tetsuhara. I am the one who removed the bullet from your shoulder and set that hand." Her eye contact is intense, "so as your doctor, let me again ask how you are doing..."**

**…..**

**Fairuz' six-by rolls into the cave followed by a smallish 'Mech. The six-by's half dozen immense tires look like cartoonish balloons, but they so distribute the weight that is can cross soft terrain with little mark left. It carries some fifteen tons of vehicle and at least as much more in supplies; it is essentially a poor person's hovercraft. They are usually ICE powered; so yes, I have worked on them several times before... heck, I used to wish I had one when I was a kid.**

**The cab of this ATV truck sits some five meters off the ground. It is from this cab that a most remarkable person now exits. She seems tall and proud, wearing a crisp uniform with just one defect: her right sleeve is pinned up above her elbow where the limb has obviously been lost.**

**Captain Tammar Urso is one of those folks I can't imagine sitting in a 'Mech cockpit. She is easily thirty-five or forty centimeters taller than I am, and might weigh a third as much again... and that without her right arm. Mind you, she does not look like she has a gram of fat in that frame, it is all muscle and attitude. I have no idea how old she is.**

**Master Wolte walks to her as she descends. Coming to attention, he gives her an odd salute, one she matches in return. I don't hear what they have to say, but they obviously know each other at least a little.**

**…...**

**We now have five 'Mechs standing under the dense rock, their various painting reflecting the limited sunlight that's finding it's way in. In addition to the Black Knight and both Ravens, there is an NTK-2Q Night Hawk with a huge amount of firepower for the size and an odd looking smaller 'Mech called a "Spider" that apparently can jump great distances.**

**It was rather strange to realize that Commander Tetsuhara piloted both of these newer 'Mechs in, I'm not sure what they can do with the other one, considering the Captain's wounds... wounds that I guess we gave her.**

**…..**

**"Ms. Abboud, you need to get back or they will suspect you." Captain Urso appears to be giving orders now.**

**"I'm not going back," Fairuz replies.**

**"I thought we already had this discussion. You are not coming with us."**

**"No, I am going with them." I look up and she is pointing at us, maybe even just at me.**

**"No, you are not going with them either."**

**"Padraig promised that I can."**

**Now that I hear my name, I rise to join the conversation.**

**Captain Urso turns her angry gaze my way for a moment, then looks back at Fairuz, "So? I have told you and that is enough."**

**Fairuz appeals to me, "Padraig, you promised."**

**"I did and I stand by that. She may have been careful not to say it was her own life I would endanger, but she has every right to stay with us."**

**"And just who gave you that authority, cub?" She looks angrily around at the rest of the GZR survivors, "which of you is in command here? I want this woman out of here and I won't deal with a weanling, much less one challenging my authority."**

**Fatima, Hanse, and Sonya all stand slowly, and I notice that Fatima's hand is resting lightly on her holster. Actually, I see Hanse has a laser pistol firmly gripped but still out of her sight and Sonya has shifted her weight to make her weapon all but instantly available. The Captain has probably not missed this, but is not giving ground.**

**Lt. Al-Zafirah quietly says, "My CO is Commander O'Brian. If he says he has given his word that the woman may stay with us, your choices are to fight, leave, or accept it." Her hand has just cleared the clasp on her sidearm in an obvious statement that she will do as she must.**

**"Commander?" She suddenly looks at me with astonishment and asks accusingly, "YOU?! For how long? How many engagements? How many kills besides the BK?"**

**"Um, not long. I helped on one kill, maybe." Before she can answer, I add, "And not the BK."**

**"WHAT?! No solo 'Mechs kills?!"**

**"No. Only been in one real battle."**

**"What do you mean?" She looks around at the rest of our survivors, "You expect me to consider an equal someone who is still wet behind the ears?"**

**To my surprise, they all stare back at her without indication of giving ground. Sonya's weapon is also cleared now.**

**Looking back at me she nearly screams, "ONE BATTLE?!"**

**"Hey, if you can convince them," I gesture to the rest of our crew, "then by all means, you can have it. I DON'T want command and if we are putting the units together I'll be more than glad to give it up. Believe me, I know more than anyone how ill prepared I am."**

**She looks at me like I just sprouted another head. "What?"**

**"They elected me. I'd rather be back in a Raven trying to learn how to run and shoot at the same time. Heck I can barely walk that BK while chewing gum. For that matter, please feel free to take that monster back."**

**You would think I had just announced that I am secretly Santa Bear. Disbelief isn't strong enough a description; maybe incredulous is better.**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Yes. I got one of ours killed already," my eyes never leave hers, but my voice, filled with self-loathing, trails off to a whisper. "If you can do even a little better, PLEASE do."**

**Fatima speaks up, "Only if O'Brian will be your second. I want him to be able to learn from someone who knows command and tactics. Only if you accept that he has already granted this woman shelter and you agree to work with him to teach him to lead, will I support you. Otherwise, O'Brian will remain my commanding officer," here she looks at me, "even if he doesn't want the job yet."**

**Master Wolte agrees, "I concur with the Lieutenant's position. I suggest that we would agree to work together as a unit until we reach a hiring hall. Then you can do as you wish and we can reform ourselves to hunt the Wacos."**

**Our other three are also nodding. In fact, I can just make out Commander Tetsuhara in the shadows silently agreeing as well.**

**Tammar's anger seems to vaporize like an ice sculpture hit by a large laser. Looking at Master Wolte, she asks, "Can you rig something for me to be able to run the BK with just my one hand?"**

**Master Wolte speaks up, "If I can't we have a wiring guru who can help me."**

**Sonya nods.**

**Tammar looks at me, "You inspire a lot of loyalty, cub..." she pauses unexpectedly, then corrects herself, "no, that was disrespectful. One way or another, you have somehow earned your rank in their eyes; even if you were not a commander before, you are one now. I accept your rank and will treat you as it deserves, Commander."**

**"Thank you, Ma'am," is all I can think of to say.**

**She looks over at the rest and nods, "Agreed. Commander O'Brian is my XO as long as we are together and it remains your wish. I will help him learn to lead and maybe share a bit of the operational art if he can learn it."**

**…..**

**"We need a name." It is Anne, standing without casts for the first time since we found her under debris outside of Tornado's remains. "You five need to come up with a name. We all need it... that sense of identity." She hesitates, then, "I mean, we are a unit now, right?"**

**I nod and so do a few others, Captain Urso being the notable exception.**

**"Captain?" Nanako seems interested in her opinion.**

**I don't think the Captain is going to say anything. She looks around at all of us, and I realize we are all looking back. "'Return of the Fallen', our logo is a simple white phoenix. We paint the 'Mechs all black like yours, but with white median trim made up of the names of all of our fallen... at least those we know of... interspersed with the white phoenix." She looks at me, she is watching for something, I don't know what.**

**In the mean time, I admit, "I rather like it. Make sense to the rest of you?"**

**With a hint of disappointment, the Captain speaks up quickly, "this is not a democracy. We are now the 'Return of the Fallen'. Our logo is a white phoenix. Our 'Mechs will be black with white trim. Do all of you understand?"**

**Our people all look at me. Is my opinion important? Is our name and mark important enough to fight about? Shouldn't I support my commander no matter what as long as what she is doing isn't wrong? Clearly, I state, "Yes, Ma'am. So be it."**

**I think I catch a hint of a smile there; and not only on her lips, but Lt. Al-Zafirah and Master Wolte seem to approve also.**

**…...**

**"So, here are the new 'Mech assignments." Handing me a pad in an off-hand manner, Captain Urso seems ready to move on, then senses my confusion and turns. "Yes?"**

**The list is just five 'Mechs, but it seems designed to confuse me. In the newly modified and repaired Black Knight will be the Captain, but beyond that there are several changes that make no sense to me at all and one that she can not even order. I go into the Night Hawk, Commander Tetsuhara to the 3L, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah to the 2x, and our newly minted Lieutenant Tavares goes into the Spider. **

**"Captain, Lieutenant Al-Zafirah owns her 3L; she will not part with it, even for a better 'Mech. And begging your pardon, Ma'am, but wouldn't Commander Tetsuhara be better suited to the Night Hawk's capabilities? I'm not..." These last words die on my lips as I see her expression change from considering to what appears angry.**

**"You are my XO, you will have and become competent in my second most powerful 'Mech."**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**Her tone softens a little, "I expect you to become an able pilot. We will begin your drills in it today. Am I clear?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am." **

**This is so different from how Colonel Greer and Captain Howard treated me. Did we do the right thing combining our units? I guess for now I will accept and deal with it, but I sense the question beginning to plague me.**

**She resumes, "I did not know about the 3L. Are there special arrangements for her position in the unit that I need to know about?"**

**"She has made it clear several times that she was never actually part of the GZR, I guess she contracted her services to us or something like that. She controls her 'Mech, but accepted leadership from Colonel Greer and has even done so from me. Sometimes the Colonel rather seems... er... seemed to coerce her, but only rarely. The mission she and I were on when the Tornado got hit was one she had wanted to walk alone, but he made clear that he wanted another with her." I pause, wondering how to relate the means the Colonel used, finally deciding not to mention them at all, "In the end she took me, I think it was to train me."**

**"I see." I think she is reading something in my face, I really don't know what. "I will change the orders so that Commander Tetsuhara gets the 2x, but I want you to speak with her about it. You have had that 'Mech before; tell her what she needs to know. She is used to a fairly heavy medium."**

**"Yes, Ma'am." **

**She is watching me, I think she knows I am not comfortable with this new arrangement. Finally, I open my mouth to ask about the move up to the Night Hawk, but close it again without saying anything more. She nods and turns, walking towards our flimsy gantry up to her waiting 'Mech.**

**…..**

**"Excuse me, Commander Tetsuhara, may I speak with you?"**

**"Yes, Commander?"**

**Unlike the Captain, Commander Tetsuhara is shorter than I am, maybe even a whole ten centimeters shorter. But as I look at her, somehow she doesn't seem shorter; she stands here with more confidence and seems taller that I have felt in a long time... or at least a few weeks.**

**"Um, Commander Tetsuh..."**

**"Please, we are equals when we speak alone like this. I would feel more comfortable if you called me Nanako when we are not before subordinates."**

**"Oh. I'll try to remember."**

**She smiles, flashing brilliant white rows of perfect teeth. "You wanted to speak with me?"**

**"Oh, um, yeah. Captain Urso wants to move our 'Mech assignments around and..."**

**She interrupts again, "yes, she has already told me. Fair warning, they didn't get the sinks fixed in the 2Q. Those are REALLY old sinks, most of them were stock on her from the day she walked out of the Mountain Wolf factory in 2940. Even the newer ones are just under a hundred years old. They are doubles, but only six work at full capacity and only two more seem to work at all. The others are dead weight, but the plumbing is still needed so they are left on. Oh, and she isn't stock, we couldn't find a replacement for the ERLL, so our techs rewired it to take a second Defiance B3L."**

**"So it now has two large lasers and a medium pulse?"**

**"Yes, but be careful about your heat or you will be parked."**

**"Ok."**

**"Her armor is a mishmash. The manuals say you can't mix armors, but very little of the light is left on her. Mostly she has standard or FF. And watch the 210, the ceramics in the right torso got banged up a while back and she gets a little flaky when you push her past 80% output. I actually think that is what did some of the internal sinks in, but none of the techs listens to me."**

**"Ok, I..."**

**"How is your hand? Let me see it. Good, good. We'll get the flex-cast off in four days if all goes well. How about your head? Let me see your ear. Turn more."**

**"Yes, Nana..."**

**"Looks like the 2x has significant mods. SRM6 and Large Pulse. How does she run? Is that a scuff along the left side? See where the paint is scratched and, is that a blade of grass in the knee seam?"**

**"Well, yes, it's..."**

**"Is your gear out already? I know the Captain doesn't like it, but I try to drill with the BTCT. Have you ever seen that? It's a great way to drill and practice intangibles, and I want to have it up and running."**

**Talking with Nanako is like riding a wild river in a raft without a paddle. She prattles on and my mind struggles to reconcile the scattered lines of gray in her midnight black hair with the lineless perfection her cheeks display.**

**"Commander." I realize that she is now silent and focused on me.**

**"Yes, Ma'am?"**

**"While I think I should be flattered, you do understand that I am forty and your are... what...? Seventeen, maybe eighteen?"**

**What have I done? "Yes, Ma'am, but..."**

**"Your eyes wander while I am talking, please do not let that happen. What I am saying is important and I am definitely not for you."**

**"I..."**

**Now she is back to interrupting and resumes with, "As I was saying..."**

**…..**

**"How are you doing, Chief... Lieutenant... Commander?" Sonya lets out a long sigh. She looks very tired, her eyes could close where she stands.**

**"Tired and sore, how about you, Ma'am?"**

**"Well, tired for sure. I think I'm going to like this little Spider. Did you know it can JUMP?!"**

**"Jix!"**

**"Yup, and it's as quick as your Raven." She sees my face fall and seems suddenly ready to console. "Oh, yeah, forgot. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of the Q."**

**I look over at the 'Mech and wonder. **

**When I look back, she continues, "You helped me." **

**Suddenly, silence reigns.**

**Sonya is reaching for things to say, "I could wing for you, if you want."**

**"I think the Captain has her own ideas about where she wants us."**

**"She sure does things different. Sometimes feels like being bullied."**

**"We had it too good in the GZR, makes it harder now. I'm going to give her a chance, as long as she doesn't waste any of us."**

**"You know, Lisa wasn't your fault. You didn't 'waste' her."**

**"Yeah."**

**She reaches out and grasps my right arm just above the elbow and looks intently into me, past the facade to the hollow where recriminations have chiseled a cistern for tears... the kind that never leave... and she nods. No words, she just nods like she might actually know.**


	14. Gotta Run

**"Watch your left twist, you are predictable," Captain Urso commands. Kinda odd, even when she tries to speak normally, it sounds like she is ordering something or another.**

**I correct back and try to see where my target has gone while I dance through this battered urban landscape.**

**"Fire at that Locust. FIRE AT THE LOCUST! NOW!"**

**I guess there is nothing like inspiring performance anxiety. (sigh) **

**I finally get the reticule back onto the speedy locust and press the alpha trigger. The larges reach out and cut bright scars across it as it tries to reach cover. The pulse might kills flies or mosquitoes, but the Locust was out of range to begin with and all I gain is heat.**

**"DO YOU NOT SEE THE LOCUST?!" **

**I want to snap back that I just hit it, but manage somehow to bite my tongue, fire the large lasers again, and watch satisfied as they eat a hole in the Locust's right torso armor. Suddenly Naomi announces a shutdown and the whole contraption sags forward while the controls blink off..**

**"You IDIOT!" the Captain all but screams.**

**Wow, this sure is culture shock.**

**"Captain, I..."**

**Naomi announces, "Simulation has ended."**

**"Captain?"**

**"You moron. Alright, you get your wish; get out of that 'Mech, you are now piloting the 2x."**

**"Yes, Ma'am. May I..."**

**"No."**

**"Well, would you be so kind as to explain what I was supposed to learn there?"**

**Silence.**

**"Captain Urso?"**

**Silence.**

**Great. Well that was an experience while it lasted. I pull the BTCT chip and the few things I had already added to the cockpit and pop the back hatch. Maybe once I'm back in the 2x, I should just pull up "Dancing in the Street" again and work on not getting hit.**

**…..**

**"She got to you, didn't she?" Master Wolte queries, his demeanor perhaps suggesting that I have again disappointed him.**

**"Well, the anger stuff is pretty different."**

**"Did you quit, or did she kick you out?"**

**"I get to go back to the 2x and Commander Tetsuhara moves up to the 2Q."**

**"Did she tell you why?"**

**I think some pain comes out in my voice, "no. I tried to ask. I want to learn, but this is like sleeping with an avalanche..."**

**"Take it easy. She isn't used to even dealing with what you represent."**

**"What is that?"**

**"Inexperience. Youth."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Move your gear to the 2x as ordered. Be ready to do the best you can and learn everything you can so you can do even better."**

**I nod, "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for taking the time, Master Wolte."**

**"Hanse."**

**"Hanse."**

**…..**

**An alarm starts and there is a red light or lights flashing down at the south end of the cavern. For a moment, none of us do more than look that way, each expecting someone else to know what is going on, then Fairuz jumps to her feet and runs. Yes, it is her six-by that is performing the light-show.**

**I think she has the loudspeaker on; that or she is suddenly VERY loud, "Captain and Commanders? You might want to hear this."**

**I manage to beat the other two to her vehicle. **

**She turns on her pa speakers and quickly drops the volume. A female voice says, "There are four 'Mechs actually standing in town across from your father's dealership. Big ones. And my mom says they had a dozen more that split at South Junction. I haven't gotten close enough to hear any of them talk, but Bobby says they are some kind of rangers."**

**There is the faint sound of someone talking off mic, then, "Mom says it might be important that the 'Mechs all have a big red, blue, and white five-point star. Hope that helps."**

**"When did this come in? Nanako asks.**

**"About five minutes ago." Fairuz shakes her head and looks worried. "there is no law to protect the people against sixteen 'Mechs. Their presence even without a threat will be enough, someone will talk."**

**Captain Urso strides away, back towards our encampment proper.**

**…..**

**"Listen up. We all need to be ready to move out in no more than 1 hour, a half hour would be better. The unit that killed both our teams is coming with almost four to one odds. We can not defeat them with only three experienced pilots. We need to move quickly. Any ideas?"**

**"I have lived on this planet all my life; I have lots of ideas," Fairuz answers.**

**"I have our maps and can help, too."**

**"Ok, you two and you," here she points at me, "follow me. The rest of you get everything ready to go. This is important, people! Let's go, NOW!"**

**We all move quickly and I almost think she smiles. Nah, couldn't have been.**

**…..**

**Ensign Mark's map table is set up and working in the bus. He pulls up a ten meter on us, then slides us down and away to look further north.**

**Fairuz stops him, "Here. There is a cave behind Ziggurat Falls..."**

**"Big enough for the BK?" Captain Urso queries.**

**"Oh, no, probably not. Sorry."**

**"It's Ok, it was a good idea."**

**Who is this? And where was she when I was trying to learn the Night Hawk?**

**"How about this as a temporary while we take some time to look for something better?"**

**"And 'this' is...?"**

**"It looks like an old town. No vehicles on the streets, at least not on this pull. These..." here he points to large rectangular blocks, "look like hangars or old manufacturing facilities. Even if we can't get the Black Knight under shelter, we can probably camouflage it enough to keep it from being found by sats while we look for better. Further, it looks like we can get there by good paved roads. No more than four hours at fifty, maybe faster if we can go full out."**

**"That's the old terra-former's village," Fairuz says thoughtfully. "I bet they did have something that would hold the big 'Mech."**

**The Captain rolls her eyes and snorts, "It is a Black Knight BL-6b-KNT. Please use the correct name."**

**Fairuz looks like she has been slapped. She steps back, clearly offended; then moves a bit behind me, as if for protection.**

**Captain Urso looks from her to me and back. Once again, she defies my expectations, "I am sorry I spoke to you that way, Ms. Abboud. I myself have no doubt called it a BK or a 6b or something else similar, it is unfair for me to expect more from you than I am willing to do myself."**

**Fairuz rather quietly replies, "Thanks."**

**The Captain looks back at me and asks, "does this course of action make sense to you, Number One?"**

**While I'm not sure, I suspect that the 'Number One' is a way of referring to her XO. I answer, "Makes good sense to me, Ma'am. Shall we go after it?"**

**She nods, "Yes. See to your readiness, we walk in twenty."**

**…...**

**"Pilots to me! Quickly!" Captain Urso calls out. She is standing with Fairuz Abboud at the foot of the Black Knight.**

**We all move rather rapidly to her; I wonder what is up?**

**"Ms. Abboud just got a signal that the Wacos are moving out on our side of Terrino. We need to establish battle structure. I want us to move as a lance with a solo scout out on her own. Lieutenant Al-Zafirah, are you willing to recon and track our opponent? I especially want early warning if they are overtaking us. Will you do that?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am." Fatima's smile is a klick wide, "I would be glad to."**

**"Good. Next, Number One, are you willing to run wing for Commander Tetsuhara today? I want you to understand it is not a demotion, but rather a chance for you to learn by watching her. Is that acceptable?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am," I reply. It feels kinda good to be asked. Even better to be treated like the XO in front of others.**

**"Lieutenant Tavares, I would like you to try to run on my wing." I can see Sonya's expression start to reflect fear, but the Captain is ahead of me, "Lieutenant, I don't need you to worry about the role or even shooting at anything. I just want you to run on whichever side I ask for, positioned fifty to ninety meters out and a little behind. I know you can do this. You with me?"**

**Sonya nods and seems to brighten... at least a little.**

**"Commander," she is now looking at Nanako, "I need you to be yourself, but understand the roles are a little different."**

**"I got your back, Captain."**

**"Ok, I'll pulse for sequence once we are all settled. I will then set up a sub for you, Sonya, so we can talk between ourselves. You two should do the same, Ok? That said, unless we get into combat I want radio silence; emergencies excepted, then only what we need to say."**

**Everyone nods.**

**"One more thing, when we walk out, we are going to take the 'Mechs out under as much cover as possible and swing back towards the mine shaft Commander Tetsuhara and I had been holed up in. Move single file until we are there. I'll flash my running lights once we are there, and I want us to move to a standard lance formation, two by two with our wings slightly wider than we are."**

**Sonya glances my way. "You'll do fine," I tell her.**

**"Any questions?"**

**We all shake our heads "no."**

**The captain waves her arms outward. "To your 'Mechs!"**

**…..**

**I'm strapped in and my 2x is all checked out. I still have the weapons on safe, but otherwise, I'm as combat ready as I will be.**

**Captain Urso sent the vehicles ahead of us, the bus left by itself ten minutes ago and Fairuz' six-by, the duce and a half, and the Land Train with it's lowboy went together a scant five back. I did notice that the bus has been repainted white to make it more visible and the camouflage tarp on the lowboy has been changed to something that looks like a bright blue. I think the description of this whole tactic is "hiding in plain sight" though I guess it seems rather foolhardy to me.**

**Fatima ran her 3L out just a few minutes ago, headed down the shortest route back towards Terrino. The rest of our 'Mechs are ready to walk. I do wonder about the swing back towards the mine shaft where she and Commander Tetsuhara had been hiding. She hasn't said why, but I wonder if she wants to distance ourselves from the vehicles, so that anyone seeing us and backtracking will wind up in a different place from where the vehicles left.**

**…..**

**Single file, keeping close to cliffs where they exist and under trees when there are none, we are walking towards the mine. **

**Upon reaching the dark opening, we gather together and only then move out into the open on a Northbound road. I guess this is a typical lance formation, leads side-by-side and wings about the same with just a bit more space between us. Captain Urso is on the right, Lieutenant Tavares further right, and Commander Tetsuhara left of center. We accelerate to full walking speed for the Black Knight and everything seems fine.**

**…..**

**Our first hint that something could be wrong comes about an hour out when a the fairly strong comm signal starts almost directly overhead. It is sequenced, but the origin is clearly not where we had expected one.**

**"I got red dots." Sonya, not really familiar with the sensors has been looking upwards. We all follow suit and are rewarded with four tiny flametraces almost directly above us. I'm about to comment on radio silence, but wonder if the Captain hasn't already done so and decide against it.**

**The Black Knight is running now, the thunder of it's steps on the concrete roadway leaving small compressions and kicking up pulverized pavement dust.**

**I pull up my Battlemap. We have roadway for many klicks, with low hills and what might once have been attempts at cultivated fields scattered among them. Nothing jumps out at me as a place to hide.**

**Back to reality and I see that I'm not paying enough attention; the BK has begun to drift right and Sonya's Spider is striding along with her. The Night Hawk, however, has accelerated while drifting left to where I'm almost behind her. I pick up my pace and change course enough to regain my position. **

**We seem to be angling towards an old structure, maybe a barn or something similar. I dare not bring up the map for fear I will miss some other change and wind up in the wrong place or worse.**

**The comms crackle to life on our sequence, "Four lances have changed course for your probable location and are moving with all speed." It is Lieutenant Al-Zafirah. "At least one 3L included in light Striker lance. No air spotted, but likely en route also. They are not responding to attempts to distract. Breaking off and making best possible shadow for main group. Will advise."**

**We reach the barn and grain silos, slowing and swinging around behind them.**

**"Face out, ready to run around that side for an attack," Nanako says on our sub. "When the Captain says 'Now!' accelerate and swing around for my flank. She will give us a threat order, target all fire on the next threat."**

**I move as instructed and reply, "Got it. Ready."**

**My heart is racing. I wonder what this daylight fight will be like and hope I don't let everyone down.**

**"Arcing now." Sounds like the Captain. "I have three on the ground, no, four. Threat sequence is..." there is a long pregnant pause, then, "Hussar, Commando, Mongoose, and Mercury. Combine attacks... NOW!"**

**Throttle up! My 2x accelerates, turns, and I'm sprinting out from behind cover.**

**…...**

**There they are! Dust and debris rises as they sprint mostly off the road through the pastures and fields. They seem to be really moving quickly, too.**

**The Night Hawk's twin large lasers reach out at a low running 'Mech with a huge laser on it's back just as that 'Mech opens fire on the Captain. A bare moment later, the BK returns the favor and something on what must be the Hussar flashes and begins to pump billows of smoke out to stream along behind it. Not in range yet, well, now I am and I track to hit it with the pulse. I can't see that I did any damage, but there is a lot of red on the status display.**

**An enemy 'Mech speeds past me, almost under my cockpit, startling me and I loose track of the Hussar.**

**BAMM! BAMM! I just got hit by something, the plate serving as my useless left arm is showering fragments across my vision and armor from my nose seems to be flying by also. The gyro's spin up a bit and I have to really resist the temptation to turn to follow the bogey.**

**At that moment, I hear a question in my memory and remember the Colonel's intense stare as he asked, "Can you follow orders?"**

**I stay on Nanako's flank and focus again just in time to see the Hussar pilot eject and the 'Mech collapse nose forward, flames and smoke billowing from something.**

**BAMM! BAMM!**

**This one is fast and I'm showing red on my right torso all of a sudden.**

**"That's the Commando." Nanako sounds so calm. "Thank it for your damage."**

**I turn towards where is was and see it making a tight turn back. My LPL slashes it but my missile salvo misses completely. Twin larges reach out from the 2q and track it surprisingly well for such a fast little target.**

**"Help me!" Sonya's terrified desperate cry suddenly pleads.**

**"Stick to your targets, I got her," Captain Urso states calmly.**

**"Lead the missiles on the Commando by twice the reticule as he comes back, then LPL when aligned," Commander Tetsuhara coaches me.**

**It surprises me that doing what she has said means the little pain runs directly into the salvo of six, raised arms suddenly sagging as the blasts stagger it, leaving a lot of blackened red torso for me to drop the LPL onto. The stuttering pulse of light dashes out into that chest before the 'Mech fully regains either it's balance or full speed. Something explodes within, bright electric arcs flashing out through a suddenly dense oily blackness. It's arm comes up too late and it's missiles remain in their tubes as another pilot leaves a falling 'Mech.**

**"Remember to dance while fighting," the Commander speaks again on our sub. "Straight lines and slowing down are bad."**

**She is right. We are turning back to where Sonya is running around the Black Knight trying to evade an equally tiny 'Mech in hot pursuit. Suddenly, her 'Mech jumps high into the air and the enemy slows trying to track her flight. The Black Knight has not been able to keep up with the speeding circles, but our 2q and 2x pairing has raced into range and we open fire. My pulse slashes mostly dirt, but I get some leg, too. Nanako also lays lasers across it's somewhat narrow back, burning wide glowing lines deep into the armor. Now the hunter knows he is the prey; as we recharge and close he pivots, trying to twist out from under our combined interest. He has but a moment of success, then darts straight into an alpha from the Black Knight. I almost pity the pilot, but whomever probably never felt a thing as so much power from many lasers and the ErPPC envelope the torso and cockpit. There is no eject from the slag pile with legs as it tumbles into the dirty brown muck of a well churned field.**

**"Evasive! Air inbound!" The Captain calls.**

**"Scatter!" is Nanako's order and I spin away from her just as I hear a tone and see the missile lock indicator flash. I spin to try to distribute the damage and dance as fast as I can towards cover. My right arm shudders as something blasts it and the whole 'Mech bucks against the force of the explosion. My equipment is gone there, no value left, but I'm still up and running for a stand of trees 200 meters ahead.**

**I hear explosions behind me but the trees are getting close and I dare not take my eyes off them to look back.**

**"Neutralized. Regroup."**

**I slow, turn back and then sprint to rejoin the other three. The spider has lost a lot of armor and looks horrible, the Night Hawk and Black Knight both have superficial damage, and I seem to have lost both arms and have paper thin armor on my nose and right torso. Still, we haven't lost anyone yet and they are down four 'Mechs and some number of aircraft.**

**"Listen up, team: we need to take an evasive approach to stall until we can figure out a way to shake the dropship's surveillance. Until then, we are in danger if the other lances catch up. Good work, by the way, everyone. Ok, Resume radio silence."**

**…..**

**We are running along to the right of the road still four together, though there is more of a gap between the Captain and Commander. I can't help but feel this is a useless gesture if we have someone tracking us from space, how will we ever get away?**

**As if to punctuate the thought, Naomi reports, "Sub-orbital sequence active again."**

**"Thank you."**

**"There is also an odd signal on the general planetary satellite channels."**

**"Odd how?"**

**"Uncommon."**

**I think for a moment, then wonder what it sounds like. "Can I hear it?"**

**"I show no record that human ears can receive satellite signals."**

**For a moment, I'm torn between wanting to punch the stupid thing and accepting her analysis. Then it occurs to as another question, "is there a broadcast component to the signal that might be in a language a human might understand?"**

**"Of course. It seems to be repeating a few short sentences."**

**"May I hear that?"**

**"Are you asking me to play the broadcast?"**

**I so want to hurt her. "Yes, please."**

**"From the beginning of the loop or at it's present position?"**

**My temper fails and I all but scream, "PLAY THE DAMNED THING!"**

**Intruding on our conversation before Naomi can start, our comms go hot and Fatima states, "Whatever you did is working, all four lances are turning back towards Terrino."**

**Naomi begins the broadcast:**

**"All Combat Units! This is Planetary Command to All Combat Units including any and all Mercenaries! We have four unidentified military dropships landing at the capitol spaceport! We detect a large contingent of naval vessels in and entering orbit! We have also lost HPG communications outside of the system! All contracts and criminal warrants are hereby rescinded for combat units responding for our defense, compensation will be twice normal emergency defense rates!. This is NOT a drill!"**

**I break radio silence as we continue running north, "did anyone else get that broadcast?"**

**"I don't think she broadcast it, it was on our sequence."**

**"No, the one about an attack on the capitol?"**

**"What?!"**

**"General planetary satellite channels or something like that. I can play it back if you rather."**

**The comms stay silent and I wonder if I should have spoken up.**

**"We head directly for the rendezvous. Scout, head directly for rendezvous as well." It is the quietest I have yet heard the Captain speak, I almost miss her words in the noise of my running 'Mech.**

**We pivot and there is no longer any obvious attempt to evade detection. What could possibly make us take such a risk?**

**…...**

**"I have an unencrypted broadcast from almost overhead," Naomi announces as we pound along.**

**"Please play it."**

**"Mayday! Mayday! This is dropship Mustang II! We have been attacked by unrecognized naval units and are going down! Expected Impact near 57degrees 14minutes North by 115degrees 17minutes West. Crew attempting to bail out! Any and all assistance requested! Hell, we're even asking for help from you Dragoon Bastards running away down there."**

**As we thunder along, there is a click on our comms, one has gone hot, but I sure can't hear what they are saying. Well, unless they are not talking.**

**Nanako finally speaks, I would guess she is the one who keyed the sequence open. "I have a distress call from a dropship. I would guess it is the one that launched those four 'Mechs at us."**

**"Yes, I know," Captain Urso replies. "We can do nothing for them right now without endangering ourselves and our own survivors."**

**"What is going on, Captain?" I ask quietly.**

**"I have no time to explain. We need to get to rendezvous ASAP. If we are seen, we will be in very great danger. Maybe we can risk coming back to help them later, but not right now."**

**…..**

**In the relative silence as we speed along, I ask Naomi, "Are there any changes to the communications on the general frequencies?"**

**"Yes, there are."**

**"May I hear them?"**

**"Yes, of course."**

**A cacophony of sounds and voices assaults my ears like a thunderclap, and I realize she is playing all of them at once. "ONE AT A TIME!" I yell at her.**

**"As you wish."**

**"... of Winfield's Regiment. With planetary militia, we are holding the invaders on their LZ at the capitol's spaceport. We require all operable combat units to respond to assist. Mercenaries will be compensated appropriate to service. This is Lt. Commander Janis Haalrich, communications officer of Winfield's Regiment, With..."**

**"Next, please."**

**Not only the next, but the following three sound like they are small militia units issuing orders and providing information while in combat. The second one seems to have what can only be a novice spotter struggling to find words to describe his targets: "I've never seen these 'Mechs before, and their firepower seems twice what our units have. And I thought there were squads of tiny 'Mechs running about, but instead they appear to be some kind of individual armor with jump jets and fairly strong weapons, too."**

**I move on from that one after a while of trying to make sense of it.**

**Then comes, "... further notice. This is Winfield Civil Defense. The planet is under attack from a strong force of unidentified invaders. Proceed to you assigned shelters, especially those outside of urban areas if possible. Warning, this does not appear to be a pirate raid, the aggressors are well armed and have extreme firepower. Take emergency supplies and expect to remain in shelter until further notice. This is..."**

**"Next, please."**

**"...Units! This is Planetary Command to All Combat Units including any..."**

**"Sounds like the first one you played for me a while ago."**

**"It is the same broadcast."**

**"Ok, then next please."**

**"The rest are sequenced."**

**"Thanks, that is enough."**

**…..**

**It's an incredible relief to see the massive structures, some like aircraft hangers seem made of steel and sheet metal, others resemble artificial mountains of stone and concrete, most with some vegetation attempting to reclaim the spaces on top. Great causeways of pavement fight with swaths of grasses and smaller trees to dominate the spaces between the giant buildings.**

**It is at the doorway into the lowest and broadest of the giant buildings that I see the most welcome sight: our duce and a half with what looks like a couple of miniguns jury rigged into freshly fabbed mounts on her back. Around it are several of our small band, rather excitedly jumping up and down.**

**The comms go hot and Captain Urso orders, "That ramp looks like it can accommodate the three of you. Get under cover inside, I will park in the hangar across the way."**

**Unexpectedly, Master Wolte keys up to reply, "I measured the height, you should clear by a meter and a half, Captain. It only looks small because of the size of this structure."**

**"Aff." **

**"Captain?" Hanse sounds taken aback.**

**"It does not matter anymore, Master Wolte. We are ourselves now."**

**…..**

**Once inside, I can see that there is a powersource in use somewhere, but only a fraction of the available space is actually lit; the rest is visible only in night vision and even then the most distant reaches still seem shadowy.**

**Our vehicles are all parked fairly close to the ramp, with some supplies and containers out and scattered about.**

**We each demech and are greeted with mostly cheers. Sonya falls on her knees and kisses the concrete. Captain Urso seems singularly focused, she walks past all of us directly to Master Wolte. He wears a concern that does not lessen with her approach.**

**With words spoken too quietly to hear, Captain Urso leans close to Master Wolte's ear and communicates some serious news.**

**I hear a gasp and look more closely.**

**Master Wolte is so pale and still that for a moment I think he must be having a heart attack. Whatever Captain Urso just whispered to him, it must be so much worse than horrible that I can not imagine what it could be.**

**Finally, he breaks his stillness and I just barely hear him reply with a question of his own, "Do we know which Clan?"**

**She shakes her head and he is again deathly still.**


	15. Gainfully Unemployed

**"Captain, may I at least go out with a vehicle and see if any of them are alive to rescue?"**

**Captain Urso is sitting listlessly on a crate of armor plate. If she has heard anything I've said in the last few minutes, she must think my questions and ideas insignificant at best.**

**I look around and hold up my hands towards the rest in a gesture of futility and surrender. I turn back to her, wondering where the powerful Captain has gone to leave us with this shell.**

**She stares out into the blackness where our paltry lights dare not penetrate, "Dezgra. Forever savashri dezgra."**

**Master Wolte strides up; I get the impression he has not only been listening, but disapproves of the Captains behavior. "Captain. Your input is needed or I will have Commander Tetsuhara declare you temporarily unfit and relieve you of command."**

**At this she looks up, reminding me most in expression, though not temperament, to Joe when he was wasted. "Commander O'Brian has command for whatever good that will do."**

**Hanse is frustrated and it shows, "Captain!"**

**"You are dismissed, Tech Wolte."**

**She could have slapped him and not gotten as much anger, nay, rage from Master Wolte. He looks at me and with a deadly tone says, "You have command, don't screw it up." Now he stalks away, looking for all the worlds like crossing him would mean certain evisceration.**

**…..**

**Walking back towards our vehicles, I try to sort through our options.**

**Nanako has been standing within earshot and now walks over to join me. "Orders, Commander?"**

**"Commander, do you know what a 'Clan' might be?"**

**"No. You mean like a tribe? Is that what we are up against?"**

**"I don't know, I just overheard the term and figured I would ask you."**

**"Sorry, no help here."**

**"Ok, I think we need to do two things right now. First, we should try to rescue any of that crew that bailed out. There are too few of us and maybe the enemy of my enemy is my friend, at least for a while. Second, if we have even a small chance to salvage any of those 'Mechs we killed today, don't you think we should try?"**

**"I agree. But how will we know we can risk it?"**

**"Well, we need to keep the 'Mechs safe, and for right now, I think this is a good location."**

**"Yes, at least for now."**

**"Fairuz seems to have some good communications gear on her six-by, she can listen for changes in the situation at the capitol."**

**"Agreed."**

**"I propose taking out the duce and Anne in the lowboy with Lieutenant Al-Zafirah in the 3L to cover us with her... um..."**

**"ECM."**

**"Yeah, ECM. We can make for any distress signals near where they expected to go down. Any salvage can be grabbed also."**

**"They won't have any more 'Mechs there, or they would have launched them at us with the others."**

**"Good point. Wouldn't they have other stuff, though?"**

**"They might. But there are three probably salvageable 'Mechs that we dropped today that are certainly out there where we left them."**

**"Do you think we can get pilots for them?"**

**"We might need them for ourselves."**

**"Oh, good point."**

**We are quiet while I try to turn all this over in my head.**

**"Ok, I'll ask Master Wolte if he can go in the Land Train with Anne after the salvage 'Mechs, and ask Lt. Al-Zafirah to cover them. I'll take the duce and see if I can't find survivors. You and Sonya stay here near your 'Mechs in case I have problems I can't handle."**

**"Take Sonya with you. You would need someone to operate the miniguns if the need arises, and besides, even if that Spider were fully repaired and ready to walk, I doubt you could get Lt. Tavares back into it right now."**

**I remember Sonya kissing the paving and have to agree, "Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**…..**

**Fairuz is incensed. "They can monitor from the other rigs and they might need the miniguns here to protect our stash. My six-by can get places the duce can't and I know my way around if I have to take evasive action and lay low before coming back."**

**"I'm not risking you going out on your own."**

**"Then come with me, but I'm not staying here to play radio station host."**

**"Now you are telling me what you're going to do? After I stuck my neck out so you could come along?" My tone belies the fact that I'm starting to let my frustrations bubble up.**

**"Commander. Anger?" Master Wolte says with some amount of correction in his tone.**

**Unfortunately, I was there when he lost if with the Captain, "Excuse, me. Do you mean like the example you set when the Captain pis-sed you off?"**

**For a moment, I think he will get up to fight me, then he settles and says, "You should lead by example... but you are right, my own actions have stripped me of the moral authority to correct you. I apologize, Commander."**

**Somehow, I feel disarmed of my own anger. "Accepted, Master Wolte. And you're right, I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive my outburst."**

**"Done, Commander."**

**I look back at Fairuz and realize that if I drop my pride down a notch or two, it's obvious that she is correct.**

**Everyone is silent, I'm not sure what the right way to go about this is. They are all looking at me. Well, except the Captain, who is still sitting on her crate at the distant edge of the lampglow.**

**"Ok, I still would like the three of you to go after any of those 'Mechs that we might be able to salvage. Don't go later than you will have time to get back an hour before dawn, though, Ok?"**

**Fatima and Hanse both nod and I think Anne has done so as well.**

**"Commander, I would like you and Sonya to defend our little hideout, but if we need help, I want you and the Night Hawk to attempt to assist. Sonya, I want you to remain here and keep those miniguns ready to spin up. Ensign, I really need you to pour over those maps and see if you can find anything better."**

**They nod.**

**"If the Captain comes back to us, please brief her and let her know she can have the command back as soon as we return."**

**"And you and I will go try to save a few survivors." These last words are directed to Fairuz, who is smiling ear to ear and seems not only ready, but eager for this adventure.**

**…...**

**At the edge of a rather large debris field, there is something that looks distantly akin to a lean-to crossed with a junk-yard. Some of the panels that form walls and maybe one in the roof look like 'Mech bay partition walls, there are chunks of scrap metal, and what could easily be plates of 'Mech armor.**

**Fairuz plays the six-by's spotlight across the width of it. I don't really feel safe trying to dismount to check it out, even with my sidearm.**

**"Is there a PA in this?" I ask her.**

**She reaches for a microphone on a quaint cord and sets something on one of the comms. "Ok, you can say whatever."**

**"Is there anyone here? We don't want to steal your stuff, just want to know if you still need help."**

**Two pair of eyes peer around the right side of the makeshift structure.**

**…..**

**"I'm not sure we can get all of them back at once," I tell Ms. Abboud. "If we can't convince them to let us take the two wounded back first, I'm not sure we should help them, at least not without Lt. Tetsuhara backing us up in the Night Hawk."**

**"You seem pretty suspicious."**

**"Yeah, but their unit tried to annihilate us, I think we need to be careful."**

**She bounces her head with that "yeah, I guess" look and says, "Ok. You are in command, so I'll do it that way if you want."**

**We walk back closer to the four huddled around their small fire. **

**"Ok, here's the drill: we can only take two of you right now, and I think it should be you two," I say while pointing at the badly wounded pair. "We will come back for the both of you afterwards."**

**…..**

**Steve and Bob are both sedated at Nanako's orders. From their gear, I would guess they are techs, but I have no real way of verifying that.**

**I watch Commander Tetsuhara finish her medical duties and see her walking towards me.**

**Suddenly, I think we both feel the distant thmp of a 'Mech footfall; our eyes meet, then dart to the doorway.**

**"Sonya!" Nanako hisses, interrupting whatever reverie Lt. Tavares has let her mind wander into.**

**She looks up and asks, "Yeah?"**

**"'Mech coming."**

**"Oh!" Up the Lieutenant jumps, making a beeline for the miniguns and their platform on the duce. Turning, I realize that Commander Tetsuhara has already reached the Night Hawk and is climbing to the cockpit.**

**Before I can decide if I should get into the 2x, a loud semi horn sounds a couple of times and moments later our Land Train rolls into our little hole in the ground. The 3L tromps in only a little behind her.**

**I'm not entirely sure what 'Mech's remains are on the lowboy, but it is a welcome sight... well, it and our teammates safe and sound.**

**…..**

**It finally dawns on me that the Spider is missing. Nanako and Sonya are standing here with us... "Where is Captain Urso?" I ask.**

**Sonya seems suddenly interested in her boots. Nanako shifts and looks like she is working up to saying something she thinks I will not like. I note that the rest of our team is looking around, puzzled looks growing across their faces.**

**I ask a second question, "Is she perhaps out with the Spider?"**

**Sonya's fingernails have become fascinating enough that she can't take her eyes off of them.**

**Nanako, however, finally looks up at me and says, "She took the Spider. She said she will regain her honor in combat... or die in the attempt. We tried to talk her out of it, but she was determined. I thought she might take the Black Knight, but she said she would not regain her honor fighting with a 'charity' 'Mech. The Spider had still been ours when we joined up with your team, the BK you gave her. Somehow she thought that was charity."**

**"Or..." Master Wolte speaks up, "she wanted to take our most wounded 'Mech so she could either die quickly or erase the sense that she is dezgra by fighting against even greater odds."**

**I look back and forth between the two of them. There is something behind Master Wolte's words that I don't quite understand. "Does this have something to do with the Tribes?" I ask.**

**"The what?"**

**Oooops, wrong word. "Sorry, the Clans."**

**Now it's Master Wolte's turn to look like he doesn't want to say more than he absolutely has to. "Perhaps. This would take time to explain. Can we talk later?"**

**I guess right now he is right, we do have other things to accomplish before dawn. I simply nod and ask, "Do you think she'll reconsider and come back?**

**"No," Hanse says with a finality and after a moment of thought, Nanako nods in agreement.**

**…..**

**We have retrieved the remaining salvage 'Mechs, along with both the other survivors from the Mustang II crash site. In addition, our salvage crew returned with one more survivor: the pilot from the Commando that I helped give an eject ride to. Master Wolte offered her a ride without saying whom he represented and Anne Seems to have been a good sport to listen to the woman prattle on as they drove back.**

**However, on discovering who we are, she has become both rather bold and defiant, "If I'm a prisoner, you won't get anything out of me. You Wolf's Dragoon bastards deserve no mercy and whatever happens to you, ya'll got it comin' to ya."**

**I'm about to remind her of the situation we are in when Nanako speaks up, "what did the Dragoons do that was so evil?"**

**"As if you didn't know," she snorts.**

**"I don't. I was never a Dragoon, though I did rescue one in repayment of a kindness their leader did for my father. The unit I became part of has never been affiliated with them, and none of our pilots still here was either."**

**The woman looks around, seeming to realize that with one exception we are all probably no older than she, and many are younger. Of course, she does zero in on Hanse, "What about him? Was he one?"**

**"Yes, I was," he answers. "And I was with them from the beginning..."**

**"HA!" she interrupts, "see..."**

**"I'm a tech. Not a pilot. And I'm the only one here even close to that age. But you are not old enough either, now are you?"**

**She slows her gestures and looks about.**

**Maybe it is my turn to speak up, "look we rescued you not to pick a fight, but to get you out of the bush. You still have you weapon and your kit, you are free to go."**

**"Think you can get off that easily, huh? You got another think comin', bud."**

**"Off of what?"**

**"I'm killin' every last one of you."**

**"Even your own we rescued tonight?" I query while pointing to the two injured and two sitting against the wall.**

**"What?!" She stomps over to see the four and both the conscious ones. The tough exterior melts and Nanako goes to stand with her and brief her on each of their status.**

**When she finally returns, she looks at me, and perhaps at the others, too. "You know who we are and you aided us anyway?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**She is quiet, I wonder what she is thinking when she finally replies, "So what do you propose?"**

**"Well, right now we have four 'Mechs and enough salvage that maybe our guru's can put something together for another one or two..."**

**She interrupts, "Our techs are wizards at making old stuff work, and three or those four over there are among the best."**

**I smile and continue, "we don't have enough pilots for what we have right now. We have an agreement between our two units that we will work as one unit we can reach a hiring hall, then we are free to go our own ways. You would be welcome to join under the same terms."**

**Our people nod and she looks us over. "Kind of a motley lot we'd make."**

**"Yeah, but it could be worse."**

**"What are you calling this little band?"**

**I am about to say we are the GZR, but then the Captain's name comes to mind and if ever it fits, it is for us. I answer, "we are the 'Return of the Fallen'... we have each lost much and our units have fallen, but together we will return."**

**"I like it. I'm Abigail Masterson, my friends call me Abbie, but don't even think of callin' me Abbie Normal; I'll kill whoever says that the moment I hear it."**

**"Worse than getting a paper cut and having lemon juice poured on it?"**

**"Much," she says, but her smile reflects that she has gotten my allusion just as I have gotten hers.**

**…...**

**The broadcast is terse and unequivocal.**

**"Winfield is liberated! This planet is now under the direct military governance of Clan Jade Falcon's Fifth Battle Cluster. The weak regiment of your oppressors is withdrawing from Winfield in utter defeat, the militia your taskmasters held over you is broken and you have no reason to resist us. In the interest of preserving your liberty, we expect all units or persons with military capabilities to unequivocally surrender immediately, and all common citizens to assist us in rooting out any vestiges of your oppressors. We will communicate more in the days to come as we assist you in setting up a more pure government. Again, planet Winfield is Liberated! Thanks be to the heroes of Clan Jade Falcon!"**

**Fairuz closes the channel and walks back over to sit down a foot or two to my left. Hanse clears his throat, then spits loudly. We all seem to be stunned or confused... or both.**

**The whole group is sitting, or in the case of our invalids lying, around a warm friendly fire. The roof overhead keeps the stars at bay, but otherwise we might easily be camping on some stony mountain. We have eaten from our stores and with Lloyd and Abbie teaming up to do the cooking it was actually pretty good. The smells from the fragrant foods have all fled away, but the scent of burning juniper clings to our clothing and even the stones around us.**

**"Well, I guess it's time to answer your question, Commander." Hanse is looking directly at me from his seat almost directly across the crackling fire.**

**"Go ahead, Master Wolte."**

**"The Clans are descendants of the great SLDF armada that Aleksandr Kerensky lead out of the Inner Sphere about two hundred and fifty years ago. Clan society is centered around martial prowess, and has always been focused on returning to the Inner Sphere with a form of salvation based on their understanding of the Star League. There are many Clans, Jade Falcon is a very martial one."**

**"So," I ask, "Is there one that had something to do with a bear?"**

**Hanse smiles, "very insightful, Commander. Yes, Clan Ghost Bear."**

**I nod. "Please continue."**

**"Captain Urso and I were both Ghost Bears, she from the Warrior Caste and I from the tech caste. By the way, she adopted the name 'Urso' after she got to the Wolf's Dragoons. It means 'bear' in some language or another. She was not a Bloodnamed Warrior."**

**Lt. Al-Zafirah takes advantage of a pause to ask, "so, how does that apply to the Wolf's Dragoons? Did some of you sneak into it?"**

**Master Wolte laughs, then with a large smile answers, "No, Lieutenant, Wolf's Dragoons was formed by and until 3020 completely equipped and populated by the Clans."**

**I think everyone present and halfway conscious just gasped.**

**Abbie chimes in, seeming to grasp the situation faster than we have, "Why are you not with the Dragoons now?"**

**"Two things, our sundering and Misery."**

**"I'm not a warrior," Fairuz speaks up and asks, "so please forgive my not knowing what all that means."**

**"In 3020, Kerlin Ward, Clan Wolf's Khan, instructed our leadership who were from Wolf to cut off ties with the Clans. We never knew exactly what those orders were, but they erased all of the information on our homes from the databanks, including how to return. I've heard the Black Widow herself and the brothers Wolf knew, but we didn't. When we found out, our dreams of going home heroes died. Our leaders had broken their rede... those of us who never wanted to stay called it our 'sundering' and never forgot."**

**We all seem to hang on his words. I don't know what half of it really means, but what I do understand is they were somehow betrayed. Judging by the expressions of those around me, the others also feel the same.**

**"The other is the planet Misery. We met the Snakes there in..." **

**When he says "Snakes" I hear Commander Tetsuhara take a sharp breath of displeasure and a quick glance at her face while he continues shows something bordering on anger.**

**"...the most horrible battle. I was with Zeta, responsible for the Colonel's 'Mech and on the hot team for his command lance. We were overrun while I was in field. Colonel's 'Mech was blasted and fell... but the Colonel and I were on the ground discussing a repair and we were either fortunate or too cursed: we were trapped underneath in a hole left by an assault footpad. We had broken bones, but the toppled 'Mech meant their infantry missed us. When we dug ourselves out, we were temporarily behind Snake lines and found shelter away from the 'Mechs... we figured they would be back to salvage them. We wound up in a small cave with another wounded Zeta, you folks from the GZR already know Captain Howard. He was really a mess with a lot of blood lost. Two more pilots eventually found us from Epsilon, and again one of them was our Captain Stevens."**

**Abbie interrupts while looking around, "I thought you said you didn't have any Dragoon pilots left."**

**"Colonel Greer and both Captains were butchered by you Wacos. They..." here he gestures at Fatima and myself while appearing to get a bit irritated, "... saw the crushed eject's you bas-tards chose to step on."**

**"They deserved it," she snaps back.**

**"And you didn't?" Now he is getting hot.**

**I rise and note that Nanako is doing so, too. "Hold!" she orders and both of them look first at her and then me.**

**"Ok, that's enough. If you're going to want to cause trouble," here I turn to address pilot Masterson, "then we will get you out of here to some place safe that you can move on from."**

**She looks like she has been slapped and seems about to retort but I turn to Hanse and say, "Master Wolte, you know how much I respect you. Please refrain from letting things get to you. We need your strength and character now more than ever."**

**He looks at me like he has never seen me, and I can't tell if that is good or bad. Maybe the best thing to do is stop the history lesson and deal with the present again.**

**"We have a common enemy, these Green Falcons, right?"**

**"Jade," Master Wolte corrects, "Jade Falcons."**

**"Sorry, Jade Falcons. Can't we stick together long enough to get away or at least improve our chances to survive?"**

**"Let your CO decide that, boy." Abbie looks like she wants to say more, but every one of our personnel are on their feet and look ready for a fight.**

**Rather quietly, Anne says, "Commander O'Brian IS our CO. We're good with what he says."**

**Even Commander Tetsuhara nods at this and Abigail Masterson sits thunderstruck, her mouth still open from whatever she was about to say.**

**"He's the one your other Wacos owe their lives to," Fairuz adds. "He is the one who wanted to go back to offer help."**

**Abbie stands, an odd look crosses her face, departing into what might be anger. Now she seems to think better of it and the odd look returns. "Beggin' your pardon, Commander. I guess you're right. If the Mustang had survived, she would have come for us. I don't know what happened to our other lances, but they were en route to engage at the capitol... I have to wonder if they have made it. I'll try to fit in if ya'll will work with me. Jus' gonna take some gettin' used to."**

**…...**

**"Commander, you were in a heavier 'Mech before, right?"**

**As she looks at me, I almost feel Commander Tetsuhara and I are on the same page; her answer confirms it, "Yes. You want me to move to the Black Knight, correct?"**

**I smile and we are both nodding as I say, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**"I was hoping you would think that wise, the Night Hawk is a little small for my tastes. You should move back into it, though. It wouldn't do to have you in a weaker 'Mech if we wind up finding more of the Rangers."**

**"Yup. Let's do it, then."**

**"I would like to run some training drills; I want to be familiar with the 'Mech before I run it live and if we do it together, it would help build a team familiarity. Are you game for that?"**

**I chuckle, "I was wondering how I could ask if you would do that. Yeah, I'm all in, and I'll check with Lieutenant Al-Zafirah and Pilot Masterson."**

**"You know, if you are going to integrate her into our structure, you need to make her a Lieutenant. Calling her a Pilot like that might leave her feeling that she is still an outsider."**

**I guess that makes sense. "Let me talk with her about it, but I think you're right."**

**As we stand here amid our tiny 'Mech stable, she looks up at the Black Knight and I think I see a tear in her eye.**

**"Are you Ok, Commander?" **

**I think she stiffens a bit at the word "commander" so I follow with, "Nanako?"**

**A thin smile breaks her face, and unexpectedly a pain replaces it. "She left me here. She was my only friend for so long... none of the others ever really understood what we went through together. I had believed that I could not have had a sister closer. But I never knew about this Clan family she held so great a loyalty to... I guess she never really trusted me at all."**

**I wish I knew how to help, but I feel clueless... guess I don't really even understand. In the end, all I can do is stand here in the quiet as glistening rivulets stream down her delicate cheeks.**

**…..**

**"Well, if the other two pilots survived, will you be able to contact them? We might be able to get enough 'Mechs operational to give them each a ride."**

**"You're pretty trusting."**

**"How do you figure that?"**

**"We could get the drop on you while you sleep. What makes you think we wouldn't just kill you and yours and keep your 'Mechs for salvage?"**

**"From what Master Wolte said, none of us were actually there for whatever got your command mad at the Wolf's Dragoons; do any of us really still have irons in that fire? Besides, those Clan types ran the whole planetary battalion off, seem to have killed off the militia, and may well have trashed your four lances... if you kill us, pyhrric would your victory be. Together, we might be able to field enough talent and build enough strength to survive until we can figure out a means of getting off this rock. Alone..." I shrug.**

**She shakes her head.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"I can see why they all stand up for you. You don't know enough politics to weasel and connive. Pretty darn refreshing, actually. And you've learned enough to grasp basic reality and still argue your point with logic instead of bluster. I hate to admit it, but I kinda like that."**

**"Well, good. I don't think we need any gunfights while we're tied down here... well, not against ourselves... the Clan types are Ok to shoot."**

**She laughs, "Yup, got that."**

**"Oh, I don't know how rank was held in your unit... um, did you have a rank?"**

**"Sergeant. Why?"**

**"Well, we seem to have officers in 'Mechs, would you mind if you were made a Lieutenant?"**

**"Officers? Why?"**

**"I don't know, but one of the first things the Colonel did when I was promoted into a 'Mech was make me a Lieutenant."**

**"I was meaning to ask about that. You have Colonel's and Captains... and how many 'Mechs?"**

**"Had them. And... um... eight 'Mechs usually, plus some rolling stock. Oh, and the dropship."**

**"Doesn't seem like enough for even a Captain, don't you think?"**

**"I honestly don't know much about ranks or why our ranks are the way they are, but I can ask Master Wolte, he would know. In the mean time, since that is the way we do it, would Lieutenant work for you? I rather you not feel like you're a lower class member of the team."**

**She nods and with a big smile replies, "Yeah, it's Ok with me."**

**…..**

**"Hanse, can you explain our rank structure?"**

**"It was a nod at our clan roots. In the Clan military, rank was organized different, it is what Kerensky taught us. A point was lead by a point commander. That might be a sergeant in the Inner Sphere militaries, but depending on the units in the command it could also just as well be a lieutenant. A Battlemech is considered to be worth a point all by itself, so a pilot holds the rank of point commander. A star is the rough equivalent of a lance, with five 'Mechs instead of four, and it is lead by a Star Commander. That is why I first preferred to call you Commander when you became our lead. Normally, a Star Captain held a lot more responsibility than just one lance, and a Colonel more than just two and what little else we had as a unit, but those were the ranks they had held in the Dragoons before each fell on Misery. It was interesting to note that in Commander Tetsuhara's unit they had already used the commander rank as we now have with you."**

**"Wow, so we already have a Clan structure?"**

**He laughs, "no, not really... just the shadow of one."**

**"Oh." I'm not really sure I understand what he sees as different, but maybe he has more in mind than what seems obvious to me.**

**"Is that all, Padraig?"**

**I'm about to nod when I remember one of Fatima's questions in a briefing "So was that why sometimes we ran five 'Mechs together in a group?"**

**"I think so, but you must remember that I never piloted a 'Mech and have no idea how they are used in combat."**

**"No idea at all?"**

**"No. In the Clans, Techs are a lower caste, even those of us who work on Battlemechs."**

**I remember how Captain Urso was so dismissive and think I see that he must be right. I do, however, at least have the common sense not to ask about it.**


	16. Looking For Trouble

**We are running along a wide river, snow north of us beyond the deep water and a high gravel bank lining the strand for miles. Out in front, Fatima is maintaining her smooth loping stride, just as I'm sure Abbie is doing on my river flank. Not far behind Nanako is crunching her way along at a reasonable pace. It has been quiet for a while, I think we've snuck past them.**

**Suddenly, two heavies shoot out over the embankment in front of me and drop with small earthquakes to the gravel and stone beach below. Skidding to something approaching a stop, they are turning towards Abbie and I. I sense more than hear more serious vibrations from behind and see in the 360 that another pair of large 'Mechs has got the two of us boxed.**

**"Back!" I order and Abbie pivots tight on my shoulder, we have the box at a disadvantage, they are now pointing at each other as well as us and our dancing gives them their first damage from their own brothers.**

**I aim and fire on the rightmost one, doing a little damage, but also not dancing enough as I do...**

**Whummmp! It is suddenly very hot and my center rear armor is all but gone. I'm trying to dance the heavy in front of me, but seem to be having trouble getting the 'Mech to obey me at anything like a normal pace.**

**TSSSSSSS!**

**The front of the cockpit glows a bright white and Naomi announces, "Cockpit destroyed. Pilot unable to eject, KIA. Would you like to watch the remaining pilots in the sim?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**I'm suddenly in the 2x getting an education on how to run a light. Even more than Fatima, Abbie is comfortable dancing bigger 'Mechs. Weave, dodge, weave again, dart, spin so quickly that the gyro's must be almost making her sick. Repeat. It's an awesome display of piloting, though I notice she doesn't get a lot of hits during this elaborate performance. Of course, that does beg the question of why she was so easy for me to hit. On the other hand, Nanako and Fatima ARE getting those hits.**

**It has taken just two minutes for the three of them to kill the four heavies. What little damage I did is hardly worth the mention. This stuff is so different from the months drilling for Joe in the 2x... and now I have to admit I have a niggling suspicion that someone dumbed the qualifying down just for Joe. I'm so far behind and the folks I figured would teach me are gone.**

**I guess it all comes down to one question: should I even be in a 'Mech?**

**Fatima's voice comes on and invites, "ready for the next one, Commander?"**

**Am I? Discipline. Need some.**

**With more effort than I hope shows in my voice, I answer, "Yes, Ma'am."**

**…..**

**"Sorry to let you down, but I have no idea," Lloyd says dejectedly. "I know the calendar says March, but this side of the planet is about to start winter. We may be in the best place we can find before spring."**

**Nanako and I look at each other and then back at the big display of the hemisphere.**

**Lloyd continues, "there are old mining areas nearer the poles, but going there without supplies doesn't seem like much of a good idea. Most of the population, at least, is a long way away. Places like Terrino and Johund are the closest, and they are a long several hundred kilometers out."**

**Commander Tetsuhara looks up at me, "has Ms. Abboud heard anything from Terrino lately?"**

**"If she has, she hasn't told me."**

**"Yeah, I was afraid of that. If I remember right, there are only four major cities on Winfield, if the militia is defeated and the regiment fled, they will probably get the local towns under thumb pretty quickly."**

**I shake my head. It is a huge planet, why isn't there a good place to hide?**

**"Should we start preparing this place for a serious defense?" I ask no one in particular, and they reply with silence. Looking up, I see both officers staring back at me... I will need to decide.**

**…..**

**We feel the vibrations at about the same moment and a constant rumble seems to rise like a sustained bass note throughout the cavernous enclosure. We have been sitting around a fire, but now are sprinting to our varied posts, whether 'Mech or machine.**

**I climb the hand-holds to the waiting Night Hawk cockpit, drop into the command chair and realize I've left my cooling gear down by my sleeping bag; sure hope I don't need that to stay alive.**

**"Naomi, emergency power-up to combat ready."**

**"Running."**

**While the console begins to glow with indicators and lit buttons, I fumble for the plug to connect the neurohelm. After about twenty seconds, Naomi announces, "All 'Mech systems go for combat. However, no flow indicated for coolant vest; did you forget it?"**

**"Can't go get it now. Override."**

**"Override on. 'Mech ready for combat.**

**I flick the three overhead switches from pulsing red to armed and the big lasers start to warm their capacitors. Before they have gone green, I say, "Naomi, please stand us."**

**In all, less than a minute has passed. I do notice that I am the last to get my machine ready. I guess there is much more to learn.**

**Our defenses right now are limited. Our 'Mechs forms a large arc maybe a hundred and fifty meters away, but enough in the dark that someone coming in from outside won't see us, especially now when the darkness outside throws no light into our hideout. The deuce with it's miniguns is against the far wall and I know it is manned (or is that womanned?) by Lieutenant Tavares. **

**We have set speakers up near the massive entrance, along with a string of floodlights; they link to the bus where Ensign Marks and Master Wolte must now be stationed. The other techs will be under shelter or in the Land Train.**

**We are ready when what seem to be hand held lights look in from the opening. Now there seem to be many... with the light amp, I see why... infantry.**

**It is at this moment that the speakers go active and an electronically distorted version of Master Wolte's most intimidating tone shatters the still. "WHO GOES THERE?!"**

**Like roaches caught when the kitchen light comes on, the unit scatters, though some of them fall off the ramp down into boxes we have laid there just for this purpose.**

**The rumble starts again and now a massive battle tank rolls to the head of the ramp.**

**I'm sure that they hear the challenge even in that thing, "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"**

**As if to punctuate the order, our floodlights come on and if they have a light amp in use, the poor souls are likely blinded.**

**A speaker on the tank finally answers, "Winfield Militia. Who the hell are you?"**

**…...**

**Master Wolte keys onto our comms, "well, Commander, what do I tell him?"**

**"I'll take care of it... please patch me into the speakers."**

**"You got it, Commander. Live in three, two..."**

**I count the extra one and zero in my mind then say, "We are free opponents of the Jade Falcon tyranny; survivors of several units, but one team now. We are the Return of the Fallen. We welcome you if you are allies, and may let you leave if you are not."**

**"Big words for a bus, a tractor trailer, and a half-track."**

**"Naomi, safeties off."**

**"Weapons ready to fire."**

**Again, I key up, "Would you like a demonstration of just how little you see?"**

**"Yeah, how about that?"**

**"As you wish." My right large laser reaches out and blasts the wall just inside the arch support. Semi-molten debris flies everywhere, and the tank itself gets a good dusting. "Should I continue with more than a token shot? I warn you: I'm not going to keep shooting our walls, I would need to pick a military target."**

**"Let me get back to you on that," the voice says while the turret starts to move.**

**"I promise you, if you try to point that thing at me, you better mean to use it because I'll order all of us to fire."**

**The turret stops abruptly.**

**A smallish vehicle pulls up along side the tank. A uniformed figure steps out and starts down the center of the ramp. I can't see a lot of details, but I can see a white flag or cloth being held aloft in his or her left hand.**

**One the comms I request, "Would the rest of you be so kind as to cover me? I think I need to take this meeting."**

**Someone chuckles, I think it was Hanse.**

**"No further than the foot of the ramp. I will meet you there."**

**The person continues towards that point and I disconnect. The visor opens and I clamber down the hand-holds.**

**From the pavement stone, I can see that the soldier has indeed stopped as ordered.**

**I wonder if my age will make it harder for me to speak for us, perhaps Master Wolte would have been a better choice for this.**

**As I draw near, the person, almost certainly an officer, salutes in some strange form. I return the salute as Master Wolte has taught me.**

**"Major Thomas Knuckner of the Winfield Militia Second Armor... or at least what's left of it. And you are?"**

**"Commander Padraig O'Brian of the Return of the Fallen."**

**"Interesting name, Commander."**

**"We have survivors from three different units all mostly working together."**

**"Mostly?" he asks with what might be a knowing smile.**

**"Yes, sir. We have rough spots, especially since some of us have been enemies. But I think we are all trying to make a way together until we can at least get off this rock."**

**"This rock..." the Major says with a sigh, "this is our home."**

**I nod and say simply, "I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah, well. We won't do you any harm, but I need to get us out of sight before any sats pick us up. You Ok with that?" Before I can answer, he adds, "I might even have a few 'Mech pilots you could check out that we rescued along the way."**

**"If you can work with us and respect our space, come on in."**

**…..**

**"Deidre?!"**

**Nanako is suddenly running towards a bed, or rather the nearly still form laying on it. She has been trying to review the wounded with the militia's medic, but is now sprinting down the line about seven beds on. The medic and I follow to where she is kneeling beside the bloodstained covers on what must be a slight woman. The medivac crawler could be a small hospital on wheels, some thirty beds sticking out from one wall and just enough space to walk past at the end.**

**"Paddy?" A rough voice behind me calls. I turn and there is someone who seems to know me, trying to wave a badly bandaged hand. The only clue I have is the contrast of his skin against the bandages. I only know two persons on this planet who are dark-skinned, and both of them are dead... right?**

**"It's me," the rasping words say, "Raymond Jordan."**

**Now it is my turn to fall to my knees. Bandages cover this once strong man until he could be a stage double for the mummy, and he seems unable to even rise. But he is alive!**

**"You look horrible, Lieutenant."**

**"Yeah, well... made the mistake of walking out to Terrino... guess I was there a couple days after you... the Wacos were nothing compared to that mob. Almost died from the beatings, might still if we don't find a real doc."**

**"Well, we have a really good one. She'll get you back on your feet."**

**"You still getting to pilot?"**

**Nanako has arrived at my shoulder, "Commander O'Brian is our CO. and if you want my help, you will respect that."**

**Even through the bandages, I can see the look of surprise show in his eyes. "CO? Little Paddy O. Wow, how things change, eh? Um... Commander."**

**I smile, "Yeah, Ray. That's about the size of it."**

**"What happened to you?" She asks, but the medic answers, "mob in Terrino thought he was a pirate and beat him within an inch of his life, then hung him up in a cell to die. When we came through, they told us he was a 'Mech pilot of some sort and we figured if we could save him it might be worth it in the end. So here he is."**

**"How bad is he?" Nanako queries.**

**"Multiple broken bones, broken nose, probable TBI, serious contusions on maybe ninety percent of his body, and numerous cuts. I think he has lost a couple pints of blood; couldn't find a blood type match, but he has been taking fluids yesterday and today. I've done what I could to stabilize and sew him up, but he is running a temperature just under 38.9. I don't have many antibiotics," his voice drops so only Nanako and I can hear it, "so I'm trying to hold off on using them for patients that probably won't make it."**

**I look at Nanako and clearly say, "if Ray can use anything we have, he gets it."**

**Her eyebrows arch for just a second and she says, "No problem, sir."**

**…...**

**Raised voices carry across the space from Black Knight. Angry voices. Snarling voices. I am running before I understand what is up.**

**Nanako and Master Wolte are standing maybe a meter apart, maybe less. Even in the dim light, I know Master Wolte must be livid about something and I suspect Nanako's tension must reflect the same.**

**"YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT!"**

**"The hell I will, Snake."**

**I'm almost there.**

**"Then I demand satisfaction, cur!"**

**"Hold!" I yell, but a moment too late.**

**"Granted. Laser pistols. Name the time and place."**

**"What?! No!"**

**"Now, here."**

**"Well bargained and done."**

**"What is going on?!"**

**"Stay out of this, O'Brian."**

**"A matter of honor, Commander. You must stay back."**

**"Wait, I need to know..."**

**Master Wolte interrupts, "no, you don't. This is between us and needs to be settled now."**

**This must be a duel, they are both clearing their weapons.**

**"No! I forbid this!"**

**There is a firm hand on my shoulder and I look to see a somewhat horrified Fatima Al-Zafirah shaking her head "no."**

**I look back and they have paced back maybe five meters each.**

**"NO! I need you both!"**

**"Order this subordinate to grovel at my feet begging mercy or stay out of this," the Commander says with a tone guaranteed to freeze a volcano.**

**One glance at Master Wolte and I see nothing but venom and hatred... he isn't even looking at me.**

**From behind, Fatima is trying desperately to pull me back. **

**"Let GO, Lieutenant!" I shout just as another pair of hands grab my left arm... also pulling me backwards.**

**"Mutiny! Help!"**

**It isn't slow motion. Weapons go from their sides to firing as they each dart to avoid the other's attack.**

**Somehow, I thought Nanako would be at a huge disadvantage... maybe Master Wolte did, too. It is not so.**

**As she rolls onto the floor and springs again to a firing position, I see the fluid movements of a jaguar, honed beyond what I have either seen or imagined. Master Wolte is somehow not so quick and her shot takes him in the throat. There is blood suddenly everywhere about him... an instant later, before his expression can even show surprise, a second shot takes him in the forehead and gore erupts from the smoldering holes.**

**In just a moment's time, my advisor and sometime friend is gone, replaced by a crumpling form doused red with it's own blood.**

**What have I done? What have I let happen? The hands holding me let go and I crumple to the ground. A tear escapes. Then several more. My head seeks out my hands and as it sinks onto their cradle, I am sobbing, crying, wailing. It was so pointless... whatever the cause, I needed him to help me when I needed to depend on someone being solid.**

**Near my ear, Fatima says, "you need to get a grip or you will lose us. We need you right now more than ever."**

**"What the hell does that mean? We just lost..."**

**"What?" Commander Tetsuhara is even more icy than before, the question laden with challenge, recriminations, disgust. "You lost a bigoted old fool who would not put the team above his own memories. You can lose me too, if you like... or we can do the same," here she gestures towards the body while patting her own sidearm.**

**I must grieve later. Somehow I know I must... right now, I want to hurt this woman so much for what she has done. **

**I rise to my feet and am deciding how to do this when Fairuz at my left leans against me and says, "Lt. Jordan needs her. You kill her, you kill him."**

**I glance over my shoulder at her and hear Lt. Al-Zafirah on the other side agree in my other ear.**

**"They chose a duel, they fought clean, and honor has been served," Fatima quietly says while Fairuz nods. "This is the way for many such, you must accept it or put all of us at risk."**

**"So, I have to accept that you just killed my friend?" I ask Nanako.**

**Her hand moves away from her sidearm.**

**"I am your XO. I deserve respect by rank if nothing else. He would not submit even to suggestions and challenged my authority in the most degrading slurs he could find. He wanted it to end, though perhaps he thought it would resolve differently."**

**"Don't be hasty... please..." Fairuz plaintively begs, her lips so close to my ear that the warm moist air is almost percussive on my skin.**

**"You are right," I say to Nanako, though the words catch in my mouth and I want to disown them. "If the folks here who know what the rules are agree that this was fair..." I look around and see every head nodding, "then I will accept that virtue was..."**

**Fatima hisses, "'Honor' not 'virtue'... makes a difference to her."**

**"Sorry, that honor was served."**

**She nods and walks to face me closely, looking intently into my eyes. "I did not wish this. I am sorry, but I had no choice."**

**I nod and try to reestablish my link with the floor under my feet.**

**…...**

**I miss the way things were. **

**I am helping Sonya prepare Master Wolte's body for cremation, wondering at how quickly life can spin out of control. His possessions are few, but I think they should depart with him. Well, all except the old laser pistol and some of the documents about the GZR that had been in Colonel Greer's safe... the papers I'll add to my growing "don't know what to do about" box and the pistol... well, it has a different weight and balance than the ballistic one I'm already familiar with has. Should I wear one or the other or even both? I guess that decision can wait.**

**Sonya hasn't said much as we try to make things ready. I too am unsure or unable to put mere words onto my emotions.**

**Behind me, a throat clears and Sonya glances at someone, then me, and finally focuses intently on the body.**

**I turn, hands still a little red from mostly dried blood. Major Knuckner is standing patiently a few meters back from our work, but he obviously wants to speak with me.**

**"Let me clean my hands and I'll be right with you, sir," I say while reaching for a towel.**

**"Do what you must. I can wait a few minutes."**

**"My condolences, Commander. I guess 'mostly' got away this time, I hope for all our sakes we can keep it from happening again."**

**"I tried to stop..."**

**He interrupts, "No, I saw that and most of what happened. Don't beat yourself up over it. But we need to work to find a way to blow off tensions that doesn't lead to fratricide. Let me ask you something, and please don't be offended by it: have you been an officer long or had any training for command?"**

**I shake my head as I answer, "No."**

**He nods, he was expecting my answer. "I didn't think so, even though your troops are unexpectedly, even fiercely loyal to you. You see, they are not loyal to each other as a unit; you need to build that, even if you were from enemy units to start with."**

**Right now, the last thing I want is another lecture on how I should be doing things. I'm about to respond, but he changes the subject... it's as if he knew I was getting frustrated with the direction he was going... odd that.**

**"We need to talk about our two salvage 'Mechs and if there aren't options available to make a mutually valuable trade."**

**"What two salvage 'Mechs, Sir?"**

**"Come and see, Commander."**

**The tarp his techs have just pulled back exposes the face of a Raven 3L with that ugly Waco star painted on it. I wonder immediately if this is the 'Mech Fatima had been trying to place from our first "pirate" battle.**

**As they continue to pull back the covering, I find myself still looking for what killed it. There are scorch marks here and there from might have been small arms, but nothing to kill it. The only thing I find puzzling is the amount of muck and debris wedged into the seams and cracks on most forward surfaces. By the time the tarp is completely off, Fatima has joined us.**

**"Another 3L," she says with wonder. **

**"Do you know how it was killed?" I ask the Major.**

**"Yes, we killed it. Our rearguard laid a wire trap, meaning to slow any Jadies that might try to follow us as we retreated. This one ran into it instead."**

**"Must be the Waco scout... where is the pilot?"**

**"Not sure why, but he was dead when we got to the 'Mech. Our medic says the harness was loose and he thinks the pilot broke his neck when the 'Mech slammed into the mud face first. We didn't keep the body, but we figured the 'Mech would be worth retrieving. Do you know the chassis?"**

**"I have one just like it," Fatima answers.**

**"Why would the harness be loose?" I ask.**

**Fatima answers, "some pilots find the harness to be too restrictive, they aren't comfortable wearing is and probably wouldn't if the 'Mech safety systems didn't require it. They do find ways to fool the system, though, like making it so it doesn't tighten. It's a huge risk, for obvious reasons," she finishes while gesturing at the prone 'Mech.**

**The Major wants to move on to the larger form on a very large trailer. "Tis one isn't in quite such good shape," he says while a small crane pulls back this tarp. This one seems to have indeed fared less well, and the entire face is gone.**

**"Hatchetman." Fatima observes. "Cockpit has ejected, I don't know if we will be able to make use of it now that..." her voice fades and she says no more.**

**The Major looks at us and nods.**

**"Are you interested in the Raven, then?"**

**I nod, but reply, "I have no idea how we can pay you for it, not like we have a c-bill access node out here."**

**"C-bills are meaningless to us right now. But there are things we do need that I would trade for."**

**I look at our equipment and wonder what he could mean.**

**"Nothing you probably have, but something you types could probably get."**

**"I'm listening," I reply.**

**…..**

**Lieutenant Al-Zafira and Commander Tetsuhara are sitting with me around Ensign Marks map table as I explain the Major's offer.**

**"Let me get this straight," Nanako starts, "he gives us the two 'Mechs if we run the equivalent of a tech raid?"**

**"That is what I understand."**

**"Two 3Ls would be a powerful combination." Fatima states. "I looked that one over, it has upgraded command and control comms..."**

**"Better than yours?" I interrupt.**

**She frowns a bit, "yes, I think they have a newer model. Anyway, a second Harpoon... an SRM4... has replaced the NARC and the TAG has been dropped. Finally, she has extra ammo and heatsinks. Nothing long range, but for this mission, she may be almost as good as mine."**

**"But is it worth the risk?"**

**She looks up at me, eyebrows raised, "Are you kidding me? Yes! Most certainly YES!"**

**…...**

**Abbie stands quietly off to one side as Anne and I paint the 3L face to the old GZR night ops black pattern. I wonder how well she knew the pilot, or if she resents that tonight I will walk it out. I think a marble statue has more emotion expressed, but I suspect somewhere in there is something we will need to deal with. At least the Waco's star was already painted over when she arrived to watch, I'm glad that wasn't a further cause of tension.**

**I wonder what she thinks of this. Her unit is decimated and she is reduced to serving with those she has considered targets of revenge. If Ray recovers, we'll have three of us from the GZR. Nanako is from the Whatever Bears and if that Diedre person is a pilot also, there will be two of them. True, we now have more techs from the Wacos, but as far as we know, Abbie is the only pilot they have left on Winfield.**

**Maybe I need to talk with her. I don't want to leave her here alone with so few others if that puts them at risk.**

**Climbing off our hodge-podge scaffolding, I walk over to her. She watches me coming, holding on to an evaluating expression that could really mean anything.**

**"Lieutenant? Would you spare me a minute?"**

**"Yeah, I can do that."**

**"Did you know the pilot for the Raven?"**

**She looks at me with an emptiness of emotion, "Not well. Captain Boxeur was an elite, he couldn't be bothered to have anything to do with the reserve light lance, even for training."**

**I had never considered there were such distinct divisions within 'Mechwarriors. Sure, Fatima is pretty distant at times, but I think that is more about her religion, not her skill. She has always offered to help me with my 'Mech. Ok, that is less than two months of "always" but it's still true.**

**"You know your techs, right?"**

**"I've worked with several of them over the years."**

**"Would you help me stay informed on how they are doing?"**

**"I don't spy, Commander," the icy tone stabs back.**

**"No, not if they are doing anything in particular, but how they are doing. Like if they are not getting their fair share or feel that way, or if they don't feel like they are getting as much support at their jobs as they have every right to expect."**

**"What?" I can't tell if she is offended or surprised.**

**"Look, I'm not the most experienced commander and I don't know how to talk to everyone. Even worse, my... um... well, Master Wolte can't help me guess anymore, so I need to be able to count on the pilots and officers to help me know what we need to do for the unit to make us at least able to work together until we are out of here."**

**"I see why so many of them trust you. You're really trying to learn how to do this right, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good for you. Ok, I'll try to keep an eye on my guys and make sure you have an idea what the needs or frustrations are."**

**"Thanks. Another question, if I may?"**

**Her face seems a hint less closed, "Sure."**

**"Would you consider piloting the 2x?"**

**Now she is smiling.**

**…..**

**The ai in the 3L isn't Naomi; it is a quiet voice in another language that I neither know nor can guess at beyond thinking it is French. The controls all have little markings handwritten over what I'm guessing are Capellan Mandarin characters. Unfortunately, ever the handwritten stuff is meaningless to me, so I need Naomi now more than ever.**

**This 3L has a much tighter neuro link than the 2x or Night Hawk do, so I have needed to spend some time in the chair with the neurohelm on my head just letting the links and software reset for my brain. I sense we are running out of time, dusk is already darkening the main door; this will be a longish mission, and we need to walk out at as soon as it is night.**

**There is a tapping on my access hatch and Sonya sticks her head in. "Lieutenant Al-Zafirah said you would want this," she says while handing me... the BTCT chip! **

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

**She grins and through a chuckle comments, "yeah, she said she didn't think that in addition to working to lead us you could learn to speak French in just a few hours."**

**"Thanks again," I offer as she crawls back out the way she came. The hatch closes and seals, and I lose no time placing the BTCT chip into its interface.**

**"Naomi?"**

**"Yes. You have moved me again."**

**"Yeah, and I need some help."**

**"Which training mode do you need?"**

**"Well, the cockpit is marked up in a language I don't understand and the original ai didn't speak English. Can you help me?"**

**"Yes, all trainers are equipped to assist in training even the basics of a 'Mech."**

**"Ok, before I walk this out tonight, let's run through all of the equipment I have."**

**…..**

**"Are you ready, Commander?" Lt. Al-Zafirah asks on our new sequence.**

**"Ready as I'll ever be."**

**"That will have to do."**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"Throttles up and radio silence, flash ground lights for direct tunneling."**

**"Yes, Ma'am," I reply and my new 3L follows hers up the ramp and into the night.**


	17. To Catch a Nightingale

The plan is a simple one. Sorta. Six hundred kilometers to the east is a Militia cache with communications hardware. It is supposed to be one of the planet's four such emergency caches. It should also have a data library that the Major is VERY interested in.

The resources should be ones that Fatima and I can carry back with our Ravens... providing we can get there and back alive.

At about 65kph, it will take most of the night to get us close. At least this time I don't need to stay too close to Fatima, my own ECM thing is blinking a nice soft green.

We both have the updated maps that Lloyd gave us, with details down to three meters and about eight different possible routes mapped; most of them really meant as options for the return trip.

As the rocking rhythm of my 3L becomes routine, my mind starts to wander. The Major said I need to build a unit loyalty, and that I need to get to know my people better. Of course, that begs the question of what do I really know about each member in the RotF? Painfully, I have to admit that other than their names, it is pitifully little. I need to ask Hanse... I feel a deepening chill in my heart as I correct my thought; I need to ask the Major how to change that get to know them better.

…..

Unlike my previous walks, this one seems to have passed uneventfully. It is almost dawn and in the growning light we have found shelter. We are maybe twenty klicks out, but need to arrive at night to have more chance of success. The Major has given us IFF codes for his units, so there is less chance other militia will shoot at us, but anyone else, especially the Jade Birds, will probably shoot first and try to piece the questions together later.

We wade through a pool at the foot of a twenty-five meter waterfall, and into the well hidden cave behind.

Horses gallop past, out into the growing light. In the green glow of my light amp, I can see that there was something of a hidden shelter here, with the horses having been corralled behind a fence we have just walked through. I hope we didn't hurt any of them.

Lt. Al-Zafirah flashes her lights and I move to start the tunneling laser.

"We will need to have one of us in our 'Mech at all times," she says and I know she's right. "And we should probably sleep in them as well. Just get out to... um... relieve ourselves. The horse owners will probably come soon, we need to be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am," I agree. What else is there that we can do?

"When you aren't sleeping, work on your night combat drills, especially your dancing."

I guess that makes sense, "Yes, Ma'am."

"I need to get out for a few minutes for my ablutions. Will you cover me until I'm done?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

I see her descending from her cockpit and making her way to a place where the water is falling near the mouth of the cave. I can see her washing with the water, and imagine there are movements that imply rituals, but I decide it is somehow a private moment for her and look away. I wonder if this is part of her Islam faith stuff. I've seen Fairuz make motions like a plus sign over her chest and do other things I don't understand, I suspect this is similarly something meaningful to Fatima.

Unbidden, I remember the first time I saw Lt. Al-Zafirah off duty in a hallway speaking with Anne. They were both dressed very conservatively or modestly, or whatever that is... and that reminded me of Mum. Da never put much stock in religion, but in her enigmatic way, my mother did. After she died, I wasn't around anyone who was into religion, very few of the businessmen da dealt with were and none of the techs I knew. Not until I got to know Anne had I done more than see them as I passed by their buildings.

Kinda seems strange when you think about it: of the five houses, only Liao is openly hostile to these believer types. For example, Christians, Muslims, and several other groups like that are not only officially recognized throughout the Federated Commonwealth, but they seem to thrive among the real working people.

I wonder what it tells me about these people that they are both willing to accept that stuff and still be very good at what they do... even violence. Is it something to do with mental discipline, or is there more underneath? I guess I will have to ask some day if I really want to know; for now we both just need time and rest.

…..

"Commander, are you awake yet?" Lt. Al-Zafirah's question intrudes on the edge of sleep and it is probably a miracle I recognize the meaning of the words.

"Um, yes, Ma'am. How may I assist?"

"I hope you are rested, we will be leaving soon."

I thought we weren't leaving until... oh... the mission clock shows I have indeed slept much if not most of the day. "I guess I got some sleep."

"Good. Tonight, concentrate on keeping a wide front. We should stay three to four hundred meters apart unless we have contact, then only whomever has actual hostile activity should break radio silence. This place is supposed to have very sensitive comm gear; if it is in use, they will detect any transmission we make other than the direct tunneling lasers."

"What if the Major was right and there are no hostile contacts?"

"Then we will see what we will see. Do you plan to extract the gear yourself or would you prefer I do?"

I think about it, there are five rack mounted units that we are here to take, either of us can spot them and they should not weigh more than either of us can carry. "You are the better pilot," I reply. "If trouble comes, you would be better able to counter it while I try to get back into my 'Mech."

"Good choice, but what do you know of booby-traps?"

"Not much," I admit.

"Then the alternative reality is that while you might be less effective right now in your 'Mech, I am at least familiar with many of the little trip wires and plates that might be hidden there. I would trust you more in the 'Mech to cover me while I make sure I am at least alive and well to get back into mine should there be hidden passive defenses."

She is right; I hadn't even thought about them, since the Major hadn't mentioned them. Things have gone so smoothly, there is bound to be something like traps to get through.

"You have a good point, Ma'am. But if you find anything, try to get an image so you can explain them to me when we are home again." Only after I say it do I realize that "home" now means a hidden bunker that is filling with refugees from the Jade Whatevers.

"Agreed, Commander."

"I wish you would call me Padraig like you once asked me to call you Fatima."

"Fair enough, Padraig. Are you ready to move out?"

"Yes, Fatima... and thanks."

…...

I'm not completely sure what I expected we would find upon arrival, but what is here is not it. We have walked unimpeded to the coordinates given us, only to confront a burnt out house and a worn old barn within an area of unkept fields maybe two kilometers across. There are the remains of a corral and what might once have been a stack of hay bales near the barn; fence-lines crisscross the fields, and in the middle of one area what might be a tractor is nearly covered with vines of some sort.

Fatima's Raven circles the perimeter of the outer "fence" with a slow methodical motion that only leaves me wondering what she is looking for. When she finally returns, her lights flash and we line up for the tunneling beam.

"Well, did you find out anything?" I ask, without expecting much.

"Yes, Padraig. There are fairly recent tracks where that little road comes in over there on the southeast, they lead pretty much towards the barn."

"Think someone is hiding there?"

"I have no mass signatures apart from the building itself, though it does seem to have more metal than I would have expected. I think what we are looking for is here, but now I would like to demech and check it out. Will you cover me?"

All the reasons I can think of to say "no" flood my brain, but we have already discussed this and she is right. "Ok, but take at least a low powered transmitter."

"I don't have a secure one."

"I don't either, but take one anyway. Be cryptic about everything except 'HELP!'"

"Fair enough. Be right back."

We lose the link as her 3L crouches. I see her dismount and carefully make her way to the barnyard. She has a handlight, and seems to be watching the ground as she picks her way closer and closer to the building.

I realize I am holding my breath and try to correct that with deep deliberate breathing. She stumbles for a moment and her light falls to the ground. A huge shadow moves in front of the barn! No, wait, that is just her leg. I think I about had a heart attack. It is a good reminder to check my sensors again... nothing there. Ok, she has the light again and moves into the doorway.

I can see the shadows cast by the doorway brighten and darken as she moves around inside.

Suddenly, the light goes out.

Bmmmp bmmmp. Bmmmp bmmmp. My heart is louder than any onboard system. I never thought to ask her to set a time... how long to wait before I come charging to her rescue, or even before I use the comm.

"Naomi, please turn on the external microphone."

"Done as requested."

I don't hear any difference... well... maybe there are night sounds... very, very faint ones.

"Please turn up the sound, Naomi."

"As you wish."

Now I can head better, but it still seems... oh, "Naomi, please reset the volume and send the signal to my headset."

"Changes made, Commander."

"Thank you."

Now I can hear the night sounds: distant bullfrogs and nearby crickets, rustling sedges and the slight squeak of the weather vane, maybe even the distant hoot as one owl speaks to another.

A drop of sweat slips from my eyebrow along the corner of my right eye, wending it's way down to my chin. "Please increase coolant flow, Naomi."

She does and I feel cooler almost instantly.

It has been ten minutes and I'm honestly starting to panic when our open comm crackles to life: "Quoth the Raven, it's Ok."

…...

Fatima has already carried two bundles up to her Raven and has gone back for a third. Each time that light disappears, I hold my breath, catch myself doing it, and take a few minutes to recover.

At least my heartbeat is a bit less urgent and my mind not so close to panic. It does seem like my mind is starting to play tricks on me, I keep imagining I see a star twinkling too low on the horizon.

No, that's not right... the star just went behind a tree and is back for a moment before winking out again.

I key the open comm channel, "My cousin is coming."

The light winks on again; it is clearly moving through the trees to our southeast, though very slowly. Nothing on the sensors yet, but I think whatever is still too far out.

Fatima exits the barn lugging her third bundle. Climbing the handrails with the burden seems to be taking forever.

"Three of five," her voice states on comms.

I notice her Raven start backing away, then it turns and walks back to the tree-line behind us. I follow suit, reestablishing our space so neither of us is too close to the other. After passing a tree, I turn and face the buildings, still waiting for whatever the blinking light's true form to show.

…..

There is just a little breeze right now, but it moves the branches in front of me just enough to make it harder to see what might be out there. I haven't seen the little light blink on for a while now, and my sensors are still clear.

"Naomi, can you check for comm traffic?"

"Yes, Padraig."

My breath and the slight hum of fans blowing air past the heat sinks are the only sounds.

I realize for the first time tonight that I have gotten this far without ever arming my weapons. Fat lotta good I would have done if we had come under attack.

"Naomi, combat diagnostic, please."

"Executing," she replies and I see the cycle progress. It finishes fairly quickly and she replies, "Done."

I look up at my arming switches and wonder how loud the SRM covers are when retracted; I don't know, but decide to skip them for now. The laser capacitors begin to hum and I know that I'll at least have something if needed.

For just a moment, there seems a flicker of light in the barn. I wasn't looking that way, so it might just have been my imagination.

The night is still, no sign of activity.

I turn the external mic on again, wondering if there might be some sound I should hear. Nothing but the small sounds of little creatures rustling through the brush.

I still have no contacts on my sensors, but I do notice that Lt. Al-Zafirah is walking forward again, albeit very slowly.

I step through the branch that separates me from the open spaces just as I hear the sound... the thrum of inbound choppers. Back I step to use the tree for shelter, but before I can key to warn Fatima, their lights are in the sky, sweeping in towards us. Glancing over at her, I recognize she may have seen them too late, but is at least moving backwards slowly now. They seem preoccupied and from both piercing beams lance forward, searing the night and obliterating the barn. They have split up and are moving around the clearing still intent on the now blazing remnants of the structure.

"Naomi, clear laser safeties."

"Clear, fire at will."

"Engaging!" Fatima calls just as I notice the choppers are starting to pivot towards her. One of them flies almost overhead, oblivious of my position and I tilt back enough that I will have it in a moment... yes, it crosses my reticule and both mediums reach out, shearing through something and cutting at least one of the rotor blades completely off to fly projectile-like to harpoon some distant place. It is wobbling and as I throttle up I can see it trying to turn. The mediums have recharged and I slice through some part of the rotor linkage... it is coming down fairly hard.

BAMM! The impact isn't enough to destroy it, but as it tries to settl off balance, the remaining blades shear themselves off and remain impaled deep in the soft earth. I will come back for them, but right now am accelerating to assist Fatima's Raven as it dances to get a clean shot. It is firing what seems a large laser, though from a long way back... that can't be right. Well, whatever it means to do, it has drifted into my range and I blast away at it's underside. It turns to find my dancing form, but in so doing, it invited Lt. Al-Zafirah's lasers and it too begins an unanticipated descent. It remains airborne just barely, spinning around like a top, while the two of us stay clear of it's weapons. Fatima finally fires into it's rotor mast, severing the spinning blades from the rapidly falling bulk.

I turn and speed back to the first downed craft and wonder if I should do something about it. Our sequence comes alive and Fatima says, "Offer them the chance to surrender, Commander. Kill them if they don't."

"Naomi, please turn on the outside speaker."

"It is now on, Padraig."

"Pilots in the warcraft, power down completely and surrender or expect to be executed where you sit."

A hatch of sorts opens and two persons clamber out.

"Naomi, have they powered down?"

"Yes, but there is a distress beacon."

To the two of them I announce, "On your faces with your hands behind your heads." I key the mic closed and ask Naomi, "Where is it located?"

"At the base of the mast assembly."

"Thank you." I aim at what I guess is correct and my mediums reach out and sublimate the metal and destroy whatever was within.

"Did that get it?"

"Yes."

"Were there any communications?"

"There have been several since you instructed me to monitor for them."

I know the ai won't appreciate the meaning of my rolling my eyes, but the fact that I have forgotten how literal she can be just blows my mind. "Would you also tell me when you find comm traffic other than our own?"

"Yes, of course."

"Or tell me what you already found?"

"Beside the traffic associated with the two choppers, there was also one open channel transmission."

"And just what did that say?"

"Replaying."

A smoky woman's voice starts, "Hello friends and welcome to Radio Free Winfield. I'm your host tonight for True News, brought to you by your planetary militia and real people like you who hate the Jadies..."

…...

I key live and let Fatima in on the RFW broadcast. I ask after, "Do you think she survived?"

"No idea, let me check."

"Bring your prisoners over here?"

"No, let's march both sets over south of the barn near the hay bales, then I'll check on our mystery woman."

On the loudspeaker, I order, "You two, up and towards the barn. NOW!"

It seems I have a lot to learn about managing prisoners. Instead of doing what I have ordered, one bolts straight at my legs and the other goes left towards the trees.

"Unauthorized attempted access to the 'Mech," Naomi informs me. I throttle up and start to run, only to realize that the shadow I just saw in the air in front of me was one of the chopper pilots taking a last flight. Too late, I stop and realize he is now nothing but a crumpled mangled pile of garments and crushed flesh where I just stepped on him. I look around for the other pilot, but he is using the biomass to hide.

"I just lost them."

"What?"

"They split up and ran, one tried to climb up the Raven and got... er... stepped on. The other disappeared into the woods."

"I'll have to teach you how to move prisoners, but that has to wait. Why don't you come watch these two?"

I do and Fatima moves closer to the barn and demechs again.

The open comm channel tells me, "Get ready to move. More will be here in just a few minutes. While you are standing there, set the bales on fire and make the prisoners run away."

Over the loudspeaker, I announce, "you two get out of here. NOW!" I quickly line up the mediums and an emerald beam ignites the dried grasses into a rapidly growing inferno. I can see the shadows of two pilots running for their lives.

I walk the 3L quickly over to the barn and see two forms leaving the wreckage; both appear to be carrying heavy bundles. One climbs up the other Raven, but the second moves towards mine.

"You have a passenger," echos in my brain as Lt. Al-Zafirah keys our secure line hot. "I don't have room to get her out of here and they will be here soon. You should probably take her and go, I will meet you back at base."

"Do I have room?"

"A lot more than I do. I have the units the Major wanted stacked in here."

I hear a rapping on the service hatch and clear the locks. It opens and I can just make out the sound of someone crawling in and settling behind the command couch. The board shows the hatch locking and secure.

"I need you to take me back near my own base," a woman's voice says in barely more than a whisper.

"Well, let's get out of here first, then I'll work with you as best I can."

"Fair enough, you have maybe two minutes."

"Ok, hold on back there, here we go."

Throttle up and I turn north, figuring that Fatima will head due west towards home.

"Good luck, Lieutenant," I say quietly on the secured sequence.

Her reply is likewise subdued, "May the Merciful One be kind to you, Commander."

We have run north maybe four klicks, following a small creek that makes passage through the mixed wood and grasslands a much easier proposition. I slow and turn to look back... there are several lights in the distant sky.

"Which way am I going?"

"Head east towards Lake Arriset."

I pull up the map and see that Lake Arriset is some twenty-five or so kilometers away. I'm very glad right now for the ECM, I imagine those hunters will be looking very soon.

The route seems to split in one of two directions, both circling a dead volcano named "Morlan Spire". The more southerly route would swing me back closer to the nearing enemy while the more northerly would take me much longer to traverse. Maybe I should let her have a say in the matter.

"I need to avoid this old volcano..."

"Morlan?" she interrupts to ask. "Yeah, go around north. There's nothing that way for dozens of kilometers, they won't look out there until we are long gone."

I set the throttle to something between a basic walk and a full run, and the countryside passes fairly fast.

It seems weird to have this unknown woman behind me, us this close without even trying to converse. Maybe I should change that.

"I should introduce my..."

"No names, use your callsign."

"My what?"

"Don't you have a callsign?"

"Uh... no?"

I can hear her laughing. "Well, you saved my bacon, I'll call you Angel."

"Er... no offense, but I'm not much of an angel, Ma'am."

"Too late, Angel it is. I'm Nightingale."

"Um, Ok. Were those Jade..."

She interrupts again, "Falcons? Yes. I wish you had had a 'Mech with hands, it would have been nice to salvage some of their comm gear, or even the whole chopper. Any and all of their stuff we can get hold of could help us find a way to fight back."

"Are you with the resistance?"

"Yes. I don't recall the Regiment having 'Mechs like yours, so I would guess you are mercenaries who got trapped onworld somehow."

"Yes, Ma'am. There are some other..." I stop in mid sentence, am I sure I should tell her about the Major and his armor?

"Very good. Best not to tell me right now. We can establish trust later. Tell whomever that they are not alone. The equipment your partner was getting is enough to tell me that they are ours. They will know how to use it to contact us."

We continue along for a little while until I just have to ask, "How did you sneak in there, we were watching that blinking light and it just stopped."

"Oh, you mean my bicycle. It seems they don't see it on their sensors, so I could ride out and back without detection."

"Well, won't they find it now?"

She laughs heartily, "Heavens no, those lasers made slag of it. Why do you think I needed a ride home?"

…...

Nightingale seems happy to talk about her cause and what she knows about the Jade Falcons, but is unwilling to talk about herself. "You have to understand, I must always be on guard. Even most of my best of friends don't know; I know they would never willingly give me up, but there is almost always a breaking point that the enemy will push towards and I rather not subject them... or you... to having someone force them over that line."

"Well, I guess you have to do what you can."

"Yes."

We tromp along and a silence grows.

Finally, "You need to be careful on your way back. They'll likely be mad that they almost got me and you intervened. I hope your base isn't very close."

"No, it isn't."

"Good. Our reports are... oh... you came from the west, didn't you?"

I try to be a bit cautious, "perhaps."

"If its the old terra-forming station, you need to be ready to move soon or defend it. Our intel currently has it third on their target list to investigate, right behind Chaemoss and it's 'ruined' bases down south and the old Outpost Castle in the Mesa Islands. They are supposedly ready to do Chaemoss in the next day or so, though I would expect that both of them may take a week or more to actually execute."

That is good to know and I say as much.

"Actually," she intimates, "I think there may be an incident or two near the capitol that might further slow their timetable."

I wonder about all this information, she sure seems to know quite a bit about what's going on.

My musings are interrupted as I step through a grove of evergreens and am suddenly almost onto the bank of a wide lake. Were it not for the distant lights along the opposite shore, I might have missed it entirely until I was already into it.

"Ok, we're at the lake, where to now?"

"This can go underwater, right?

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Go out until you are entirely covered, then head south. Let me know when you are about even with the village of Fish Head."

I look at my map, zooming in enough that I can finally see the hamlet on the near shore, maybe eight or nine kilometers south. I walk the Raven out until I'm almost submerged, water sloshes across the nose and wind waves occasionally break over the view. I try to keep it out this much, but it is all the harder to see and I'm constantly fighting the water's motion.

Finally just giving up, we turn to deeper waters, until all I can see are shifting lights and shadows in the light amp as if star beams were all the light I would ever see again. Throttle down to fifteen kph, just feeling my way along the lake bed. I'm glad I don't need to run right now, and even more glad that the bottom seems pretty flat and smooth... well, so far.

…..

"Ok, we are east of Fish Head. I think I can even see some lights reflected in the waves overhead."

"Good. Half kilometer south of town is a bluff, the actual Fish Head... as in 'Headland'. My boat is hidden on the beach that runs up against it on the north."

"Ok, I'll head that way."

"Good. The ground is a little rockier there, so be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am."

…..

I grow more and more cautious as the Raven rises from the lake, partly because there are indeed more rocks for me to feel my way through still hidden beneath the splashing waves, but mostly because I feel suddenly naked to unknown watchful eyes.

I've had the BAP off to limit my radiation profile, but now I turn it on just to see what might be out there... and I stop walking forward. If the sensors are correct, there along the beach are four... no five, enemy pings.

Into reverse, backing out slowly, hoping I haven't been seen. "We have a problem," I say.

"What?"

"Five contacts on the beach."

I hear a quick breath sucked into her startled lungs.

"They meant to catch me tonight."

"I guess so, Ma'am."

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so or they would have probably fired."

"We can hope."

"Where now?"

"Let's get into deep water and let me think."

"Ok. You could come back to the base with me. We might be able to help you set up shop somewhere."

"Maybe."

I am finally underwater again, and I turn the BAP back off. There's no sign of pursuit, but now I'm even more troubled.

"Head for the far shore," she finally says. "I guess I'll have to trust you after all."


	18. Here We Are

**It has taken nearly an hour to cross the lake, often moving at less than five kilometers per hour. I guess I'm fortunate to have gone that fast, something about the geology thankfully means that this body of water has a fairly shallow "U" shaped cross-section without any deep drop offs or unexpected walls. Nightingale has explained that the same glaciers that now cloud the water with silt once scoured much of this basin out.**

**"Do you have a map up?" Nightingale asks. "There should be an obvious bay with a very large marina in it. That is the village of Risers."**

**Looking at the map, I can see a bay and something in the water that must be the marina just a little to our south, but no town to go with it. "I see a bay and something in the water just south of here, but no village."**

**She laughs, "That is because Risers is the marina. When the glaciers have a rush, the lake can flood the shoreline meters deep for up to a half kilometer or more inland. With houseboats and other floating buildings, we are never flooded, we just rise with the surge."**

**"Oh. I see."**

**"Most of us have hovercraft, boats, or both; we can move where we need to fairly easily. There is a parking area for wheeled vehicles on high ground about two kilometers inland, but no one lives there; the lake is safer and provides too many resources for free. Honestly, I even like it when the storms roll across."**

**"Ok. So, is that where I'm headed?"**

**"Yup. You will need to come around from the... oh, how tall is this Battlemech? You need to be able to stand in ten meters of water and open up."**

**"Um, that isn't happening."**

**"Oh. Well, I guess then we need to go closer to shore somewhere that you won't be seen. Besides, even if someone spotting us was sympathetic, I can't be seen associating with a BattleMech."**

**"Anyone likely to be out at that parking lot at this time of night?"**

**"No, and that's a good idea."**

**I head towards the shore a couple of klicks north of the bay's mouth. As I rise out of the water, I again turn on the BAP. All clear so far, that's good. In the green of the light amp, I can see a slight glow on the horizon about where the parking lot should be. Hmmm, If I get too close to those lights, I would run the same risks as rising up in the shallower parts of the marina.**

**I'm sure its a trick of the eyes, but the lights seem to have dimmed a bit. "What time do they turn out the lights at the parking lot?" I ask Nightingale.**

**"STOP!" she exclaims.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"There are no lights at the parking lot."**

**"Could it be someone getting back from wherever and they just haven't turned their lights off? They did seem to dim a few moments ago."**

**"I don't know, but it doesn't seem likely. Look, I know I've been a burden, but I need you to go back into the lake and head north until you are level with The Twins, a pair of bluffs that rise maybe a hundred meters, they give a great view back towards the village and the parking area. If you come out on the far side of them, you shouldn't be visible until you crest the slope, and you can stop before you are completely in the open."**

**…..**

**We have gone maybe a quarter of the way when she almost apologetically says, "I'm going to need to get out soon."**

**"Yeah, I guess it must be getting uncomfortable back there."**

**"Well, there is a natural need that is past 'uncomfortable' that I need to address. It's an emergency."**

**"Oh, sorry. There's a foldaway emergency system behind the panel marked, 'Only Open in Emergency'. It should be on the right.**

**"None of the panels on your right are marked anything like that."**

**"Hmmm, hang on." I change my tone just a bit and say, "Naomi? Where is the emergency human waste disposal unit?"**

**"Onboard HWDU is located in a pullout system directly to the..."**

**"Never mind, found it."**

**"... right of the secondary gyro access hatch." Naomi finishes.**

**"You will be a gentleman while I use it, right?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am. Let me stop so it doesn't buck."**

**"Thanks."**

**As I zero the throttle, I add, "Naomi, please start some walking music for me while the unit is in use so I don't hear anything."**

**"Yes, Sir," she replies and a comfortable electronica groove begins."**

**The music finally ends and I perceive that Nightingale must have finished.**

**"Thanks. That really helped."**

**"No problem, Ma'am," I reply as I push the throttle up again.**

**…..**

**We are on the hillside sitting just high enough that we can look down at the parking area several kilometers away. I can't make out what is down there, but there are many lights. Switching to the infrared detector makes the danger much more apparent: there are at least five 'Mechs down there. I look around and notice several more heat blooms further inland on some kind of hill... no, those are choppers hovering.**

**"They are expecting you."**

**She has moved to where she is looking out at the distant parking lot and agrees, "Yes, there is no other reason for them to be here. We don't have any 'Mechs of our own left, and even if we did, we wouldn't leave them out in the open like that for satellites to spot."**

**"I'm going back out into the lake, we can decide what to do there."**

**"Agreed. This sure isn't what I had planned. I hope I haven't put anyone in jeopardy."**

**"I guess we'll have to see." I back the Raven until I'm sure I'm invisible to the 'Mechs and chopper pilots, then run to the water. Only when I finally approach the strand do I slow and look for some way to hide my tracks when I go back in. A small stream with a turbulent flow will have to do; whatever I stir up, it will carry it away.**

**Only when I am fully submerged again do I stop and ask, "Well, what now?"**

**…...**

**"Well, I guess I'm at risk here. I'm sorry I tried to get you to take me home."**

**"No, you would have done it for me. Can you think of anywhere else you want to go more than back to our base? I'm sure the Major would want to meet you."**

**"I guess we don't have very many other options right now, do we?**

**"No, Ma'am."**

**I pull up my map, zoom it out until I can see our base and put Lloyd's return route overlay on it. They all presumed we would be well west of here, leaving the site of the parts we salvaged. Worse still, if I can believe my mission clock, it will be near enough to daylight in just a few more hours that we'll be much easier to spot. We need to find cover and a place to rest.**

**At it's north end, Lake Arriset runs smack into the base of the Mars Arriset Glacier, one of the longest fingers reaching down from the great ice sheet covering Winfield's north pole. The map shows white things in the water near it, I wonder if the water might be cold enough to hide our heat completely from any searches.**

**"Should we maybe head up to near the glacier?" I ask.**

**"Well, you do know there are ice bergs up there, right?"**

**"Oh." I guess that could put a dent in my idea, if not my 'Mech. "Well, we need some place to hide and I have no real ideas that I'm sure I can get to before daylight."**

**"How about the forested hills just east of the glacier?"**

**"Not sure I like going east any more. Isn't there anything west?"**

**"I don't know the west side of the lake nearly as well, and most of where I do know now has Jadies running around."**

**I wish I had found the time to have Lloyd help me understand maps better. But I don't know what to look for to find safety and hurrying back towards the closest safe place he has marked will surely get us caught in the open and spotted. Of course, the corollary of the problem is that if I go east any more, I will have to take at least two nights to get back, presuming that we aren't running for our lives at some point.**

**Unfortunately, I lack options. To Nightingale, I say, "Well, I guess if the trees closer to the lake are big enough, that might help. I seem to be fresh out of other options right now."**

**"There is a little summer fishing camp maybe a half kilometer from the glacier, tucked back into some really big trees. There shouldn't be anyone there, and there would be enough space between the trees to move something this big completely under cover. It is all high enough away from the water that calving never floods it."**

**"Calving?"**

**"When monstrous chunks of the glacier fall into the lake, they make massive waves... kind of like dropping a big rock in a pond multiplied ten thousand times."**

**"Oh. If it's all that dangerous, why have the camp that close?"**

**"The camp is safe, and we keep our boats up well above the high water mark. Besides, the fishing is remarkable and just being there is pretty spectacular... especially at sunset."**

**"Sounds dramatic."**

**"Oh, it is."**

**…..**

**The fishing camp is actually pretty well hidden; the abandoned boat ramp is the only easily visible evidence that people frequent the area, and right now it is deserted. The nearest cabin is back into the forests at least ten meters and most of the remaining six are thirty or more meters further. **

**I have hidden the Raven at the foot of an arboreal giant with a diameter greater than most of the cabins are wide. I powered it down completely, and hope it is a risk not foolishly taken.**

**Nightingale seems to have a fire going in one of the cabins. She slipped out the access hatch as soon as I had stopped, I guess she needed to... um... find the facilities again.**

**It will be fully light soon. I'm going to need to get some shut eye, I suspect the Raven will once again double as my bedchamber.**

**I wonder how Fatima is doing. If she made a great enough pace, she should be back about now. I wish there were good means of communicating with her that far, but that strong a signal would surely be tracked.**

**I lean back against a fir bole near the boat ramps and stare absentmindedly out at the morning mists hovering wraith-like over the water. I'm so comfortable and relaxed that I think I'll just sit here a while and listen to the myriad birds as they start their day.**

**…..**

**I open my eyes and realize I'm slumped, still half sitting, next to the tree trunk... but time has past, the sun is almost in my eyes to the west. I move to get up and realize that there is a large note pinned to my tunic. It reads: **

**Angel. **

**A friend has come unexpectedly and will take me to my comrades. I have no time to explain, and believe the best I can do for you is let you sleep. Thank you so much for all your efforts on my behalf; if you or your command ever need my help, I will be glad to assist. In the mean time, there is food and a small gift on the table in the third cabin back between here and your machine. By the way, my friend never saw your BattleMech, so that secret is safe; he thinks you brought me here by boat and I have not told him differently. Take care and remember, the terraforming station is likely to be searched in the next week or so. When you hear Nightingale on the radio, any messages for you and your command will be addressed to "Angel"... **

**Godspeed to you and swift defeat to the Jade Falcons!**

**Nightingale**

**I have to admit that I wish I had been able to talk with her. I guess she wanted to continue to be anonymous and this made the most sense. Getting up, I stride back to the cabin and find several sealed pouches of a pink-fleshed fish; I imagine them to be smoked stagback and my mouth waters at just the sight of them. There is also a large loaf of hunter's bread still warm from the oven and two bottles: one labeled Charan Mountain Rose and the other Bee Hollow Jasmine Meade. There is also a small box with a label marked, "For Angel, From Nightingale." I unwrap it and inside is a light golden-colored necklace with a small Christian cross inlaid with blue stones and having a ring of green stones around it's crossing point. Seems like an odd gift considering that I'm not a Christian, but maybe it was the most valuable thing she could give me. It does occur to me that Fairuz might like it, so I tuck it away for later.**

**…...**

**I have recrossed the lake to about where I stepped into it last night with Nightingale. In the dim starlight even the light amp doesn't show a lot, with one notable exception: up on Morlan Spire there are some bright lights moving carefully on the north side. I had intended to pass the volcano on the north, now I have to wonder if that's such a good idea. **

**Pull the map up, and consider alternatives. With just a hint of pride, I realize that I'm recognizing that further north several sharp mountain valleys cut directly across my path; without jumpjets, that way would be exceptionally difficult and at best painfully slow.**

**The moving lights seem very deliberate, they're searching for something or I'm very much mistaken. From up there, would they see me as the Raven passed by at the mountain's foot? Can I risk it? Is there any other alternative?**

**A passage from Sun Tzu comes unbidden to mind, "Speed is the essence of war: take advantage when the enemy isn't ready, make your way by unexpected routes, and attack unguarded places." (Art of War 9:19) Somehow it seems to me that they have probably already thoroughly searched the most direct route to where we met Nightingale... maybe that is the route I need to take because it will be the least expected.**

**I'm unexpectedly aware that I miss the man who gave that book to me: Colonel Greer. He probably saved my life when he elevated me into Joe's old 'Mech; I wonder if we could have saved he and the rest of the GZR. For that matter, how can I now help save not only our survivors, but those others who are now somehow depending on me?**

**While these things plague me, my eyes are drawn back to the map and my wandering mind comes back to task. Maybe I need to just take off headed towards the barn's remains and trust in my equipment and what skill I've gained to get me through.**

**"Naomi, combat diagnostics, please."**

**"Diagnostics started."**

**Indicators are blinking as I throttle up and swing south of the mountain. Before long, the lights have disappeared behind the naked stone of the massif. **

**Naomi informs me, "Combat diagnostics complete, all systems go."**

**"Thanks." I flick on the arming switches as the capacitors hum and missile silo covers retract.**

**Stumbling onto a dirt and gravel roadway, I can see that it's direction is towards that barn. This is a good time for a run, and I push the 3L to top speed, near 95kph. Thmmp, thmmp, thmmp, thmmp, the rhythm of the footfalls matching the rocking and swaying of the Raven's body become the not-so-subtle heartbeat of our mutual quest to remain alive.**

**Back and forth I swing the torso as I have observed Fatima do so many times before. BAP is on, I trust I will need to see someone else before I plow straight into them.**

**…..**

**The distance passes quickly and I am now standing at the edge of the opening where we stood early last night. Oddly enough, there seem to be mounds of debris where the downed choppers were. Is this another trap? I skirt around the clearing on the north, trying to see the exit I plan to use towards one of the escape routes. **

**Before I find that exit, however, I see clearly enough to note that the far chopper, the one I shot down, seems pretty much intact. I know the old saw: curiosity killed the cat... but I just have to know what might be over there.**

**Slowly, I come up on the hulk. It looks like there are several large slashes in it that might well have been laser fire... wounds I don't remember giving it. I walk the Raven right up next to it, all the while scanning for anything that might be out of the ordinary; neither sensors nor eyeballs seem to show anything unusual. The big laser and the missile mounts all seem to still be there, and... no, wait, the laser's housing has taken direct fire, only the long optical chamber is still intact. If I were to guess, they didn't have time to salvage the gear yet and wanted to make sure that anything expensive was saved while at destroying enough to make it useless to those without spare parts... like me. The cockpit, though, does seem undamaged... I wonder if their communications gear is still intact.**

**Do I dare demech on the chance? What if it has been booby-trapped? Wouldn't it be a lot like having secret access to have their comm gear? Is it worth the risks?**

**This trip seems to have been such a disaster, maybe I need to get a breath of fresh air. I know, it's a lame excuse, but sometimes the flimsiest of reasons seem to be the only way I can make a decision.**

**After making sure I am facing the majority of the clearing, I order, "Naomi, please kneel the 'Mech."**

**The machine moves into a parked position without any verbal comment from the ai interface.**

**Trying to be as careful as possible not to have any mistakes in how specific I need to be, I follow-up with, "Please alert with contact details using external audio speakers if there are any hostile contacts on sensors. Keep this order active until I am back in the seat and have reconnected the neurohelmet to the system."**

**"As you wish."**

**"Canopy up, please."**

**I guess that will have to do. As the upper half of the Raven's cockpit rises, I have the odd sense that it has opened it's beak to disgorge me like a bad meal. I clear the neurohelm and unbuckle the harness, chuckling to myself over the strange mental image. Out onto the side rail I step, then down the hand-holds and onto the softer soil. The air outside is fresher, though I think I also smell a distant hint of a big storm storm.**

**I put a small led headlamp on, and after clearing my ballistic sidearm, I approach the hull. I'm not sure what I expect to find, but I rather be prepared for any wild animal or missing pilot that might be hiding within. My caution, while appropriate, is unnecessary: there is no one here and nothing has snuck in to take up residence.**

**The copilot's door is open and a thin layer of dust seems to cover everything near it. The array of switches and indicators seems on par with what I have in the 3L, though most of that I guess are important systems are located down the center console within easy reach of either cockpit seat.**

**There are two things that catch my eye: the small control panel labeled "IFF Transponder" and the fairly bulky one labeled "Sequence Communications". Problem is, I don't have the correct tool for the fancy fasteners they use to secure things in here.**

**It has taken me a few minutes to realize that the crew wouldn't have tools like that on their persons, but would need to have them in the craft for minor field repairs. Sure enough, right behind the copilot's seat is a small toolbox and... I smile to myself at the thought of how prepared some crew chief wanted them to be... what must be the backup unit for the IFF Transponder block. It looks like it uses the common Star League style cannon plug for connections and power, that or I'm missing a connection point in the limited light my lamp provides.**

**My hope that there is a similar cache of communications gear elsewhere in here is dashed, however. The electronics bay and silent reactor are both more than I can do anything about, but I have the skill to observe that the reactor is far more compact and better arrayed than any fusion system I've ever seen, much less worked on.**

**A bright flash illumines the confines much better than my poor torchlight and my heart freezes with my frame... only the rapid crash of a thunderclap releases me from the unexpected terror. Yet another fear hits me, my visor is open, if it starts to rain heavily, it will be soaked and may introduce more problems. I take the IFF thing and the tools and race for my cockpit.**

**No rain yet. At the Raven's foot, the sky again turns momentarily day, revealing dense roiling clouds overhead. The thunderclap hits me like a punch, but I fight through the din and haul my two prizes back up to the cockpit. I don't have a lot of space in my storage bins, so I just shock cord both to the back wall and drop onto the command couch.**

**"Please close the canopy, Naomi," I say and the 'Mech again seals while buckles and neurohelm find their rightful places tying me to the machine.**

**I must be learning, it occurs that I need to cancel the exterior speaker order, "Naomi, please call any contacts normally."**

**"Contact calls now returned to normal routing."**

**"Thank you," I say, just as another huge flash illuminates the cockpit.**

**…...**

**I have taken the northernmost of Lloyd's routes, and by some combination of his good planning and my luck, I've passed the night without any further excitement. Well, nothing other than this storm. Twice, when stepping clear of some obstruction I have been hit by such strong winds that they have nearly knocked me over. On top of that, the lightning storm has been both beautiful and terrifying; after all, I am walking around in a large metal container that is in fairly constant contact with the ground... can you say, "Lightning Rod"? Well, I haven't been struck, but I have been nearly blinded when a monstrous trunk not fifty meters from me took a direct hit and erupted into millions of flaming pieces; the bolt was so powerful it made my skin crawl and my indicators go wild.**

**Now, however, I am mostly sheltered within a narrow gorge. Only half a kilometer from it's mouth, the stream that has cut this crevasse tumbles maybe eighty meters from some source above. I'm far enough away from it that the torrent plunging into it's pool threatens me only with mist. Though the tiny canyon has no roof, above it's nearly perpendicular walls towers some great forest and twists along the creek's short narrow course prevent anyone not already within a hundred meters from seeing me. I wonder at how the Ensign could know it was here, even zoomed all the way in, the map reveals none of this to me.**

**I power down and sit, listening to the thunder and the drumming rain. Maybe I can see just a hint of details, perhaps sunrise isn't that far off.**

**…..**

**Much diminished by the day, the storm has resigned itself to being just a whimper of last night. The greatest peril seems to be the often flooded streams and rivers, but with care I have crossed them unscathed.**

**I can just make out the larger forms of the terraformer's old hangars when a bolt of lightning flashes across my nose; not from the storm, but the PPC kind. My comms crackle to life, "Raven, stand and identify yourself."**

**I back out of my throttle and answer, "It's just the nutcase back from our little soirée for parts."**

**"Name and Rank!"**

**"O'Brian and either Commander or Lieutenant will do."**

**The Black Knight moves from the shadow of one of the hangars and a welcoming voice says, "Hoped it was you, Commander. They're all waiting in the big bunker."**

**"Thanks, Ma'am."**

**"Good to see you back, sir."**

**…..**

**"So let me get this straight, this night bird says..."**

**"Nightingale."**

**"... yeah, whatever. So she says they are coming here in the next week or so."**

**"Yup, that's about it."**

**One of the Major's men clears his throat and we all look his way. "Well, maybe. We have several cells, all stronger than the one preceding it, about to slam into this area. Heck, the winter snows may start before the last ones move through."**

**"And you are?" I ask.**

**Major Knuckner answers for him, "He is out meteorologist. Gets it right more often than not." He smiles at the lad and the latter pretends to be annoyed.**

**"Fair enough. How long do you think things will be too poor for the Jade whatevers to come looking?"**

**"Honestly? Next spring."**

**…..**

**One of the Waco techs is holding up a tool, "This sure looks like an old Star League torx socket. I've worked on some of those ancient 'Mechs and these things were standardized across the entire military force. But these things are brand spanking new, probably never used."**

**I nod, trying to piece together what that might mean about our enemies.**

**Sonya, meanwhile, has been going over the IFF unit itself, with Anne also very interested. "Commander?" she asks.**

**"Yes, Lieutenant?"**

**"I think I understand the differences in these from ours. Got an idea, too."**

**"Fire away."**

**"Ok, there are four parts to the main transponder that represent four transmitting frequencies. Without knowing the given code for a day or mission, I can't duplicate their transmissions enough to hide one of our 'Mechs in plain sight, but I might be able to build a jammer out of this that would keep an enemy unit from identifying you at all.**

**…...**

**I am sitting with Major Knuckner, Fatima, Nanako, and several of the Winfield techs in what appears to be a communications control vehicle.**

**One of the techs is speaking, "... and when we added the VT741 and the twin AM6000s, we were live at five."**

**The Major looks at me and asks, "Did you get that, Commander?"**

**"I have no clue at all what he just said, but I could take a nap about now."**

**While the techs look puzzled, everyone else laughs. The Major offers, "They have upgraded our comm equipment to allow us to send and receive voice and data across the planet. With the transcoder, we should also be able to try to contact our own satellites and begin to probe theirs."**

**"Oh. Cool."**

**"Try to get Nightingale," Fatima suggests.**

**"Oh, we had her already," one of the younger techs replies as if this were old news.**

**"Anything since two days ago?"**

**"Yeah, had one just before dawn this morning, any part you want to hear?"**

**"Anything about an angel?"**

**He looks a bit uncertain, then says, "No, don't think..."**

**"Yeah there was, Bobby, remember? That bit about hurrying to heaven or some such cr-ap."**

**"Oh, yeah, about seven minutes in." Looking at me he says, "Hang on a minute, we'll get it for you."**

**The second of the two already had one earpiece of a headphone pressed agains his right ear as he does what I guess is scrolling. "Got it," he announces with a grin, and flicking a switch he lets us hear it on the console speakers.**

**"... to see the sea. Break. For my friend and protector Angel, look to the skies and head to heaven. The light comes too soon to stay bound to your temporal abode. Flee from the sins of the unclean before tomorrow passes. Break. For The Hoppers..."**

**"That's all I need, thanks." The playback stops and I continue, "If there are any more messages for Angel, please let me know about them right away."**

**"Angel?!" Fatima asks as the tech nods confirming that he'll let me know.**

**"She picked it, wouldn't hear of my changing it," I answer. "She asked what my call-sign was and I didn't know, so she said mine is 'Angel' since I rescued her and got her away safely from both ambushes."**

**"If she only knew you," Fatima laughs and the Major joins in.**

**I roll my eyes and agree, "I told her as much, but she insisted and I didn't have a defense. Do you have a call-sign?" I ask the Lieutenant.**

**"Of course, though the GZR never used it. I am 'Shabah', in English, that is 'Ghost'."**

**Without being asked, Nanako offers, "I'm 'Tachi', it is an ancient type of sword. I've never used an English version." At this last, she shrugs disinterestedly.**

**Major Knuckner laughs when I look his way, "I'm with the tread heads, unit names and designators only... Angel."**

**The three of them get a good chuckle at this and I fear I have unintentionally made it stick.**

**The amusement dies as Nanako asks, "So, what did all that stuff mean?"**

**My brow furrows as I say, "Nightingale said they were going to be coming in a week or so, maybe she means it has been moved up to tomorrow or the next day."**

**"Not good," The Major comments and Fatima nods in agreement. He continues, "They will certainly have a sat tasked on the location. Even with cloud cover, there isn't enough shelter between here and the next good hiding place for us to move. They would take us in the open and it would be all over."**

**"Well, if we can't run away, can we actually defend this place?" I pose.**

**"Probably not," Fatima states. "Would be too easy to trap us in here."**

**"I'm not so sure," Nanako opines. "We found a set of tunnels at the north end that come out beyond the river, but the far ends are very well hidden. I bet we could make a go of it and run away if needed."**

**I try to remember the Sun Tzu book; what would it advise?**

**The Major is way ahead of me, "I bet we have enough gel and munitions to make them think this place is just one giant booby-trap. We deliberately make tracks into every building and lay trip wires, fixed small arms, IEDs, and mines along each. As each kill zone is found, most likely some of them the hard way, their commanders will become warier and warier... soon, the whole place will look like its just one big trap. We lay the mouth of this bunker with automated things the exact same way. But we remain, hidden powered down at the far ends," here he gestures towards the long dark reaches of our underground complex. "Then they might not be able to detect us and give up. Maybe they collapse the entry, maybe not. We might even knock out some of their gear."**

**Fatima nods, "This is a good location, if they think they have searched it, they might assume they don't need to come back."**

**Major Knuckner nods, too, and I admit, "I like it. What do we do?"**

**…..**

**We have done all we can. Yesterday and all of last night, we dug and hid and pointed and placed. Even last night's downpour may have helped, all the tracks and marks of activity have been softened but not erased. Lasers, gel, and ballistic toys of various caliber are all ready to provide a welcome rather warmer than the empty hangars and bunkers are worth. It should feel like a giant setup, nothing more or less at our bunker's entrance. We've swept the floor plates and concrete within a klick of the ramp, no real signs of our host recently having bivouacked here remain. We did leave remains of a small bonfire, but they too are booby-trapped.**

**A small red light, sheltered from anything other than ourselves, blinks on and off in front of us. One of the sensors that indicates hostile contact has alerted and Major Knuckner in our bus has lit the visual signal that we all need to mount up.**

**I climb through the small rear service entrance and sit into the command couch. Pulling my harness across my chest in the inky blackness, seating my neurohelm, adjusting the cooling hose connections where I inadvertently sat on one... until there is nothing left to do but wait.**

**It has been an hour. It felt at times like there might have been a couple of distant explosions, but then again, just sitting here might be making me imagine it.**

**Two little red lights blink. Ten seconds pass and they go out. The enemy is close to our bunker.**

**"Naomi, are we ready to emergency power up?"**

**"Yes, ready and waiting, sir."**

**There is a sudden flash at the ramp's mouth. Another follows it rapidly. I wish I could zoom in and see what is happening, but dare not star my Raven up prematurely. **

**Surely that is laser fire, from the inside towards the ramp. More explosions. Near at hand, three little red lights blink once, twice, and a third time... they are inside. Even at this distance, I can see bright lights slicing at everything. There is a huge explosion, they have detonated the bonfire... and I have no idea if they have casualties.**

**From the mouth, a huge searchlight shines in, trying to reach the distant walls and pretty much failing. We trust to the camouflage between us to make visual detection difficult and indeed, the beacon does not linger or even slow as it passes us. When it goes out, I have to wonder... will they come and see that we are here?**


	19. Let's Be Friends

**The silence has lasted for an hour since the two lights flashed. Our surveillance crew in the bus must still see them outside, but they are no longer at the mouth of our bunker.**

**I about jump out of my skin as a tapping sound starts on my back hatch. Neurohelm and straps off, I rise and manually unlatch the accessway.**

**It's Lloyd. "They seem to be prowling around looking at the various traps and some of the damaged equipment. We killed one 'Mech and a couple tank-like things, and I saw them carrying what looked like mini 'Mechs out of the bunker here. I thought they would come pick up the 'Mech at least, but so far they seem to have been working on it. Can they fix it out here?"**

**"I don't know. How many 'Mechs are there?"**

**"Nine now. When they got here, they moved in two groups of five. Eight tank things now, but they seemed to move more in pairs. The mini-'Mechs moved in groups of five also, there were twenty-five of them when they first showed up. There were also what looked like the shadows of two helicopters. Does that help?"**

**"Yeah, that's great, Lloyd. Keep me posted." He turns and it occurs to me, "Oh, Lloyd?"**

**"Yes, sir?"**

**"Thanks for all the work you did on that map with the alternate routes back. You definitely saved my life."**

**I can't see his face, but his voice sounds appreciative, "Thanks, sir. That means a lot to me."**

**"You are most welcome. I still plan to get those map lessons from you."**

**"It will be my pleasure to teach you, sir."**

**…..**

**They have been gone for more than four hours now. I'm sitting in the bus with Nanako, Fatima, Lloyd, and Major Knuckner; we're watching our surveillance trivids of the Jade Falcons' incursion into our little space.**

**Fatima has just had us pause on something and we stare at the screens wondering what she sees. "Please zoom in on cam four, center on the 'Mech and those working on it."**

**Lloyd has the controls and does so.**

**"A little more, please."**

**"That better, Lieutenant?"**

**"Yes. Can we now play that one from maybe two minutes back?"**

**He shrugs and replies, "Sure," runs the counter back two minutes, and resumes play.**

**I watch the little figures scurrying around the downed 'Mech, carrying something from out of the frame to the 'Mech and looking like they have added or attached it... because when they leave, they aren't carrying anything.**

**"They have mined the wreck. I bet if we look at the tanks, they will also have folks working on them adding bulky things that make no sense otherwise."**

**"Why?"**

**"Reversing the booby-traps. They think we will go out to look at the salvage from wherever we are hiding and they get to kill two birds with one stone... they destroy the equipment and add a cautionary tale to the resistance."**

**The Major pipes up, "Or they rig the equipment to be trackable, figuring the resistance will want to get hold of all the equipment to study... and reveal the location of our base that way.**

**"How can we know for sure?"**

**"We'll have to wait until the next storm blows through."**

**"So it will get wet and short the stuff out?"**

**He laughs; actually, everyone else chuckles at least a little, too. "No, so we can have cover from satellites."**

**Sometimes I feel so dumb. "Oh," is all I manage to get out.**

**…..**

**Fairuz is driving her six-by through a long dark passageway towards the westernmost hidden exit. I have the shotgun seat, with Fatima and a radiation tech named Sergeant Ryan in the main compartment behind us. Trailing us in the duce and a half are Sonya, one of the former Waco techs, and a pair of snipers from the Militia.**

**It is the day after the Falcons' visit, and the next storm has rolled in with heavy rain and howling winds. Lloyd and the meteorologist both insist that we are good to go and will have at minimum eight good hours to investigate if we follow the plan. And the plan is to take this escape exit and run back as if we were from a distant location. We can't take too long; the forecast for tonight is for some or all of the precipitation to turn to snow and it wouldn't do to have fresh tire tracks leading to our entrance, now would it?**

**Ryan should be able to detect any signals being broadcast, power-source radiation, or magnetic fluctuations.**

**"So," Fairuz starts unexpectedly, "How old are you?"**

**"Um, seventeen. You?"**

**She laughs, "Twenty. You look older than that. You must be very mature for your age."**

**"Oh... um... thanks. I try."**

**"You don't sound like you're very sure."**

**I shrug, forgetting for a moment that she really can't look over at me. We drive along in silence.**

**"I kinda like the way that vest looks on you when you're doing your 'Mech thing."**

**"Um..." I desperately wonder what she is talking about. Then I realize she means the cooling vest. **

**"The one that goes with your cute short shorts and those masculine boots," she adds while I try to get my mouth working.**

**"You like them?" I ask, thinking about the rather thread-worn vest.**

**"Well, it's the man who makes the clothes, not the clothes that make the man."**

**I have no idea what to say... then it dawns: I think she's flirting with me. A cute older woman flirting with me? Wow. **

**I think there must be some compliments I can give her. Maybe something about her pretty eyes or she sweet voice or her full chest... no, wait, not that... um... I don't know. Of course, all this remains in my head and nothing comes out of my mouth to encourage her; she seems to go back to driving.**

**We reach the exit and a metal door slides open for us to pass; from the inside, I guess we are entering a shallow cave. We picked this route because it is the only exit south of the river, which saves us from crossing a bridge. We mark the spot on a temporal map and roll out into the weather with the duce and a half not ten seconds behind us. Fairuz flickers the trim lights and Sonya flashes hers in response. Out we go, into the deluge; visibility beyond maybe fifty meters is iffy at best. The console in front of Fairuz has a map displayed, along with other notations that she can probably see well, but which elude me from this seat.**

**After bouncing along for fifteen of twenty seconds, we reach a ill maintained road and turn southeast on it. In the rear-view mirror I see Sonya turn to follow.**

**"Should I wear my hair up?" Fairuz asks as we bounce along through the downpour. I look over at her and realize she isn't concentrating on the road, she's looking at me.**

**"Um..." I look back in front of us hoping we don't die out here.**

**"You don't like my hair, do you?"**

**I look back at her, hoping a good answer will get her to look back at the road; "No, you have lovely hair. It frames your face and eyes so well. I wouldn't change a thing."**

**"Thanks. I like yours, too." She must have something in her eyes, she sure seems to be blinking a lot.**

**"My what?"**

**"Are you being difficult?"**

**I have no clue what that question is about. "I don't understand. I'm just worried about getting there safe."**

**A dark eyebrow goes up and she looks back in front of us. "Fine," she opines, with a slight shake of her head.**

**…...**

**Our hope is that our two vehicles will get through without giving any indication of being related to military units; neither vehicle has an IFF transponder, and hopefully we won't run into any resistance that is willing to shoot first and ask questions when the smoke has cleared. The road is clear and we have a little good luck, the rain has lessened for now to something more like a drizzle, albeit one that more than occasionally seems to be moving horizontally in the gale.**

**The map screen, at least what I can see of it, leads me to believe we are getting close. Yup, there is the huge tower at the western edge, the one we have never figured out. Black as night, it rises like an obsidian finger at least a hundred meters to poke a hole in the sky. Beyond it are the familiar shapes of the hangars. Fairuz angles south of our bunker, acting as if we simply want to take a shortcut across these several kilometers of smooth pavement to another road on the southeast. The duce and a half is now trailing at least a half klick behind, in position to cover us with the miniguns if we have to scramble out of here.**

**We slow as we reach a corner two buildings down from where the dead 'Mech lies, as if seeing it for the first time. On the intercom I announce, "Ok, Sergeant Ryan. Let's see if there is anything active."**

**"You got it, sir," the answer fills the speakers.**

**"You ready for this, Fairuz?"**

**"Yes, Paddy."**

**"Well, let's do this like we're curious but cautious."**

**She looks over at me like I'm daft, "I was there when we discussed this, don't you think I can do it without the reminder?"**

**"Oh, um... sorry."**

**We turn back out in front of the building, giving it a wide enough berth to avoid any of our own booby-traps and start to roll slowly towards the hulking form that seems to grow in size as we approach.**

**"Got a signal."**

**We stop.**

**Ryan continues, "Looks like a simple beacon signal, not fluctuations on an ultra-high frequency... not normal comm frequency or where anyone would likely look if they were in a hurry."**

**"Thanks. Power supply?"**

**"Nope, nothing yet."**

**"Understood."**

**"You know," Fairuz says, "You sure do seem more sure of yourself. I think you are really becoming a commander."**

**"Um... thanks," is all I can get out. I look over at her and think I see admiration in her expression. She sure is pretty sitting there. Looking forward, she lets the moment pass and I join her in considering the equipment. **

**We roll forward again, very slowly now. I can see one of the tanks to the south as we pass the gap between buildings, it looks even more damaged from here than on the trivids. But the damage on the 'Mech in front of us isn't quite so obvious. We roll to about fifty meters from it, then stop. Now I can see clearly what the security cams told us, the 'Mech walked onto a mine, something like two hundred kilos of gel covered with solid metal plates we had cut to act as shrapnel. He or she walked it onto the plate and a simple compression detonator set it off; the 'Mech's legs became bare metal almost to the knee and it had immediately fallen. The booby-trap had included a pair of medium lasers that had burnt their battery charges in two shots each, but from here their damage isn't obvious.**

**"My turn," Fatima says over the intercom. "Remember the horn if Ryan finds anything I should worry about."**

**"Will do. You take care of your self," Fairuz answers before I can.**

**OF course, I still answer as well, "Come back safe, Ok, Lieutenant?"**

**There is a smile in her voice as she answers, "As you wish, Commander."**

**The hatch light indicates she is out into the weather. Now I can see her gently picking her way over to the fallen behemoth, stepping warily across any debris that hides the ground beneath.**

**She pauses, halfway through a step, her left foot just holding in the air maybe fifteen to twenty centimeters off the ground. I wonder what she sees. It must be something that worries her, she is stepping backwards, trying to retrace her footwork with very great care. She pivots and hand signals that there may be a mine just ahead. It is pretty close to where the 'Mech itself lies face down, I guess it could be ours. She is skirting closer to the building moving to where she might have a less debris-laden path, then approaching with at least the same care again.**

**Lt. Al-Zafirah reaches the head and, after a quick look around, finds enough hand holds to climb up to the top hatch. She cautiously turns first one and then another of the recessed latches, working her way around all of them. She climbs away from it some and now I see she has brought a long piece of metal and is trying to pry to hatch open from a little distance. It seems to resist her, she is working it pretty hard now. Ah, she got it to move and while shading her face against any hazard with one arm levers it open with the other. It doesn't stay open very well, it is hinged at the back, so it wants to fall forward and close, but she manages to prop it open with the rod or whatever that is. She climbs back up and peeks into the dark cockpit. I see a small light come on, she has slipped on a headmount lamp and must be trying to discern if there are risks. In she climbs, but just as her foot comse up, it kicks the bar and the hatch flops back down, imprisoning her. **

**Fairuz and I both jump at once. **

**"I'm going to rescue her!" I say much too loudly and am out of my seat before anything further happens.**

**"No, wait, there she is!" I turn back and Fairuz is right, Fatima is sticking her head back out of the hatch and waving. The hatch closes and I wonder what will happen next.**

**…...**

**It has been almost twenty minutes since Fatima entered the 'Mech. I wonder what...**

**"Something's Wrong!" Sergeant Ryan shouts into the intercom just as the prone Falcon's hatch flies open and Fatima half-leaps from the 'Mech. She hits the ground and is up and running away into the hangar and waving us back too.**

**"Reverse!" I shout just as Fairuz does exactly that, slamming us both forward against our restraints.**

**"I have an active fusion core, dead ahead!" exclaims Ryan. "Going wild, he may be scramming it!"**

**Fairuz knows this vehicle and even though it's making me a little nauseous, she is quickly doing 50kph in reverse.**

**"Reactor will fail in..."**

**In front of us there is a huge explosion, pulverizing the downed 'Mech. The windscreen section directly in front of me shatters as something hits it with incredible force. There is a pattering of small things striking me, but I get my arms up and nothing more strikes my face. Fairuz, bless her soul, has not stopped going backwards, getting us away from the smoke and dust cloud the seems to have completely obscured the spot the 'Mech lay on.**

**Finally, she slows us to a halt, maybe half a klick out. The dust and such is settling and... well, there isn't a 'Mech there now.**

**"Fatima. We need to go back and get her," I finally say.**

**Over the intercom, Ryan adds a bit of humor, "I have no signals now. Anything interesting happen up there?"**

**I look at Fairuz and laugh, only to realize she is suddenly upset about something. She stops the six-by, is unbuckled and bounds across the intervening equipment to me. Only as she gets close do I realize there is something odd about how I feel... a little woozy, perhaps... she has her outer shirt off and is holding it to... my head. "Medkit!" she shouts and somehow Ryan hears her.**

**I see a look of concern in her eyes, it seems like I've done that before... her shirt is covered with blood. Just great, I seem to be just so fragile whenever she is around.**

**I try to think clearly, it seems rather hard to do right now. I seem to have a monster headache coming on. "We need to get Fatima, she may be injured."**

**"Paddy, you are injured, you come first."**

**"No, my crew is first; Master Wolte taught me that."**

**"Let me stop the bleeding, then we get her."**

**"What is wrong with me?"**

**"It looks like something hit you at the hairline right here," she touches something and suddenly all I can think of is how hard it is not to scream... I'm somewhat saved at the moment by realizing how close her t-shirt covered chest is to me as she concentrates on bandaging me up.**

**"Looks like the Lieutenant was right," I hear Sergeant Ryan comment as he holds the medkit open for Fairuz.**

**"Ok, that will have to do," she comments and heads back to her seat. **

**Through the open air in front of me I see a distant figure exit a small door on the side of the hangar we just left. "Fatima," I state.**

**Fairuz puts the machine into gear and we are rolling forward again. Yes, it is the Lieutenant, stumbling towards us. As we get closer, it looks like she is covered with dust, but not blood. Her expression is pretty lucid, compared to how I feel. Her expression changes as we get closer and she looks into the windscreen opening where rain now seems interested in soaking me. She disappears beneath the rig, then I see the hatch light flick on and back off.**

**"Let's get turned around and clear in case they come investigate," Fatima suggests as she pokes her head into the cab.**

**We do and race to where the duce and a half sits. I give Sonya the signal to abort.**

**"We should probably figure something out before we go, this gear doesn't like rain," Fairuz offers while waving at the complicated electronics between us.**

**At Fairuz' direction, Ryan and Fatima find a tarp in one of the compartments, and together we tape it up as well as possible to keep the elements out. Ok, I just hold a corner while they work, I seem to have trouble standing up without feeling like I should lose my lunch. The final result isn't perfect, but much less of the precipitation is blowing in. Fairuz covers the consoles with a clear vinyl and sits back into her chair.**

**"Ok, now we go," Fairuz says; she buckles herself in, but doesn't shift into motion. "Actually, I would feel much better if you went back and sat with the Sergeant. Lieutenant Al-Zafirah can sit up here if she wants the shower. I don't want you doing the fever thing again, that's much harder on me than it should be."**

**I start to object, but Fatima seems to be behind me and speaks up, "Actually, I think Sergeant Ryan would do well up here, the Commander and I need to talk privately."**

**I try to turn around to look at her and nearly fall out of my chair. She catches me and together we make our way back into the crew section.**

**Sgt. Ryan is sitting at his equipment and looks up as we enter.**

**"We need you to take the Commander's seat for a while, Sergeant," Fatima states.**

**He nods, rises from his place, and wraps his coat about his shoulders.**

**My mind is clear enough to offer, "You did well back there, Sergeant."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**Fatima helps me to a seat on one side of a crew table and then takes the seat opposite. From one of her jumpsuit's cargo pockets she extracts a good sized box, maybe twenty centimeters by fifteen. From one end sniped wires and a severed harness ribbon make odd curly shapes.**

**I don't feel very good right now, but my curiosity is up. "What is it?"**

**"Well, I tried to be very careful to see if it was still there and it was, trouble is, like most of the old ones from Star League 'Mechs, it kicked off a self-destruct when it was disconnected."**

**"What is is again, Lieutenant?"**

**She smiles and I know from the way she is waving it as she holds it that it has to be seriously important. Finally, she answers, "The 'Mech's mission recorder."**

**…...**

**I look up into Nanako's face as she bandages my head, seeing moderated concern... I would guess that I'm not going to die, but that she thinks the gash is serious. Something she put on the wound has already begun dulling the volcano of pain, now there is a sense of the healer's touch in her every gentle movement. How could such a person let Master Wolte's pettiness get to her? I guess I'll never understand.**

**I'm sitting on a cot in the medical trailer. The next cot over, directly behind where Nanako stands, holds Ray's still battered form. He has less bandages and seems more alert, but I am left with no doubt that he has a long way yet to a complete recovery.**

**We made it back without incident and now while the Doctor works on my head, Lloyd, Fatima, and Major Knuckner are going over the recorder to learn what we can of our opponents.**

**"Ok, Commander, that's the best I can do for right now. You won't be able to pilot your 'Mech with this on, but I think the Neurohelm would drive you insane with the pain the frontal contacts would generate at the wound site, so you are better off this way."**

**"How long until..."**

**"You are able to mount up and walk out without problems?" she interrupts by finishing my question. "At least a week, maybe two. I'll watch for infection, and I suspect others will, too."**

**"What?"**

**"Fairuz not only did a yeowoman's job patching you up again, I would say she also cares a lot about you."**

**"Oh. Seems kinda odd, I feel so awkward around her... I either say something wrong or don't know what to say right. That and I seem to get injured so often, not exactly the big strong type girls like."**

**She looks at me with what I guess must be compassion. "Don't worry, just be yourself."**

**"But myself is so messed up."**

**She shakes her head, "No, not really. Take your time and get to know yourself as well. Just don't let your hormones get ahead of hers. Being friends is more important that more physical things."**

**"You think she would really even think about..."**

**From the bed next to me, Ray is laughing, "You may be a good tech, and I hear you're working on being a good officer, but you're really clueless about women, aren't you?"**

**Over her shoulder she remonstrates him, "Hush Lieutenant, or I'll do your bandages next."**

**"No! NO! I'll stop!" I guess from his tone that doing his bandages isn't a pleasant experience.**

**With a hand on either side of my head, she checks her work, then tilts my head up so she can look me in the eye, "You are fine to go." Her voice drops in volume and modulation to reach just my ears, "If you need to talk about things you don't seem to understand, I am here to offer my counsel if you wish to hear it."**

**I nod and she lets my head go.**

**"As for you, Lieutenant Jordan," she begins as she turns to face Ray's prone form. I hear him groan and know this is a good time to leave.**

**….. **

**"Well, we have learned a lot," Fatima begins in answer to my question. "First of all, this was a 'Mech called a 'Storm Crow' that I do wish we could have salvaged. It's armaments were light years ahead of our own, as were many of it's other systems. This stuff is beyond even the Helm core rediscoveries."**

**"The what core?" Lloyd asks.**

**"The Helm memory core. It had details on a lot of old Star League military tech that had been lost during the succession wars."**

**"Oh, Ok. Please continue."**

**Lt. Al-Zafirah looks back at me and resumes, "The recordings seem to be mission oriented and go back to their arrival and initial contact with the Winfield Regiment and militia," here she nods over at the Major who in turn nods back. She continues, "It also has them chasing down various rebel units, or at least trying to. One thing that was obvious is that they do indeed move in five 'Mech units like the Colonel often had the GZR operate. They call these five a 'star', though that seems to be just a 'Mech size unit, their mini-mechs have twenty-five to a star and the tanks are ten to a star."**

**As she says this last, she starts a screen playback of selected parts of the battle they had just after landing... the precision of unit movements and intensity of their actions against an initially larger group make what I have experienced of combat seem like little more that kids with bb guns. **

**"Would you like to hear the cockpit voice?" she asks.**

**"Sure," I naively reply.**

**She touches a button on her pad surface and...**

**"... concentrate on my target!"**

**Multiple voices crisply reply, "Aff!" **

**I see the reticule swing to the marked 'Mech and suddenly four emerald beams rip out at it from just below what must be the cockpit view. Mine are not the only ones shredding the target, it seems that a lot of munitions are coming from nearby shattering the 'Mech's defenses and demolishing several of it's weapons. Moments later, a flight of missiles rips through the holes we have opened and the hapless victim collapses with obvious electrical arcing from within.**

**"Next target, concentrate all fire on my target!"**

**Again, a chorus of "Aff!" replies.**

**In the background there are multiple other combat situations in a dizzying layering of sound, along with the sound of various kinds of detonation. Finally, in a lull I hear a distant, "No! They are freebirths, you may not challenge any of them under Zellbringen!"**

**I nod to Fatima, "That's enough sound, Lieutenant; I'm not sure I'm getting half of it anyway."**

**"Don't feel bad, Commander, I don't either," she replies.**

**"They seem really coordinated," the Major opines and I notice that all of us nod in agreement.**

**"They won't be easy to defeat," Fatima states quietly.**


	20. Don't Get Caught Out

**The snow is three meters deep in most places and has drifted as high as some of the hangars where the wind has left it to drop. The mouth of our bunker is almost closed off, aided in part by a barrier that has been set up to keep most of the snow out, at least until it is packed enough to tunnel through. The only folks who get out now are the techs who keep the cams clean, the sensor posts active, and who are installing our newly minted exotic comm antennas.**

**It has only been a week since we took the Storm Crow's box, but it seems we keep learning from it. Well, to be honest, it is the Major and Fatima who seem to find new things, but at least they are sharing what they have learned every evening.**

**Yesterday, when the storm finally cleared, we had a visit from four helicopters much like the two Lieutenant Al-Zafirah and I had encountered the night we met Nightingale. After hovering over the spot the 'Mech had occupied and the places the two tanks still held, they wandered around seemingly aimlessly for about ten minutes, then left without any further action.**

**I'm standing at the foot of the ramp, feeling the cool fresh air pour in through that narrow gap. It is about an hour after sunset out there, and I have walked all the way over here from our bivouac just for the combination of a cool breeze and the relative quiet.**

**"Commander?"**

**I've been so focused on the sounds of a gathering storm out there than I've managed to miss Abbie walking up behind me. Turning, "Yes, Ma'am?"**

**"May I have a minute?"**

**"Sure, what's up?"**

**"I was talking with my guys, our guys, the old Waco techs... anyway, I was talking with them and mentioned the two dead tanks. They were both eager to see if there is anything on them that we could salvage. So... I was kinda wondering... um, do we have a plan to go get them before they rust in place or are we... not?"**

**Laughing, I reply, "We do plan to go back out, but not until the snow is deep enough to tunnel through. I've been assured that it probably won't be more than a week, now."**

**"Well, I kinda guessed that, and... well... they... we think that might be enough to ruin them."**

**"It's a possibility."**

**"But then why not?"**

**"First off, I want to keep all of us alive."**

**"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."**

**"Your main contingent didn't survive the Falcons, did it?"**

**Her face falls, "No, sir."**

**"Neither would we. One clear heat sig and they will be back."**

**"Next storm, then."**

**"That snow is already meters deep."**

**"No problem for a 'Mech, I'll just clear a path."**

**"One the satellites can't spot?"**

**"Oh. Yeah."**

**"I like the way you're thinking, Abbie, I just have to look out for the rest of us, too."**

**"Yeah. Guess you're right." She stands quietly, then asks, "Are you doing Ok? You seem to wander out here by yourself a lot. Everybody notices. There are a lot of guesses why, but so far, I bet they're all wrong. Wanna talk about it?"**

**"Nothing to talk about," I lie.**

**She gives me that "Oh really?" look and I wonder if I've been so obvious. "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'll listen."**

**She starts to turn and I ask the empty air, "What drove Hanse and Nanako to duel?"**

**Slowly, she turns back. In the crisp space between us, there hangs my question. I have to be decisive but can't find the will... and it seems to have started when my mentor thought it was more important to try to kill someone than help me. Why I have asked this woman I have no idea, but now the words are out.**

**"I can't speak for her, but maybe you should ask Nanako. Master Wolte seemed to hate her with the same venom our command has for you Dragoons." She sees my expression and before I can object that I'm not a Dragoon, she does it for me, "Sorry, the Dragoons, I know you weren't ever one."**

**"So it was just some pointless thing?"**

**"I can't answer that, I don't know."**

**"But you think I should sit down with the Commander and talk about it? How on Winfield am I supposed to do that?"**

**"Like you are talking with me right now."**

**"I'll try." I pause. "How are you and your crew doing?"**

**"Our crew?"**

**"Sorry, our crew."**

**"Bored. This is almost as bad as being cooped up on a Union."**

**"Well, I'll try to rustle up some excitement."**

**She looks hopeful, "Jix!"**

**…..**

**The tunnel is a dim but cool blue with ice slicked walls where the lasers melted their way through. One of the techs said the ice is from condensation; all that superheated sublimated snow had to go somewhere and back down the tunnel a few meters to refreeze seems to have been the moisture's choice. The result is a glass-like tube that moves and bends as if some great creature had left it's burrow behind. Outside it is almost night, the clouds have finally parted, the wind is still doing seventy and the temperature is twenty-seven below. Here, some twenty meters down it is cold but not breathtakingly so as I walk along the frozen path our techs have made. **

**Ahead, there are motor sounds and approaching vehicle lights, I wait in a longer straight stretch so they won't be surprised and run me over. Around a corner ahead a smaller carryall swings, the little ICE motor lugging with some kind of heavy load. I move against the glazed wall and as it pulls up along side me I see the reason the motor was straining so: it is hauling a makeshift trailer almost buried under a load of what look like weapons.**

**One of the guys has a grin that could light up a stadium. "We hit the BIG PRIZE!" he nearly shouts, "Got the fake beacon up and then broke her clean open... there's more stuff I've never seen in there than..." He stops, his tone changes like he isn't sure he hasn't overstepped some rule, and in a subdued way he says, "It was like Christmas, sir. We think we can mount these weapons on some of our 'Mechs. Request permission to try, sir."**

**"What do you have?"**

**"These," he gestures over his shoulder, "Appear to be an exotic medium laser, we grabbed their outboard capacitors as well... I'm sure that we can figure something out to wire them into one of ours."**

**"Well, the one least likely to be missed if it doesn't work is mine, Permission granted IF..." I pause for effect and both techs are completely focused, "And only IF... I can work on them with you."**

**At first, I think they think I'm joking. **

**These guys are the Waco vets, Abbie says they are the best at getting things to work where they might not otherwise belong. I continue, "Look, until just a few months ago, I was a tech myself. I need to feel like I'm doing something I understand, even if it is just to work with people who are respected as masters of the mod."**

**They look at each other and back at me... and I note the grins have returned. "Sir, we'd be honored to have the extra hand."**

**"Jix! So, was there anything else?"**

**"Not sure yet, sir. They have a fusion in it that looks to be lighter than the lumps we have."**

**The other one picks up, "I think they've sabotaged the big gauss rifles it carried, but we might be able to make one out of the two."**

**In tag team, the first resumes, "The vehicle itself is too damaged to make it sound, but we can still strip armor, transmission, and maybe even get the fancy missile rack."**

**"Not sure if it uses our missiles, though, sir."**

**"Yeah, but they have a ton of ammo unexploded and..."**

**"Oh," the other interrupts, "they have pretty fancy machine guns, too. Bet we could even rig this slug as a technical."**

**I hold up my hands at this point and laughing say, "Ok, you two. I look forward to seeing whatever you come out with, just don't run any more tonight, Ok? We don't know if the lights will show through the snow after dark and the storm has passed for now."**

**"Yes, Sir!" they both reply and after a quick salute, they head on to the bunker itself.**

**…..**

**In the dark I hear footsteps before I see the dim outline of a woman.**

**"Hello," I offer into the near silence.**

**"Commander?" Fatima's voice floats to me in the gloom of the darkened tunnel.**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"What are you doing out here?"**

**"Just wanted to be alone."**

**"In the cold?"**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**"Are you doing Ok, Padraig?"**

**"I'm working on it."**

**"It must still be a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"If it matters, I think your are doing admirably, especially with how much things have changed so quickly. This is really the first chance you've had to catch your breath since Joe died, isn't it?"**

**I nod, then realize she probably can't see the gesture, "Yes, Ma'am, things sure have gone nuts."**

**"Well, I'm glad you have stepped up... I didn't think you would make it so far so fast, but you have exceeded my hopes. Well done, Padraig. I'm glad I chose you to come with me on that mission... Marty would never have risen to this task."**

**"Thanks," is all I can think of to say.**

**We stand in silence.**

**Now she is walking on towards the bunker. A silence returns, limited only by the sound of breathing... mine.**

**…..**

**"I need that blue cannon plug... no, the one to the right of... yeah, that one."**

**I didn't realize how much I miss working with my hands until I got up into the wiring harness on my Raven with these two Wacos and Sonya. Now... well it's like I'm back home again.**

**Right now, Sonya and Bob are trying to match connectors on a capacitor control module for one of these medium lasers, Steve is trying to match the power conduit coupling to something he fabricated. Me? Well I've been working with a reamer to enlarge a bolt-through hole in the laser's mount and just happen to be taking a breather from the hard work to enjoy the sense of belonging. **

**Sonya's voice rings out with frustration, "Da-mn, this one doesn't fit either."**

**The techs have salvaged a total of three of these lasers, along with a pile of other stuff. Hopefully, the tanks have given us a gold mine of information as well as parts... though I get the feeling that these parts will need to really kick adz to be worth the trouble. We blew up the tank hulls when another monster storm gave us cover yesterday. We took out most of the tunnels, too, and they're now drifted so deeply that our observation cams outside can't even see where they were.**

**…..**

**"Commander? Are you up there?" That would be the Major.**

**"Yes, sir. Just a minute," I call from my position as an imitation pretzel threading a large nut onto the mounting bolt. "Can it wait?" I add, wondering if it's just another decision about who gets what food or if there is a fair distribution of firewood.**

**"Probably not," he replies. "Looks like we have a Falcon team on the ground at the perimeter... figured you might want to be in on any decisions or combat readiness."**

**"Be right there," I offer, hoping I've gotten enough turns threading the thing that it won't vibrate off later. "Steve?"**

**From down below I hear, "Yeah, boss?"**

**I finish extracting myself from the gap between armor and weapon mount and answer, "I still haven't gotten that number three bolt tight, would you make note of it or better yet get it yourself? I need to do officer stuff."**

**"You got it sir; you get down and I'll go up."**

**"Great, thanks."**

**Down the scaffolding I go, trading hard floor with the tech headed back up the way I just came. Major Knuckner is already walking towards the bus and I jog to catch up.**

**"Any sign what they're up to?"**

**"No, not yet. Our best guess before I came to get you was that they want to see what happened to the tanks."**

**"We used their own explosives, right?"**

**"Yup."**

**"And we left those old snowbikes near both the blast sites, didn't we?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"So it should look like someone came and didn't leave."**

**He glances my way and I realize I'm just stating the obvious. He knows I know and just looks back at the bus.**

**Nanko has her head stuck out the door, "They are digging around the first of the two." Some ground armor, but mostly those mini-mechs. Nothing in the air; considering the conditions are cra-ppy, I understand that perfectly."**

**We join the assembled team in front of several large monitors. There are four light hovercraft with minimal firepower and what look like a couple dozen of the just larger than a man mini-mechs moving around. They are all in winter camouflage, and would have been hard to see in the blowing snow if we hadn't already had the area well marked with sensors that give them away.**

**They are focused on the still great depression where the snow hasn't quite filled the crater their explosives made when the tank was detonated. Now we find out if our ruse worked or if we have invited the whole of the Jade Falcon force down on us. **

**There! They have found one of the snowmobiles... and a second one... I let myself smile, this is good. **

**…..**

**The Falcons found all four of our sacrificial bikes, and the fake makeshift sleds we had attached to two of them. For better or worse, they demolished the equipment before leaving... but they have left.**

**The monitors show only blowing snow. Soon, the excavations will be just a memory.**

**Worry painted on her face, Nanako speaks up, "That was almost too easy."**

**Fatima is nodding and the Major has a perplexed look.**

**Abbie offers, "Yeah, they didn't even look at the fake tunnels from the bikes down to the blasts."**

**I wonder out loud, "Did we overlook anything?"**

**Every face is concerned.**

**Major Knuckner starts, "No, I don't think..."**

**Nanako interrupts, "Did we leave enough bio?"**

**We all look her way and at what must be the same instant we understand... it wasn't that we didn't leave enough... we didn't leave any. There were no traces of the bodies of those who supposedly died for the Falcons to find. We were so sure we had thought of everything, thought we were so sly.**

**"We didn't put anything like that in there," Abbie comments.**

**"We need to be more careful next time," I say quietly.**

**"They will destroy everything they can't carry next time," Fatima somberly states. "They know we got what they left and they won't make that mistake again."**

**We all seem to be nodding. I hope I haven't let us make a terrible mistake.**

**…..**

**It has been a boring week... I almost wish I could go out and scream without the risk that everyone else would freak the heck out. I've been so bored lately that I've been spending a hour or so each evening listening to Nightingale's gobbletygook broadcasts, just to hear that something important is happening somewhere. I have no clue what, of course, but at least it is happening.**

**We finished my Raven on Friday last week... the lasers are hotter, but have a little more range. After sighting them in, I was reminded by more than one party that my job isn't to be a tech. The others went off to work on upgrades to our other 'Mechs, things like playing with combining the salvaged gauss parts into a single weapon that we can deploy and I... well, let's not consider assigning folks to duty rosters my idea of fun. They get all the fun and... well... did I say I am BORED?! **

**The best news this week is we have finally decoded the encryption the Falcons slapped on detailed planetary weather satellites. It's winter outside and summer in the south! Woohoo.**

**So here I sit, slouching in an uncomfortable chair, the bus lit mostly by our monitors and electronics gear, listening to her voice again. It is a pretty voice, but I don't...**

**"... Angel," the name grabs my attention, "have I got news for you! I've got a friend who wants to meet, let's do it where I never said goodby, ok? Two nights or three, and I'd like to see you too. Break. Jason Fall there is..."**

**"Run that back!" I shout at the poor tech.**

**"... The sun is rising and the fog will lift. Break. For my friend and protector Angel, have I got news for you! I've got a friend who wants to meet, let's do it where I never said goodby. Two nights or three, and I'd like to see you too. Break..."**

**"Stop it there. Please dump that part off so we can listen to it."**

**He nods and a moment later I'm out of the bus looking for anyone who might be up at this hour.**

**…..**

**Major Knuckner isn't very agreeable, "But its only June, winter is FAR from over. You walk out there and we might find you as an ice statue at the perimeter."**

**Nanako nods, "Do we even know if we can get a 'Mech out of here?"**

**I'm not sure why she is here, but Fairuz speaks up, "Well, even if he can't, we have my six-by. It floats over snow like it does everything else."**

**I hate to have to ask, but I do, "Can it go under water?"**

**Her face falls, "No."**

**"Thanks, Ma'am, for the offer, but one of the best hiding places enroute is underwater in a huge lake." She looks dispirited and I hasten to add, "But thanks a lot for the idea, I really appreciate it." I'm rewarded with a wan smile.**

**Nanako resumes, "If you can't get your Raven out, I doubt we can or should consider this."**

**Lloyd clears his throat and we all look his way. "If I may, I bet that the tunnels would offer a way out. The drifts here are so bad because of the structures." He pulls up one of the recent weather sats, "Look, along this line, it seems windswept enough that it even has bare ground showing, and that isn't so far from..." he now overlays what I think is a map of our tunnels and points to one, "this exit on the Northeast."**

**Fatima nods, as does Abbie.**

**The Major has an opinion on the idea..."But it's bloody WINTER OUT THERE!" They spot you and you're toast, but if your heat fails for ten minutes you'll be found with icicles hanging from your nose. Thirty below with..."**

**I hold up my hand to interrupt and oddly enough... he stops.**

**"I appreciate, Major, that you know this place better than we do, but I also know that Angel saved our bacon already with a warning... and she also knows about the winter weather here. I have to trust that this is important enough that it is worth a risk or she wouldn't say she would be there."**

**Fatima is looking at me oddly, I'm not quite sure what she is thinking. Everyone else, the Major and Fairuz excepted, is nodding in agreement. Now even the Major nods too, though I think it comes grudgingly.**

**Fairuz is looking at her hands. I'm not sure what is wrong, but something plainly is. It's like she is hurt, but I can't for the life of me understand why.**

**"Ok, how is the cloud cover, Lloyd?"**

**"Well," he presses something and the display switches to what I guess is a weather satellite's view of our part of the world. "We are about here," he points and zooms in somehow, "And this is the most recent IR with water vapor added. Ten meter, so it can give a good resolution, but not perfect for a complete forecast." He shrugs, "I've been reading up on this forecasting stuff and think I can get by, but this isn't my specialty."**

**I see the Major about to object, he glances my way and I shake my head 'no'... and he settles back down.**

**"Anyway," Lloyd resumes, "It looks like these bands will bring more snow tonight and tomorrow, but you should have cloud cover all the way for the next two days."**

**"What about his return trip?" Fatima asks.**

**"I can't tell, but I think this storm," he points of a mass of colors, "should be in in the next three or four days."**

**"There are a lot of risks to this plan, sir," Fatima states and Nanako seems to agree. The Major is smiling and nods too.**

**I don't know what to do, but I need to think about it on my own... without being distracted by Fairuz' dejection. "Ok, I need to think about this. I'm going to ready my 'Mech in case I go ahead with trying to make it out there, but I am NOT saying I'm going, Ok?"**

**Everyone except Fairuz nods, she doesn't look up.**

**…..**

**"Naomi, please run full combat diagnostics."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**The lights and panels flicker and blink as if in a merry celebration.**

**I nearly jump out of my suit as someone says, "May I speak with you, Commander?"**

**"What the heck?!" I look down and realize someone is on the crew chief connection. "Who is down there?"**

**"Lieutenant Al-Zafirah."**

**"Oh. Sorry, Fatima, I didn't expect anyone to connect and you scared me about witless."**

**I think there is a smile in her voice, "It was of course not my intention to startle you, Padraig."**

**"Do you need me to come down of can you say what you need to from here?"**

**"It would be better if we can speak in private, sir."**

**"Ok, give me a minute, Ok?"**

**She laughs, "Sure, I'm not going anywhere."**

**…..**

**"May I be honest with you, sir?"**

**"About what?" I ask tentatively.**

**"Two vary different subjects, sir."**

**I expect her to continue as we walk alone in the vastness of the dark bunker, but there is only silence. "Go on," I finally say.**

**"First, sir, request permission to go with you. I would stop where you need me to to protect your meeting place, but I think it would better protect the asset and... well... you as well... if we are out there as a team."**

**My first impulse is to insist that I do it on my own, but part of me warns against such selfishness. "I need to think about that, Fatima. You've already met her, so I don't think that would be a big deal to her, but you are also needed here if something goes wrong. I'll consider it."**

**"Very good, sir."**

**We walk in silence again.**

**We are still walking without a word.**

**"You said there was something else?"**

**"I am hesitant to bring this up, sir."**

**"Why?"**

**"May I ask a personal question?"**

**"Sure... not promising I'll answer it."**

**"Do you like Fairuz?"**

**"Huh?" Where did that come from? We walk along and I wonder... do I like Fairuz? She is sweet and I guess I do feel kind of protective when I'm near her... but I also wind up wounded or in some other form of distress every other time I'm around.**

**Finally, I wonder aloud, "Do you think she likes me?"**

**"If she does, have you done anything to encourage her?"**

**"What?" I can feel a defensiveness coming on and try hard to make it pass. "Do I act like I like her?"**

**"Yes, sir, though I would suggest in a rather clumsy, naive, maybe even unconscious manner."**

**What does that mean? "I don't understand."**

**"Do you like Fairuz? As a man likes a woman."**

**"Yeah, maybe... I don't know."**

**"Before you go on this mission, if you decide to go, you should tell her how you feel, even if it is just to say you are confused. Give her something of yours to have. No commitments or foolishness, but make an effort to help her see that even while you are struggling with your own emotions, she is important."**

**"I had thought about giving her a cross that Nightingale left for me... I know she's a Christian... would that be appropriate?"**

**"I don't know Christian traditions. Perhaps."**

**"I don't know what else."**

**"I am not the one to decide, Padraig: you are."**

**"Couldn't I wait until I get back?"**

**"You can, but I think you shouldn't."**

**"Oh."**

**Our footfalls ring in the vast emptiness. Finally, I stop and turn back to face the distant camp. Fatima stops as well and though I hear nothing, I'm sure she also now looks back.**

**"Am I doing Ok, Fatima? Would the Colonel be proud of me?"**

**"Yes, Padraig. You have done well and I am sure Colonel Greer would be very proud of your progress."**

**"Thanks."**

**We start to walk back and again, we go wordlessly.**

**…..**

**I feel so awkward trying to find something to say to Fairuz. I know I really need to deal with this, but have no real clue how. Maybe I can put it off until I get back; no, my gut tells me I need to do it now.**

**Problem is, now I can't find her.**

**I've looked everywhere I can think of and still no dark head bobbing along or bright voice chatting with whomever. I have asked everyone I pass and still no joy. Maybe I should just get the cross and have it handy.**

**Up the hand-holds I go, up to the open visor and am about to drop into my seat when I hear crying... "Hello!" I state into the air. "Who's there?"**

**"Me," Fairuz' voice comes with a sob from behind the command couch. In the darkness, I can just make out that she's in the cockpit.**

**"How..." I stop asking and just wonder at this.**

**"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go with you... but when I changed my mind, I couldn't see the handholds down well enough in the dark and was afraid I'd fall and... I'm sorry, I..."**

**"Hush, hush. If we can't do the rear egress, I'll get a stand. I've been looking for you for a while, can we talk after you get down?"**

**"Yeah," she whispers... or whimpers, hard to tell which.**

**I lean towards the little box, remove the cross, and drop it in my pocket before helping her open the rear hatch.**

**…..**

**We are barely onto the concrete when Nanako calls out, "Commander?"**

**"Yes, Commander?"**

**"May I have a minute?"**

**No, not now. Please. Why is it that I have a chance to do whet everyone tells me I need to and something always comes along and scr-ews it up?**

**"What do you need?"**

**Fairuz has turned enough towards Nanako that the Commander realizes who she is, "Oh, I can wait." Seeing her tears she continues, "Are you Ok, Ms. Abboud?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Nanako looks hard at me and there is a definite edge as she asks, "You are behaving yourself, aren't you, Commander?"**

**Before I can respond, Fairuz speaks, "He is a gentleman, no wrong doing."**

**Nanako softens a bit, "Sorry, Sir... just... well, never mind."**

**"I need to talk in private with Fairuz," I say. "Is this something that can wait a little while?"**

**"Yes, sir. I just need to talk with you before you decide about going."**

**"I'll make sure to speak with you."**

**"Thanks."**

**…..**

**We are walking away from the camp towards the snowwall at the main entrance. I still don't know what to say, but finally, I hold out the little cross and say, "This is for you. If you like it..."**

**She holds the little metal form in her hands, the diamonds sparkling even in the dim light. I can't tell if she like it or not, her hair seems to have picked this moment to fall far enough forward that it totally shades her features.**

**Standing in near total silence, I can hear my heart beating.**

**Her face comes up and I see her smile. "I love it, Padraig."**

**She moves swiftly and I'm being kissed... there is a lot of passion in it, but... what am I supposed to do?**

**"What's wrong?" she asks with hurt as she pulls a little away.**

**I hate to admit, but know I need to, "I don't know how, I've never been kissed like that before."**

**Her head tilts just a little and she is smiling again, "Well, no time like the present to learn." Her lips meet mine and her tongue traces the lines of my lips until they part. I realize that I want her more than anything...**


End file.
